


These Days

by theFourthofDecember



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Childhood Abuse, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Football, Lies, Multi, Original Character(s), Revenge, Siblings, caring Robert, dads, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 86,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFourthofDecember/pseuds/theFourthofDecember
Summary: Teenager Aaron's struggle to control his emotions lands him in a social nightmare. Can new boy Robert help...or will he just make everything a whole lot worse?





	1. Awkward

“Hey mate!” Aaron heard footsteps running to catch up with him. He forced a smile onto his face, turning on his heels.  
“Hey Jonah. Alright?”  
“Yeah….well as good as I’m ever gonna be with Mr Hennessey for geography.” They shared a smile. “What have you got next?” Jonah asked.  
“Maths. You?”  
“Geography….I just said.” Aaron shook his head in mild embarrassment.  
“Oh yeah sorry mate.”  
“Tired?”  
“I’m fine.” Aaron adjusted his backpack strap.  
“Really?”  
“I said I’m fine Jonah!” Aaron realised immediately that he’d been too sharp. His mate looked shocked.  
“Flippin’ ‘eck Aaron, I was only asking.” Aaron felt very awkward and ashamed at his sudden outburst. “Are you doing anything after school? A few of us are gonna head into town for a bit. You should come.”  
“We’ve got football haven’t we?”  
“Yeah, I mean after that.” Aaron thought for a moment. “You don’t have to come. To be honest, I’d rather you didn’t if you’re gonna be mardy the whole time.”  
“Will you just leave me alone?!” Aaron shouted and stormed off. He couldn’t be doing with this. Not today.  
“Aaron! Aaron, I was jokin’! Aaron!” 

He spent the rest of his lessons lost in thought. Aaron hated being so angry all the time but he couldn’t help it. Mr Watts gave him a detention for not doing enough work because all he could think of was how horrible he’d been to Jonah and how he was going to apologise. Detentions didn’t really matter to him anymore anyway. He’d had so many he just factored them into his normal week now. As soon as maths was over, Aaron went to the changing rooms. Jonah and the other lads were already there. By the looks on their faces when Aaron walked in it was obvious they’d been talking about him. Aaron felt awkward – unsure whether to say something or not.  
Eventually he went for, “Um…..sorry about earlier mate.” Jonah didn’t say anything he just stared at him. “I’ve just had a bad day that’s a…”  
“Yeah well we’ve had enough of your bad days. You need to sort yourself out mate. We’re done putting up with it.” Harry (another of the boys on the football team) said sharply, glaring at Aaron.  
“I’m sorry.” Aaron said weakly. “I didn’t mean to shout.”  
“Yeah that’s what you said yesterday, and Monday, and last week.” Max joined in, walking right up to Aaron. “Come on guys.” He went to leave, beckoning for the others to follow. Before he went through the door he turned back to Aaron. “Oh and don’t think we’re gonna be kind to you on the pitch.” When they’d gone, Aaron slumped down onto one of the benches, putting his head in his hands. He didn’t blame them for finally giving up on him. Aaron was fed up of his own temper so he knew how they felt.

He got changed into his kit and went outside. The others were stood in a huddle over the other side of the field waiting for the coach to turn up. Aaron noticed a new boy who was stood with them. The lad was laughing and chatting to the boys like he knew them well but Aaron was sure he’d never seen him before. He would’ve remembered. The boy turned around and saw Aaron. He smiled but Harry tapped him on the shoulder. Aaron was too far away to hear what they were saying but he was sure Harry was badmouthing him to the lad. 

They trained for over an hour. Aaron couldn’t stop watching the new lad. He was a really good player but there was something else about him. Aaron had known for a while that he sometimes had other feelings for boys but he’d never done anything about it. He knew how bad it would be for him if he ‘came out’. He wasn’t even sure if he was gay anyway. He didn’t need the added pressure it would bring trying to work it all out so he just ignored the feelings. He couldn’t deal with any more stick. He just played the game and tried to forget everything else. Nobody would pass him the ball though. They all kept laughing at him like he wouldn’t notice. Just this morning these idiots had been his friends – how quickly things had changed.

Eventually the coach called an end to the training. Aaron started walked back across the pitch in the direction of the changing rooms. Suddenly the ball hit him hard on the back of the head. He turned to see the other boys all laughing hysterically at him. Aaron snapped.  
“What is your problem?! Leave me alone you bastards!”  
“Aaron!” The coach yelled. “Detention tomorrow. Pick up this gear and take it back to the gym.” Aaron huffed. He wasn’t too mad about the detention, he was used to them, he was just pissed that those idiots had got what they wanted. They’d managed to humiliate him again.

It took Aaron ages to lug all the stuff back over to the gym and by the time he got back to the changing rooms all the other boys were leaving. He stood by the door, allowing them to exit first, not wanting another confrontation. The new boy was the last to leave. He stopped, waiting for the others to disappear around the corner and then walked over to Aaron.  
“Hi. I’m Robert.” The lad extended a hand for Aaron to shake.  
“Aaron.” He returned. Up close, Robert’s bright eyes were very striking and Aaron found himself staring. He snapped out of it quickly. “Why are you even talking to me? I assume they told you what I did earlier.”  
“They mentioned something.” Rob shoved a hand through his hair. Aaron watched him. “Look….I’m new here and I’m not gonna lie, I’d quite like to fit in so…”  
“So you don’t wanna have anything to do with me.”  
“I never said that.” Robert said abruptly. “I’m sorry they were being such dicks.” Aaron nodded and then stared down at the floor. “I’ve gotta go but…I’ll see you around Aaron.”  
“Yeah.” They shared a friendly smile and then Rob headed off along the corridor but he stopped and turned.  
“By the way Harry’s still in there.” Robert gestured to the changing rooms. “Just to warn you.”  
“Thanks.” The new boy nodded before heading off around the corner and out of view. Aaron sighed and forced himself back into the changing rooms.

He stopped just inside the door when he heard a noise. Harry….singing. Aaron held in a laugh and hoped the other boy hadn’t noticed him enter. When the singing continued, Aaron became confident he hadn’t. It was like Aaron was being offered an opportunity on a plate. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket and held it out around the corner, recording Harry singing to himself. The singing suddenly stopped and Aaron turned the phone off stepping back behind the door into the store cupboard. When he saw the other boy leave, he came out again, immediately posting the clip where he knew everyone in the school would see it. Revenge would be sweet.


	2. Nice

The next day the school corridors were full of groups of friends huddled around phones, watching the clip Aaron posted of Harry singing. Aaron didn’t feel as good about the revenge as he thought he would. He’d hardly slept, thinking about what a huge mess he’d just made for himself. “Oi you!” Harry was storming down the corridor towards him, a face like thunder, while people laughed at him as he passed. As usual Harry was pursued by the other football boys. Aaron noticed Robert at the back of the gang but he didn’t look angry like the others. “You’re in so much trouble Dingle! Thought it was funny did you? Well find this funny…” Harry hammered a hard punch into Aaron’s cheek, sending him flying back against the wall. He hit his head and fell to the ground. Everyone else in the corridor went silent. Aaron tried to pick himself up off the floor but Harry kicked him hard in the stomach, leaving him sprawled across the floor, writhing in pain, blood seeping from his nose. The lad went to kick again but Max put and arm out to stop him, warning him of the approaching teachers. They all scarpered except Robert who stood over Aaron for a moment longer, looking down at him in shock. Aaron caught his eye and Robert went to say something. No words came out. Instead he just turned and ran.

“He’s such an idiot. I’ll kill him.” Harry ranted to his mates.  
“He was angry.” Robert pointed out. The whole gang turned to stare at him.  
“I’ll give him angry Rob. We were just messing with him and then he goes and does this. He’s not getting away with this.”  
“What do you want to do mate?” Max asked.  
“I don’t know yet. I’ll think of something don’t you worry.”

“Rob, we’re going to town again later. You wanna join?”  
“What time?”  
“Straight after school.”  
“Yeah sure. I’ll meet you by the gate.”  
“Okay.” Max hit Rob affectionately on the shoulder before heading off to his next class. Rob turned in the opposite direction but stopped as soon as he saw Aaron heading down the corridor Towards him. Aaron didn’t notice him until they were a few feet apart. They both stood there, staring at each other.  
“Um…” Rob wasn’t sure what to say. “I’m sorr…”  
“Save it Robert.” Aaron started walking again. Rob put a hand out to stop him but Aaron flinched away. Their eyes connected just like they had done earlier.  
“Are you okay?” Robert asked gently. Aaron huffed, shaking his head in disbelief at the other boy’s audacity. Then he walked off, leaving Rob feeling terrible.

“So Rob, you got a girlfriend?” Robert almost choked on the crisp he was eating. He’d managed to avoid the topic of girls so far with these new mates but now he didn’t know what to say. They were all sat on a bench in the centre of town – he really didn’t want to make an idiot of himself.  
“Um…no.” He eventually decided on.  
“You have had one before though?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And….?” Max asked, waiting for Robert to elaborate.  
“What do you mean?”  
“What was she like?”  
“She was….nice.” They all laughed at him.  
“Nice. Just nice.”  
“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Harry looked at Rob like the answer to that was blatantly obvious.  
“Was she fit?” He helped Rob out.  
“Oh….um…..yeah.”  
“You’re really thrilling us with your enthusiasm Robbie lad.” They laughed again.  
“Is that really all that matters to you – how they look?” Rob asked innocently.  
“Um…” Harry looked around at the others for reassurance. “Yep.”  
“Well have you got one…a girlfriend I mean?” Robert questioned.  
“Yes I do.” Harry said very proud of himself. Then less sure he admitted, “Well I did. Not sure I still do after all this with the video. I’ve not spoken to her since.”  
“I never did congratulate you on your beautiful singing voice by the way.” Max joked. Harry hit him in the stomach.  
“Shut up you.” Harry looked very embarrassed but managed to get out, “We should get you a new woman Robbie lad.” Robert’s heart sunk.  
“No. I don’t think…”  
“That settles it then.” Max interrupted. “Any ideas boys?”  
“What about that Natalie Oscars?” One of the others suggested. Harry thought about it for a moment.  
“Yeah, yeah, I could see that actually.”  
“Really I don’t…”  
“I’ll text her now.” Max suggested, getting his phone out and typing away. “I doubt she’ll say no mate.” Rob forced a smile.  
“Thanks….I guess….”


	3. Consequences

Robert was panicking......panicking big time. He so didn't want to go on a date with this Natalie girl but what could he do? He needed to stay friends with the football lads or he'd lose all social status and Robert had learned at his last school that being friends with the right people was very important. He couldn't back out now.

He kept thinking about Aaron and how the other boys had treated him. He hated seeing Aaron get hurt but he had to pretend like he didn't care. Over the next few days, Rob tried to speak to Aaron - tell him he was sorry - but he never had the opportunity. Harry or Max or one of the others were always around and when he did eventually get the chance, Aaron just shoved past him without a second glance. It hurt Robert. He didn't want Aaron to hate him. He didn't want that at all. 

On Saturday evening, Rob was ready and waiting outside the cinema where he'd been told to meet Natalie. His sister had helped him pick out his clothes - a decision he was now deeply regretting as he stood in the middle of the high street in a blue floral-patterned shirt and some jeans he was sure were too tight. "You look like such a dick." He muttered to himself debating wether to just leave now and tell the guys he'd been too ill to make the date. He knew, however, that would only be a temporary fix and it would take them all of five minutes to have come up with some other girl he was suited for. Rob sighed and leant against the wall. 

"Hi Robert, I'm Natalie but you can call me Nat." A confident girl stated, shaking Rob from his thoughts. She was obviously trying to act much older than she was and her clothes reflected that. Robert stood away from the wall, smiling nervously. She leant in and kissed him on the cheek. It made Rob feel very uncomfortable but he tried not to show it. Somehow, being here, with her, made him feel like he was betraying someone but he couldn't work out who. He tried to forget it as he opened the cinema door to let Natalie through.

During the movie, she kept trying to hold his hand but every time Rob would go to scratch his head or something else to stop her being able to. He hated this. He wished he could just tell the truth and be done with it, screw all the consequences, but he knew that, as much as he hated it, being popular mattered and right now he wasn't doing to bad at pretending so...

As the credits rolled, Natalie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Robert pulled away defensively, spilling the left over popcorn on the floor. "Now look what you've done, silly." She giggled and leaned in again, obviously not getting the message.  
"No!" Rob warned, a little too loudly. He turned to see everyone in the cinema staring at them. He looked back to Nat who had a look of shock on her face. He had to save this.....he had to. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry...it's just...I'm sorry." She thought for a moment before breaking into a cautious smile.  
"It's okay."

Rob walked Natalie home. They didn't speak at all and the whole way Rob was worried about what the other guys would say when they found out about his little outburst - which they would. Eventually they reached her gate and she turned to him. "Night Rob." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Rob could stand it (just about) but then, for some reason, Aaron came into his mind and he had to push the girl away. "What is your problem?!" She yelled. "What are you - gay or something?" She laughed, obviously meaning it as a joke but Robert didn't take it as one. He stood there looking very seriously at her, rubbing the palms of his hands together in nervousness. Her expression suddenly changed. "Wait....you're gay?" She asked much more gently.  
"Sort of."  
"What do you mean 'sort of' - either you are or you aren't."  
"I'm bi." 

They stood there just looking at each other, Rob terrified and Natalie wondering what the hell to say next.  
"So what's wrong with me then?" She decided on.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well if you're bi then that means like like girls as well, right? So why don't you want to kiss me?" Rob looked down.  
"I'm sorry...it's just..."  
"You like someone else don't you?" Rob thought. He thought hard. Was that what this was? Did he like someone else? Did he like.....Aaron? Rob had just assumed that the guilt he was feeling over Aaron was because he felt like a wimp not helping him rather than trying to stay mates with the dickheads that beat him up but......  
"Yes. Yes I do like someone else. I'm sorry Nat. I should never have...."  
"Who?" She interrupted. Robert just stared at her. "Oh come on Rob, you owe me that at least." He shook his head.  
"I'm sorry. I can't."  
"Come on."  
"Good night Natalie." Then he turned and left, his mind a blur of new thoughts and feelings.

In bed that night, Rob lay there, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He couldn't stop worrying about what Harry and his pals were gonna do when they found out. But most of all he couldn't stop thinking about Aaron. He thought about his dark hair and his low voice, the deodorant Rob could smell every time he walked past him and the look on his face when Harry hit him......the look of terror and vulnerability......the look that made Rob want to hug him and never let go. At least there was one good thing to come out of this mess and that was at least he now stood some kind of chance of being friends with Aaron now he wouldn't be mates with the other lads....because they definitely wouldn't want to be his mates when they found out.


	4. A Boy You Like

Robert walked through the school gate with his head down, anticipating the abuse he was about to get.  
“Hey mate.” Max greeted him, clapping a hand on his back. “So I heard your date with Nat didn’t go too well.” Here we go. Rob braced himself. “You should’ve told us Rob. I don’t care who you wanna get off with. You’re a good football player and seem to be a pretty decent lad so…” Rob stopped walking and looked at Max in shock.  
“You really mean that?”  
“Yeah. What did you think I was gonna do? Deck you?” ‘Yes’ – Robert thought.  
“Um….I didn’t know what to think.”  
“Well don’t worry about it. Me and the lads all feel the same. Oh and by the way we’ve decided setting you up with people probably isn’t the smartest idea.” They both laughed lightly. “We’ll leave you to your own devices.” Rob nodded, still smiling.  
“Thanks mate.”  
“Yeah no problem. Look, I’ve gotta get to class but I’ll see you later yeah?”  
“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” They walked off in their separate directions. Rob couldn’t believe how well that had gone. He felt stupid for expecting the worst. But everything changed when he walked around the corner into the English corridor and saw Aaron being shoved up against a wall by two other lads. Rob froze. He looked around but there was nobody else about. Instinctively he began marching towards the lads. “Oi! What do you think you’re doing, pricks? Get off him!” He yelled at them. They looked quite startled at first but then they just started laughing at Robert.  
“What are you gonna do about it pretty boy?” Rob’s heart sunk. It appeared news of the Nat date had already got around the school and that not everyone was going to be so excepting of his sexuality as his mates.  
“What did you call me?”  
“What did I hurt your feelings, you sick little poof?” Rob’s blood boiled and he launched himself at the lad, tackling him to the ground. The other boy jumped on top of him but Robert threw him off with ease and the kid was too afraid to try anything else as he scarpered off down the corridor. Rob held the other boy against the floor.  
“Don’t ever call me that. Got it.” He seethed.  
“Okay. Okay.” Rob tightened his grip. “I’m sorry, alright?” The boy choked out. Robert held him there for a second longer….then he let go. The lad pulled himself up off the floor, turned and ran. Rob stood too, going straight to Aaron who’d watched the whole thing, his back glued to the wall. “Are you alright?” Rob asked gently. Aaron stared at him. “Aaron?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” Rob nodded in relief. “That was…..impressive.” Rob sniggered.  
“I have a brother. I get quite a lot of practise at that sort of thing.” Aaron smiled. Rob’s heart skipped a little. He realised he was staring and had to shake himself from his thoughts. “I should get to class.”  
“Yeah me too.” Rob picked up his discarded rucksack from the floor and swung it up onto his back.  
“I’ll see you around Aaron.”  
“Yeah see you around.” Rob nodded and headed off. “Robert!” Aaron called to stop him. Rob turned back. “Thanks.” Robert just smiled and then started walking again, a strange excitement overwhelming him.

“So what’s it like then?” Harry asked as they all sat down on the field to give themselves a break from their game of footie.  
“What being bi?” Rob returned.  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s…..well I don’t know really – I’ve never known any different.”  
“But do you like….feel the same about a boy you like as a girl you like?” Rob laughed a little at that before answering.  
“No because I feel different about everyone.” They all looked confused. “What are you guys telling me you like every girl you fancy in exactly the same way?”  
“I guess not.” Max replied.  
“Well it’s the same. I don’t feel different about people because they’re a girl or a boy, I feel different about them because they’re a different person.” Some of the lads nodded in understanding. Rob took another swig from his water bottle.  
“So go on then, what boys do you fancy?”  
“None.” Rob answer (almost too quickly). “I mean no-one at the moment.”  
“What about Gideon? All the girls like him.” Rob just pulled a face. “Guessing that’s a no then?”  
“Yup.”  
“What about….me?” Max asked, leaning back to rest on his elbows.  
“No offence mate but….no absolutely not!” They all laughed.  
“What about Aaron?” Harry suddenly came out with. It took Rob by surprised. Immediately he didn’t know how to not look suspicious. He didn’t know what to say.  
“He’s alright.” Rob shrugged.  
“You like Aaron?” Max asked shocked.  
“I never said that. I just said that he wasn’t too bad looking that’s all.”  
“Robbie Sugden loves Aaron Dingle!” Max taunted.  
“Shut up!” Rob punched his mate's arm.  
“Leave him alone Max.” Harry ordered. “Robbie lad, you’ve just given me a very good idea. I’ve just thought of the perfect revenge…


	5. Progress

“I can’t do it. I can’t Harry.”  
“It’s not exactly hard Robbie lad. All you have to do is make Aaron think you like him and persuade him he feels the same for you.”  
“But…”  
“What?”  
“He’s not gay.”  
“So?”  
“So messing with someone’s feeling like that….it’s wrong Harry. I can’t do it.”  
“What do you fancy him or summet?”  
“No! I already said no!”  
“God, calm down mate.” Harry walked right up close to Rob, getting right up in his face. Robert tried to pull away but he was up against a wall and suddenly he felt just like Aaron must’ve done yesterday. “Do it Sugden….or you’re no friend of mine…..and you can forget about being on the football team.”  
“Harry please.”  
“Yes or no!” Harry yelled in his face. Robert so badly wanted to say no but doing that would ruin everything. He stared at the other lad for a moment.  
“Yes. Okay yes.” Harry took a step back allowing Robert to relax a little.  
“Good. I’ll see you later.”

Rob saw Aaron sitting on his own on a bench outside the art block. He took a deep breath and approached him.  
“Hey.” Aaron looked up at him and then looked around him.  
“Not got your thugs with you?”  
“Who? Oh you mean Harry and that. Not they’re…actually I don’t know where they are.” Rob laughed awkwardly at himself. Aaron continued staring at him. “So um….” Rob kicked at the ground a little. “You okay?” He asked shyly.  
“I’m fine. Thanks again for what you did the other day.”  
“What were they even having a go at you for?” Rob took a seat next to Aaron, putting his bag down by his feet.  
“Oh just…calling me allsorts….because of the video.” Aaron turned to him and Rob could see the sadness in his eyes. It broke his heart. Aaron suddenly shook his head resting it down in his hands. “What did I do it for? It was so stupid. I just got so angry and…”  
“Yeah. If I’m honest I don’t blame you. What they were doing to you that day was unfair. I can see why you’d wanna hit back.”  
“Really?” Aaron looked to him again.  
“Yeah.” Rob could tell he was getting somewhere. In one way he hated it because he was betraying Aaron’s trust but it also felt really good to have Aaron’s trust at all. It almost felt like Aaron had the same feelings for him as he had for Aaron but that couldn’t be true because – as Rob had to tell himself everyday – Aaron wasn’t gay.  
“So why’d you move schools then?” Aaron asked.  
“Lots of things really but mainly because I was getting a lot of stick from the other kids.”  
“Because you’re bi?”  
“You know about that?”  
“Pretty sure everyone does mate.” Rob nodded. “Natalie Oscars has a big mouth – it’s no secret.” They both laughed. When they stopped they staying looking at each other for a minute. It was strange. Rob couldn’t work out what Aaron’s face was saying. His eyes were beautiful though. Rob wanted to kiss him but…  
“Are you going to football tonight?” He asked instead.  
“No.” Aaron suddenly looked very sad again and stared back at the floor.  
“Why?” Rob questioned gently.  
“They kicked me off the team.”  
“What? Why?” Aaron just shrugged. “But they can’t just do that for no reason.”  
“Harry Bates can get anything he wants. You should know that by now.” Unfortunately Rob just being here, proved Aaron’s point. They sat in silence for a moment.  
“Aaron I’m so sorry.”  
“Why should you be sorry?”  
“I had no idea that Harry had got you kicked off the team. It’s so unfair. I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry enough to sack off training in protest? We could go do something else.” Rob felt so guilty and he must’ve looked it too because Aaron said, “It’s okay, I get it. Look I should go. I’ll see you around Robert.”  
“Yeah okay. See you around Aaron.” Rob sunk back on the bench, cursing himself. This was the worst feeling ever.

Robert got into his kit and ran out onto the pitch to meet the other boys.  
“So? Made any progress with lover boy?”  
“I’m not a bloody miracle worker Harry. It’s gonna take longer than a day to make a straight guy like me like…that.”  
“Have you even spoken to him yet?” Jonah questioned sharply.  
“Yes.” Rob answered in defence.  
“Well…..?” Rob just stared at Harry. “What did he say?”  
“He told me you’d got him kicked off the team.”  
“Yeah so?”  
“Well you’re not exactly helping me out here mate. You seem to be doing everything you can to make him hate me.”  
“We don’t want idiots like him playing on the team do we?”  
“No.” It hurt Rob to say that. It hurt him to say anything against Aaron at all. “He said I shouldn’t come to football - that we should go do something else in solidarity for his cause.”  
“Well why the hell are you here than?” Max piped up.  
“Because I didn’t wanna miss practise. Why do you think?”  
“Go hang out with him. You’re missing an opportunity Robbie lad.” Harry ordered.  
“What’s the hurry?”  
“Just go do it!”  
“Okay, okay. God.” Rob turned and ran off to the changing rooms. He picked up Harry’s phone, finding Aaron’s number and entering it into his own contacts. He sent him a text – ‘Hi Aaron. You still up for doing something together? Rob’


	6. The First Place

"Hi!" Aaron called as he approached Rob.  
"Hi."  
"So what made you change your mind then?"  
"Dunno. Guess I though it would be nice to hang out with someone other than those jerks for once." That was partly the truth anyway. "So why'd you want me to meet you here?"  
"You'll see. Follow me." Aaron led Rob away from the houses. They'd met in a road just around the corner from school. Robert followed Aaron as he walked through a gate and down a path that traced the outer edge of a recreation ground until they came to a shed tucked behind some trees in the far corner. They went around behind it and sat down on some wooden crates. "Here." Aaron handed Robert a can of beer from his rucksack.  
"Ta." Rob opened it and took a swig. "So you come here often?" He laughed a little as he gestured around.  
"Nobody can see you here. At least I can have some peace for a while."  
"What, you don't have that at home?" Aaron looked at Rob.  
"What do you think got me in this mess in the first place?" Then he looked straight ahead again, taking a swig of his beer before leaning back against the shed. Robert thought it best not to ask what he meant. "You said you had a brother?" Aaron reminded.  
"Yeah. Andy."  
"Older or younger."  
"Older. I've got a younger sister though."  
"Yeah, same."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. She's only six though."  
"Mine's ten. Into everything pink, you know?" They both laughed.  
"Robert?"  
"Yeah."  
"I just wanted to say thanks again.....you know.....for what you did the other day."  
"Yeah, no problem mate. Believe me I've been there." Rob patted Aaron's shoulder and then started drinking his beer again.

They sat there for a couple of hours until it went dark, just talking about this and that. Robert had to try very hard to keep the topic of conversation away from football, fearing it would be a sore subject for Aaron after recent events. He often found himself staring at Aaron as he spoke, watching how his mouth moved with the words and how his striking eyes flickered in the fading light. Rob just hoped that the other lad wouldn't notice. Although it wouldn't really matter. It would mean the completion of the next step of Harry's revenge plan, having Aaron 'recognise Rob's feelings for him'. He shook that thought from his head. If he had to do this at all, he would do it his way.

"I should go. My dad'll ask questions otherwise. I really can't be doing with that today."  
"Does he give you grief?" Rob noticed the genuine concern in Aaron's voice.  
"He's my dad. I'm a teenager. Of course he gives me grief." They smiled at each other. "It was really good talking to you Aaron. It's nice to not have to pretend...anything."  
"Yeah."  
"You wanna meet up again?"  
"Yeah when?"  
"Tomorrow? Here. At the same time."  
"Yeah okay." Rob stood up, staring down at Aaron.  
"You've never brought anyone here before have you?" Aaron though about how to answer for a moment. He didn't want it to seem.....like it meant something.  
"No." Rob felt warm at that thought - that Aaron had shared something with him that he never had with anyone else. He smiled brightly at Aaron.  
"Bye then."  
"Bye."

Aaron sat there alone for a while longer. Finding out Robert was bi had made him feel so excited that there was....a possibility.....an opportunity. Only there wasn't because Aaron wasn't ready for that. Was he? He couldn't deal with anymore stick, that was for sure. He just wanted to get through the rest of school - a matter of months - and then....maybe.....Robert would never like him like that anyway. He was too clever, funny, kind, generous, decent....beautiful, to want Aaron. So he tried to push it out of his mind. He tried to forget Robert Sugden.......but it was difficult.......so very very difficult.....


	7. Some Sort Of Warmth

“So how did it go with lover boy then?”  
“Stop calling him that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because….it’s not nice.” Rob had to be so careful what he said.  
“Fine. What happened though?” Harry was increasingly impatient and it was definitely beginning to grate on Robert. “Go on.”  
“We talked.”  
“About what?”  
“I don’t know, just stuff.”  
“Stuff?”  
“Yeah, stuff. I don’t know.”  
“Brilliant. Really enlightening.”  
“Oh shut up Harry.” Rob picked up his bag and stood from the bench. “I’ll see you later.”  
“Rob!” He turned at Harry’s call.  
“What?”  
“Do you think it’s working?” Robert thought for a minute.  
“I’m seeing him again after school tonight.” Harry nodded. “I’ll see ya.”  
“Yep.”

Aaron waited behind the shed for half an hour. He’d got there early deliberately. He’d been thinking about seeing Robert again all day and had rushed straight from his last class to their meeting spot. Aaron felt nervous. Robert always made him feel that way. It was a good nervous though. He opened a can of beer and rested his back against the shed as he sat on one of the wooden crates. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking of Robert – his blond hair, always perfectly styled, and his eyes that seemed a different colour every time Aaron saw him.  
“Hey.” Aaron broke away from his thoughts as Rob came into view around the corner of the shed. “Alright?” He asked calmly as he took the beer from Aaron and sat down beside him, slumping down lazily. He turned to look at Aaron and the limited sunlight that cracked through the overhanging trees, danced around the boy’s freckled cheeks, sending butterflies spinning inside Aaron.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. I had maths last though….that was fun.” He said sarcastically. Rob broke a smile.  
“Yeah, I had English. I. Hate. English.” They both laughed at Robert’s extreme emphasis. Both lads took another swig of their beers. “Where do you get the beers from?” Rob asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him that Aaron had no legal way of getting the alcohol when he was under age.  
“Same place you’d get beers I’d expect.”  
“What from your dad’s stash?" Aaron nodded, smiling.  
“Yep.” Rob smirked. “I knew you were clever really.”  
“Shut up.” Rob said light-heartedly, punching Aaron on the arm. Aaron punched him back and they both laughed again before sinking back against the shed beside each other.

Just like yesterday, they talked for hours. Rob began to notice just how much they had in common – they both liked the same films and music, hated the same subjects at school and they could both complain for days about their younger sisters. Aaron felt comfortable talking to Robert. Rob felt happy talking to Aaron. He tried to forget his forced ulterior motive. He hated that he was lying to Aaron but it didn’t really feel like he was lying because these feelings – the one’s Harry had told him to fake – were real. Robert was so conflicted and confused but he knew that talking to Aaron, for whatever reason, made him feel amazing….and that was all that mattered right now.

Aaron felt a spot of rain hit him on the cheek. He looked up. Suddenly the heavens opened and the rain came pouring down on the pair. They both grabbed their bags, holding them above their heads to shelter them a little from the downpour as they ran out across the recreation ground to the football hut. The roof hung out a little way from the wall so they huddled close together under the relative shelter of that. They both laughed as loud as they wanted under the cover of the rain falling. Robert was soaked through and knew that Aaron must be too. Instinctively they stayed close for some sort of warmth as they waited for the rain to calm a bit. That close, Aaron could almost feel Robert’s breath on his face. It made him smile even more. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while. Robert’s heart was pounding and he wanted to kiss Aaron so badly. It almost looked like Aaron was thinking the exact same thing but he dismissed that thought – Aaron was straight, there was no way he was feeling the same. The rain stopped abruptly and Robert forced himself to take a step away from the other boy. “We should get back….in case it starts again.” He suggested. Aaron just nodded, not taking his eyes off Robert. The lads blond hair was now hanging down in wet spikes across his forehead and there were still some raindrops clinging to his eyelashes. He looked more beautiful than ever and Aaron wanted to tell him that…..but he couldn’t. 

They walked together for a couple of streets until they had to split off in their separate directions.  
“Will I see you again tomorrow?” Aaron asked cautiously.  
“Oh…um”  
“Football. Of course. I forgot.”  
“Sorry.” Rob felt so guilty.  
“Don’t be. It’s fine.” Aaron said it but he didn’t mean it. He wanted to see Rob – to speak to him – again tomorrow more than anything but he couldn’t let that show. “I’ll see you around Robert.”  
“Yeah. See you Aaron.”


	8. Woolly Mammoth

Rob thumped his head back against the corridor wall in frustration. In the classroom he’d acted cool in front of the other lads but he knew his dad was gonna kill him. He’d said something stupid to the teacher. It felt like a good idea at the time – another ploy to make himself popular – but now he was seriously regretting it as he stood alone in the hallway, waiting for Mr Hennessey to come out and yell at him – probably tell him to go to the head’s office. “I didn’t do nought! Oh come on!” Rob turned his head to see Aaron being ejected from another classroom further down the corridor. He looked really angry and as the door shut behind him, he went over to the wall opposite and kicked it hard, exclaiming in frustration.   
“Aaron? You alright?” Rob asked, approaching his friend. Aaron seemed shocked at the sudden appearance of Robert at his side.  
“What are you doing here?” Aaron said, still angry.  
“Same as you.”  
“What getting chucked out of a lesson…” He walked to the door, yelling through it, “by an utter prick!”  
“Aaron.” Rob said gently, immediately getting the other lad’s attention.  
“Sorry.” Aaron tried to relax a little, walking away down the corridor a little.  
“Take some deep breaths.” Rob advised, keeping his eyes fixed on Aaron in concern.  
“Alright, Dr Rob.” Aaron joked, laughing a little. That made Rob smile. Aaron turned back to him. “So what’d you get chucked out for?”  
“I called Hennessey a ‘gibbering woolly mammoth’?” Aaron laughed loudly.  
“Well he could definitely do with a shave.” He agreed though chuckles. “Seriously, a ‘woolly mammoth’?”  
“Yep.”  
“Nice one mate.”  
“That’s not even the best bit. When he asked me to repeat what I’d said….I told him he’d have heard and understood the first time if he didn’t have the IQ of a garden gnome.” Aaron cracked up again.  
“I’ll have to remember that one. Where do you get your insults, eBay?” They laughed again together.  
“What about you?” Rob asked.  
“Oh…the usual. I couldn’t control my temper when one of those idiots was making fun of me.”  
“Didn’t the teacher see them doing that?”  
“They never do. They only ever see me retaliate.”  
“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Robert stared at Aaron. His hair had less gel in it today than normal – it looked good. He could smell his deodorant. Once again, Rob had to fight the urge to kiss him. “Hey, you know what, I’m gonna skip football tonight. We should hang out.”   
“Really.” Aaron realised when he’d said it that he sounded too enthusiastic but for some reason he didn’t care. The fact that Robert wanted to spend more time with him made Aaron feel excited again. Maybe he was kidding himself thinking that anything would ever happen…..but this had to be a step in the right direction. Right?  
“Robert, get back in here.” Mr Hennessey called from the classroom door. “Oh and you’ve got detention after school.” Rob’s heart sunk.   
“But sir I have football training.” He’d already decide he wasn’t going to football but Hennessey didn’t need to know that. Aaron’s heart skipped, seeing that Robert was really trying to get them their time together.  
“Fine. But you’ll have to come tomorrow instead.” The teacher compromised.  
“Cheers sir.” Rob thanked as Mr Hennessey stepped back into the classroom. Rob followed him but turned back and winked at Aaron just before he went back through the door, making them both smile brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter because I'm so ridiculously busy at the moment. Thank you so much for the support on this fanfic, it really is appreciated. Also (in case you didn't know - which you probably do - but anyway) eBay is a second hand buying website thingy :)


	9. A Really Good Mate

As usual, Aaron was the first one at their meeting place. He slumped down on a crate and waited. It was quite breezy but Aaron didn’t mind – anyway, he was sure the wind would make Robert’s hair blow around in the most beautiful way and for that he could put up with a bit of chill. Aaron picked at his fingers, a nervous habit he kept telling himself to stop doing but it gave him comfort in a weird way. He looked at his phone. There were no messages but Rob was now more than half an hour later than normal. Aaron wondered if maybe he’d had to go to detention after all. Surely he would’ve texted though. Perhaps he’d decided to go to football instead. Aaron tried not to think about that because the thought of Robert joking around with those bullying idiots made him feel sick. He didn’t want to think of Rob like that. He liked to think Robert was better than that.

Finally, Aaron heard a rustling from the bushes and Rob emerged around the corner of the shed. “Sorry I’m late, I…”  
“Rob.” Aaron interrupted him in shock. There was a large cut above the lad’s eye and redness covered a lot of his face – redness that was sure to turn into bruising pretty soon. Aaron jumped up from the crate and went to his friend, getting a closer look at the damage.  
“I’m fine Aaron, really.”  
“You don’t look fine. What happened?”  
“I got in a scrap that’s all.” Robert said sadly, taking a seat.  
“With who?” Aaron stared at him. “Please tell me it wasn’t Harry and his dumb mates.”  
“No.” Rob said immediately.  
“You don’t have to defend them Robert. I know what they’re like.”  
“It really wasn’t them.” Aaron sat down close to him, looking at him softly.  
“Tell me what happened. Please. Maybe I could help.”  
“You can’t help.”  
“You never kn…”  
“It was my brother!” Rob exclaimed in frustration. He threw his gaze down the ground, rubbing his hands on the back of his neck irritably. “It’s always my brother.” He mumbled angrily.  
“But why?”  
“Someone told him about me.”  
“You?”  
“That I’m bi.” Rob explained.  
“And he didn’t take it well?”  
“Not exactly, no. Apparently some lads at his school have been giving him a hard time.”  
“What because of you?”  
“Yeah. It’s stupid, I know. Andy’s always been one to take things to heart. He probably just made things worse for himself.”  
“So he hit you because he was angry?”  
“It’s what we do.” Robert turned to Aaron, looking deeply into his eyes. “You don’t have to protect me Aaron. Believe me, this is not the first time me and my brother have had a fight.”  
“Doesn’t your dad do something about it?” Rob laughed, shaking his head.  
“Andy’s the golden boy. Always has been. He can do no wrong in my dad’s eyes. If I told him we’d been in a fight….he’d just blame me…..Anyway he’d ask why we were fighting and that is one conversation I’m definitely not ready to have.”  
“He doesn’t know you’re bi?” Rob shook his head, looking back at the ground again. “What about your mum?” There was a long silence. Aaron knew he’d said something wrong – he could feel the tension radiating off the other lad.  
“She’d dead.” Robert eventually said, struggling a little with the words. He turned to look at Aaron, tears beginning to brim in his eyes.  
“Robert I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” The sadness Rob was experiencing broke Aaron’s heart. He could resist no longer and drew the other boy into a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry Aaron.”  
“Don’t be stupid. I’m just glad you told me.” And Aaron really meant that. They pulled back from the embrace, keeping their eyes on each other.  
“Most days I think I’m fine. It’s just, when I fight with Andy or Vic asks about her or…..”  
“You just feel like it’s getting the better of you.”  
“Maybe a bit, yeah.” Aaron watched Robert’s hair, shifting in the breeze.  
“I won’t lie to you Robert, I’m not exactly a hundred percent sorted either but if I can help….I’d like to. Just promise you’ll tell me if you’re ever feeling like you can’t cope again. Hopefully, then you won’t end up getting hurt anymore.” Robert stared at him for a moment and then nodded in assurance.  
“Thanks Aaron. You’re a really good mate.”

“So…what do you wanna do now?” Rob asked. Trying to forget the recent revelations they’d spent a fair while exchanging news from their day but now there was a lull in conversation and, besides, it was beginning to get quite cold behind the shed.  
“Dunno.”  
“Maybe we should just go home.” Rob suggested. Aaron so desperately didn’t want that to happen – he wanted to spend more time with Rob.  
“How about I come over to yours for a bit? It’s not even near late yet and I don’t have to stay for long if you don’t want me too.”  
“Yeah. That’d be great. Anyway it’ll make things less awkward when I get back home…between me and Andy I mean.”  
“Okay, cool. Lead the way.”

Robert opened the front door and held it for Aaron to follow. He hoped they’d get upstairs and into the safety of his bedroom without hundreds of questions from his dad or his siblings but…  
“What have you done now?!” His father bellowed down the hallway, obviously noticing the colourful fist-prints strewn across Rob’s face.  
“Nought dad.” Rob said cautiously. Aaron noticed how nervous and weak his friend sounded in the presence of his father. Rob’s dad walked to his son, lifting his chin to get a better view of the bruises. Rob complied reluctantly.  
“You been scrapping again?”  
“It’s nought. I’m going to my room.” The lad said, pulling his face away from his dad’s grip.  
“And who’s this?” The man gestured to Aaron.  
“Aaron Dingle, Mr Sugden.”  
“New mate of Robert’s are you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Nice to meet you Aaron.” He smiled at him before turning back to Rob again. “Sort your face out before Victoria sees you.” Robert nodded and beckoned to Aaron to follow him up the stairs.

Aaron stepped into Robert’s bedroom as the other lad slammed the door shut behind him. The room was decorated with various football and movie posters. Rob threw some of the clothes from the floor into a draw and slid it shut. He picked some magazines up off a chair and chucked them at the desk.  
“Sorry it’s such a mess. I don’t usually have other people in my room.”  
“It’s fine. Mine’s a lot worse anyway.” Aaron realised his shyness in the situation was probably showing through but he didn’t really mind looking vulnerable in front of Robert. “You’re dad doesn’t seem too bad.” Rob just shrugged. Aaron looked at the bruises again. They were definitely getting worse. “He’s right. You should do something about your face.”  
“Oh thanks.” Rob joked.  
“You know what I mean.” Aaron said through a laugh. “Have you got some antiseptic or something for the cut?”  
“I’ll go get it.” Rob left the room and Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed to wait. He returned within seconds, sitting down beside Aaron and quickly setting about pouring some antiseptic liquid onto a cotton pad. He put the bottle down and slowly dragged the pad across the cut, wincing at the pain. Aaron put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Rob turned to Aaron, trying to suss out the look on his face. Aaron took the pad from Robert and raised it, pausing momentarily, just looking into Rob’s glistening eyes, before beginning to tend to the injury. His touch was so soft on Rob’s face. Aaron felt his breathing deepen as his heartrate sped. His lapse of concentration caused him to press a little harder on the cut by accident and Rob winced again. “Sorry.” Aaron apologised in a whisper.  
“It’s okay.” Rob replied equally quietly. He brought his hand up and gripped around Aaron’s wrist, bringing it down away from his face. The pair stared at it each other – studying one another.  
“Rob.” Aaron’s yes flicked from Robert’s eyes to his lips and back. Robert couldn’t fight what he was feeling any longer. The feelings were too strong. He couldn’t care less what would happen in consequence. He just leaned in….gently connecting his lips with Aaron’s.


	10. One Of Rob's Friends

They stayed there….kissing each other softly. Robert reached his hand up to cup the back of Aaron’s head, whilst Aaron’s fingers touched lightly on Rob’s hips. Their hearts were racing and neither of them could believe this was happening. Suddenly Rob broke away, turning his face away from Aaron. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
“What for?” Aaron still felt his heart banging in his chest and his head was reeling with emotions.  
“I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re not…”  
“What? Gay?” Aaron interrupted. There was a pause for a couple of seconds and then, “You’re wrong.” Rob looked to him.  
“What?”  
“I am…gay.” Aaron was surprised how easily the word fell out once he’d committed to saying it. He felt comfortable telling Robert. He felt safe. “I should have told you.”  
“How long have you known?”  
“A while.” They sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. “Aren’t you going to say something?” Aaron urged. The truth was, Robert didn’t know what to say. When he’d made the deal with Harry, he’d thought that he’d just kiss Aaron, get the revenge that Harry wanted and then never think about it again – however much it would hurt to do so. But now, he had no plan….no clue at all what to do….or say. He liked Aaron a lot. He wanted to kiss him again right now but he’d only hurt himself and, more importantly, Aaron when the truth came out. So he just sat there, gazing into Aaron’s beautiful eyes and hoping the moment would last forever. Aaron shuffled closer to him on the edge of the bed. Then he lifted his hand and lightly placed it at the side of Rob’s head, stroking his thumb across the bruises that still grew on the lad’s cheek. Rob leaned into it. “I like you Rob. I really like you.”  
“I like you too Aaron.” And that wasn’t a lie. Suddenly the door flung open and they both jumped up from the bed.  
“Rob, dad says dinner’s ready if you…” The little girl stopped when she noticed the presence of an unfamiliar boy in her brother’s room.  
“Okay, we’ll be down in a minute.” Robert smiled at her. She ignored him and continued to stare at Aaron.  
“Are you one of Rob’s friends?”  
“Um…yes, I am.”  
“Aaron meet my little sister Victoria.” Rob introduced.  
“Hello Victoria.” Aaron smiled politely and the girl smiled back.  
“Go on, you. We’ll be down in a second.” Rob gently took hold of his sister’s shoulders and guided her out the door. When she was gone, he turned back to Aaron.  
“I better not stay. My dad’ll be wondering where I’ve got to.” Aaron explained.  
“Okay.” Robert took a step closer.  
“Can you do me a favour?” Aaron asked cautiously.  
“Sure. What is it?”  
“Can we not…tell anyone? It’s just I could really do without any more grief right now.”  
“Okay.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Aaron nodded in thanks. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
“Yeah.” They smiled at each other, thinking about tomorrow.  
“Oh bloody hell!” Rob suddenly exclaimed, throwing a hand up.  
“What?”  
“I’ve got that flamin’ detention haven’t I?”  
“Oh yeah.” Aaron thought for a moment. “I could meet you after. We could go somewhere. The cinema or something.” Rob grinned. “What?”  
“You mean like…a date?” Robert said, half hopeful, half mocking.  
“I never said that.” Aaron defended. “I just…”  
“Aaron Dingle wants to go on a date with me.” Rob teased affectionately, beginning to tickle Aaron’s sides.  
“Shut up.” Aaron laughed and tried to back away from Robert’s grasp but his back hit the wall. Their laughs calmed as they stared at each other once again, Robert moving his hands down to grip around Aaron’s waist.  
“Robert!” His dad called from downstairs. He’d forgotten all about dinner in the few minutes since Victoria had left the room. He’d been a bit….preoccupied.  
“Coming!” Rob called back. The pair stepped away from each other and Aaron picked up his rucksack from the floor, heading for the door.  
“Bye then.”  
“Bye.” Robert echoed, still beaming.

That night, Rob lay in bed thinking about Aaron. The way his lips had moved perfectly against Robert’s. The way he laughed. The way he spoke so gently to Victoria. He’d come up with a plan. Since Aaron wanted to keep everything quiet, for now anyway, Rob just wouldn’t tell anyone what had happened between them – including Harry and his gang. That would bide him some time to figure out what to do next – time with Aaron.


	11. Beautiful

“So, any progress?” Harry asked, catching up with Rob in the corridor. “Well?” Robert kept walking as he spoke.  
“No, nothing yet.” He lied.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know – maybe because I actually have other things to do than mess around playing you’re stupid games.”  
“This isn’t a stupid game Robbie lad, this is revenge….very important revenge.”  
“I don’t even know why you care anymore – most people have forgotten about the video and they certainly don’t give you stick for it anymore.”  
“Do you think it was easy to get to that position?” Rob stopped walking and turned to look at Harry. “No it wasn’t easy Robbie lad.”  
“Stop calling me that.”  
“I’ll call you what I like until you’ve done what you promised. Just get lover boy to kiss you where someone is bound to see you….and then we can be proper mates and you’ll never have to put up with any grief from anyone ever again.” Harry tapped Rob’s shoulder, smiled and then turned and walked of down the corridor. Robert was completely out of his depth and he knew it. He felt so alone and confused. His phone buzzed with a text. He took it out of his pocket and read the message from Aaron – ‘There’s an action film that’s supposed to be pretty cool on at the cinema this eve. If you’re still up for meeting after your detention.’ Robert couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do than spend an evening with Aaron after an hour of sitting in silence with Mr Hennessey. He replied with – 'Sounds great. Meet you there at 6’. Then he put his phone back and headed to class, excitement for this evening burning in him.

Rob got to the cinema right on time. He checked around outside and in the lobby for Aaron but he obviously wasn’t there yet so Rob went back outside to lean up against the exact same spot where he’d waited for Natalie. Ten minutes passed and Aaron still hadn’t showed. Rob checked his phone – no messages. The film was going to start in a few minutes but he still wasn’t too worried because neither of them would mind missing the adverts. Another ten minutes went by and Rob started to think that Aaron had forgotten or worse just decided not to come. Rob wondered if he’d done something that might have made Aaron change his mind but apart from a few texts sent during their respective lessons, they’d not spoken since they arranged to meet. What could he have done?  
“Hiya. Sorry I’m so late.” Aaron greeted, hurrying down the high street towards Robert.  
“Are you alright? What happened?”  
“Oh just…little sister trouble that’s all.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well, my dad’s still at work and there was no-one to look after her so I had to call in a favour that’s all. It doesn’t matter. It’s all good.”

Luckily they were still let in to see the film. They chose two seats right at the back and sat down just as the film was starting. It was a good film…but Robert didn’t spend much time watching it. He watched Aaron. He watched him laugh at the funny moments and saw the intense look of concentration he had when the lead character was in a perilous situation. Robert watched Aaron’s eyes glint slightly when the lighting changed on the screen and it made him smile. At one point, Aaron looked over to him and Rob quickly turned back to the screen, feeling embarrassed that he’d been caught staring. After a second he realised Aaron was still watching him so he turned back, seeing a bright smile across the other lad’s face. Rob smiled too, warmth building in his chest. Then they both looked back to the screen. Aaron moved his arm onto the arm rest. Rob placed his own arm next to Aaron’s and then…very slowly…and carefully….laced their fingers together. Aaron didn’t look at him but Rob could see his smile returning once again.

After the film, they bought some chips and went to sit on a nearby bench to eat them. “So….” Aaron started.  
“So…what?”  
“Is this…”  
“What? A date?” Rob asked. Aaron turned to him, biting his lip nervously. Robert smiled. “Do you want it to be?” He spoke gently.  
“I wouldn’t mind if it was.”  
“Okay then.” They grinned at each other, both struggling to contain their child-like excitement, and then went back to eating their chips.

When they’d finished, Rob stood up to put the wrappers in the bin and then went back to Aaron, standing in front of him. He thought for a moment before extending a hand to the other boy. Aaron took it and allowed himself to be led into a dark corner of the high street.  
“What are you doing Rob?”  
“Well….if this is a date then…” Rob smiled softly at Aaron, pulling him close, holding him by the waist. Aaron stared into his eyes. Then Robert leaned in and kissed him. He did it harder than he had the last time. He wanted to tell Aaron something with his kiss – that this was important to him and that he meant it. Aaron’s lips responded to his and Robert brought his hands up to Aaron’s face, holding it lightly. Aaron’s hands rested on Rob’s back as he became more comfortable in the kiss. When they broke apart, their hearts were racing and their heads were spinning. Robert rested his forehead on Aaron’s and Aaron rubbed his hands up and down Rob’s arms. “You’re beautiful Aaron.” Rob confessed. It felt so easy to say it – to tell the complete truth and to tell it to Aaron.  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” Aaron said with a slight laugh at how unreal this all felt. They stayed there for a moment, comfortable and safe in each other’s arms. “I’m sorry Rob. I have to go.” Aaron said softly, gently moving his head away from Robert’s. “My sister…”  
“It’s fine. You go. We can meet up again tomorrow.”  
“Okay.” Aaron agreed.  
“Okay. Bye then.” Rob still held onto Aaron’s waist, never wanting to let go. Aaron moved forward and hugged him and kissed his cheek before stepping back from Rob’s arms.  
“Bye.”


	12. Trust

'Hey'  
'Hey'  
'What you doing?'  
'Trying to avoid Andy. You?'  
'Watching cartoons with my little sister.'  
'Cute'  
'Shut up'  
'No!'  
'Can I call you?'  
'Yeah' Rob moved from the floor, surrounded by his revision guides, to his bed and sat cross-legged in anticipation of Aaron's call. It only took a couple of seconds waiting for his phone to ring.   
"Alright?" Aaron asked brightly.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Andy's being really weird around me though. That's why I decided it was best to just avoid him."  
"You should talk to him Rob."  
"I don't want to say anything that might make him tell dad."  
"Are you really that scared of your dad finding out?"  
"Aren't you?" Aaron's silence gave Rob his answer. "It's okay Aaron. We're doing this together. We can help each other. No pressure. Right?"  
"Right." Aaron agreed. "Rob?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm really glad I met you." Rob grinned to himself.  
"Yeah me too." Neither of them spoke for a few seconds as they both thought about how the others words made them feel. "Is there someone who can look after your sister right now?"  
"My dad's home. Why?"  
"Wanna meet up?"  
"Yeah. Where?"  
"Behind the shed?"  
"Okay.......I'll see you there in twenty minutes."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."

Robert got there first and stood, waiting for Aaron to turn up. It didn't take long. Rob felt a light tap on his shoulder and he spun around to see Aaron beaming back at him.  
"Hey." Rob greeted, reaching out and pulling Aaron closer by his waist.  
"Hi." They stared at each other for a moment and then they leant in and kissed. It felt so natural - like they'd done it so many times before but in reality this was only the third time. The kiss was soft and calm. Aaron pulled back slowly, placing a hand on Rob's cheek. "You know, hearing your voice on the phone is amazing but....seeing you is so much better." They grinned at each other as Aaron stroked his thumb across Rob's cheek. Rob gave Aaron a brief kiss on the cheek (which made both of them blush a little) and then took his hand and guided him down onto a crate beside him.  
"So...do you have that stupid science mock exam thing tomorrow?"   
"No, mine's next week. What, you have your's tomorrow? Rob you should've said. You should be revising not meeting me."  
"It's only a mock. Besides I'd skip revision and fail the real thing if it meant I could spend more time with you." Rob confessed, keeping his eyes fixed on Aaron's.   
"You don't mean that."  
"Yes I do." Aaron blushed again and then rubbed at his face.  
"Ah, Rob, what are you doing to me? I've never felt like this before."  
"Me neither. It's good though isn't it."  
"Yeah. It's really good."

After a while, the pair moved their crates closer together so they could lean on each other a little and be more comfortable. "I've never had anyone I could trust like this before, Rob. I feel like I could tell you anything." Those words made Robert feel amazing - that Aaron was admitting that he trusted him completely - but at the same time he felt terrible. Because no matter how hard he tried to forget it, he felt like he was betraying that trust by not calling off the deal with Harry.  
"I trust you too Aaron....completely."

"I need to go." Aaron said sadly. He really didn't want to go but he didn't even want to think about the possibilities of what would happen if he was late back.  
"Do you have to?"  
"I'm sorry. It's my sister she..."  
"But she's with your dad?" Rob interrupted.  
"Exactly." Aaron muttered under his breath, turning his head away slightly.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. It's nothing. I really do have to go though."  
"Okay." Rob said reluctantly. "We can meet after school tomorrow though?"  
"You have football."  
"I'll sack it off. I'd rather see you instead."  
"Rob you didn't go to training all last week because of me. You should go."  
"No Aaron." Rob said firmly. "I'll meet you here at the normal time okay?" Aaron smiled.  
"Okay."  
"Good." They stared at each other for a minute longer - taking a mental image of the moment. "Bye then."  
"Bye." Aaron tapped Robert's knee, the stood up and left, turning back and winking just before he disappeared around the corner of the shed, leaving Rob sat there, his heart doing summersaults.


	13. A Girl

"Why the hell haven't you been going to football Robert!" His father yelled at him. "I thought you wanted to get better. I thought you wanted to be good at something."  
"What, are you saying I'm not good at anything?!" Rob fought back. "Great. Thanks for your support dad." He sniped sarcastically.  
"That's not what I meant at all and you know it. Stop making me the enemy Robert." They stopped yelling for a moment, staring at each other in rage. "I never had opportunities like you do son. I want you to be able to make something of yourself. You like football and you're sure as hell good at it too lad so stop playing stupid games and do something about it." Robert didn't have anything to say in return. He wanted to turn and run away. To run to Aaron. To hug him and have him say that it would all be alright. But he knew his father would stop him as soon as he made one footstep in the opposite direction. "Son," he said calmer. "just tell me where you've been going instead of training. You've been staying out long enough that I've only just realised you've not been going to football so where have you been?" Rob said nothing. "Robert."  
"Nowhere." Rob said sharply.  
"Are you with friends or..."  
"Yes, I'm with friends. Are we done now?" He willed the conversation to be over.  
"No we're not." Rob took a step across to the kitchen counters and leant up against them. His father followed him with his eyes. "Are these new friends?"  
"Yes."  
"Are they trouble makers?" Rob laughed at that.  
"Do you really think I'd tell if they were?"  
"Are they?"  
"No, dad."  
"Well they're obviously not from football if you're spending time with them instead of going to training.....unless they're skipping it too."  
"What's with the twenty questions? You never do this to Andy."  
"Now don't start that. I'm worried about you Robert. What with you starting a new school and everything....I just wanna make sure you're okay."  
"Well I am so...can I go now?"  
"Fine." His father replied reluctantly. Then suddenly he realised something. "Robert!" Rob turned back again.  
"What now dad?"  
"It's a girl isn't it?" Rob's heart sunk. He didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't tell his dad the truth. He couldn't. He had to think quick.  
"Yes." He lied confidently.  
"So you've been sacking of training to see a girl?" Rob nodded, folding his arms in front of himself. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Maybe. I don't know. We haven't really talked about that yet. Still early days you know." His dad smiled. "What?"  
"What's her name?"  
"Um....why?"  
"Oh come on son, I only wanna know her name. I'm not asking to meet her.....yet." The man laughed a little.  
"Shut up. I'm going now."  
"Robert."  
"What?!"  
"Where are you going?"  
"Where do you think?"  
"What, to meet the mystery lady?"  
"Yes. Now, goodbye dad. I'll be home for tea." Rob turned to leave again.  
"Robert."  
"Oh my god! What now?!"  
"I'm pleased for you." His father said gently. It was completely unexpected. It was nice but Rob couldn't help but think what his dad would be saying if he knew the truth. So he just nodded and left.

"Hey you."  
"Hey." Rob wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and pulled him closer, gazing into his bright eyes. "You'll never guess what happened before I left."  
"What?" Aaron asked, smiling brightly.  
"My dad started asking me questions about the girl which I've been missing football training for." They both laughed.  
"That must've been awkward."  
"Yeah, just a bit."  
"Are you okay?" Aaron reached a hand up and stroked it through Rob's hair, pushing his head back very slightly as he did so.  
"I'm fine."  
"It must've made you think though?"  
"Yeah. It made me think of all the things he'd say if he knew it was actually a boy I'd been seeing."  
"How do you know it would be bad?"  
"I know my dad. He's not exactly...excepting on all fronts." Robert squeezed Aaron's waist tighter. "Anyway you're one to talk, you've not told your dad yet either." Aaron pulled away, suddenly becoming very subdued.  
"That's different."  
"How?"  
"Please don't make me talk about it Rob."  
"Maybe you need to talk about it. You've never told me a single thing about your dad."  
"Don't Rob. Please. I don't wanna talk about him. Please don't make me." Rob could see tears beginning to well in Aaron's eyes.  
"Hey, it's okay." He pulled Aaron into a hug. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to. No pressure, remember?" Rob felt Aaron nod his head a little as he began to rub his hand up and down the lads back. "It's okay Aaron. It's okay."

They were sat very close to each other on the crates again, their hands intertwined as they chatted away. Robert was very worried about Aaron. Something about how he'd reacted when he tried to get him to talk about his dad made him realise that there was something else - something bigger - going on. Rob didn't want to push him on it so he decided to just keep a closer eye on Aaron from now on. "You know what my dad asked me earlier on?"  
"No." Aaron replied softly, comfortable in Rob's company.  
"He asked if the 'girl' was my girlfriend." Aaron shifted a little.  
"And what did you say?"  
"I said I didn't know. I told him we hadn't spoken about it yet."  
"Right." There was a pause for a moment. "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Yes." Rob answered honestly.  
"Okay...so..."  
"Aaron Dingle...will you be my boyfriend?" Rob blushed a little at his own words. Aaron faked a thoughtful expression.  
"Can I think about it?" Rob smiled. "Yes Robert of course I'll be your boyfriend." They both stared at each other, smiling and basking in the excitement of these new titles. Aaron leant in slowly, pushing Robert back against the shed and kissing him.


	14. Break A Little

Aaron was just drifting into sleep when his phone lit up with a text. Groggily, he reached for it on his bedside table and brought it in front of his face to read the message. His eyes took a second to adjust to the light. It was from Robert – ‘Hey you awake?’  
‘I am now.’ He replied, fingers stumbling over the letters with tiredness.  
‘Can we talk?’  
‘Sure. What’s up?’  
‘I had another argument with Andy.’ Aaron pushed himself further up the bed to rest against the headboard.  
‘What’d he say?’ There was a long pause before Rob replied, which worried Aaron.  
‘He called me faggot.’ Aaron knew Rob must be feeling terrible so he quickly dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Not really.” Rob confessed weakly. Aaron could hear the tears in the lad’s voice and it made his heart break a little.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Your brother’s obviously confused and from what you tell me, you two weren’t getting on terribly well even before he found out you’re bi so….”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“He’s just using it against you because he’s angry Rob. Don’t pay any attention.”  
“I’m trying but it’s hard, you know….he’s my brother.”  
“Yeah.” Aaron listened as Rob’s breathing began to settle. “Do you want me to come over?”  
“What, in the middle of the night? No offence but I think that would just make things ten times worse.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.”  
“I should let you get back to bed anyway.”  
“I don’t mind – if you wanna keep talking…”  
“No, it’s fine. I should probably get some sleep too. I’ve got that match tomorrow.”  
“Oh yeah. Good luck. I would come and watch but….”  
“It’s fine.” Aaron sat there, in the dark, on his phone, thinking about how different his life was from a month ago. “Night Aaron.”  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”  
“Yeah. Just hearing your voice has made me feel a whole lot better.”  
“Promise me you’ll call me again if you need to talk. I don’t care what time it is Rob, I’d rather be able to help you than you struggle on your own. I can’t bear to think of you coping with that alone. We’re in this together….okay?”  
“Okay.” Rob replied softly. “Thank you.”  
“Yeah, no problem.” Aaron took a deep breath. “Night Rob.”  
“Night Aaron.”

As Aaron walked through the school gate the next morning, his eyes darted around in search of Robert. Normally he’d see the boy stood with Harry, Max and the others, chatting and laughing together….but not today. The gang of football lads were stood in a cluster, chatting and laughing as usual but Rob wasn’t with them. Aaron’s heart sunk with worry. He headed into the school and down an empty corridor, taking his phone out of his pocket and texting Rob – ‘Where are you? Are you okay?’. He waited for a reply. He waited and waited. Nothing. Then the bell rang for the start of lessons. Aaron quickly sent another text – ‘I’m right here if you need to talk.’ – and then he forced himself to his first lesson.

All through maths and history, Aaron checked his phone. He still had no messages from Robert. At break he headed off on his own and was just about to call Rob when he saw him approaching from the opposite way down the corridor, slumped and looking at the floor. He didn’t notice Aaron. “Robert.” He looked up, sadness plastered all over his face. Aaron rushed towards him, stopping a foot away. “What’s up? Why haven’t you answered my texts?”  
“I’m sorry.” Rob answered quietly.  
“Rob, what is it, what’s going on?”  
“I um…I left my phone at home….after…um….”  
“After what Rob?” The lad looked back at the floor. “Robert. Please. You can tell me anything. You know that.” Rob drew his eyes back up to meet Aaron’s and stifled a tear.  
“He knows.”  
“Who knows?” Aaron stared at Rob….and then suddenly realised what he meant. “Wait, your dad knows?”


	15. Dad

“You’re dad knows you’re bi?” A tear fell from Robert’s eye as he nodded. “Are you okay?” Concern flooded into Aaron’s voice as he spoke.  
“No.” Rob spluttered. Aaron felt terrible for him. He quickly checked the corridor – empty. He grabbed Rob’s hand and pulled him into a store cupboard. As soon as they were inside with the door closed, Aaron wrapped his arms around Rob tightly as the lad let go and began to sob.  
“It’s okay Rob. It’s gonna be okay.” Aaron rubbed his thumb on the back of Rob’s neck and swayed him slightly in the embrace. “It’s okay.”  
   
After a few minutes, Rob began to calm down in Aaron’s arms and was able to take a step back. Aaron kept his hand on the lad’s arms and looked into his eyes. “How did it happen?” He asked tentatively.  
“Andy.” Rob answered as if it was blatantly obvious. He shook his head thinking about it. “We argued last night…”  
“When you phoned me?” Aaron interrupted.  
“Yeah.” Rob took a deep breath. “Normally when we argue, it’s all cooled down by the morning……”  
“But not this time?”  
“No.”  
“So what happened?” "Dad caught us shouting at each other and asked what was going on……..”  
“And Andy told him?” Rob looked at him and then nodded slowly. Aaron struggled for what to say next.  
“What did your dad say?”  
“He didn’t.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He didn’t say anything. He just….” Rob started to tear up again, “looked so angry….so….disappointed.” Aaron reached a hand up to Rob’s face and lightly brushed a tear off his cheek with his thumb. “And then he stormed off and…” a sob escaped Robert’s lips.  
“It’s gonna be okay Rob. It might take a bit of time but, your dad can’t just stop loving you, he’ll come around.” Rob nodded sadly. “Come here.” Aaron pulled him into a hug again.  
“What am I gonna do Aaron? My family hates me.” Rob tightened his grip around Aaron. “I just feel so alone.”  
“You’re not alone Rob. Not now. You’ve got me. And I’m never gonna be angry or disappointed in you for who you are. And just for the record I really like you for who you are.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You don’t need to thank me. What are friends for right?” Rob pulled back slowly to look at Aaron.  
“Friends?” He asked softly. Aaron smiled.  
“Boyfriends.” Rob cracked a smile too which made Aaron feel a little better. He rubbed his hand up and down Rob’s arm. The lad’s face dropped to sadness again.  
“Where am I gonna go? I don’t wanna go home tonight. I can’t.” Aaron knew what he should say. He knew what he wanted to say. But he also knew the consequences of that. Robert’s eyes brimmed with tears again and so Aaron decided to take the risk.  
“Come to mine.” Rob wiped at his red eyes.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course I’m sure.”  
“Won’t your dad mind?” Aaron swallowed deeply before answering.  
“No. He’ll be fine with it….I mean obviously we’ll have to pretend you’re just a mate but…”  
“That’s fine.” Rob kissed him gently. “Thank you.”  
“Now what did I tell you about saying sorry?”  
“Sorry.”  
“There you go again.” They both laughed lightly. The bell rung for lessons to start and both boys’ hearts sunk. Rob looked upset again. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay Rob. If you need me, find me. I’ll meet you by the tree 'round the corner from school after last lesson and we can go back to mine okay?” Rob nodded. “Okay then, bye.” Aaron kissed Rob on the cheek before cautiously opening the door, checking the coast was clear and leaving.  
   
Robert waited at the tree. After a few minutes he saw Aaron approaching around the corner and smiled at him. It was amazing to Rob how much difference just seeing Aaron made. He’d spent the whole day struggling to concentrate and desperately trying to forget this morning. Somehow he’d managed to scrape through the day without getting a detention for the lack of work he’d managed to do. When Aaron got closer to him all Rob wanted to do was run to him and hug him but who knew who could be watching and he didn’t want to out Aaron before he was ready – unfortunately he knew from his recent experience how terrible that could be. Also he couldn’t forget that Harry still believed he was attempting to get revenge on Aaron. Robert knew he had to do something about the whole ‘deal’ situation but not today. He already had too much to think about today thanks to Andy and his dad. Aaron didn’t say anything when he reached Rob, he just smiled at him and beckoned him to follow.  
   
They walked for about fifteen minutes down different streets until Aaron turned into one particular road where there were a group of houses. Aaron was so nervous. He’d brought friends home before…but not for years and he really wasn’t sure how his dad would react. He just had to hope that he wouldn’t fly off the handle. Aaron noticed his dad’s car wasn’t outside the house. “My dad must still be at work.” He said turning back so Rob could hear him. He continued through the gate and up to the door, turned his key in the lock and stepped inside, holding the door open for Robert to follow. “Hello!” Aaron called into the house. No reply. “You want a drink?” He asked Rob, closing the front door behind them.  
“Yeah please.” Aaron took him through to the kitchen and found two cans of something fizzy, handing one to Rob and opening the other for himself.  
“So….”  
“So….” Rob repeated.  
“Are you alright? I was worried about you…after this morning.” Rob smiled at the thought of Aaron’s concern for him.  
“I’m okay.” He put his can down on the side and walked closer to Aaron. “I’m much better now I’m with you.” Aaron smiled.  
“Yeah same.” They stared into each other eyes and Robert began to lean in…A knock at the door interrupted them. Rob jumped back and Aaron laughed at him. “It’s okay, you muppet. It’s just my little sister. The neighbour drops her home when dad’s working.” He went to open the door. Robert heard a little voice talking brightly and Aaron saying something back. Suddenly the little girl ran into the kitchen stopping in front of Rob and grinning happily up at him.  
“Hello.” She greeted sweetly.  
“Hi.”  
“I’m Liv.”  
“I’m Rob.”  
“It’s very nice to meet you Rob.” Then Aaron came into the room carrying his sister’s pink coat, lunchbox and book-bag.  
“Leave him alone Liv.” He said, dumping the items down on a chair.  
“It’s okay.” Rob told him with a smile.  
“Aaron, I’m thirsty.”  
“What do you want? Milk?”  
“Yes please.” Rob watched as Aaron busied himself making the six-year-old a drink. “Biscuit?” She asked cautiously. Aaron smiled.  
“Go on then. Wash your hands first.” He put the glass of milk down on the side and lifted his sister up to sit on the kitchen counter so she could reach the sink. She washed her hands as Aaron produced a jammy dodger from a tin in a cupboard. Rob smiled at the pair. It was strange seeing Aaron like this – being caring for his sister – because he’d never seen Aaron be caring towards anyone other than him before. It was nice to see. It made Rob love him even more. Wait. What? Robert shocked himself with his own thoughts. Did he love Aaron? He certainly liked him a lot. He was different from everyone else. Rob could tell Aaron anything……He did love Aaron. “You alright?” Aaron asked him, obviously noticing how lost in thought Robert was. Rob smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m great.”  
“Good.”  
“Aaron!” Liv exclaimed, extending her arms in a gesture for Aaron to lift her down off the side. He obliged.  
“Go in the living room, yeah? Just don’t leave any crumbs or dad…” Aaron trailed off and Rob noticed the look of fear on the little girl’s face. “Just be careful okay. Me and Rob’ll be upstairs if you need us." Liv still looked scared, clutching tightly to her milk and biscuit in the kitchen doorway. Aaron went to her, stroking a hand through her hair. “It’s okay. Nothing bad’ll happen.”  
“Do you promise?” Rob saw Aaron hesitate before answering his little sister.  
“Yes, I promise.” Then Liv smiled and ran off. Aaron turned back to Rob, smiling at him. He walked to the lad and took his hand to lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

“Sorry about the mess.” Aaron apologised, picking some clothes up off the floor and throwing them at the laundry basket.  
“You’ve seen my room Aaron. That’s not exactly tidy either.” Aaron smirked.  
“Yeah.” Rob stepped closer to Aaron, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Thanks for this….and for being so great earlier. I was a real mess…I’m glad you were there for me.” Aaron nodded.  
“Always.” Aaron assured, moving his hands to Rob’s back before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss was more passionate than previous ones. They moved their lips together and Robert could feel the heat building in him. He pushed Aaron back so they both fell down onto the bed. Aaron laughed against Rob’s lips and Rob smiled. They continued to kiss, Robert on top of Aaron. He moved his hands to the bottom of Aaron’s shirt and began to lift it up but Aaron grabbed his hands, stopping him. They broke apart.  
“I’m sorry.” Rob said gently, feeling terrible that he’d put pressure on Aaron or that he was moving too fast.  
“No. No, it’s not that I don’t wanna…..do more Rob but…”  
“Just not yet.”  
“Um….yeah…sorry…” “It’s fine Aaron. This isn’t about that. I love you for you….I mean…um…” Rob sat up abruptly and tried to back track realising what he’d just said. “Um….I….um…we…I mean…um…” He was completely tongue tied. “I…what I meant….I….”  
“Rob!” Aaron exclaimed to stop the rambling and sat up to face the other lad. “It’s okay.”  
“It is?” Rob asked tentatively.  
“Yes.” Aaron moved closer to Robert and looked up into his beautiful eyes. “I love you too.”  
“Aaron!” A shout came from downstairs.  
“Oh crap!” Aaron jumped up from the bed, straightening out his shirt. “Up here!” He called in response. Robert heard footsteps approaching up the stairs and then a man entered the room. He looked at Rob and then at Aaron.  
“Who’s this?”  
“He’s a friend. Robert.”  
“Hello.” Rob said awkwardly, standing up from the bed and turning to face the man.  
“Rob this is my dad. Um…dad, Rob’s staying over tonight. We’ve um….got some revision to do together.”  
“Revision?” The man asked sharply.  
“Yeah.” Rob could feel a strange tension between Aaron and his father. There was a long pause before Aaron’s dad spoke again.  
“Right, well, I hope you like pizza Robert because that’s what we’re having.”  
“Yeah, that’s great. Thanks.” The man stared at Rob for a while longer before nodding and leaving the room without another word. Aaron turned to Rob.  
“Well, he took that better than I expected.” He admitted.  
“Really? I thought he acted pretty weird about the whole thing. What’s his deal?” Aaron looked like he didn’t know what to say. “Never mind. I can stay, that’s the main thing. So what do you wanna do?” Aaron turned around and searched under a pile of jeans and jumpers, finding a game controller and handing it to Robert. Rob smiled at Aaron. “Good choice.”  
   
Dinner was awkward. The tension was still there. Rob wondered if it was just because he was there or if it was always like this. It was horrible. No-one spoke and Robert felt like Aaron's dad was constantly watching him. He persuaded himself he was just being paranoid. After they’d eaten, played video games until late and had a childish fight with the toothpaste, they got into pyjamas and into bed. Rob was on a rapidly deflating airbed but he didn’t mind. Just sleeping in the same room as Aaron felt amazing.  
“Rob?” Aaron asked in a whisper a few minutes after he’d turned the lights off.  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you let your dad know where you are tonight? He’ll be worried about you.”  
“I doubt it….but yes, I did tell him that I was staying at a mate's."  
“Okay.” They went quiet again but Aaron heard Rob groan slightly as he tried to turn over on the airbed that was now almost completely flat. “Get up here.” He ordered.  
“What?”  
“I know it’s only a single bed but surely us sharing this will be more comfortable than you struggling through the night on that bloody thing.”  
“What if your dad comes in?”  
“He won’t.” There was silence for a second. “I won’t tell you again Robert Sugden.”  
“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” He shuffled into the bed next to Aaron, who lifted the duvet to allow Rob under. They had to get really close so that neither of them fell off the single bed but neither of them minded. They faced each other and Rob could feel Aaron’s breath on his face. “Aaron, did you mean what you said earlier?” He whispered. “About....loving me?”  
“Yes.” Aaron said without hesitation. “I think I’ve felt it for a while but I didn’t wanna….scare you off or something.”  
“Scare me off?”  
“Yeah.” Rob kissed Aaron softly.  
“I love you Aaron."  
“I love you too Robert."  
   
After a while they fell asleep, comfortable in each other’s arms. For now, nothing could hurt them.


	16. Whatever You Wanna Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow today's episode was tough to watch :(

When Robert opened his eyes he saw Aaron staring back at him. He was clearly admiring Rob and looked totally unashamed of it. “Morning.” Aaron said softly, smiling warmly.  
“Morning.” Aaron reached a hand out from the covers and placed it on Rob’s cheek, stoking his thumb across his freckles gently.  
“Your eyes look amazing in this light.” Rob blushed at the comment. “You always look pretty amazing though.” They grinned happily at each other….and then kissed. When Rob pulled back he left his forehead resting on Aaron’s. Suddenly his phone buzzed loudly on Aaron’s desk. Rob had no intention of going to look at the message, he just shuffled closer to his boyfriend, dropping an arm over Aaron’s waist under the duvet. “You should see who that is?” Aaron prompted. “It could be your dad.”   
“Exactly.” Rob whispered across Aaron’s lips before kissing him again. Aaron broke away immediately.  
“Rob, you can’t just ignore this.” Robert’s smile dropped. “See who the message is from yeah?” Rob nodded slowly and then reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. He could feel Aaron’s eyes follow him as he went across the room to collect his phone and then came back to sit on the edge of the bed, reading the text. Rob’s heart dropped when he realised who the message was from. Harry. ‘Hey Robbie lad. We need to talk.’ “Who’s it from?” Aaron asked.  
“Oh…um….Harry.”  
“What does he want?”  
“Nothing. Just…something about training that’s all.” Rob flicked his phone off and chucked it at his pile of clothes on the floor then he turned to Aaron (who was now sat up against the headboard). “How d’you fancy bunking off today?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I really can’t be dealing with teachers yelling at me and asking me questions today.” He leaned towards Aaron, looking from his lips to his eyes a couple of times. “I’d rather spend some more time with you.”  
“Aaron!” His dad shouted from downstairs. Rob sat back.  
“Alright! I’m awake!” Aaron yelled back. Then he looked at Rob and smiled. “Yes I’m very much up for that.”

Aaron and Robert left the house in their school uniforms, carrying their rucksacks so no-one was suspicious. To keep up appearances, they had to walk much further apart than they’d like to when they passed Aaron’s dad in the hallway. As soon as they were in an empty pathway to the recreation ground with high fences both sides, Robert took Aaron’s hand, making both of them smile uncontrollably. They walked until they were behind the shed, safe from prying eyes.  
“You know, we should really find another meeting spot.” Rob said with a laugh. Aaron smirked.  
“What, this one not classy enough for you Mr Sugden?” Rob laughed again. “After all you’re a bit more ‘upper class’ than me.” Aaron mocked.  
“Shut up. No I’m not. My family’s probably got less money than yours. What makes you think I’m posh or whatever?”  
“I guess it’s not so much about the money. It’s more like, you and your specific ways of doing everything.”  
“What do you mean? My room looks like a bomb’s hit it and I’m pretty sure if I turned my rucksack upside down about four mouldy apple cores would fall out.” They laughed again.  
“Okay, that’s gross, and Rob you can’t deny you’re pretty fussy about some stuff.”  
“Like what?”  
“Rob…you iron your jeans.”  
“Yeah, okay, fair enough.”  
“I love you for your weird ways though.” Rob smiled and took a step closer to Aaron.  
“Oh yeah? Is that all you love me for?”  
“No. I love pretty much everything about you.”  
“Aw, you’re softer than I thought.”  
“Shut up.” Rob reached forward and tickled Aaron, making him laugh wildly.

They spent the whole day together, just talking….and kissing. Eventually the time they’d normally be leaving school came and went and both lads were absolutely starving so they decided it was time to head home. “Are you gonna be okay?” Aaron asked gently. Rob just nodded. “Just promise me you’ll give your dad a chance yeah?”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
“And remember, if you need me, I’m right here. Just call me. Anytime. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Rob kissed Aaron’s cheek. “Thanks Aaron. Bye.”  
“See ya.”

Rob walked in the front door and braced himself.  
“Hi Robert!” Victoria ran straight to him and hugged him around the waist. He stroked a hand through her hair.  
“Hey. You alright?”  
“I missed you last night. Daddy did my hair this morning but he didn’t do it like you do.”  
“Well it doesn’t look too bad to me. In fact I’d say you look very pretty…as usual.” She giggled, gave her brother a final hug and then ran off upstairs. Rob was just about to follow her when his father stepped into the hallway.  
“Robert.” He greeted with a nod, obviously awkward. Rob fixed his eyes to the floor. “So….”  
“What?” Rob said sharply.  
“I think we should have a little chat, don’t you?”  
“I’d rather not.”  
“Robert…”  
“Please dad.” He interrupted. “Please don’t talk to me about this. I…I can’t talk to you about this.” Then he started off up the stairs but his dad grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down the first few steps. Rob had to cling to the banister so as not to fall. He glared at his father. “Don’t touch me.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” The man sighed. “I just want to talk. Please.” Rob thought for a moment….then he let his bag drop off his shoulder, leaving it on the floor as he went to sit on the sofa in the living room. His dad stayed standing, pacing in front of Robert as he spoke. “So how did this happen?”  
“What?”  
“Well…one day you’re straight and the next….you’re….kissing lads.” He looked disgusted at that thought and it wrenched at Robert’s heart to think of his dad feeling that way about him.  
“It isn’t like that dad. I’m bisexual. I like girls and boys and I’ve always been like that…..it didn’t just…happen one day.” His dad shook his head.  
“You’re not gay Robert. You’re not.”  
“No. I’m not. I’m bi, like I just said.”  
“For God’s sake lad!” The man raised his voice considerably. “It doesn’t matter what name you give it!” Rob stood up, feeling at a disadvantage otherwise.  
“Fine then. I’m a fag. A fairy. Queer. Whatever you wanna call me. I can’t change that dad. It’s just me.” Rob could see the anger building in his dad’s face.  
“Who is he?”  
“Who?”  
“The twisted lad who’s put all these ridiculous ideas in your head.” Rob’s blood boiled and he wanted to run out. He didn’t though. He took a step closer.  
“How dare you?” He seethed.  
“So there is someone then?”  
“Yes, actually. There is. He’s funny and kind and clever….and hot.” His father’s expression changed again. “What? That makes you feel uncomfortable does it?” He got no reply. “Does it dad? Because you had no problem with me telling you I was seeing a girl – in fact you wanted to know about ‘her’.” Rob laughed, shaking his head. “You know what…..don’t worry about it. I’m fine on my own.” He walked to the door and turning back briefly. “I’ll be in my room…texting my boyfriend. See you….later I guess.” Then he left.


	17. Know The Rules

Robert sat alone in his room on the edge of bed, his head in his hands. He felt tears building in his eyes. It was so stupid. In front of his dad he'd acted like he was strong - that what his dad thought didn't matter.....but it did....a lot. Rob loved his dad. He didn't want them to fall out. Now his mum was gone, Rob needed him. The first tear fell and Rob's head throbbed. He had so much going on his mind - his dad, his brother, Aaron, Harry's dumb deal. He felt sick. He didn't know what to do. He heard a knock on the door behind him. He stood up and turned, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Come in!" He called. His dad stepped into the room.  
"It's alright, I've calmed down. I won't shout. I just wanna understand what's going on with you." Rob nodded cautiously. "Did your mum know?" The question surprised Rob and he felt another tear roll down his cheek.  
"I never told her. If she guessed it, she never said anything."  
"She probably would've been better at this than me. I'm sorry I got angry Robert. It was...a shock." He looked carefully at his son. "Are you alright?"  
"I guess so. Andy's been giving me a hard time."  
"I'll talk to him."  
"Okay."  
"Has anyone at school given you stick?"  
"Um...no. The other lads were pretty cool about it actually."  
"Right." There was a pause for a moment. The pair just stood staring at each other. "When did you know you were..." His dad trailed off.  
"What, bi?" Rob offered.  
"Yeah."  
"I suppose I've always known. This is the first time I've felt anything more than a crush for a boy though."  
"So...this lad you're seeing...you like him a lot then?" Rob smiled thinking of Aaron.  
"Yeah. A lot."  
"How long have you two been going out then?"  
"Well we've been mates for a month or so but we've only been seeing each other like 'that' for a couple of weeks."  
"Right. What's his name?"  
"You don't have to ask about him dad. I know this is wierd for you."  
"Yeah, it's a bit strange but....I'm trying to figure this out so...?"  
"Aaron." Rob smile again. "His name's Aaron."  
"What the one that came here?"  
"Yeah.....Only you can't tell anyone 'cause he's not come out yet and we're kinda keeping our relationship on the down-low."  
"Like I'm gonna go shouting about it."  
"What?"  
"Do you really think I want everyone knowing about this?" Rob stared at his father in disbelief.  
"Unbelievable. I thought you were actually trying to be cool about this but no. Just leave me alone dad." Rob picked up his jacket and headed for the stairs.  
"Robert! Robert, I didn't mean it like that! Robert!"

He arrived at Aaron's house and knocked on the door. Aaron opened it almost immediately.  
"Hey. Are you okay?" Aaron could see his boyfriend had been crying. His face was red and his eyes glistened with the remnants of tears. "You talked to your dad?" Rob nodded sadly. Aaron took his hand and led Rob up to his room. They both sat down on the edge of the bed, facing each other.  
"He was angry. Confused. Shocked." Rob explained. "He didn't know what to say and then when he did speak he just insulted me."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said he didn't want people knowing." Aaron took Robert's hand and interlocked their fingers.  
"I'm sorry Rob."  
"It's not your fault my dad's a bigoted homophobe." Aaron winced. "You alright?" Rob asked concerned. Aaron faked a smile.  
"Yeah. I'm fine.” Rob didn’t buy that.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s nothing Rob really. It’s just…” Aaron removed his hand from Rob’s and held it up so Rob could see. Aaron’s hand was badly bruised and Rob wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed. “I shut it in a door.”  
“Idiot.” Rob said with a smile. Aaron grinned. Rob took Aaron’s hand gently and placed a soft kiss on the bruises. “You should put something on this.”  
“No. It’s fine.” Aaron said sharply. Rob stared at him for a moment.  
“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a bit….off.”  
“Oh do I?!” Aaron stood up, glaring down at his boyfriend. Rob was so confused.  
“Aaron what is it? What’s happened?” Aaron took a deep breath.  
“Nothing.” He said much more calmly.  
“Well that clearly isn’t true is it?” Rob rose to face Aaron. “Just tell me what’s going on.” They heard the front door slam open loudly.  
“Aaron!” His dad shouted up the stairs, anger clear in his voice. Aaron suddenly looked very scared. Rob watched him.  
“Is it your dad? Has something happened? Did he find out you’re gay?” Rob whispered.  
“You can’t be here Rob. You’ve gotta go.”  
“Aaron…”  
“Now.” Rob just stared at him. “Go.” Robert headed for the door. “No.” Aaron stopped him. “You can’t go that way. Dad can’t see you.”  
“What the hell am I supposed to do then?” Rob was angry but he tried to keep his voice down so Aaron’s dad didn’t hear him.  
“Um…” Aaron was stopped mid-thought when he heard his father’s footsteps on the stairs. He looked completely panicked. “Get under there.” He said quickly, gesturing to under the bed. Rob obeyed as fast as he could, drawing his legs up close to keep them from sticking out. Aaron’s duvet was already half hanging down off the bed so Rob pulled it further to cover his hiding place just before Aaron’s dad came into the room.  
“Right, now let’s continue that conversation we were having.” The man said furiously.  
“Dad, I’ve said…I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again okay?”  
“No it’s not okay!” Rob couldn’t see what happened next but he heard Aaron groan in pain. He shuffled to peek out and saw Aaron’s father holding the lad’s arm bent backwards as he glared down at him. “You know the rules boy.” He seethed. Rob wanted to do something – knew he should do something – but he was totally frozen.  
“I’m really sorry dad. Please stop.” Aaron said timidly, on the verge of tears. He yelled out in pain as the man twisted his arm further. A tear fell from Robert’s eye.  
“Never. Ever. Undermine. Me.” With each word, he twisted further.  
“I never meant to…” Aaron started but his dad pulled him out of the room and out of Rob’s view. He strained to hear what was going on. All he could make out was Aaron crying and his dad shouting. And then….a gut wrenching shriek followed by a loud thud. Rob heard footsteps on the stairs again and then one last cry of pain before the front door slammed shut and the man was gone.


	18. Scar And Bruise

Robert scrambled out from under the bed and flew out into the corridor. What he saw when he looked down the stairs made him feel sick. He half ran, half fell down the stairs to get to Aaron. His boyfriend was a crumpled mess on the floor, clutching his stomach, blood pouring from his nose. Rob fell down to his knees beside him. He looked completely out of it. “Aaron. Oh my God.” His hand jumped to cover his mouth in shock as he looked more closely at the lad’s injuries. “I need to call an ambulance.”  
“No.” Aaron whimpered, forcing himself out of his pain induced trance.  
“Aaron, you need help.”  
“Please Rob, please don’t call anyone.” Robert thought for a moment. Aaron began to pull himself up. Rob helped him into a sitting position against the wall. Aaron groaned and it made Rob’s heart break.  
“What should I do? Tell me what to do?” He asked gently. Aaron struggled to breathe through the pain.  
“Lock the door.” He said in barely a whisper. “He doesn’t normally come back but…” Aaron shifted a little and moaned again.  
“Okay.” Rob jumped up to his feet and flicked the lock on the front door. Then he went straight back and resumed his position, kneeling in front of his boyfriend. He didn’t know what to say. Aaron suddenly burst into tears, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m so sorry Aaron. You should’ve told me.” Rob said softly. Aaron snapped his head down to stare at him.  
“What would you have done Robert? What? Stop him? ‘Cause I didn’t see you doing a lot of that just now.” He said angrily. Rob looked really hurt. He looked down at the floor.  
“I’m sorry Aaron.”  
“No. I am.” Aaron said much more calmly. “I should’ve said that. It was unfair.”  
“It doesn’t matter.” They caught each other’s eyes. “Does he…um…does he…has he…”  
“Done this before?” Aaron offered. “Yes.” He said sadly.  
“Jesus Aaron. You never said anything.”  
“I’ve been hiding it for a long time. I’m good at it.”  
“Why did he do it?....This time I mean. Did he find out you’re gay?”  
“No. God no…….He didn’t like me having a friend over. I think he might think I’m trying to get him in trouble for…”  
“Hitting you?”  
“Yeah.” They stayed looking at each other for a minute and then Rob shifted to sit next to Aaron with his back against the wall. He moved carefully so as not to hurt the other boy.  
“How long?”  
“Since I was eight.” Rob shook his head in disbelief.  
“You have to tell someone Aaron.”  
“I can’t.”  
“I’ll come with you to the police.”  
“I can’t.”  
“I’m here for you Aaron. You don’t have to be scared anymore.”  
“I can’t tell anyone Robert!” Aaron snapped. Rob turned to him. “I’m sorry. But if I tell someone they’re gonna make me move out of this place.”  
“Wouldn’t that be good? You won’t have to put up with that violent scumbag anymore.”  
“He’s my dad Rob.”  
“Exactly. He should never do….that to you.”  
“He’s all I’ve got. This home is all I’ve known.” Rob didn’t know what to say again. “Besides, what about Liv? They might split us up and she doesn’t deserve that.”  
“You don’t deserve this.”  
“Please don’t make me tell anyone Rob.”  
“But Aaron…you can’t keep living like this….look at yourself….you’re….you’re gonna end up dead.”  
“Stop.”  
“No I won’t. I mean it Aaron. What your dad did just now…..you could’ve broken your neck.”  
“I wouldn’t have done. He’s careful.”  
“Oh he’s careful is he?!”  
“Please Robert.” Aaron started to cry again.  
“It’s okay Aaron. It’s gonna be okay.” Rob pulled the lad into a tight embrace. Aaron winced. “Sorry.” Robert pulled back and began examining Aaron’s face. He had several cuts, his lip was split, his right eye was very blood-shot and his nose was still bleeding a little. Rob could feel himself getting choked up at the sight. Aaron grabbed his hand and squeezed it.  
“Hey. It’s okay.” Rob nodded sadly although he knew it wasn’t okay. It was far from being okay.  
“We need to get you out of here.”  
“Where are we gonna go?”  
“My place.”  
“What about your dad?”  
“Oh sod him. If he wants to be a bigot good luck to him but he’s not gonna get in the way of me and you….I won’t let him.” Aaron smiled a bit at that. “Where’s Liv?”  
“Dad sent her to a friend’s house for the night. Sometimes he does that when he’s planning to…” Rob nodded in understanding.  
“Right. We’ll have to sort you out first. You can’t go out like that or someone will call the police. Stay here.” Rob stood up and went to fetch some things.

Aaron flinched as Rob tried to use the antiseptic to clean the wounds on his face. There were already bruises emerging but they couldn’t do anything to cover that. “Sorry.”  
“What have I told you about saying sorry?” Aaron joked. Rob managed a slight laugh although he didn’t really feel like laughing right now. He finished wiping at the cuts and leaned back to inspect his work.  
“Yep. Just as I thought. You’re still as beautiful as ever.” That made Aaron smile but suddenly he grabbed at his side. “You alright? Is it your ribs?”  
“Maybe.” Aaron looked down. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” Rob swallowed to hold back his emotion.  
“Can I see?” He asked gently. Aaron nodded hesitantly so Rob picked up the bottom of his shirt and was about to pull it up when Aaron grabbed his hands to stop him.  
“Before you look, you should know that…there’s other…stuff…too. From other times when he’s…”  
“Okay.” Rob said comfortingly. He certainly didn’t want Aaron feeling any worse about himself right now. Aaron took his hands away. Rob peeled the shirt back slowly unveiling Aaron’s scar and bruise littered abdomen. Rob wanted to gasp in horror. Instead he placed his hand gently on the damaged skin and rubbed his thumb gently over one of the purple bruises. Then he slid his hand over to Aaron’s ribs and carefully checked for damage. “I don’t think they’re broken – miraculously.” Rob took his hand away and replaced Aaron’s shirt seeing he was uncomfortable. “You can’t exactly walk back to mine can you and we certainly can’t get the bus with you looking like this. I’ll call a taxi.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”

The taxi driver certainly gave the two teenagers strange looks as they entered his car but Rob was beyond caring. When they pulled up outside his house, Rob helped Aaron out and together they struggled towards the door, Aaron’s arm draped awkwardly over Rob’s shoulder. He just about managed to knock on the door. His dad opened it after a minute. His face was a picture – Rob had never seen someone so shocked. “Don’t ask any questions, please dad. Aaron needs to stay here tonight and that’s not up for negotiation so if you don’t mind.” His dad looked at the pair for a second and then stepped aside, allowing them in. Rob took Aaron straight upstairs to the bathroom. The painkillers they’d dosed him up on for the journey had made Aaron very drowsy and he was only half aware of everything that was happening. Rob knew that a bath would help Aaron’s injuries so he started the water running, locked the door and begun to undress his boyfriend. He’d never seen Aaron naked before and it felt wrong that it was happening like this but Robert needed to take care of him so he set everything else in his mind aside and got on with the task in hand. Aaron was in almost a trance and didn’t speak the whole time as Rob got him undressed and into the bath. Rob could see that the bruises and scars that covered Aaron’s stomach in fact stretched all over his body. He had to fight the urge to cry as he gently stroked his hand through the lad’s hair.  
“Am I dreaming Rob?” Aaron whispered sleepily.  
“No. No, you’re not dreaming.” Rob said softly and smiled at him. “I love you Aaron. I love you so much.”

After the bath, Rob dried Aaron and got him into some pyjamas before helping him stumble across into the bedroom. Rob laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. Aaron fell asleep almost immediately – he was already pretty much asleep anyway. Rob stayed beside him all night, stroking his hair, holding his hand and soothing him back to sleep when he woke up in pain. He felt so useless. He couldn’t take the pain away. He couldn’t promise that everything would be fine. All he could do was be there for Aaron, so that’s what he did.


	19. Wish I'd Known

At 8 a.m, Rob kissed a sleeping Aaron on the forehead and left his bedroom to get a drink. As he walked into the kitchen, his dad was stood, leaning against a counter, watching him. Rob avoided his eyes and went about filling a glass with water. “Where is he?” The man asked calmly.  
“He’s sleeping.”  
“What happened to him?”  
“Dad…I told you not to ask questions.”  
“You should’ve taken him to a doctor.”  
“I know but he wouldn’t go.”  
“Why did you bring him here?”  
“Here we go with the questions again.”  
“Robert. You storm out after our conversation about….” His dad swallowed. “And then you turn up back here with a lad who looks half dead. I think you owe me an explanation.”  
“I don’t owe you anything.”  
“Robert.” He stared at his dad for a moment, contemplating what to say.  
“He needed somewhere to go.”  
“Why was that your responsibility?”  
“Because I love him!” Rob shouted in frustration. Immediately he felt embarrassed and looked down to the floor. “I love him dad and I couldn’t just leave him. He needs me.” He forced himself to look up at his father who was saying nothing. “If it’s a problem I’ll find somewhere else to take him.”  
“No. He can stay here.” His dad said uncomfortably. He probably only said it because he knew if he turned his son away he might never see him again. “I’m going out. There’s food in the fridge. Make sure he keeps hydrated. Painkillers are in the bathroom cupboard. If he gets any worse, call for help.” The whole time, the man didn’t make eye contact. Then, when he’d finished speaking, he picked up his coat and keys and left.

“Robert?” Aaron murmured, feeling the bed dip as his boyfriend sat down on the edge.  
“Yeah, it’s me.” Rob reached a hand out and stroked it through the lad’s hair. Aaron’s lip curled into a slight smile. “You okay? Do you need more painkillers?”  
“No. I’m alright.”  
“Okay.” Aaron shifted a little and groaned.  
“Can you…uh…”  
“Can I what mate?”  
“I wanna…ah…”  
“You wanna sit up?” Aaron nodded groggily. Rob stood up, bending over the lad, helping him move up the bed and pulling a pillow up behind him to rest his head on. “That alright?” He asked when Aaron was settled.  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Aaron’s face was badly bruised and the cuts were still a bright red as they tried to heal. “How bad is it?” Aaron asked, noticing his boyfriend staring at his injuries.  
“Um…”  
“It’s okay Rob. You can tell me the truth.” Rob thought for a second.  
“It’s not good. You must be in a lot of pain.”  
“I’m okay.”  
“Aaron.” Rob warned.  
“Okay. Yes, it hurts….a lot. But I’ll be alright. I always am.” Rob tried not to let the tears fall.  
“Aaron….yesterday…when I came over…the bruises on your hand…did he…?” Aaron looked away. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want…”  
“He shoved me and I fell. Then he…” A tear fell from Aaron’s eye. “He kicked me and stamped on my hand.” Rob’s heart broke for him. How didn’t he notice this was going on? Why couldn’t he protect Aaron?  
“I’m so sorry Aaron. I wish I’d know.”  
“Like I said before, you wouldn’t have been able to do anything. Please don’t apologise Rob. You can’t stop my dad being a violent scumbag any more than I can stop yours being a bigoted homophobe. We just have to stick together.” Rob nodded.  
“I love you.” Robert’s voice sounded choked-up as he spoke. Then a tear rolled down his cheek.  
“Hey, hey, please don’t cry. Come here.” Aaron opened his arms and Rob fell forwards excepting the embrace gratefully. Aaron rubbed comforting circles on Rob’s back and kissed his hair. “You should go to school.”  
“I can’t leave you alone.”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“No.” Rob pulled back abruptly. “You’re hurt really bad Aaron. I can’t just leave you here.” Aaron smiled at him.  
“Okay.” Rob nodded. He looked over at the curtains and then went to open them.  
“I brought you some water.” He picked up the glass and took it to Aaron, handing it to him. The boy’s hands shook as he attempted to lift the glass to his lips so Rob covered his hands with his own to help him. When he was finished, Rob put the drink down on the bedside table. “Do you wanna go back to sleep?”  
“No.”  
“What d’you wanna do?” Aaron thought for a moment.  
“Video games?”  
“Okay…only they’re all downstairs at the moment – Andy was moaning that he never got a go on them. Do you think you could manage the stairs?”  
“With you….I can manage anything.”

Getting Aaron downstairs and onto the sofa in the living room was easier than Rob expected but he knew it must’ve hurt Aaron a lot. He got them both some toast and they played game after game for hours. Apart from Aaron occasionally having to take some more painkillers on Rob’s instruction, it felt so normal – like there was nothing wrong at all. Aaron laughed and joked and it made Robert smile. They spent most of the day like that. At about four they heard the front door click open.  
“I’m home!” Rob’s heart sunk and he looked to Aaron in panic.  
“It’s my brother.” He whispered. Suddenly the living room door burst open and Andy came in, stopping abruptly when he saw the pair sat under a blanket on the sofa. He obviously didn’t know what to say, he just stared at them.  
“Alright Andy?” Rob tried to sound nonchalant. “Dad’s still out. He’s probably picking Vic up.” Andy still didn’t say anything. “This is Aaron…” Rob gestured to the lad sat next to him. “…my boyfriend.” Aaron turned to Rob in shock that he’d introduced him as that. He certainly didn’t expect it. It was the first time he’d been given that title as an introduction…it felt good. Andy swallowed.  
“Hello.” He eventually said.  
“Hi.” Aaron returned.  
“What happened to you?”  
“I had a fight with a flight of stairs.” Thankfully that answer seemed to satisfy Rob’s older brother as he asked no more questions. “Want a game?” Aaron asked him, offering him a controller. Andy just looked at it for a moment, thinking. Then he dropped his bag to the floor and took the controller from Aaron’s hand. Aaron shuffled over on the sofa a bit so Andy could perch on the armrest. The older boy looked at the couple for a second, biting his lip and then turned towards the screen ready to play.


	20. As Long As You Want

Rob's dad walked through the front door to hear laughing. He headed for the source of the noise in the living room. As he opened the door into the room, he saw Andy, Aaron and Robert sat on the sofa playing video games and joking together. He stood in the doorway for a second watching them. Rob noticed him stood there after a moment. "Hi dad. Where's Vic?"  
"At a friend's for tea." Rob nodded, trying to make out what his father's expression meant. He couldn't tell if he was confused or angry. The man took a step closer. "How are you feeling Aaron?" Aaron turned to him, shocked at the acknowledgement.  
"Um...I'm alright. Thank you."  
"Rob taking care of you alright?" Aaron turned to his boyfriend and smiled lovingly.  
"Yeah, he is." Rob saw his dad try to cover his discomfort at Aaron's subtle display of affection.  
"I'm doing shepherd's pie for tea. That alright?" All three boys nodded in response. "Okay then. I'd better get started." He went back out of the room. Robert was pleased that his dad appeared to be trying at least. Aaron winked at Rob and then they went back to their game. 

"I should go call Katie before tea." Andy announced after a few more games. Aaron looked to Rob for an explanation.  
"His girlfriend."  
"Oh, got you on a tight leash has she?" Aaron jested making Andy smirk.  
"Go on then bro, don't keep her waiting." Rob encouraged. His brother nodded, put his controller down and left.  
"He's not too bad." Aaron assured when Andy was out of earshot.  
"At the moment, yeah. I don't know why he's being like this though. When he found out I was bi, he was super mad. He gave me a black-eye remember?"  
"Maybe he realises it's not the end of the world."  
"Maybe. Or maybe he doesn't mind as long as it's behind closed doors....just like my dad." Aaron reached a hand out to Rob's face.  
"Try not to worry about it." Robert smiled.  
Aaron took his hand away and shuffled forward to the edge of the sofa, beginning to ease himself to his feet.  
"Where are you going?" Rob asked.  
"I need a drink."  
"I'll get it for you. Sit down. You shouldn't be moving about too much."  
"Rob, it's like a hundred yards to the kitchen, I'm hardly running a marathon. I'll be fine."  
"Okay." Rob helped Aaron to his feet and then watched him hobble out the door.

Rob's dad was laying the table when Aaron walked into the kitchen. He smiled at the lad.  
"Alright Aaron?"  
"Yeah, thanks. I just wanted a glass of water."  
"I'll get it for you."  
"It's fine, I can manage." The man watched Aaron collect a glass and head for the sink. "Mr Sugden..."  
"Please, call me Jack." The man interrupted. Aaron nodded before continuing.  
"I just wanted to say, thank you....for letting me stay."  
"Well I could hardly turn you away the state you were in."  
"You could've told me to get help somewhere else....but you didn't...so...thanks." Jack nodded. "Also...I know that finding out about Rob...and me...it must've been a shock but I just want you to know that I care about him a lot and I won't do anything to hurt him." Aaron cringed in embarrassment. "Sorry, this is really awkward."  
"No, I appreciate that." The man sighed and sunk down onto a chair. "You're right, it was a shock. I thought it would mean a terrible life for my son. I had all these thoughts that he'd be picked on for the rest of his life and that he'd never be able to love the way I loved his mum."  
"I get that. I kinda thought that myself." Aaron took a seat opposite Jack. "I always thought I'd marry a woman, have a beautiful house in the country and have kids and a dog, you know?.......When I realised I was gay, I thought I could never have those things....but now I know that's not true. Obviously I'm not gonna marry a woman but that doesn't mean I won't get married someday." Jack nodded in understanding, listening intently. "It sounds stupid, but the one thing I was most scared of about being gay was that I would never love someone but....now...with Robert...well I know that's not true." They smiled at each other. "I should get back to Rob. He keeps thinking I'm gonna keel over just from moving an inch." Aaron joked. Jack smirked. The lad carefully stood up, taking his glass of water, and went back to his boyfriend.  
"You okay? What took you so long?" Rob asked as he helped Aaron back to his seat.  
"I was talking to your dad."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah." Aaron said, making it clear he wasn't going to elaborate. Rob threw an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and pulled him into him gently. Aaron rested his head on Rob's shoulder, smiling. "So what happens now?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well do you want me to stay here again tonight?"  
"Yes. Of course I do. You can stay here as long as you want."  
"I'm so lucky to have you Robert."  
"No, I'm the lucky one." Aaron turned his head to look at Rob then he kissed him softly. Rob deepened the kiss, taking hold of Aaron's head as his hands went to Rob's back. Aaron felt so safe with Robert. So safe, secure and loved - something he'd never felt before.

Rob flicked the light off and got into bed behind Aaron, wrapping his arms around his waist, being careful not to press on any bruises. He kissed the back of the lad's head. He took a hand and traced his fingers over Aaron's pyjama-clad back. Aaron breathed deeply.  
"Robert?" Aaron whispered.  
"Yes mate."  
"Have you ever felt like this before?" Robert kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck.  
"No."  
"Me neither. I love you so much."  
"Yeah, same here." Rob heard Aaron begin to cry. "Hey. What is it?" He leaned forward over Aaron to try and see his face.  
"Why do you wanna be with me Rob? I'm so messed up. I'm ruined. Why would you want that?"  
"Don't you dare say that Aaron. You're far from ruined. You're kind, gentle, loving, trusting, clever, funny and absolutely beautiful. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would never want anything else." He brushed a hair away from Aaron's face, then leant down and kissed the lad's cheek. "You're mine Aaron. You will never be anything less than perfect to me." Aaron sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Rob settled back down behind him, rubbing his hand up and down Aaron's arm until he fell asleep. Rob lay there, listening to the lad breathing in and out and occasionally placing a light kiss on his shoulder. He wanted to be close to Aaron - to make sure Aaron knew he was there for him, no matter what. He thought about his new life with Aaron in it and all the amazing things that they would do together until eventually he too drifted into sleep.


	21. Holding His Hand

Aaron woke up alone. He looked around the room. Light was seeping in from a crack in the curtains. He pulled the covers up under his chin and sighed as he felt the monotonous ache in his side from the damage to his ribs. He hated his dad…really hated him. He wanted to go home, get his stuff and leave forever but….he couldn’t. He had nowhere to go, no money, he was failing school and, most of all, he couldn’t leave Liv in that place. He suddenly felt very guilty. He’d left his little sister with that monster. He had to go back. He had to get her. Make her safe. Aaron moved to get out of bed, swinging his legs out over the side of the bed and resting them down on the carpet. Suddenly a pain shot up his side and he couldn’t stop himself from yelling out. He hunched over on the edge of the bed, clutching at his ribs. Footsteps pounded up the stairs, the bedroom door burst open and Robert rushed to Aaron, kneeling down in front of him. “What is it? What happened?” Rob was panicking, trying to work out how to help his boyfriend. Aaron didn’t reply, he just winced at the pain and curled further onto himself. “Oh God, Aaron. I should never have left you.” Rob reached out to where Aaron’s hands were holding his side. The lad pulled away violently causing him to cry out again. “Dad!” Rob shouted as loud as he could. “Dad!” Jack came thundering up the stairs and into the room. He hurried over to the pair, moving Robert out of the way and crouching down in front of Aaron. He looked at the lad writhing in pain for a moment and then turned to Rob with a shocked look on his face.  
“What happened?”  
“I d…I don’t know…I….I…” Rob stuttered. He was terrified. Why didn’t he force Aaron to go to the hospital? He knew it was bad, why didn’t he do something?  
“We need to get him to a doctor."  
“No.” Aaron said abruptly, struggling to look up a Jack. “Please.”  
“This is bad Aaron. You need help.” Aaron still looked very reluctant and Jack stared at him for a moment. “If you don’t want to tell them how it happened….you don’t have to. I don’t even know what happened. I won’t ask either because I can see you’re a sensible lad so it must be something pretty bad for it to have led to this.” Jack gestured at Aaron’s injuries. “You don’t have to tell anyone you don’t want to Aaron…..but you need help.” The man spoke kindly but firmly. Aaron looked at him for a minute. Then he looked to Rob who came and sat beside him carefully. Aaron’s breathing was still erratic.  
“He’s right Aaron. I’ll stay with you, I promise. You won’t be alone." Aaron thought for a moment and then nodded. Robert smiled lightly in encouragement and took his boyfriend's hand giving it a squeeze. He noticed the look of discomfort that his father tried to hide, but right now that wasn't important. Aaron was important. Only Aaron.

They walked through the the doors of the hospital, Aaron clinging on to Robert to keep him upright whilst Jack went ahead to speak to the woman at the desk. She looked at Aaron and immediately sent for another nurse who hurried over with a wheelchair and whisked Aaron off down the corridors, Robert following closely behind. He was seen by a doctor straight away and, although Rob desperately wanted to stay with him, he was forced to wait outside the room. He paced back and forth as he waited, his dad leaning against a wall father watching him.  
"You really care about him don't you?" Rob stopped moved and turned to Jack.  
"Yes. Yes, I do." He said honestly. "I've never felt like this before and seeing him hurt....it just about kills me." A tear ran down Rob's cheek and he quickly brushed it away, still a little scared of showing weakness in front of his dad. But instead of telling his son to man up, Jack went to him and hugged him.  
"He'll be just fine Robert. You'll see. Even if his ribs are broken, we got him here, the doctors will help him, he's not irreparable son."  
"It's not just these injuries I'm worried about." Rob admitted, pulling back from his father.  
"You think this could happen again?"  
"Yes. I think it could very easily happen again and I don't know what I can do to stop it."  
"Maybe you can't stop it." Rob sighed and looked down at the ground in defeat. "But there's one thing you can do...and that's be there for Aaron. You seem to be doing a pretty good job of that so far. I'm...I'm...proud of you son." Rob caught his dad's eyes...and for the first time in a long time....he saw an undoubted truth to his words.   
"Thank you." Was all Rob could manage.  
"Excuse me." A nurse interrupted, exiting Aaron's room, addressing Robert. "Your boyfriend's asking for you." And that was all Rob needed to hear to be in that room without a second thought. To be at Aaron's side. To be holding his hand. To tell him he loved him....and that everything would be okay.


	22. A Vicious Cycle

"What did the doctor say?"  
"Well, you were right, my ribs aren't broken but I have some internal bruising or something."  
"Right. So what does that mean?"  
"They're gonna give me some painkillers but other than that there's nothing they can do really."  
"But you're in pain Aaron. Surely they can do something?"  
"I'll be fine Rob." Aaron squeezed his boyfriends hand and smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

"Can I ask you a question?" Rob asked an hour later when they were still in the same position, waiting for someone to come and tell Aaron he could go.  
"Of course you can. What is it?" Rob shuffled his chair a little closer to Aaron's bed.  
"When you get angry....is it because..."  
"If I have an argument with my dad it puts me in a bad mood. I lash out easily." Aaron sighed. "It's a vicious cycle really - he has a go at me....hits me maybe, then I get angry and end up in trouble, so my dad gets mad with me and so..."  
"He hits you again." Rob finished for him. Aaron nodded, looking down at his hands as he rubbed his thumbs together anxiously. "Aaron, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it's been like for you and I....well, I've been telling you all my problem - you know, coming out and fights with Andy - and they're all just so stupid in comparison."  
"Hey, they're not stupid at all. Those things - the fights, the arguments, the concerns you have, the pressure - they're all hurting you Rob. They're hurting you just like my dad's hurting me. And you talking to me about your problems that's certainly not stupid." He looked into Rob's eyes. "I love you Rob and I want to know the things that are worrying you....the things that are causing you pain. Just because I'm going through....this....doesn't change that I'm here for you and you can always tell me anything. Our problems Rob...it's not a competition. Don't ever think your problems are less important because they're not to me. We're together - your problems are mine now......Unfortunately that means that my problems are also yours now so I'm sorry for that."  
"Don't you ever be sorry for this Aaron. This is not your fault."  
"Yes but I'm the one burdening you with all this extra stress. You'd be better off without me."  
"Don't you dare start that." Rob said abruptly, cutting Aaron off. He placed a hand on Aaron's cheek and brushed his thumb across it lightly. "You are everything to me Aaron so don't you dare say that I'm better off without you because....without you...I'm nothing."  
"That's not true Robert. You....you are everything."

"The whole Harry video thing...was stupid." Aaron admitted out of the blue. "It was a really dumb move." Rob smirked.  
"Well I can't argue with that." He joked.  
"I should've known what would happen. It's just....the stuff they said.....I'd had an argument with dad that morning....I had a terrible day and then they just....hit me where it hurt I guess. They called me out on not being able to control my feelings....my anger. I already knew that was the truth. I already hated that about myself. So I just..."  
"Snapped." Rob completed.  
"Yeah." Aaron nodded slowly. "After that...I got into more fights...I...couldn't stop myself. When anyone tried to say anything against me...I'd deck 'em."  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I'd deck 'em too." Aaron smiled at that. "No one messes with my boyfriend." Rob said with such conviction, making Aaron laugh. "What?"  
"You're such an idiot." Aaron said endearingly, still smiling.  
"Mmm, maybe." Then Rob leaned forward and kissed Aaron, being careful not to disturb the lad's deep bruises.

Finally a nurse entered the room. She looked like she was trying to hard to be happy. She looked tired. Almost as tired as Aaron.   
"Your father is on his way to collect you." She said in a half chirpy voice.  
"What?!" Aaron exclaimed. The nurse looked taken aback by his response.  
"Your father had to be contacted because you're only sixteen."  
"But I don't want him to come here. I don't want to go home with him. I won't. I won't go with him. No." Aaron got more and more agitated. Rob stroked his arm to try and calm him.  
"It's okay Aaron. It gonna be okay."  
"How Rob? How is it gonna be okay? I can't go with him. I can't." Aaron rubbed at his face. "Oh God Robert, what am I gonna do?" Rob grabbed the lad's hands, removing them from his face so he could look at him properly.  
"Hey, we're in this together, remember? I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone."

Half an hour later and they were still waiting. Aaron got more and more anxious with each passing minute and Rob did his best to try and comfort him but there wasn't anything that could console Aaron right know.  
"What am I gonna do when he gets here?"  
"Well that's up to you."  
"You think I should tell someone about what....he does, don't you?" Rob contemplated what to say for a moment.  
"Yes, I do. If you told the police, he wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore Aaron. You'd be safe."  
"You think they'd believe me?"  
"Yes. Of course they would. Anyway I've seen, remember?"  
"I suppose."  
"You know I'm not gonna push you to do anything but just know that whatever you do decide, I'm here for you."  
"Okay." They smiled lightly at each other.  
"Do want a drink or something? I'm gonna got get something for myself." Aaron looked very nervous all of a sudden. "I won't be long mate, I promise." Aaron nodded in permission. "Do you want anything?"  
"No thanks."   
"Okay then. I'll be back in a minute." Then Robert kissed Aaron on the forehead and hurried out of the room.

He was on his way back to Aaron's room when his dad stepped out in front of him. "Oh, dad. I didn't know you were still here." Jack didn't say anything. He looked...well, Rob couldn't quite make it out....was it angry....did he look angry? "You okay dad? What's up?"  
"So he's the one that's been getting you into trouble."  
"What?"  
"Aaron." Jack said like it was obvious. "I heard what you two were talking about. He gets into fights....no doubt how he ended up in this mess."  
"No. Dad. You've got it wrong."  
"He had a punch up and then came to you for help. You think you're in love with him..."  
"I am." Rob interrupted.  
"He's using you Robert. He doesn't love you. He needed a place to stay. He needed someone to fight his corner...and you fell for it."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You deserve better than him Robert. He's making you fight his battles. I heard you say you'd raise a fist for him."  
"I would....to protect him."  
"Exactly." Jack grabbed his son's shoulders. "He's gonna get you in trouble Robert. You don't need him. Stop being so naive." Rob pulled back from his father's grasp.  
"How dare you call me naive. I need Aaron just as badly as he needs me. You have no idea what he's going through. You have no idea what either of us are going through. Stop pretending that you do." They stared at each other. "You wouldn't be saying this if it was a girl would you?"  
"What?"  
"Would you?"  
"No! Okay, no, I wouldn't."  
"I knew it. I knew you weren't okay with me being bi."  
"How can I be okay with this terrible choice you've made."  
"Choice?! It's not a choice dad! You think I want to be picked on and laughed at? You think I want all this extra pressure? You think I want to have to lie about who I am to protect myself? Why would I choose that dad?" Rob took a deep breath. "I didn't choose to be bisexual. I didn't chose to fall in love with Aaron. But I did. And now I can't imagine a life without him. So you think what you like but the person who I don't need is you." And with that, Robert turned and marched off down the corridor towards Aaron's room.  
"Robert wait! I didn't mean that how it sounded! Robert!" Jack hurried after his son but Rob didn't turn back. He pulled open the door to his boyfriend's room but....it was empty. The bed, where Aaron had been lying, was empty. Aaron was gone. Rob's heart sunk. Where was he? What happened? He rushed around to the bedside cabinet. Aaron's clothes were gone. His phone and his wallet - gone. Rob turned back to his father who also had a look of confusion on his face. Now what?


	23. Lamp The Guy

Rob rushed out into the corridor. "Excuse me. Have you seen my boyfriend?" He asked a passing nurse. "Aaron Dingle. He was in there..." Rob gestured to the empty room behind him.  
"Was he discharged?"  
"No. Please you have to help me find him. He's in a really bad way." His voice sounded so desperate. The nurse responded quickly, telling him to wait there while she went to find out what was going on. She suggested that maybe he'd been moved....but Rob knew that wasn't true. Aaron had done a runner. He couldn't face telling someone about what he was going through. He couldn't stay and face his father.....So he ran. Robert texted him - 'Please come back. I'm not mad. You need help. Please come back Aaron. I love you xx'. He hoped that it might persuade Aaron to return but deep down Rob knew that was very unlikely. Once Aaron decided to do something, he did it and there was no stopping him.

Robert searched the entire hospital. Surely Aaron couldn't have gone far. He was badly hurt, struggling to walk. He didn't have much money either which worried Rob. Where could he have gone? Suddenly a thought jumped into his mind that made him sick with fear. What if Aaron's dad had come to get him? What if Aaron was with that monster right now? His dad would've been really angry that Aaron had gone to hospital for help - he would be worried people would start asking questions. God knows what could've happened. Robert was lost in these thoughts when he looked up and saw Aaron's dad approaching, at speed, down the corridor. Rob didn't know how to feel. He was glad that Aaron wasn't with that creep, but then Aaron was still missing. He felt absolutely disgusted and furious at the man and had to struggle to hit him right there and then but (apart from the fact that would mean he'd sunk to the same level as that scum) he knew he couldn't let on that he knew or Aaron could be in even more trouble. The man caught sight of Rob as he got closer.  
"Robert? What are you doing here?"   
"Um...I was the one that brought Aaron in." The man looked confused as he stood in front of Rob. "He had some pretty bad bruising. It was affecting his breathing so I thought it would be best to get him to a doctor." Rob could see the bloke trying to hide his anger.  
"Yeah. Quite right." He cleared his throat a little. "So where is he?"  
"I...I don't know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I did know where he was but....he's gone AWOL. The whole hospital are looking for him."  
"Stupid lad." Aaron's father said spitefully, making Rob's blood boil. It took all his strength not to lamp the guy or yell in his face.  
"I'm gonna keep looking this way. Do you wanna come with me?" Rob offered. Really he didn't want to spend another second in this monster's company but he knew he'd much rather he be there if and when Aaron had to come face to face with his abuser again.   
"Perhaps I should go this way." The man gestured in the opposite direction.  
"I've already checked that way." In truth Rob had already checked everywhere but he didn't need to know that.  
"Alright then, that way it is." 

They walked all over the hospital, looking everywhere. Rob was beginning to feel that it was hopeless. He texted Aaron again when his reluctant companion was not looking - 'I'm so worried about you mate. Please just tell me where you are. I'll come and find you. Let's talk about it xx' he slumped down on a chair and dropped his head back against the wall.  
"Where are you Aaron?" He muttered to himself. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he fumbled in his pocket to find it. He read the message - 'I'm sorry'. And Rob knew exactly what that meant - his boyfriend wasn't coming back. Aaron was blaming himself again. Robert's heart pounded. He felt utter dread at the thoughts of what Aaron might do in this state of mind - thinking he can never escape his father. His breathing sped up and he felt panic setting in. Rob stood up and rushed into a nearby toilet and into a cubicle, locking the door. He leant up against the wall, his head rested back as he attempted to control his breathing. Tears began to fall. How had this happened? He thought he and Aaron had decided what to do - that Aaron was going to tell someone and that Rob was going to help him. He thought Aaron was okay. How stupid he seemed now. Images of Aaron stood on a bridge, peering over the edge, ready to jump, throbbed in Roberts head and he wanted to scream. His phone rang - his dad. He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Then he sunk down to the floor and sat there, eyes burning and hands shaking, praying that Aaron would be alright.


	24. You Two

Robert ran out of the toilet, down the corridor and out of the hospital. He had to find Aaron. He had to. His heart was racing as he begun to run. His eyes darted everywhere for any trace of his boyfriend. Where would Aaron go? Where would he feel safe? Where would he be? Rob’s mind fumbled for answers. He stopped at the top of the high street and looked around. Nothing. Every extra second that Aaron was missing Robert grew more scared. His dad kept trying to phone him but every time he just ignored it. He didn’t need to have the same futile conversation again. The last thing he needed right now was his dad’s disappointment and anger staring him in the face. As Rob scanned his eyes around the street one last time he spotted someone familiar. She turned and noticed him immediately. Rob was sure he must’ve looked a right state – he was sweating and his expression was torn by worry. She must’ve noticed his sorry appearance because she suddenly looked very concerned and rushed towards him.  
“Robert? Are you alright?” He felt he could break at any second.  
“No not really.” His voice broke a little with emotion. Natalie touched him on the arm.  
“It’s okay Rob.”  
“No it’s really not.” He muttered. She looked at him questioningly.  
“Tel me what’s going on.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Please. You can trust me Robert.”  
“Oh, yeah right.” He said sarcastically. “You told everyone I’m bi.”  
“And I’m really sorry about that. It’s just s hard to lie to Harry.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Rob walked around Natalie and sat down on a bench.   
“You look terrible.”  
“Yeah, well. I’ve had a really bad day.”  
“Oh yeah?” She urged him to tell more, taking a seat next to him. Rob just stared at her making it clear he wasn’t going to elaborate. “You haven’t been in school. Why?”  
“I…I had some stuff going on.”  
“Stuff?”  
“Oh come on Nat, I’m not that naive. I really can’t tell you.”  
“I swear to you Robert, it won’t go any further.” Rob thought for a moment.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this. Right…well….my dad found out…”  
“That you’re bi?”  
“Yeah.” He looked down at the floor.  
“He didn’t take it well then?”  
“Not at first…..and then he was okay…and then he wasn’t again.”  
“No wonder you’re a bit messed up about it.”  
“It’s like he can’t admit that he’s not okay with it. He’s terrified of what’ll happen if he does admit it.” She nodded in understanding.  
“So…why are you here?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you look awful, you’re clearly upset, yet you’re in the middle of town. Why?”  
“I was looking for…” It slipped out and then Rob froze knowing the mistake he’d just made immediately.  
“Looking for what?”  
“Um…nothing, I wasn’t looking for anything.”  
“But you just said…”  
“Shut up Nat!” He interrupted, rising from the bench an staring down at the girl. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll see ya.” He began to walk off but was stopped by Natalie stepping around and in front of him. “Move out of my way………..please.” She didn’t move. He went to go around her but she put her arm out to stop him.  
“Robert, we’re friends right?”  
“Um, yeah, I guess.”  
“Right, well then, I’m your friend and I want to help. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me Robert.” He took a step back from her, shaking his head.  
“It’s all such a mess Nat.”  
“I don’t care; I’ve always loved tidying up.” She smiled in an attempt to cheer Rob up but it didn’t work. “Just tell me.” She said gently. He went back to the bench again and sat down. She followed him and then watched him intently waiting for him to talk.  
“When I first started this school I knew I had to stay in with the right group of people because of what happened at my last school.” Rob looked at Nat. She was still looking and listening. He looked forward again. “After the whole video thing – you know the one that Aaron posted of Harry singing?” She nodded. “Well, Harry wanted revenge.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me.”  
“He found out I was bi and so……he asked me to do something…….I should never have done it but I wanted to stay his mate because of the football team and….everything so….” He trailed off.  
“What did he ask you to do Robert?” He took a deep breath.  
“He told me to get Aaron to kiss me and make sure someone else saw – so he’d be publicly humiliated.”  
“That’s horrible.” Nat said in shock.  
“I know. I hate myself for agreeing to do it but…”  
“That’s in the past Rob, it doesn’t matter.” She encouraged. “So what happened? Did you go through with it?”  
“I got Aaron on his own. We talked. He’s a really nice lad. And…” Rob was scared of what he was telling Natalie.   
“What?” She asked softly.  
“I liked him.” Rob looked to Nat.  
“What….you mean you liked him…like ‘that’?” Rob stared at her for a second and then nodded slowly. “Wow. That is a bit of a mess.”  
"That's not the half of it."  
"Oh?"  
"Well he....um...he..."  
"What? He what?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Robert." She warned. He thought for a moment before continuing.   
"He's....gay." She stared at him for a second.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"And....he likes you too?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you two are...."  
"Yeah." Rob smiled lightly. "Aaron's my boyfriend."  
"I can't believe that Aaron Dingle's gay."  
"I know. It came as a shock to me too and I'm supposed to be the one with the gaydar." They both smiled at that.   
"So what's the big problem then?"  
"Well for starters, Harry still thinks I'm in on the deal."  
"Which you're not."  
"Well obviously."  
"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna tell Harry?"  
"Well that's the thing, Aaron doesn't want anyone to know - not yet anyway - so if I do tell Harry, I can't tell him the reason why. To be honest he'll never wanna speak to me again whether he knows the truth or not."  
"It's a sticky situation, I'll give you that."  
"Yeah and just to top it all off Aaron's gone missing."  
"What?" Rob thought about how and what he could say before speaking.  
"He got hurt really bad. I can't tell you how, it's not my place to, but he's in a really bad way and then he panicked at the hospital - for another reason I can't tell you - and he did a runner. I can't find him and I'm worried sick." Tears brimmed in Rob's eyes.  
"Oh, Robert. I'm so sorry."  
"Well it's not your fault is it."  
"Yeah and it's not yours either so don't you even start thinking that Robert Sugden." She said assertively. Then she took his hand and squeezed it. "Right then, where are we gonna look next?"  
"We?"  
"Well I can't exactly leave you alone in this state can I? Besides two pairs of eyes are better than one." Rob smiled at her.  
"Thank you."  
"There's no need to thank me. I'm your friend. I'm here to help." Robert nodded. "So can you think of somewhere he might have gone?" He wracked his brain for the millionth time.  
"I just don't know." Rob sighed. "He's feeling insecure, he'll want to be in a place where he feels safe, where he feels like he belongs. I just can't think where that place is for him right now." Nat thought.  
"I'm guessing you've checked at his house?"  
"There's no need. That's the last place he'd go at the moment."  
"A friend's house?"  
"Well, not to sound disloyal but, Aaron doesn't really have any friends." Thinking that made Robert so sad because it reminded him that Aaron was alone right now - alone and hurting.   
"We'll find him Rob." She gave him an encouraging smile. Suddenly Nat thought of something. "What about somewhere you guys go?" Something clicked inside of Robert straight away.  
"Of course. The shed."

Rob arrived at the edge of the recreation ground running. He kept up the pace right until the last minute when he had to slow to navigate through the bushes to get back behind the shed. And there....sat on a crate....his back against the wooden wall....was Aaron....crying. Rob leapt forward, falling to his knees in front of his boyfriend. He pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. "Are you okay? God, I was so worried about you. I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Aaron sobbed into Rob's shoulder.  
"I thought you didn't want me. I thought you'd be happier without me." Rob broke away abruptly, staring into Aaron's eyes.  
"What?"  
"I heard what your dad said." Roberts heart sunk. "He's right, you can do so much better than me."  
"No Aaron. We've been through this. I want you. I could never be happier without you."  
"You mean that?"  
"Yes." Rob answered without hesitation. "Absolutely. You are incredible Aaron." Rob wiped a tear away from his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb. "I have never known anyone as brave as you. I am so proud of you." Aaron fell back into Roberts arms again and Rob stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry you heard what dad said. He's a stupid bigot and I'm so done listening to him."  
"What are we gonna do Rob? Where are we gonna go?"  
"I don't know mate. I don't know. But I'll think of something, I promise. We're in this together Aaron. No matter where we end up, we will always have each other."


	25. Absolutely

"Rob, where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
"You know I hate surprises."  
"We need somewhere to go Aaron. Your place is out of the question. My dad hates us being together. So I think this is our best option."  
"Fine." Aaron gave in, allowing Robert to take his hand and lead him on down the pavement again. "Can you at least tell me how much further it is? My ribs are starting to hurt."  
"Well maybe if you'd stayed in the hospital..."  
"You said you weren't gonna complain about that again." Aaron interrupted.  
"Yeah. Sorry. Not much further okay?" Aaron nodded so they continued.

Eventually Rob stopped at one particular house, went up to the door and knocked. Aaron stood behind him nervously. Natalie opened the door.  
"Robert?" Then she noticed Aaron. "Oh my God Aaron. You found him."  
"What you said made me realise exactly where he'd be." Rob explained making Aaron even more confused.  
"Well I'm glad I could help." She looked to Aaron. "Just so you know, you're boyfriend was going spare when you went missing." She smiled but Aaron just turned to Rob, a stunned look on his face.  
"You told her."   
"She knows that we're together, yes."  
"What else does she know Robert?"  
"Nothing." Natalie answered for him. Suddenly Aaron winced in pain and grabbed his side. Rob reached for him, stopping him falling to the floor.  
"Are you okay mate? Aaron?" Robert rubbed his boyfriend's back as he waited for a response. "Just breath slowly."  
"Get him inside." Natalie suggested, propping herself under Aaron's arm so he could lean on her as she and Robert got him inside the house and into the living room, Rob kicking the front door shut behind them.  
"Are your parents home?" Rob asked as they settled Aaron on the sofa.  
"No. They're away for a few days actually. Do you guys want anything? A drink maybe?"  
"Some water please." Rob answered for Aaron who was still trying to recover from the moment of pain he'd had outside. As Nat went to fetch the water, he took a seat next to his boyfriend and started to rub his back again, gently moving his hand around in circles. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where we were going but I thought if I did you wouldn't want to go. Natalie's really nice Aaron. She wants to help." Rob explained softly.   
"What if she tells someone about us?" Aaron struggled to speak.  
"She won't."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Aaron hesitated before continuing.  
"Then I trust your judgement." Rob smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. He wrapped his arm around Aaron, who rested his head down on Rob's shoulder. They were there for a few seconds before Nat returned with two glasses. She put them down in front of the two boys. Aaron picked one up and drunk the whole thing down quickly.  
"Thanks." He muttered in Nat's direction when he was finished.  
"No problem." She sat down in a chair opposite them. "So.....why did you come here?" She asked gently.  
"I didn't know where else to take him."  
"What about, back to the hospital?"  
"Absolutely not." Aaron protested immediately.  
"Home?"  
"Absolutely not." Aaron repeated with more passion in his voice this time.  
"Rob's place?" She suggested.  
"Absolutely not." Rob replied.  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about all that. Your dad's still mad at you for being bisexual then?"  
"Something like that yeah."  
"Robert's father thinks his son could do better than me." Aaron explained.  
"His son doesn't think so though." Rob looked at Aaron, warning him not to go there again.  
"No. He doesn't." Aaron agreed, taking Rob's hand and squeezing it. Natalie smiled at them.  
"You two are cute together." Both lads just stared at her. "What? The stuff you say to each other. The looks. The holding hands. It's sweet." Aaron and Robert both blushed a little so Nat decide to change the subject. "So what are you guys gonna do now?" Rob shrugged. "You can stay here if you like."  
"Really?"  
"Like I said, my parents are away for a few days. There's a neighbour who's supposed to be checking in on me but she's as blind as a bat so I wouldn't worry about her."  
"Are you sure?" Rob clarified.  
"Absolutely."  
"Thanks." Aaron added.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Nat asked, standing up to head for the kitchen again.  
"No thanks." The boys replied in unison. She smiled at them.  
"See - cute." Then she went out of the room, leaving Aaron and Robert blushing again.

They spent the rest of the day chatting and watching rubbishy TV shows. Aaron began to warm to Natalie. She was funny and very kind. He could see why Rob had trusted her. At 11pm, they all decided they should head up to bed so Nat showed the boys to the spare bedroom. Rob had to help Aaron undress because of his injuries. He had to fight not to show the shock he still felt seeing the bruises, cuts and scars littering his boyfriend's skin. After, he helped Aaron into the double bed, moving him gently so as not to hurt him, then he started to get undressed himself. He caught Aaron watching him as he started to undo his jeans. Rob smiled.  
"Like what you see do you?" He joked. Aaron grinned.  
"Yes." He said honestly as Rob came over to the bed and joined him under the covers.  
"Your not too bad yourself you know."  
"What even with my hideous scars and bruises?" Aaron said with anger in his voice - not anger at Rob, but anger at the man who'd caused the irremovable marks.  
"I don't think they're hideous."  
"Yeah right."  
"I don't. They're a part of you and I think you're beautiful Aaron."  
"Shut up."  
"No, I won't." Rob shuffled closer to Aaron, placing a hand on the lad's cheat lightly. "You have to believe that you are amazing Aaron. I know you've been made to feel like you aren't for years now but you are incredible." Aaron shifted his head sightly on the pillow. "At that football training....the first time I saw you.....I noticed you straight away." Rob smiled at the memory. "The mysterious boy with the brown curls." Aaron's face softened.  
"Yeah, my hair does go curly when it gets sweaty." He stared into Rob's eyes. "Did you really notice me straight away?" Rob nodded shyly. "You never said anything."  
"I was nervous. Anyway, I though you were straight, remember?"  
"Yeah I suppose. Is that why you talked to me after training that day?"  
"Yeah. My heart was pounding. I can't even remember what I said."  
"You said you thought the other lads were being dicks."  
"You remember?"  
"Of course I do. I already had a massive crush on you at that point." They both laughed lightly. Aaron pushed his hand through Rob's hair and then left it at the back of his head. "I love you."  
"And I love you." Rob returned, staring into Aaron's eyes. He shuffled even closer, their bodies now touching, and draped his arm over Aaron. He rested their foreheads together and Rob could feel Aaron's breath on his face. He kissed him. It made him feel safe. Made him feel loved. He just hoped Aaron felt the same.


	26. The Courage To Do It

"Morning."  
"Morning." Aaron replied with a lazy smile on face. Rob was lying on his side, gazing at his boyfriend with bright eyes. "How long have you been watching me?"   
"About an hour."  
"Creep." Rob smirked as Aaron rubbed a hand up and down the lad's arm.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Really?" Aaron smiled.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you two getting up anytime soon?" Nat called from outside the door. "The kettle's on. I'll see you downstairs." They boys smiled at each other. Rob placed a soft kiss on Aaron's lips before dragging himself out of bed and starting to get dressed.  
"You know, as much as I hate it, we are gonna have to go back to my place at some point, even if it's just for a clean pair of boxers." He pulled his shirt over his head.  
"Yeah, I know. We can't camp out here forever. We've got no money. Nowhere else to go. I just don't know what we're gonna do Rob." Suddenly Aaron looked very worried. Robert went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking a hand through his boyfriend's hair.  
"Try not to worry mate. I know it's scary, I feel just as concerned about all this as you but I promise it'll all work out. We've got each other....that's all that really matters." Aaron smiled lightly. "I'll be alright Aaron." Rob leant down and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."  
"I know you do." They stayed there for a minute, looking at each other for comfort. Robert broke the moment.  
"You should get dressed. Nat'll be wondering what we're up to." Aaron smiled at that, raising an eyebrow. "You have a dirty mind Aaron Dingle." They both laughed. "Do you need help getting your clothes on?"   
"No, I'm fine. Thanks. You go downstairs, I'll be there in just a second."  
"Okay then." And with that, Robert stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning." Rob leant against the counter. Nat smiled at him and passed him a mug of tea. "Thanks." She picked up her own mug and sat down on a chair opposite Rob. She took a sip before speaking.  
"So what are you planning to do about the whole Harry situation?"  
"I don't know." Rob put his tea down. "If I call it off he get me kicked off the football team, cause me a load of grief and probably tell Aaron about the deal."  
"And if you don't tell him?"  
"Then I'm continuing to live a lie - something I thought I'd stop doing when I came out." He sighed. "I don't know. It's just all such a mess."  
"You love Aaron don't you?" He looked at her.  
"Yes." He answered honestly.  
"Then, I think you know what you should do."  
"Hi." Aaron greeted, walking into the kitchen. Nat kept her eyes fixed on Rob for a second, silently willing him to consider her suggestion, then she turned to Aaron, smiling.  
"Tea?"  
"Please." Aaron answered politely, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Rob knew what he had to do. He knew exactly what he had to do. Now he just had to have the courage to do it. His phone buzzed and he picked it out of his pocket to read the message.  
"Oh crap!" He exclaimed.  
"What?"   
"I was meant to have a football match after school today. I'd completely forgotten. It's a really important one. There's gonna be scouts there and everything."  
"You should go." Aaron said immediately.  
"What? No. I can't leave you."  
"I can stay with him." Nat suggested.  
"No. We're already causing you trouble by being here, I can't ask any more of you."  
"It's fine, really. I don't mind."  
"Will you two stop fussing, I don't need anyone here with me." Aaron protested.  
"You still have episodes Aaron. You can't even move on your own when that happens. You can't be left alone." Rob told him strictly. Aaron couldn't argue with that.  
"If you're gonna play the match, you need to be in school today too. Otherwise the teachers will start asking questions about why you're able to play football but you can't be in school."  
"She makes a good point." Aaron agreed.  
"You go. I don't mind skipping school today. My parents won't know anyway." Rob stared at her for a minute thinking. He really needed to be at that match.   
"Okay." He finally agreed. "But if anything happens, anything at all, you promise you'll call me?"  
"Yes." Aaron assured. "You need to go now Rob or you'll be late."  
"I'm gonna have to go home to get my uniform and my kit. Dad should be out of the house by now though."  
"You can borrow my bike so you can get there quicker. If you're late Mr Hennessy will skin you alive." Nat advised.  
"Just promise me your bike's not pink."  
"How old do you think I am - five?" She joked making the boys smile. "It's in the shed at the back."  
"Thanks Nat." She nodded. Robert went to Aaron and kissed him quickly.  
"Bye. I'll see you later." He told his boyfriend as he headed for the back door.  
"Bye. Play well!" 

Rob cycled as fast as he could back to his house. When he got there, his dad's car was gone so he knew the coast was clear. He used his key to get in and ran up the stairs to get changed into his uniform. Andy almost gave him a heart attack when he burst into Rob's bedroom.  
"You've got some cheek, coming back here after not telling dad where you were going or anything. He's been worried sick all night." Rob recovered quickly from the shock and continued changing as fast as he could.  
"Yeah, well he can't he that worried, he's managed to go to work hasn't he?" He shot back whilst fumbling with his tie.  
"Oh shut up Rob."  
"No Andy, you shut up. If dad has a problem with me having a boyfriend, that's his problem. I can't be dealing with any of his rubbish anymore." He stuffed some clothes from his draws into a bag and then took that, his school bag and his football kit and headed for the stairs. "I'll see you Andy."  
"Wait, Rob, where are you going?" His brother followed him down the stairs.  
"Well right now I'm going to school and then....it's none of your business." He headed out of the front door, Andy still following him.  
"Rob, don't be a jerk."  
"I'm being a jerk?! Come on bro, we both know dad is a homophobic git. Why don't you have a talk to him about not being a jerk?" Rob swung his leg over the bike, two bags on his back, one balanced on the handlebars. "I'm sorry Andy. I don't have a choice." Then he cycled off, leaving his brother stood alone in the middle of the street.


	27. The Game Ended

"Hey! Rob! Mate, where have you been?" Max called out, striding towards Robert. "We've not seen you for days."  
"I've been ill." Rob replied simply.  
"Are you playing in the match tonight?"  
"Of course."  
"Good." At that moment Harry barged into their conversation..  
"Robbie lad, where have you been?!"  
"Ill." Max replied for him.  
"Right, well, you better be on top form for this match tonight. We're relying on you."  
"No pressure then." Rob said with a forced smile. Harry noticed the three bags Rob was carrying.  
"What's with all the gear?"  
"Oh, I'm staying at a mate's tonight."  
"Just a mate are they?"  
"Yes. Just a mate." Harry looked him up and down for a second.  
"You know there's something about you today Sugden."  
"What?" Rob asked, nervous that, somehow, Harry would figure out what was going on.  
"Oh nothing. It's probably just me. I get these weird vibes off people sometimes. My mum says I'm gifted - you know, like, special or something."  
"Oh yeah, you're definitely special alright.....in the head." Max joked. Harry punched him hard in the arm. "Ow!"  
"Yeah, well, it serves you right." Harry explained with an arrogant smile. "Come on. We'd better get to class." Then he headed off toward the building, beckoning for his mates to follow.

Rob felt on edge all day. He was terrified that something would happen to Aaron while he wasn't there. He texted him every opportunity he got. Every time Aaron would say he was fine and that he should stop worrying but Rob couldn't stop worrying. He muddled his way through his classes, extremely grateful that his natural intelligence made it unnecessary for him to really listen to the teachers. At the end of the day he headed straight for the changing rooms and got into his kit. He quickly sent Aaron another message - 'About to go onto the pitch. Hope you're still doing okay. Love you xx'. Aaron replied immediately - 'I'm fine. Love you too. Good luck xx'. Rob read it, smiled and then went outside. 

The game started and Rob was still finding it hard to focus his mind on anything other than Aaron. He tried to keep his eyes on the ball, reminding himself that there were important scouts watching, but every time his thoughts drifted elsewhere. Their team were loosing badly. He could see the other lads getting frustrated with him. Harry walked past Rob, his face full of anger. "What the hell are you playing at? Get your head in the game pretty boy." He said it quiet enough that nobody else heard. Rob's blood boiled and he wanted to turn and punch the lad in the face but if he did that he'd ruin his chances of getting picked to advance and he'd almost certainly get kicked off the team. He took a deep breath, deciding to use the excess energy his anger had built up for good use. He set his eyes on the ball. Got in position and waited. The whistle blew and he raced for the ball, dribbling it through the other team all the way to a perfect spot and then scored. He did it again. And again. And again. Until he'd clawed back all four goals that the other team had over them, bringing the two teams to a tie. There was still a few minutes left of the game. Rob could see the scouts noting things down. His coach was yelling at him to go for it. So he did. A striker from the opposite team managed to get the ball all the way down the pitch to within seconds of scoring. Rob tackled him skilfully and dribbled the ball all the way back down the pitch before scoring a final, perfect goal just as the game ended. The whole team crowed around Rob, forming a huddle. They chanted his name over and over again. He felt good. Like he'd achieved something amazing. Like he'd won against Harry's homophobia. But all Robert could think was that he wished he was sharing the moment with Aaron.

About twenty minutes later and everyone had dispersed. Rob went to pick up his water bottle from the edge of the pitch. A man, who Rob recognised as a scout, came over to him.  
"Hello lad." He greeted, extending a hand. Rob shook it, smiling.  
"Hello."  
"Robert Sugden isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Ted Hanna. I'm a scout for Sheffield United." Rob's heart pounded. "I'd very much like for you to play for our under eighteens' academy. It'd be a great opportunity."  
"Yes. Please. I'd love to."  
"Good." Rob smiled widely. "You played brilliantly today."  
"Thank you."  
"I've not seen someone of your age with such good skills for a long time."  
"Thank you. I'm very grateful for you picking me."  
"It was a no-brainer. I'll have the paperwork sent through to your coach and we'll see you next week."  
"Great. Thank you." The bloke nodded and walked off. Rob was left standing there in shock. He couldn't believe what'd just happened.  
"Nice one Robbie lad." Harry said, seemingly appearing from nowhere (he had a knack for that). Rob didn't know what to do. He was still fuming at the lad for his earlier comment. "Yeah not bad at all.....for a fairy." Rob raised his fist but Harry grabbed it before it collided with his face. He had a strong grip but Rob wasn't afraid....not anymore. "Oooh, careful careful now sweetie. Don't want to hurt yourself do you?" Rob pulled his arm away, breathing deeply, staring at Harry.  
"You're sick." Rob seethed, but the other lad just laughed.  
"I'm sick? No no you see, you're the sick one. You're the one who does it with lads."  
"Just because you can't fall in love Harry."  
"Oh I fall in love just fine thanks."  
"What do you want?"  
"What I asked for to begin with....revenge."  
"No." Rob said without hesitation.  
"What?"  
"No. I don't want your stupid deal anymore."  
"Think you can turn me down do you? That's not how it works Robbie lad. This is how it works - I tell you to do something, you do it."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you know what'll happen if you don't."  
"Do I? Because your threats don't seem to have any weight anymore Harry. You can't get me kicked of the team. I was the best player today and everyone knows it. Besides I just got signed so...."  
"Think that means something do you?" Harry said still trying to sound strong but beginning to falter slightly.  
"Yeah, I do actually." Rob took a step closer. "I'm not scared of you anymore. I don't care what you say or do.....you're totally inconsequential. It's about time someone noticed that." Rob stepped away, picking up his water bottle and the football beside it. He turned and threw the ball into Harry's hands, making him jump a little. "Have a nice evening." And then he walked away.


	28. Definitely A Keeper

Aaron was sat on the sofa in the living room while Robert made toast in the kitchen. Rob finished and carried the plates through to his boyfriend, setting them down on the coffee table and sitting down beside Aaron. He sat close to him and Aaron slung an arm lazily over Rob's shoulder, pulling him into him and kissing him on the head. "I'm so proud of you Rob. I don't think I said that yesterday but I am. You're amazing." Robert turned to Aaron and kissed him softly. When he pulled back Aaron was staring deeply into his eyes and smiling. Rob shifted slightly and then kissed him again, more passionately this time, pushing Aaron back into the sofa. Aaron matched his passion for a moment but then broke away, breathing heavily. "What about Natalie?"  
"She's out with mates." He pushed a hand through Aaron's hair. "You're so beautiful this morning." Aaron blushed a little at the compliment, rubbing his hands on Rob's arms. "You're the reason I played so well yesterday."  
"Don't be stupid. You're an incredible player Rob, you would've played perfectly no matter what."  
"Believe what you like. I was thinking about you every second of that match." Rob stoked a thumb over Aaron's cheek. Aaron looked lost in thought. "What is it? Are you hurting?"  
"No. It's not that." Aaron bit his lip. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course." Rob shuffled back a bit to give him some space.  
"You told me you'd had relationships before..." He trailed off.  
"Yeah." Rob urged him to continue.  
"Were they....like this?"  
"No." He replied softly. "I had a girlfriend at my last school. She was nice. I liked her a lot......but she was nothing compared to you. I never loved her." Rob moved his head slightly, encouraging Aaron to meet his eyes. "You Aaron.....I love you so much. I knew that within a few minutes of being around you."  
"What happened to her?"  
"Who?"  
"Your girlfriend."  
"Um...she...cheated on me." Rob thought back. "The truth is it was probably already over by that point. We should've ended it months before it got so messy. I was having trouble at school and with Andy so...." Aaron nodded in understanding. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.   
"I want to know more." Aaron eventually said.  
"That really was all there was to it. She cheated then she dumped me and..."  
"No." Aaron interrupted. "I don't mean more about that. I mean more about you." Rob stared at him. "I want to know everything there is to know about you. I love you and I wanna know you like nobody else does." Rob smiled.  
"Okay."  
"What's your favourite colour?" Robert laughed. "Well we've gotta start somewhere haven't we?" They smiled at each other.  
"Blue." Rob eventually answered. "You?"  
"Black."  
"Actually I think you'll find that's a shade not a colour."   
"Oh shut up. Who are you - the colour police?" Rob laughed and jumped on top of his boyfriend, pushing him down onto the sofa and kissing him. Aaron let out a groan of pain and Rob shot backwards.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to...Are you okay? Sorry." He rambled in concern.  
"I'm fine Rob." Aaron told his boyfriend with a reassuring smile. "Just...maybe don't do that again."  
"Yeah, sorry." Aaron leaned in slowly, bringing his face right up to Robert's.  
"Stop saying sorry." He whispered across the lad's lips. Rob smiled just before Aaron kissed him again.  
"Hello boys!" Natalie greeted brightly, coming into the living room. "Oh, sorry. Ignore me." She said, noticing the couple in the middle of a moment. The boys broke apart at the interruption. Rob cleared his throat, turning around on the sofa, to put both feet back on the floor.  
"How were your mates?" He asked nonchalantly. Nat dumped her bag down and sat on the edge of the coffee table.   
"I didn't see them. They stood me up. Went to meet up with some boys instead."  
"What and you're not invited?"  
"No I just don't feel like it today."  
"What you'd rather hang around at home with your gay best mates?"  
"Actually yes." She announced getting up and collecting a couple of game controllers from beside the TV. She turned back to them. "Game anyone?"

"Dinner's up!" Rob called to the others from the kitchen. Aaron and Nat appeared and took their seats just as Rob was putting the plates down on the table.  
"It looks amazing." Nat complimented.  
"It's only chilli."  
"Still. I don't know many boys who can cook." She looked up at Aaron. "He's definitely a keeper mate." She winked making Aaron smile. They all dug into their food. "By the way, my parents get back tomorrow. I don't see them having any problem with you staying for a couple more days but..."  
"But we need to find somewhere else to go." Rob preempted what Nat was about to say.   
"Yeah. Sorry."  
"Hey, no problem. We always knew this wasn't going to be forever."  
"Thanks Nat. You've been a really good mate to us." Aaron added.  
"You two are the best mates I've had in a longer time. I'm gonna miss you guys."  
"Yeah, we'll miss you too."  
"Where are you gonna go?" She asked, taking another mouthful of chilli.  
"I'm not sure. We'll think of something." Rob hoped that was the truth but in all honesty they were running out of options.

Aaron and Robert lay in the darkness beside each other. "It was my mum......who taught me to cook." Rob said out of the blue. Aaron stayed silent but Rob knew he was still awake - he could tell from his breathing. "She loved to cook. She was great at it too." There was another moment of silence.  
"How did she die?" Aaron inquired tentatively.  
"Fire." Another empty moment...then Rob felt his boyfriend turn onto his side to look at him. "I couldn't get her out. Nobody could." Aaron rubbed a warm hand over Rob's bare chest. "Sometimes I think about....how it must've been...for her." He turned his head toward Aaron. "She must've been so scared Aaron....so alone." A tear fell from Rob's eye. Aaron kissed him on the forehead comfortingly. Rob turned so he and Aaron were face to face, only inches apart. "I wanted to tell you because you wanted to know everything. My mum is a big part of me - the memory of her and what happened to her." Aaron stroked his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.  
"Thank you for telling me. If I know, then I can try and help." Rob just stared into Aaron's eyes.  
"I love you." His gaze flicked from Aaron's lips to his eyes and back before he leant in and kissed him. He shifted closer, never disconnecting their lips. Aaron moved his hands to Rob's hips. Then he moved on top of his boyfriend, his knees either side of the lad's legs. Rob broke away from Aaron's lips to kiss down his kneck gently. Aaron was breathing heavily as his boyfriend stopped kissing him to pull his shirt off. Aaron always slept in a t-shirt. Even though Robert had seen the bruises and the scars many times now, he couldn't get rid of his security blanket. But now....was different. Rob pushed his hands up Aaron's chest, keeping his hands holding his face when they got there. It was getting heated very quickly. They rolled over so Robert was now on top. Aaron moved his hands on Rob's chest as the couple continued to kiss. Aaron started to move his hands down the other boy's body but Rob grabbed them, breaking away from the kiss, struggling to catch his breath. "Aaron. Are you sure?" Aaron looked at his boyfriend's mussed up hair, his hungry eyes and his reddening cheeks. He looked at his cute freckles and his incredible eyes and his perfect lips curling into a shy smile.  
"Yes. I'm sure."


	29. Sooner Or Later

Aaron opened his eyes to the sight of a shirtless Robert stood gazing out of the window. He looked so perfect with the warm light painting shapes on his skin. Aaron smiled, pushing the covers off himself and stepping out of bed to join Rob. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, kissing his shoulder lightly. Rob didn't say anything, he just tipped his head to the side, resting it on Aaron's. "Where are we gonna go Aaron?"  
"I don't know." He replied softly.  
"I know Nat said we could stay a few more days but I don't wanna get her in trouble with her parents and we're gonna have to leave sooner or later so...." He shrugged slightly.  
"You wanna leave today?"  
"Yeah. I just don't know where we're gonna go." Aaron moved around in front of the other lad, resting his hands on his arms and looking at him.  
"Maybe we could talk to your dad."   
"No." Rob looked down. "Even if he did agree to let us stay there, it would all be a lie because he will never stop hating the idea of us being together." Aaron rubbed his hand up and down Rob's arm comfortingly. Robert slowly looked up at him. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. The couple heard Nat's footsteps thunder down the stairs to answer it. They both assumed it must be her parents returning home so they just left her to it. "Thank you....for last night. I love you so much and it was so..."  
"Special." Aaron ended for him.  
"Yeah. I've never had anything like this before Aaron. I'm just so glad that we have each other now. I trust you completely."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Aaron!" Nat yelled from downstairs. Aaron and Robert looked at each other confusedly.  
"One minute." He called back, quickly throwing on his jeans and a hoodie before hurrying downstairs closely followed by Rob. 

There were two police men just inside the front door. Nat looked at him worriedly.  
"Sorry. They asked if you were here so..."  
"It's fine." Aaron assure her.  
"Aaron Dingle?" One of the officers asked.  
"Yeah, that's me." Aaron said, stepping towards them.  
"You have been missing for five days. Your father is looking for you. You must come with us now."  
"No." Aaron said sharply. Rob stepped forward squeezing Aaron's shoulder.  
"It's okay mate."  
"I can't go back there. I can't."  
"You can't go where lad?" The other officer asked softly.  
"Home. I can't go home. I can't go where he is. Please don't make me go. You've seen me. I'm fine. So can I just stay here please?"  
"I'm sorry I'm afraid that's just not possible. You're a minor. You must go home to your father."  
"No!" Aaron shouted, startling the police men. Rob grabbed his boyfriend's hands and turned Aaron towards him.  
"Aaron, listen to me, you have to go with them. I'll come with you. You won't be alone, I promise, but you have to go. You don't have a choice." Robert spoke calmly and it seemed to relax Aaron. He stared into Rob's eyes, seeing the concern and love there, and then he made a decision. Rob saw the lad's expression change.  
"I do have a choice." Aaron turned to the officers, keeping hold of his boyfriend's hand for comfort. "I have something to tell you....about my dad."


	30. Pure Anger

"You've been very brave, Aaron - telling us all that."  
"Have I?" Aaron asked, shaking his head. The tears that had fallen had left their mark on his face and he continued to nervously rub his thumbs together.  
"You told us the truth....you were very brave." The policeman assured kindly. He was nice. He made it the tiniest bit easier for Aaron tell tell him everything.

He'd started right at the beginning, telling the officer about his dad getting angry and hitting him when he was just eight years old because he'd walked mud into the house. Next he told him about when he was ten and his dad threw him down the stairs because he'd got in a fight at school - about how he couldn't tell anyone because he was too afraid. Then he described the beating his father had given him when he was twelve....but Aaron couldn't remember why it happened that time. He told the officer about the time when he was thirteen....and fourteen...and fifteen....and the last time when he'd finally got out of there. Even with all the Aaron's accounts of the hideous abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his father....he had only mentioned a few of the many many many times it had happened. He was sure there times - things that his dad had done - that he didn't even remember. There were far too many to remember. But there was one more time he could recall terribly vividly.  
"There's one more thing I should tell you about."  
"I'm listening." The man said gently, leaning forward slightly. Aaron took a deep breath.  
"There was one time when...." He trailed off.  
"When what Aaron?"  
"When it wasn't me he was hurting." A tear fell from Aaron's eye and he quickly rubbed at it fearing he would break down completely. "I have a little sister." His voice faltered as he spoke. "It was about a year ago....she was only five.....she left a mess in the living room.....she'd been doing colouring or something, I don't remember, but.....I knew what was about to happen." Aaron sniffled. "I saw it on his face. The anger. Pure anger. I tired to stop him, I did, but....he shoved me back and I hit my head......" The policeman was listening intently in disbelief at what he was hearing. "The next thing I know, my dad's gone and....Liv...." A sob escaped his lips. "She was just lying there.....There was blood and...." He broke down crying, putting his head in his hands as the tears fell. After a few seconds he was able to speak through the sobs. "She had a cut on her head and her arms were really badly bruised. She wasn't knocked out but she wasn't moving......she was just crying and crying.....I wanted to leave then and tell someone. I wanted to take her somewhere safe but....where would I go? I was scared and....I'm sorry....I'm so sorry...." Aaron continued to cry, his head raging with anger and frustration and pain.  
"It's okay lad. You've got nothing to be sorry for. You're safe now."

Robert waited nervously in a corridor. They'd told him to stay there while they talked to Aaron. He'd tried to protest - said he wouldn't leave Aaron - but in the end he had to give in. He didn't want to cause Aaron any more distress. He hated not knowing what was going on. They'd been in there so long. Rob took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the photos. There was one of them sitting in the gloom behind the shed, Aaron gazing at Robert as he smiled at the camera. Another was of Aaron asleep in their bed at Nat's. He looked so peaceful, curled up in the white sheets, the morning sunlight settling on his face. Rob stared at the photo wishing he could return to that moment - when they were both so carefree.   
"Excuse me." A young police officer interrupted his thoughts. "Come with me please." Rob shot up from his seat, following briskly behind the officer all the way to the room where Aaron was. He could see the lad had been crying heavily and he hurried to him, sitting beside him on the sofa-like seat and wrapping an arm around him.  
"I'm so proud of you." 

"So what now?" Aaron asked when the policeman was sat opposite them.  
"You're father will be taken in for questioning. We've got you're statement so, for now that's all we need from you."  
"What about Liv?"  
"She will be collected and you will both be placed in temporary care."  
"Wait, what? Care? No way, I'm not doing that."  
"I'm afraid you don't really have a choice. You're a minor..."  
"Yeah so you keep saying." Aaron interrupted. The policeman stared at him. "I'm sorry but I may only be sixteen but mentally I'm much older than that....I mean, I've been living with this for years. I don't need to be put in care. I'm just fine on my own."  
"Surely you can't make him go into care again his will. He's sixteen." Then something hit Robert. "Couldn't we find a place of our own?"  
"What?" Aaron turned to his boyfriend.  
"We're sixteen, legally we're allowed to live alone. That's what we've been doing for the past few days anyway."   
"You could do that but it won't be easy. You guys are still in school. It'll be expensive. Although under the circumstances it's possible you'd get a housing grant." The policeman said encouragingly. He was clearly coming around to the idea. "You seem, to me to be two very bright lads. With the right help and support...I reckon you're up to it." Rob turned to Aaron.  
"What do you think?"  
"You really wanna live with me?"  
"Of course I do. Besides, I certainly don't want to live at home anymore. I think this could be the perfect solution."  
"What bout Liv?" Aaron asked the officer.  
"She will have to be taken into care. You can still see her of course."  
"She can't live with us?"  
"You'd have to earn custody of her.....that's if this case is even successful. It's still possible that your dad won't be prosecuted for what he's done. You're sister could end up living with him again."  
"But you don't think that'll happen right?" Aaron suddenly sounded very worried. "You don't think he'll get away with this do you?"  
"I've seen a lot of child abuse cases Aaron, all with completely different outcomes. Your story is the most shocking I've heard in a long while. I can't promise that he'll be found guilty and punished but...I hope for your sake - and your sister's - that he is." The man leant forward more. "If I were you, I get on with your life. Be happy. Make a new start. We'll do the rest." Aaron nodded am him and then turned back to Robert.  
"I guess we're looking for a house then."


	31. More Than Welcome

"You're back." Nat greeted as she stepped aside allowing them into the house.  
"Yeah."  
"We won't stay if you don't want us to."  
"No, no, you're more than welcome." She assured them. "Are you okay?" Nat asked a very tired and jumpy looking Aaron.  
"I will be." He sounded so weak - like the tears had sapped every last ounce of energy from his body. She stepped forward embracing him tightly. It startled Aaron a little but it felt good. She didn't even know what had happened but she was there for him and that was something he'd not often felt before.   
"Natalie, who was it?" A woman called from the kitchen. Aaron stepped back from Nat's arms just as the woman appeared around the corner. "Ah, these must be the friends you were telling me about."  
"Hello Mrs Oscars. I'm Robert." She smiled at him.  
"And you must be Aaron."  
"Yes." Aaron tried to make himself look as normal as possible - tried not to look like he'd just sobbed his way through the last three hours.   
"You poor lad, you look exhausted. What have you been up to?"  
"Mum I told you not to ask questions." Nat warned her mother.  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Natalie explained that you're both dealing with some things at the moment so......" She continued to smile at them. "You're welcome to stay here tonight."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. Natalie tells me you are very good friends of hers and that's not something I hear very often so you're more than welcome." The woman sounded a lot like Nat. She looked like her too - warm eyes and a kind smile. "Brew?" She offered.  
"Yes please."

The four of them went to sit in the living room with their mugs of tea - Aaron and Rob sitting next to each other while Nat and her mum sat on arm chairs across from them. Rob made sure he sat a couple of inches away from his boyfriend, unsure of whether Nat would have told her mother about them. He wasn't willing to risk another bout of homophobia especially because if they were told to leave they'd have literally nowhere else to go.  
"So where's your dad?" Rob asked politely, taking a sip of tea.  
"He's gone to pick up some shopping. We managed to eat the entire contents of the fridge and freezer." Nat said with a smile.  
"Sorry." Aaron directed at Nat's mum.  
"Oh it's no problem love. It's easily fixed. So do you two go to the same school as Natalie?"  
"Yeah." Aaron replied.  
"You like it there?" It was such a mum conversation.  
"I like the school - I guess - not so much the people."  
"Oh?"  
"It's a long story. I get angry and I make mistakes - it gets me in trouble."   
"Do you have many friends there?"  
"Not really. Rob. Nat. That's about it really."  
"What about you Robert?"  
"I'm friends with the boys on the football team....well....I was..."  
"Falling out?"  
"Kind of."  
"What?" Aaron interrupted. "You never told me anything had happened."  
"I didn't wanna worry you. Anyway, it's fine I can handle it. Harry was just being dumb that's all." Aaron placed a hand on Rob's back.  
"You should've told me."  
"I know, I'm sorry, it's just....that's the day I got signed and after that nothing else mattered. I just wanted to get home and tell you....not talk about that prick." Rob turned to Nat's mum. "Excuse my language."  
"Oh, no worries love." She stared at them for a minute, grinning. "You know, you two are a really lovely couple." All three teenagers turned towards her in slight shock. "What?" She asked looking between them. "It's pretty obvious. The way you look at each other and talk to each other." Rob, Nat and Aaron continued to stare. "I don't have a problem with it." She assured. "I think that everyone should be allowed to love."  
"Excuse me, what about the stuff you said about Nigel and Susan down the road?"  
"Oh, well that's different."  
"How?"  
"Because they get on my nerves."  
"What so they shouldn't be allowed to love each other because they annoy you."  
"It's all the 'I love you pooh bear', 'love you too my little pumpkin'." She made mocking voices as she spoke and Aaron and Robert could only laugh. "I can't stand that stuff."  
"Well you'll be pleased to know then that these two don't have any cute nicknames for each other." Nat said through a laugh.

They heard the front door click open a while later. Aaron and Robert were sat arm in arm on the sofa having a very amusing conversation with Nat and her mother.  
"What's going on in here then?" Nat's father asked with a smile when he came into the living room to find them all laughing. "Hello. You must me Robert and Aaron." The man said, going over to the boys.  
"Good evening Mr Oscars." Rob greeted.  
"Oh, call me Perry."  
"Nice to meet you Perry." Aaron said with a smile. He leant forward, to sit up a little better but suddenly grabbed his side, wincing in pain. Rob reached for him.  
"Ribs?" Aaron nodded.  
"I'll get the ice." Nat announced heading off into the kitchen. This was the routine they'd practised every time Aaron had an episode. Rob rubbed his boyfriend's back as Aaron's breathing began to slow again.  
"What's wrong with him?" Nat's mother asked.  
"He had a nasty fall about a week ago and he still gets a lot of pain from his injuries." Rob explained never taking his eyes off Aaron. "You okay mate?" He spoke softly. Aaron nodded, leaning into Robert a little. Rob kissed his head and held him. Nat came back with an ice pack and handed it to Aaron who careful placed it against his side, grimacing slightly at the extreme cold.  
"Thanks."  
"Do you need some painkillers or something?" Nat's dad asked.  
"No, he's already had some. I think I should probably just get him to bed if that's alright?"  
"Of course love. You can stay in the spare bedroom. Is there anything you need?"  
"No. Thank you." Rob cautiously helped Aaron to his feet and then out of the room and upstairs to the bedroom. 

Rob sat Aaron down on the edge of the bed. The pain was beginning to subside but the slightest wrong move would have it flare up again. Rob gently lifted the lad's shirt up over his head. The bruises were starting to fade a bit. Some had turned brown or yellow, others were still a vivid shade of purple. Robert moved his hand softly over the marks. Aaron leant forward and kissed him.  
"I couldn't have done what I did today without you Rob."  
"That's not true. You're so strong Aaron. You can do anything."  
"Maybe." Aaron lifted a hand to his boyfriend cheek. "But it's so much easier with you by my side." Rob smiled softly. "I love you so much." Robert rubbed his hands down Aaron's arms.   
"Come on." He said gently. "Let's get you into bed.....my little pumpkin."


	32. One Boy For Me

"Hey Aaron. Aaron." Rob whispered into his boyfriend's ear. He was already fully dressed with his rucksack packed. "Mate. I've gotta go to training." Aaron stirred a little. Rob sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking a hand through Aaron's hair. "It's my first Sheffield training. I've got the day off school but I'll probably be back about lunchtime. We can do something if you like?"   
"Mm."  
"Right. See you later then." He placed a kiss on Aaron's head. "Love you."  
"Love you too." Aaron murmured sleepily.  
"Bye." 

Aaron woke up again hours later. He was confused for a second at Robert's absence but then he remembered. He looked at the clock - 12.30. He pushed himself up the bed, leaning against the headboard and rubbing his eyes. Aaron picked up his phone from the bedside table. Rob had sent him a picture. The blond lad was stood on a football pitch in his new Sheffield United kit, beaming at the camera, posing with a thumbs up. Aaron smiled at it. He was so proud. It was a welcome feeling of relief from the usual confusion or anger. He put the phone back and pushed the sheets back, spinning his legs around and bringing them down to the floor. He sat there for a second as something in his mind changed. He had moments like this - when he couldn't see a better future - when all he could think of was all the terrible memories and the pain. He looked down at himself, the scars littering his body. He felt so hideous. He felt angry again. It burnt inside him. He wanted to scream. A tear fell from his eye and he let it roll down his cheek. Aaron thought of Robert. He thought of the first time he'd seen him. And the first time he'd said he loved him. His smile. His laugh. His touch. His kiss. Aaron began to calm down. He picked up his phone and looked at the photo again. The bright sunlight on Rob's face made his freckles so obvious and his eyes looked an amazing shade of green. A message popped up - 'On my way back now xx'. Aaron took a deep breath.....then he stood up and started to get dressed.

"Hi." Rob went straight to Aaron and kissed him.  
"How was training?"  
"Oh, Aaron it was amazing. The coaches are really good. I already learnt loads." Rob enthused excitedly.  
"I'm so happy for you." They smiled at each other. Aaron took Rob's bag off him and set about taking the dirty kit out. "Were the other lads nice?"  
"Yeah. They were all really helpful too. There's one guy, Justin, he was showing me a load of stuff."  
"Justin eh? Should I be jealous?" Aaron joked, looking up at Rob with a smirk.  
"Na. There's only one boy for me." Aaron beamed at him, chucking the dirty kit at their pile of laundry.  
"You wanna go do something?"  
"Yeah. We could go into town."  
"Sounds good."  
"I'll just go take a shower."  
"Yeah you should, stinky."  
"Oh thanks." Aaron laughed. "I'll be quick." And Robert rushed off to the bathroom.

They went into a shop and bought some new DVDs having exhausted Nat's entire movie collection. Then they grabbed some milkshakes and found a bench to sit on and drink them. Aaron smiled at Rob. "What?"   
"Nothing. I just really love you."  
"Yeah....the feeling's mutual." Aaron blushed a little. Rob subtly rubbed his hand on Aaron's that was rested in between them on the bench. Then....to Robert's complete surprise....Aaron leaned in and kissed him....on that bench...in the centre of town. Rob moved his hand to Aaron's arm and kissed him back gently.  
"Wow! Robbie lad. Changed your mind then." Rob spun his head around to see a sly faced Harry, sniggering down at them. His heart sunk deeper than it ever had before.


	33. Let Me Explain

“I thought you might come ‘round. It’s okay, I forgive you for all the crap you gave me before….you obviously weren’t in the right mind.” Rob just sat there in shock. “Cheers for this though. It can’t have been too easy to get through all his anger and hot temper. But…well….we’re good now so…” Rob noticed the phone in Harry hand. “Yeah, it’s a nice picture.” He turned it around so the lads could see the screen. He’d taken a photo of the kiss. One of Rob’s worst fears was coming true and it was too late to stop it.  
“Give me that.” He yelled launching himself at the phone. Harry pulled his hand away just in time.  
“No backing out now mate. I’m gonna post this in all the same places that looney did. See how he likes it.”  
“What’s going on?” Aaron finally asked having recovered from the immediate shock and embarrassment. Rob turned to him. He didn’t know how to tell Aaron. There was no way he could do it without hurting him. Harry beat him to it.  
“I don’t really owe you an explanation but….well, I’m nice like that, so I’ll give you one anyway.” He stepped closer to Aaron. “Lover boy here.” He gestured at Rob. “He’s conned you mate.” Aaron just looked confused. “You see, I told him to do this.”

“What the hell are you on about?” Aaron asked in impatience. Harry laughed.  
“You really thought he liked you didn’t you? Aw, sweet.” Rob could barely breathe. He couldn’t speak. “Wanted him to like you did you?” Harry joked. Aaron just stared at him. “Wait a minute….you did didn’t you?” Harry laughed again. “Oh my God, you’re a fag?” Aaron snapped and threw a hard punch into the lad’s face. Harry fell back against the ground but he just continued to laugh building Aaron’s anger even further. “You’re funny Dingle. You fall for things so easily.” He started to pull himself up off the floor. “I knew exactly what to say to make you lose it. And him….” He gestured at Rob again. “He knew exactly what to do to get you to fall for him. Nice one Robbie lad.” He tapped Rob on the arm but the lad just stayed staring down at the ground.

“Look, Harry, if you’re gonna be a total prick can you at least explain yourself?” Aaron asked, on the verge of losing all patience.  
“You mean you still don’t get it?” Aaron threw his hands up in reply. “Okay then. I’ll make it perfectly clear.” Harry got right up in Aaron’s face. “I told Robert to get you to fall for him. Get you to kiss him somewhere somebody would see.” Harry put a hand on a stunned Aaron’s shoulder. “Revenge Aaron. Simple. Sweet. Revenge.” He took his hand away. “And God it was good.” He took his phone out of his pocket, turning to Rob. “Thanks for this.” And then he walked away. Before he’d even taken two steps, Robert grabbed him and pulled him down to the ground. He held Harry down and took the phone off him, chucking it at a wall. The three of them watched as it smashed, pieces flying everywhere. Rob looked back at Harry.   
“I would never change my mind you arrogant, scheming bastard. When I called that deal off, I meant it. I was never really in it anyway. I regretted it the moment I agreed to it. You’re an idiot and I hate you. There are much more important things in the world than you, Harry. Just leave us alone.” Harry stared up at him for a moment before giving him a hard shove. He managed to get up past Rob and ran off down the street.

Robert stood up, looking straight to Aaron who hadn’t moved for the last few minutes. He walked to him. “Aaron, I can explain. Please just let me explain.”  
“I was a deal?” Aaron asked weakly.  
“No. No, I never wanted that.”  
“You agreed to it Rob.”  
“But I never acted on it.”  
“Well what’s this then!” Aaron yelled, gesturing between them.  
“What you think I’m only with you because of that jerk?”   
“I don’t know Rob, you tell me!”  
“It was never like that Aaron. I love you. I never lied about that. I agreed to that deal when I’d only just met you and I wanted to stay mates with the guys at football because I didn’t want a repeat of what happened at my last school. Please Aaron, you have to believe me. With you, I only ever did what I did because I wanted to and not because Harry wanted revenge. I’m so sorry. It was a huge mistake.”  
“Yeah it was.” They stood there staring at each other for a moment. Then Aaron shook his head and walked away. Rob called after him but Aaron didn’t stop. Rob threw his hands up to his head. How could he have been such an idiot? Aaron was never gonna forgive him.


	34. I Hate You

“Robert?” The lad launched himself into his father’s arms. Jack stood there for a second in shock, his son’s arms clinging to him tightly. He wrapped his own arms around Robert as the lad sobbed into his shoulder. “Hey, hey. What’s happened?”  
“I’ve ruined everything dad.” Jack gently broke out of the embrace, taking hold of Rob’s arms.  
“It’s gonna be okay. Whatever’s happened…it’ll be alright.” Robert let out another sob.  
“Come on. Let’s talk.”  
   
Aaron walked around for hours. How could he have been such a fool? He should’ve known that someone like Robert would never want him. He felt so ashamed. The anger burnt him from the inside out and he wanted to scream. He had nothing now. No-one. No home. No friends. No family. Except Liv….and he was too scared to go see her – scared that she’d hate him for getting her dad taken away. He walked down a side alley where no-one could see him. Aaron punched the wall. He punched it hard. His fist cried out in pain. He dropped his head forward against the wall and left it there, his hands resting against the bricks either side of it. Tears started to fall. Everything his dad had ever said to him seeped into his mind – ‘You’re worthless’, ‘Nobody wants you. Not even me’, ‘I hate you’.  He turned his back to the wall, sinking down to the floor in tears.  
   
“Robert, just tell me what’s got you so upset.”  
“I made a huge mistake.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I agreed to do something…and….”  
“Is this about Aaron?” Jack asked cautiously. Rob looked to his father, wiping a few tears off his cheek.  
“Yeah.” Jack nodded slowly, waiting for his son to continue. “The day I met him…he’d got in trouble with the other football lads. He’d lost his temper one too many times and they’d had enough……Well, I could see what they were doing to him – threatening him. They were being total bullies…..but I didn’t do anything about it.” Rob bit his lip. He hated thinking about it. “I was so desperate to stay mates with those jerks.” He looked at his dad for a moment. The man was still listening intently. “Anyway…that day…Aaron posted a video of one of the lads singing….After all the trouble it caused him, the lad wanted revenge…..” Rob didn’t think he could go on. Telling this to his dad…he felt so ashamed. A tear fell from his eye.  
“Son?” Rob cleared his throat softly and shook himself from his thoughts.  
“Um….this guy he found out I’m bi…” he looked at his dad again but Jack was still unflinching. “He asked me….to get Aaron to kiss me….somewhere people would see us…..I should never have agreed to it but…I…I was scared….” Rob put his head down in his hands. “God, what was I thinking?”

Aaron didn't know where to go. He couldn't go home. He couldn't go to Rob's. He could go to Nat's because Rob was sure to be there and Aaron couldn't face him just yet. So he just kept walking. He kept remembering everything Robert had said to him. He wondered if it was all lies. Aaron remembered everything he'd said to Rob. He wondered if Rob had just been laughing internally the whole time. The whole thing was a joke, clearly......but Aaron didn't find it at all funny.

"So I'm guessing he found out." Rob nodded sadly. "And he thinks you were only ever with him because of this 'deal'?" He nodded again. "It's not your fault Rob." He tuned to Jack.  
"What? How is this not my fault dad?! I hurt him so bad when he was already hurting. I'm supposed to be the one who's there for him no matter what and I totally betrayed his trust." Jack pulled Rob into a hug. The lad cried again. "I just love him so much dad."  
"You really mean that don't you?" Rob pulled back looking at the man.  
"Of course. What, did you think I was just saying it before?"  
"You're sixteen Robert. You're just a kid. It's hard for me to believe that someone as young as you can have feelings like that." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "But I know that you really do mean it." Tears were still rolling down Rob's cheeks and his lip trembled a little.  
"I'm sorry dad."  
"Don't be stupid. You have nothing to be sorry for son." He moved his hand to the back Rob's head. "You're gonna be just fine......And so will Aaron. Don't you worry."

Aaron broke the lock and swung the old, rotten door open. It was dark. Really dark. But he didn't mind. He pulled the door shut behind him and fell down to the floor against a wall. He was nothing now. He had nothing, no-one, no future. What was the point anymore? He took his phone out of his pocket. The lock screen popped up - a picture of him and Robert cuddled up on the sofa together. He cried again and threw the phone at the other wall and flung his head back. 'I hate you' 'You're pathetic Dingle' 'Fag' 'Your mum didn't even want you' 'You're going nowhere lad' 'I hate you'. Aaron took the lighter out of his pocket.....and flicked it on.

"What do I do dad?"  
"Just talk to him. Explain."  
"I tried to. He wouldn't let me."  
"Give him time. He was in shock. He thinks you lied to him. Let him calm down....then find him. Tell him the truth. Be honest." Jack smiled at him comfortingly. "Do you want a brew?" Rob forced a small smile and nodded. Jack stood up and headed for the kitchen.  
"Hey dad!" Jack turned back. "Thanks."

Nat was on her way back from school when she smelt it. The burning. She was hurrying back after seeing Rob's text explaining what had happened with Harry but she took the time to stop and figure out which way the smoke was coming from. Nobody ever had fires around here. She walked down a side road. It led to the recreation ground. She sped up her pace until she saw it. The shed. The tiny wooden shed in the corner of the recreation ground....on fire. She ran towards it fumbling to find her phone. Then suddenly......she froze.....her heart stopped.......Aaron's hoodie.

"Thanks dad." Rob took the mug from Jack.   
"I heard about Sheffield by the way. Congratulations. I'm proud of you."   
"Thanks. I had my fir..." He was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at his father.  
"It's okay. Get it." Rob answered the call.  
"Hello.....Nat?...Nat slow down....I can't....what?!....where?....oh God no...." Rob began to shake - his worst nightmare coming true in the most horrible circumstance. "I'm on my way. Stay with him." He hung up and grabbed his dad by the arm. "Drive me to the hospital." Rob ordered frantically.  
"What?"  
"Now! It's Aaron. Please!" He cried. Jack didn't say anything he just grabbed his keys and rushed for the car, closely followed by his son. "He can't die before I get there. He can't die. He can't die."


	35. The Reason He Did This

Smoke inhalation. Secondary burns to the right hand. Respiratory difficulties. Unconscious. Unresponsive. Robert could only pick up odd bits of the doctor's explanation. He was frantic, terrified. He just wanted to see Aaron. "Do you have a number for your friend's parents?" The doctor asked.  
"Um...no. His dad's not allowed to see him at the moment and Aaron hasn't seen his mum since he was eight.........I'm all he's got." Jack placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Can I see him now?"  
"Not just yet. We still need to carry out some tests."  
"Tests?"  
"We need to determine the extent of the damage to Aaron's lungs and airway."   
"How long will that take?"  
"I'll come and find you as soon as we're done okay?" Then the doctor left. Rob slumped down onto one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room, still in a daze.  
"What must he have been thinking dad? To do...that.....This is all my fault." Jack rushed to him.  
"No it isn't Robert. Don't you ever think it. Aaron's a strong lad. What you did alone wouldn't be enough to send him over the edge like this." Rob shook his head.  
"No. I know exactly what did that." Jack was curious as to what his son meant but he thought it best not to ask.

"Robert!" Nat called, bursting through the door into the waiting room. The pair threw themselves into each other's arms, holding on so tightly. "I'm so sorry Rob. I never knew it was so bad. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Robert cried over the girls shoulder. She pulled back from their embrace. "Are you okay? What's happening with Aaron?" As Nat stared at him for the answer, Rob looked as though he was about to break down completely so Jack stepped in.  
"He's got a few burns but the main issue is the stuff he breathed in. The smoke's damaged his lungs. They've got him on oxygen. They hope he won't have to be intubated."   
"How can this have happened Nat? How could I not have seen how bad it was?" Rob questioned through a barrage of tears.  
"Don't feel guilty Rob. That won't help anyone. This isn't your fault."  
"Isn't it? I mean, I'm the reason he did this." Nat grabbed him firmly by the arms.  
"No Robert. You're the reason he didn't do this months ago."

They sat in that room for hours. They took it in turns to stand up and pace in frustration and Nat and Rob would regularly break into sobs at the slightest though of Aaron. Robert thought about the last thing he'd said to Aaron - calling after him to come back after their argument. He though about the last time they'd kissed - in the middle of town when it had felt so easy. Robert wanted the chance to apologise again - without any excuses - just honesty. He wanted the chance to kiss the boy he loved again - to make him feel safe and loved. He hoped he'd get that chance.  
"You're Aaron Dingle's friends?" The doctor confirmed as he paced over to them.   
"He's my boyfriend." Rob answered.  
"You can come with me now."

Nat and Rob followed the doctor down a maze of white corridors, pushing through door after door, until eventually he stopped. "He's just in there." He gestured to the door beside them. "He's still unconscious so try to be quiet and don't stay too long." They nodded at him before cautiously entering the room. Nat went over to the bed. Aaron was lying there - lifeless. He looked so fragile, so pale. His right hand was wrapped up in a thick layer of bandages and there was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. His eyes were closed but they were red all around. Rob's heart broke. Natalie gently rubbed the back of Aaron's uninjured hand with her thumb.  
"Hiya mate." She said softly. "You don't have to worry. We're not angry. We love you, you muppet." The door clicked open and Nat turned just in time to see Rob run out.

She found him sat on the floor, back against the wall, knees to his chest in a corridor. She sunk down to the ground next to him. "You okay?" Rob didn't say anything. "What happened in there?"  
"I shouldn't be here."  
"What?"  
"After what I did Nat.....he wouldn't want me here."  
"Are you kidding me? Of course he'd want you here. He loves you Robert."  
"And I love him."  
"So then....what are you doing out here?" He looked at her. She smiled lightly at him. Rob nodded.

He pushed the door open and walked in slowly, going over to the bed and staring down at Aaron. He looked so ill. Rob just hoped he wasn't in pain. He hated the though of Aaron hurting.  
"I'm sorry Aaron. I'm so sorry." He leant down and placed a gentle kiss to Aaron's forehead and then he kept his face close to his boyfriend's to whisper, "No more lies. I promise."


	36. I Hope

"My dad went home a while ago. He had to pick Vic up from her friend's house. She'll probably be mad she missed seeing me." Rob sighed. "I miss her too." He took Aaron's hand. "And I miss you." The lad was still firmly unconscious. Occasionally Robert would think he'd see some sign of movement but, after realising each time that it was just his mind playing tricks, he put it down to the lack of sleep. He just kept talking, hoping desperately that Aaron could hear him. "I told my dad about what happened by the way. I hope you don't mind. I just needed someone to talk to. Normally I'd talk to you but....I couldn't this time so....He was pretty cool about it actually. It seemed like he wanted to help. I haven't seen that from dad in a long time." Rob braved a faint smile and continued stroking his thumb on the back of Aaron's hand. "You always look so perfect when you're sleeping. Not that you don't look perfect all the time but...you just look so calm." He sat forward on his seat a little. "I really hope you can forgive me Aaron. I don't expect you too - I don't have the right to expect anything of you after what I did - but I really hope you can." He kissed the back of Aaron's hand softly.  
"Robert." He turned to see a police officer had appeared in the doorway. It was the police officer that had questioned Aaron about his dad - the one who'd been so kind to them. "No change then?"   
"No." Rob replied weakly.  
"Try not to worry lad. From what I've seen of him, Aaron's a strong lad. I'm sure he'll pull through just fine." Rob nodded. "Can I have a word with you outside for a second?"  
"Sure." He placed Aaron's hand back down on the bed carefully before following the officer out of the room.   
"I have news."  
"About Aaron's dad?"   
"The case will be taken to court next week."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. The evidence you and Aaron provided along with the little bits of information we got from Liv, it's been decided that there's enough to take to court."  
"Liv spoke to you?"  
"Yes. She's a very bright girl. She wasn't able to tell us much - she was scared - but it was enough."  
"How is she? I know Aaron was worried about her."  
"She's alright. She misses Aaron."  
"She's not the only one." The policeman put a hand on Rob's shoulder.  
"You're here for him Robert. You have nothing to worry about." The officer smiled kindly. "I'll leave you too it. I'll be in touch about the case but if you need me you've got my number."  
"Thank you."  
"Your most welcome. Bye Robert."

"So you've got to wake up now, sleepyhead. I've got some news for you." Rob squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Come on Aaron. Please wake up. I need you." A solitary tear fell from his eye. "I love you." He leant over Aaron and kissed him on the forehead. "Please come back to me Aaron. Please."


	37. He Won't Break

It was the middle of the night. Everyone had told Robert to go home.....but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Aaron alone. He held his hand and watched him. "Robert?" He turned to see Nat in the doorway.  
"Hey." He whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't sleep." She walked over to him. "I'm obviously not the only one. You know he won't break if you stop watching him for thirty seconds."  
"I know." Nat put her hand on Rob's shoulder. He turned to look up at her and smiled. "You okay?"  
"I'm alright. You?" She asked gently.  
"Not bad, all things considered. I just wish he'd wake up." He softly brushed a hair off Aaron's forehead. "You know what I'm most surprised about?"  
"What?"  
"That Harry hasn't said anything." He looked to her again. "I was sure he'd tell."  
"Perhaps he has got feelings after all." Rob smirked slightly.  
"Yeah maybe." And then..."Aaron?" Rob stared at his boyfriend.  
"What is it?"  
"I thought...maybe....no it can have been..." Aaron move his hand again.  
"I saw it that time." Nat confirmed. They both stared at the lad, willing him to move again. Slowly his eyes stared to flicker open.  
"Aaron? Aaron, can you hear me?"  
"Rob?" His voice sounded croaky and weak.  
"Yeah it's me." Rob stood up and leaned forward slightly so Aaron could see him. They stared at each other for a minute. Robert felt sure that Aaron was going to tell him to get lost - he definitely deserved it. But Aaron didn't. Instead...he started to cry.  
"I'm sorry Rob. I'm so sorry."  
"You're sorry. I thought you'd hate me - and with good reason." Aaron pulled his oxygen mask off his mouth so he could speak more clearly.  
"I didn't think you wanted me. I thought you only did it for Harry."  
"No, Aaron, I love you. I've always loved you - that was never a lie, I swear."  
"I just felt so alone, Rob - like nobody would ever want me."  
"I know and I'm so sorry I ever made you feel that way. I'm so angry at myself for what I've done. I'm so sorry Aaron."   
"I won't lie to you Rob, I can't forget that you've done this."  
"I know. I don't expect you to..."  
"But I can forgive you." Aaron interrupted.  
"What?"  
"I love you Robert. I know you were under a lot of pressure when you started the new school."  
"That doesn't excuse it though, does it?"  
"No." Aaron looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "But we need each other Rob." He bit his lip. "Just promise me that nothing like this will ever happen again."  
"Absolutely, I promise." They smiled at each other. Then Aaron noticed Nat who was stood awkwardly watching the conversation from a distance.   
"Nat."  
"Hi." She came closer. "You should've come to me Aaron. I could've helped you. I'm so sorry I didn't come to look for you."  
"It's not your fault I'm so screwed up, is it?"  
"No. And it's not yours either - don't you forget that." Rob ordered. Aaron smiled but as his lips started to curl he began to wheeze and cough violently. Rob jumped up. "Aaron? Try and breathe slowly." Nat called for help and several doctors and nurses came rushing into the room.  
"You must keep your mask on." One of them said, replacing Aaron's oxygen mask. The lad's breathing began to regulate again. "The smoke has damaged your lungs. Until they start to heal, you need to use the oxygen." Aaron nodded as he fought to calm his heaving chest.  
"You've gotta stop doing this to me Dingle." Rob said as the doctors started to leave the room. "This is the second time you've had me hanging around a hospital for you."  
"Ruining your social life is it." Aaron joked. His laugh caused another light bought of wheezing.   
"No. I don't have a social life. You know that."  
"Bet you wish you did."  
"Actually I don't. I've got you two haven't I?" Nat smiled. "This is what you call a dream team." Nat and Aaron laughed at him. "What?"  
"You're an idiot." Aaron said through a weak laugh.  
"Yep." Rob leaned over him and whispered, "But I'm your idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but I've had exams all day and I have an audition tomorrow so life's a bit hectic at the moment. Thanks for all the support :)


	38. No Problem

"Morning."  
"Hiya. I didn't think you'd be awake yet." Aaron had forced Robert home for the night to get some proper sleep but it was only 6.30am and he was already back at Aaron's side.  
"You don't have to be here all the time Rob. I can cope on my own. I promise I won't try and burn the place down." Aaron grinned.  
"That's not funny." At that, Aaron's smile dropped.  
"Sorry." He stared at his boyfriend for a second and then reached out his hand for him. Rob came closer, taking the hand. "How was it?"  
"What?"  
"Last night....back at home."  
"Oh. It was alright. Dad's being pretty nice. Vic was pleased to see me."  
"Andy?"  
"He was at his girlfriend's for the night."  
"Did you actually get any sleep?"  
"Not really." Rob sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I hate not having you next to me at night. I miss you."  
"I know. Me too." They both smiled lightly at each other. "Hey, what day is it?"  
"Thursday. Why?"  
"You've got Sheffield training today." Rob just stared at him. "You should go. We don't both need to be cooped up in this bloody place."  
"I don't wanna leave you."  
"I'll be fine." Rob looked very unsure. "Please. Go for me. I really want you to go. This is an amazing opportunity for you Rob. Don't waste it." He thought for a moment longer.  
"Okay." He gave in. "But anything happens and you get them to call me okay?"  
"Okay." Aaron beamed at him. "Go on. You don't wanna be late."  
"Are you sure y..."  
"I'll be fine Robert. Just go."  
"Okay." He stood up and kissed Aaron. "I'll see you later." He headed for the door.  
"Oh, Rob." He turned back. "Make sure you take some photos in that kit.....you look hot in it." Aaron smiled again and Rob smirked, blushing a little as he turned and left.

The day went so slowly. All Robert wanted to do was get back to the hospital to see Aaron. He tried to focus on training but it was hard.  
"Rob. You alright lad?" The coach asked, obviously picking up on the boy's lack of enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, sorry coach."  
"Tired?"  
"Yeah." The man was still looking at him and Rob realised he wanted him to elaborate. By this point all the other lads were listening. Rob didn't know wether to tell the truth or not. He didn't want to lie again but he didn't want to ruin how well things were going - he didn't want the other players turning against him. He stared at them all. "Um....I didn't get much sleep last night and I didn't get any the couple of nights before that....because I've been at the hospital with...my boyfriend." The lads stared at him. They didn't say anything.  
"Right lad. I understand. Just try and stay focused the best you can. I hope your boyfriend's okay?"  
"He will be yeah."  
"Okay good. Do you need to take a minute?"  
"No I'll be alright."  
"Right then lads, back to it." Rob stood for a second watching the other boys start of practising drbbling the ball around some cones before going and joining in himself.

In the changing rooms, Rob was throwing on his shirt when Justin (another boy on the team) came over to him. Rob turned to him.  
"So....you're gay?" The lad said - half statement, half question.  
"Bi actually."  
"Oh right."  
"You have a problem with that?"  
"No. No, absolutely not. It's just....I would never have guessed." Rob smirked.  
"Nobody does." Justin laughed a little too.  
"Me and some of the others are going into town this evening. We're gonna grab some pizzas, maybe a movie or something. You wanna join?"  
"Sorry I can't."  
"Oh of course. Your boyfriend." Rob nodded.  
"Sorry."  
"Hey no problem man. Some other time yeah? Maybe your boyfriend could come along too. I'm sure nobody would mind."  
"Okay thanks."  
"I've gotta go but I'll see you at the weekend yeah?"  
"Yeah, see ya."

"Hi."  
"You look like you trained hard."  
"What? Are you saying I look sweaty and gross?"  
"Pretty much, yep."  
"Oh cheers." Rob joked coming closer.  
"No problem." Rob smiled and leaned over Aaron to kiss him. When he pulled back he pushed his hand through Aaron's hair, removing some stray strands from the lad's forehead. "How was it?"  
"Yeah good. I told the others about you."  
"How did that go?"  
"Good actually. No-one had a problem with it...or should I say, me."  
"I guess not every lad our age feels the same as Harry then."  
"Mm." Rob agreed, anger building inside him just at the thought of that scumbag. He snapped out of it. "I've got something for you."  
"Oh?" Rob rummaged in his bag for his phone and then handed it to Aaron. There was a photo of Rob in his football kit. He was muddy, his hair was wet with sweat and he had one of his hands lifting his shirt a little, revealing his toned abs. Aaron smiled at the photo and then looked up. "You took this for me?" He asked softly.  
"No I took it for Nat." Rob replied sarcastically. "Yes, of course I took it for you." Aaron smiled at him and then back at the photo.  
"I said you looked hot in that kit." Rob smirked. Aaron took his hand and pulled him down to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're amazing Rob. I love you so much." He moved his hand to Rob's thigh. Rob stared into his eyes - seeing every bit of truth in Aaron's words. He put his hand behind the lad's head and the leaned in and kissed him again. Rob wanted to keep kissing but he knew Aaron still wasn't breathing too well so he broke away after a few seconds.  
"We really need to get you a new phone though because me keeping this photo on my phone looks a bit weird." Aaron laughed for a second and then stopped and looked at Robert.  
"I can't believe you're mine Robert. What did I do to deserve you?" Rob smiled softly at him.  
"Everything Aaron. You did everything."


	39. Rules, Rent And Everything

"Are you sure you're okay?"   
"Rob it's like a hundred yards from the door to the car."  
"Still, I could get you a wheelchair."  
"Will you please stop fussing. I'm fine."  
"Okay. Sorry."   
"I guess I can forgive you." Aaron smiled at his boyfriend. "Just carry this will you?" He handed his bag to Rob who took it and then put his other hand out for Aaron to take. The lads walked hand in hand out of the hospital and to Jack's car.  
"Thanks for picking us up dad."  
"Yeah, no problem. Are you sure you don't wanna just come home? I promise you there'll be no more issues. I really am okay with it this time and if Andy gives you any trouble he'll have me to answer to."  
"No dad." Rob looked to Aaron and then back to his father. "I'm sorry but we wanna do this."  
"It won't be easy."  
"We know." Jack looked at them for a minute and then nodded.  
"Okay then. Let's go."

They pulled up outside a block of flats. Jack turned to the couple from the driver's seat. "This is it lads." Rob took a deep breath and jumped out of the car, going 'round to Aaron's side and helping him out too. His dad grabbed their bags and followed them into the building. The woman from the council was stood in the lobby.  
"Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden?"  
"Yes." The boys replied in unison.  
"It's nice to meet you." She came over and shook their hands. "Follow me." She lead them over to the lift and they all squeezed inside. On the third floor they all got out again and followed the woman along the corridor to a door which she proceeded to open with a key she'd produced from her handbag. She pushed the door open and allowed them all inside. "This is your flat." Aaron looked around. It was nicer than he had expected. There was a small kitchen that was joined onto the living room area and there was a large window that let in a lot of light. Jack dumped the bags down on the floor and Rob did the same with the one he was carrying.  
"It's nice boys." The man admitted. Rob went over to one of the doors leading of the living room. It was a bedroom with a small ensuite. There was one other bedroom and another toilet also off from the living room.  
"I assume you've already been told the rules, rent and everything." The woman said coming closer.  
"Yes. Thank you." Aaron responded.  
"Right, well, I think that's about it then. There's a number in the book on the kitchen counter incase you have any problems and these are your keys." Rob took them from her before grinning at Aaron. "Bye then. Good luck." She smiled and left.  
"You're gonna need to get some stuff for this place. You'll need pots, pans, plates, cutlery, chairs and a table, a bed..."  
"Yeah I know." Rob interrupted.  
"Are you really sure about this son?"  
"Yes dad."   
"Sorry, I know I keep asking it's just I can't believe my little boy's so grown up. Moving out already - when did you get so old?" The man joked making his son smile.  
"I'll take good care of him Jack, I promise." Aaron assured. The man smiled.  
"Well do you want me to do anything before I go?"  
"No, we'll be fine. You need to get back for Vic anyway."  
"I'm only a phone call away if you need me."  
"I know." Rob stared at his dad for a minute and then he moved forward and hugged him. "Thanks dad."   
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay bye." Then Jack left too leaving Aaron and Robert alone.

"Oh, I've got it!" Rob called from another room. He'd spent the last hour trying to figure out how to turn the water on. It didn't matter how many times Aaron would tell him to call for the flats' maintenance guy, he wouldn't.  
"Good!" Aaron called back. He was rummaging through one of their bags for his phone charger. Rob came into the room and slouched down onto the floor beside him. "I just got off the phone with the bed people."  
"And?"  
"Well it's good news and bad news. They can't drop the actual bed over until Monday but they're gonna drop the mattress over today so we won't be completely bedless tonight."  
"Right." Aaron passed Rob the charger to plug in.  
"Thanks." He said when his boyfriend connected it.  
"I think we're gonna have to go out to grab some essentials. You know, like, food, loo roll, cutlery, plates. I saw a shop when we drove here. It wasn't too far away. I don't think you should go though. You're still recovering."  
"Okay."  
"You gonna be alright on your own? I'll be as quick as I can."  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rob smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed Aaron before pushing himself up off the floor and heading out.

"Honey I'm home!" Rob called as he stepped back into the apartment.   
"You're ridiculous." Aaron laughed, coming to Rob to hug him. "What did you get, I'm starving."  
"Pizza alright?"  
"Absolutely."

They lay on the mattress in the dark under a couple of blankets. "This is our room. Ours." Aaron whispered.  
"Yeah I know. It's weird isn't it?" Aaron rolled over to face his boyfriend.  
"It's amazing." They looked into each other's eyes. Rob put his hand on Aaron's cheek, stroking his thumb across it. "Thank you for doing this with me Rob."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I didn't have the choice wether to leave home or not. You did."  
"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Aaron. I love you. I wanna live with you. I know it's not gonna be easy but it's never been easy with us."  
"Well that's true." Aaron put his hand on Rob's bare chest.  
"Ah, flippin' 'eck Aaron!" He exclaimed. "Your hands are freezing."  
"Sorry. It's pretty cold in here. I guess you didn't figure out how to turn the heating up?"  
"That was gonna be tomorrow's challenge." Aaron laughed through a shiver. Rob pulled the blanket up over his boyfriend more and rubbed his hands up and down the lad's arms to warm him. "Better?"  
"Yes, thank you." Rob stopped rubbing and Aaron lifted a hand and pushed it though Rob's hair before kissing him. When they eventually broke apart they rested their foreheads together. "With you, Rob...I can see my future. I never used to be able to do that."  
"I'm glad....because you deserve the best future Aaron. I hope I can make that happen for you."  
"Getting through this court case will be a start." Aaron looked terrified when he talked about his dad's trial.  
"It'll be alright Aaron."  
"Just promise me you'll be there Rob."  
"Of course I will. I'll always be there for you." Aaron kissed him again.  
"Thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me. It's what I'm here for." Robert wrapped his arms around the lad and held him close. He knew this was never gonna be easy...but it would all be worth it in the end.


	40. The Couple

"You know, we don't have to go back today. We could leave it until next week."  
"Rob, we've got our exams in six weeks time - I need to be in school."  
"I just don't want you going back too soon." Rob tidied their cereal bowls away as he spoke. "Your lungs are still healing Aaron. I don't want you to over do it."  
"I won't." Rob put the milk back in the fridge then he turned around and leant against the counter, facing his boyfriend.  
"As long as you're sure."  
"I'm sure."  
"Right." They looked at each other for a moment. "What are we gonna do....about this?"  
"What?"  
"Well I assume we're not gonna pretend we're not together anymore?" Aaron thought for a second.  
"I don't see the point in doing that really. I'm okay with who I am now. I don't care if people know about us. Harry hasn't said anything though so...if you're not ready for people to know then..."  
"No. I don't mind if people know." Rob moved over to Aaron. "I wished for so long that we could be out as a couple. I got so sick of pretending I felt nothing for you when that was the complete opposite of the truth." Aaron smiled. "I don't care what people think anymore. If they have a problem with it, it's their problem."  
"Okay then." Aaron stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Rob's waist. "Do you wanna make the sandwiches then or shall I?"

They walked to school together. It wasn't too far from their flat which Robert was glad of - he didn't want Aaron over doing it. When they got in sight of the school, Aaron stopped. He turned to his boyfriend. "We do this together, yeah?" Rob nodded. They smiled at each other and then Aaron took Rob's hand and continued they rest of the way to school.

As they went through the gate, they could see Harry and his gang of mates stood at their usual spot. Harry turned around and caught sight of the couple. He stared at them for a second and then turned back to his mates.  
"Jerk." Rob muttered under his breath. Aaron squeezed his hand. Then they saw Nat coming towards them, smiling brightly.  
"Hiya. How are you two doing?" She enveloped them both in a hug. Aaron pulled back after a second.  
"We're alright thanks."  
"Sorry I haven't been over to see your new place. My parents have been banging on at me about revision and that so...anyway how is it? It must be cool living alone."  
"Well we have to do our own washing, cleaning, cooking and everything and we're completely broke but...it does have its perks." Rob replied, winking suggestively at Aaron who blushed.  
"Okay stop there before you say too much Robert Sugden." Nat ordered through a laugh.  
"Oi Robbie!" Max called, running over to them. "We've not seen you since the big match. Ditched us completely for the big time have you?"  
"It's only Sheffield United Max."  
"Only. All the lads on the team would give their right hand to be scouted for that training squad."  
"Well Rob's a brilliant player." Aaron stated proudly.  
"Shut up Dingle. Who asked you?"  
"Don't talk to him like that." Rob warned sharply, immediately becoming very protective. Max laughed.  
"Calm down mate, I was only joking."  
"Well it wasn't very funny. Who gave you the right to shout people down like that?"  
"Don't Rob, it's fine." Aaron assured him quietly.  
"Oh come on Robbie don't be like this. What's got you defending him anyway? What is he, your boyfriend?" Max laughed again.  
"Yes." Robert answered without hesitation. Max stopped laughing abruptly and stared at the couple.  
"What?"  
"Aaron's my boyfriend."  
"But...you're not gay." Max addressed Aaron.  
"Actually, I am." Aaron felt strange that it had suddenly become so easy to admit that but with Robert beside him he felt totally comfortable and safe.  
"You alright Max, you look a bit...pale?" Max was just staring at them, gobsmacked. The bell rang for lessons to start.  
"I'd better get to class." The lad announced, trying to ignore his shock, before turning and heading into the building.  
"What have you got?" Rob asked Aaron.  
"English. You?"  
"He's got science with me." Nat answered for him.  
"Right, I'll see you at break then. Meet at the bench?"  
"Yeah." Rob agreed. He kissed Aaron quickly and then they headed off in their separate directions.

"Robert and Aaron sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" The girls chanted. Rob had been listening to it for the last half an hour it it was really grating on him now. He spun around to the girls in the row behind.  
"How old are you - five?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Robert out." Mrs Dylan ordered from the front of the class. Rob turned to her.  
"But Miss they..."  
"Out!" She repeated. He sighed, got out his chair and left the room. Nat gave him a sympathetic look on his way out. In the corridor, he looked at his phone. He had a message from Aaron - 'Just been sent out. School sucks. I miss you already xx'. Rob smiled at the message and then replied - 'I've been sent out too. What a pair we are xx'.

After school, Rob and Aaron walked home together.   
"So how many times were you sent out in total?" Rob asked.  
"Four. You?"  
"Three."   
"Every time I was just defending myself from stick about me and you being together."  
"Yeah same." Rob turned to Aaron as they were walking. "Do you regret letting people find out about us?"  
"No. Not one bit."  
"Good. Me neither." Aaron threw his arm over Rob's shoulder. "We don't have to pretend anymore Rob. No more hiding."  
"Yeah. No more hiding."


	41. Sickness

The alarm went off and Aaron flung his arm out to hit the snooze button. He rolled over towards his boyfriend. "Hey, shouldn't you be gone already? It's your first Sheffield match today." Aaron rubbed his eyes. "Rob?" The lad just groaned in response. Aaron looked at him. He knew straight away something was wrong. Robert was never this drowsy in the morning and his usually bright face was starkly pale. "Rob are you okay?" Aaron pulled himself up to a sitting position, turning to look down at his boyfriend.  
"I don't feel too good." Aaron put his hand to Rob's forehead.   
"You're really hot."  
"Now really isn't the time for compliments Aaron." He still managed to joke despite his sickness.  
"Ha ha." Aaron said sarcastically pulling back the duvet to get Rob some air.  
"My head hurts." Rob's eyes flickered open as he spoke.  
"I'll get you some painkillers." Aaron jumped out of bed and rushed around the kitchen to find some paracetamol. He came back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to Robert. "Here." He said, handing Rob the tablet and a glass of water to take it with. He had to help the lad lift his head a little to be able to take the tablet before settling him back down on the pillow. Aaron stroked a hand through Rob's hair gently. "Go back to sleep. I'll call your coach and let him know you can't play today."  
"No. I have to play Aaron. It's my first match with Sheffield. Please. I'll be alright." Rob tried to sit up as he spoke.  
"You don't look alright Rob. They'll understand that you can't play if you're sick."  
"No. Just help me up. I'll be fine once I've been up for a bit." Aaron contemplated for a second but eventually gave in to Robert's pleading look.  
"Fine. But if you still don't feel good after you've had something to eat, you're going back to bed."

Rob forced down some cereal and put on a brave face even though he was feeling like crap. He had to play in this match. He didn't want any chance of being kicked off the team. "How are you feeling?"  
"Much better thanks." Rob lied with a smile.  
"Do you really think you can play today?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Aaron stared at him, trying to judge how genuine that answer was.  
"Right, well, you'd better be going then. You don't wanna be late." He handed Rob's bag to him. He smiled and kissed Aaron on the cheek before leaving quickly.

He felt terrible the whole way to the bus stop. He felt terrible the whole bus journey. He felt terrible all through warm up and training and lunch and the team talk. He still felt terrible when he walked out onto the pitch just before the match was about to start. Rob spotted Aaron and Nat and his dad in the stands. He smiled at them.  
"That your boyfriend then?" Justin asked, nodding in Aaron's direction.  
"Yeah."  
"Wow mate, you're punching way above your weight." The lad winked, making Rob laugh. He suddenly felt very sick. Justin grabbed his shoulder. "You okay mate?" Rob took a deep breath and then faked a smile at his friend.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He looked up at Aaron again. The lad looked worried. 'I'm fine' - Rob mouthed in reassurance for his boyfriend. Aaron smiled and nodded.

The game started. Robert played brilliantly (despite everything) like always. Aaron was so proud.   
"I had no idea he was so good." Nat had to yell into Aaron's ear over the crowds' cheers at Rob's latest goal.  
"I know, he's amazing." Aaron agreed proudly as he watched Rob jog back down the pitch. Suddenly the lad doubled over, clutching his stomach. Aaron's heart dropped. A couple of the football lads ran to Rob's aid. Aaron pushed past some people to get down the stands. He ran towards the pitch. An official stepped out in font of him.  
"Sorry, you can't go on there."  
"No it's okay, he's my boyfriend." The bloke clearly though it was a joke and just laughed at Aaron, making no move to get out of the way. "Please just let me through."  
"Aaron?!" Rob called tearfully. Suddenly another footballer was in front of Aaron.  
"It's alright, he's Rob's boyfriend. Let him through." The lad told the official. The bloke stepped aside and Aaron ran to Rob. He collapsed into Aaron's arms.  
"It's okay, I've got you. I've got you." Aaron kissed the side of Rob's head and then turned, letting the lad keep an arm over his shoulder. The pair stumbled off the pitch, Aaron supporting Rob.

When he got Rob home, he put him straight to bed.   
"I'm sorry Aaron. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be soft. Everyone gets sick Rob."  
"I totally messed up that match."  
"No you didn't. You played incredibly."  
"Aaron....I think..." Rob sat bolt upright and Aaron grabbed the bowl just in time for the lad to throw up into it. Aaron rubbed his boyfriend's back.   
"It's okay. You're okay."  
"I just wanna sleep." Aaron helped him lye back down and then sat there stoking Rob's hair. "I love you Aaron."  
"I love you too." Aaron placed a soft kiss on Rob's forehead. He stayed there watching him and running his fingers through his hair until eventually Robert drifted into sleep.


	42. I Appreciate It

Aaron held the phone between his ear and his shoulder to continue speaking as he finished making breakfast. "Yes Jack, he's fine.....No it was just a stomach bug....Yes I will...Yeah. Do you wanna speak to him?" Robert made a face at Aaron and shook his head. "Oh actually, I think he's in the shower right now. I'll get him to call you later. Yep....Okay bye." Aaron put the phone down and picked up the plates taking them over to Rob who was sat on a bean bag in the living room.  
"Thanks." Rob said with a smile as Aaron slouched down beside him.  
"You're looking much better today."  
"Yeah, I feel better." Rob agreed through a mouthful of toast. "I guess it must've been a twenty-four hour bug or something."  
"Probably." Aaron put his plate down. "So what do you wanna do today?"  
"Dunno. Just hang out."  
"Okay."  
"Or we could go down the park. Justin and some of the other lads are gonna have a kick about."  
"Are you sure you're up to it?"  
"I feel fine Aaron. The fresh air might do me good anyway."  
"Okay then."  
"I need to shower first though. I still smell of sick a bit."  
"Nice." Aaron jested sarcastically. Rob smiled. "I'll go get dressed." Aaron announced, shoving the last piece of toast into his mouth and heading off into their bedroom.

"Hey Rob!" One of the lads called to them as they approached. "We didn't think we'd see you today after yesterday's...incident. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. I just had a bug. I'm all good now."  
"Great." He picked up a football. "Fancy a game?"  
"Absolutely." Rob grabbed the ball and ran off, the other lad chasing after him.

Aaron was lying on the grass watching the casual game of football going on. He'd never get tired of watching his boyfriend play.  
"Hi. You're Aaron right?" A lad said smiling down at him. Aaron sat up.  
"Yeah. And you're the one who helped us out yesterday - got that security bloke to back off and let me on the pitch."  
"Yeah that's right." The lad sat down beside Aaron.   
"Thanks for what you did. I didn't get the chance to thank you yesterday, but I appreciate it."  
"Yeah no problem." The lad nodded. "I'm Justin." He introduced himself, extending a hand which Aaron shook.  
"It's nice to meet you Justin. Rob talks about you a lot. You're a good player."  
"Thanks. From what Rob tells me, you're not so bad yourself." Aaron smiled. "You should join in."  
"No I'm fine just watching."  
"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Besides our teams are uneven - we could do with an extra player." Aaron considered for a moment.  
"Okay then."

Aaron hadn't played football since he'd been kicked off the school team. He hadn't wanted too. But now....he was really enjoying himself. Seeing Aaron smile and laugh so much made Robert incredibly happy. They played for a while and Aaron made several goals.  
"Hey Rob! Your boyfriend's not half bad!" Justin called across the pitch. Rob smiled. They'd all come to a slight break whilst everyone caught their breath. Rob went over to Aaron, wrapping his arms around the lad's waist.   
"You okay?"  
"Yeah." Aaron assured, pushing some stray hairs off Rob's forehead.  
"I'd forgotten just how good you are. You should play more often."  
"Still not as good as you though."  
"Aaron, nobody is as good as me." Rob jokingly boasted.  
"You're so arrogant."  
"Am not."  
"Are to."  
"Shut up."  
"You shut up." Aaron punched Rob's shoulder.  
"Ah!"  
"Big baby." Aaron teased. Rob stared at him and then launched himself on Aaron, tickling him.  
"Stop, stop." Aaron pleaded.  
"Oi! You two love birds!" Justin called. "You ready?!" He gestured to the football. Rob and Aaron smiled at each other.  
"Yeah, we're ready!" Rob called in response. He kissed Aaron and then ran off to join the others on the pitch. Aaron followed after him, beaming at his boyfriend and this new found confidence.

They got back to the flat in the evening. "I'll race you up the stairs." Rob challenged.  
"How old are you?"  
"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Aaron laughed.  
"Fine."  
"Right." Rob prepared himself. "Three. Two. One. Go!" The two lads thundered up the stairs, neck and neck the whole way. The reached their floor, banged through the door, rounded the corner and suddenly stopped.  
"Liv?" The little girl was sat outside their door, crying. She looked so small and vulnerable. She looked up, saw Aaron and ran to him. He knelt down to her, hugging her tightly. "Hey sweetie. You alright? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry Aaron." Liv struggled to speak through her sobs. "I didn't want to stay there anymore. Please don't make me go back. I want to stay with you."  
"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." He rubbed his hand on her back.  
"I'm scared Aaron."  
"It's okay. You're safe now Livvy. You're safe now."


	43. Another Ball Game Entirely

Robert stepped into the doorway of their bedroom, leaning against the doorframe. Aaron was sat on the bed, stroking his sister's hair as she slept peacefully. "How is she?" Rob asked softly.  
"She's okay. She's sleeping now." Aaron turned to his boyfriend reaching out for him. Rob came closer and sat next to Aaron on the edge of the bed, putting his arm around him. "She's scared Robert. Of him. Of the social workers. Of being alone." He stared at the sleeping girl. "She's so little. It's so unfair." Rob rubbed Aaron's arm in comfort.  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know. I'll have to call her social workers in the morning - let them know she's here. I wish I didn't have to but if I don't, they'll think I've kidnapped her or something and then they'll be absolutely no chance of me getting custody of her officially." Robert watched his boyfriend pull the duvet up over his sister a little more.  
"I'm so sorry Aaron. I wish I knew what to say - what to do - to make it all better. I wish I could do more to help you." Aaron turned to him.  
"You are helping me Rob. Just by being here with me you're helping. I wouldn't be able to do this alone."  
"Yes you would."  
"No I wouldn't." Aaron took Rob's hand. "I wish I could make it all better too but there is no miracle cure Robert. We just have to deal with this the best way possible."  
"And what is the best way?"  
"Together." Rob smiled lightly and nodded in agreement. Liv stirred a little. Aaron turned to her and stroked her hair again, soothing her back to sleep. "I'll take her out to the sofa in a minute."  
"No." Aaron turned to Rob. "It's fine. Leave her in here. She shouldn't be alone tonight."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I can't even imagine what it would be like if that was Vic. It breaks my heart just thinking about it. She needs you Aaron." Aaron smiled softly.  
"Okay."

In the morning Aaron called the social workers. Within half an hour there was a bang at the door and Rob went to let Liv's case worker in.  
"Hello Olivia. Went for a little adventure did you?" The woman spoke kindly but Liv just curled into her brother (whose lap she was sitting on). Aaron rubbed her back.  
"It's okay." He soothed. "You're not in trouble."  
"Of course not." The woman agreed.  
"Sorry. I thought I probably shouldn't ring that late last night. She was very upset and then she fell asleep so..." He tried to explain to the woman.  
"That's fine. You did the right thing." Liv mumbled something into Aaron's chest.  
"What's that?" Aaron asked her gently. She timidly pulled her head up to look at the social worker.  
"He's a good big brother." Liv repeated more clearly. Aaron smiled.  
"He sure is." The woman agreed.  
"Can I have a word?" Aaron asked politely.  
"Of course."  
"Liv, why don't you go into the other room with Robert for a minute?" She looked at him shyly. "Go on. You can show him your drawing." Hesitantly she climbed down off her brother's lap and went to Rob who led her out of the room. Aaron turned to the woman. "You see, the thing is, Liv's been through a lot. She's scared and lonely. I know you are doing your best for her and I appreciate that I really do but...I want her to feel safe...to feel truly loved."  
"Of course."  
"I want her to come and live here." She stared at him for a minute. "I know it's not going to be easy, I understand that, but I really think that she should be with me long term."  
"We still don't know if this will be long term. Your father's first hearing is tomorrow. We won't know until the whole case is over if you two will be removed from his care permanently."  
"We will be." Aaron said straight away. "What he did...there's no way any judge in their right mind would leave us in that place."  
"Okay, well say you are removed permanently, you'd have to go through courts and get custody of Olivia. It won't be easy."  
"I know that."  
"I don't think I've ever seen someone so young try to get custody of a child. I really don't know if it's possible."  
"Me and Robert are coping well living alone. We've stayed in school, we cook our own food, we can do the laundry and the cleaning and I've got an interview next week for a job so we can start earning properly. We're quite capable of taking care of ourselves."  
"I'm sure you are but adding a six-year-old to the mix - that's another ball game entirely. Do you really think you could take care of your sister full time?"  
"What do you think I was doing when we were living at home?" They stared at each other for a moment. "I never asked for this. I've moved out of home, I've got exams coming up, I'm starting a new job, I've got a load of court dates over the next couple of weeks for trail against my dad, I'm absolutely skint and now I'm starting a case to get custody of my little sister - it's what every sixteen-year-old dreams of. Life is tough and I'm learning that the hard way....but I've survived so far and I'm sure as hell not gonna let the system beat me now. I will get custody of Liv. I have too."


	44. Fix It

"Are you sure you don't wanna go today?"  
"Yeah."  
"You know I'll come with you if you want to go."  
"I really don't want to go Rob." Aaron turned, leaning up against the kitchen counter. "I have to go tomorrow and I don't wanna see that man anymore that I have to." Rob nodded.  
"I understand." He moved over to Aaron, putting his arms around the lad's waist. "I have training today but if you'd rather I didn't go then I won't."  
"Why would I want you to miss training?" Rob looked into his boyfriend's eyes.  
"Aaron, I know you wanna make it look like this isn't affecting you - like it doesn't matter - but this is me. I would never judge you for feeling scared or upset. It's your dad's trial today Aaron, you're allowed to feel what you wanna feel. I just don't want you feeling alone." Aaron shook his head, looking down.  
"I'm fine Rob." He pushed the lad away and headed for their bedroom.  
"Aaron." Rob tried to stop him. Aaron turned.  
"I'm fine. Just go to football. I'll see you later." He watched Aaron go into the bedroom and slam the door behind him. He didn't know what to do to help. He knew that Aaron was definitely not 'fine' but truthfully he had no idea what to say to him. So instead he picked up his rucksack and his keys and headed out for training.

"Hey, mate, you alright?" Justin asked, tapping Robert on the shoulder to get his attention.  
"Yeah."  
"It's just, you seem a bit...distracted." Rob looked away. "Is it Aaron?"  
"It's just one of those days."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really." They stared at each other for a moment. Rob sighed. "He's going through a rough time at the moment and I seem to keep saying the wrong thing." Robert went over to a bench at the side of the pitch. Justin followed him, sitting beside him. "I don't know how to help him. I feel so useless. I'm his boyfriend. I'm supposed to be the one who's always there for him and now....I just don't know."  
"Hey, you two have been through a lot lately." Justin spoke softly. "You've moved in together, your exams are coming up, you've got all the added pressure of being on the team - that would be enough to test any relationship - but on top of that you've got all these other problems." Rob looked down at the ground. "Look Rob, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I would never force you to talk about anything but, I just want you to know that, if you wanna talk, I'm here. Okay?" Robert slowly looked up at his friend and smiled lightly.  
"Thanks." Justin put a hand on Rob's shoulder.  
"No problem."  
"Alright lads! Gather 'round!" The coach called so the pair stood up and jogged over with Rob now feeling at least a bit better.

Rob stopped at the shop on the way home. He went in and bought a new DVD that Aaron had been banging on about seeing for weeks in the hope that it might cheer him up. He walked the rest of the way back as quick as he could and ran up the stairs, desperate to see Aaron. He flung the door open and stepped inside, dumping his bag down on the floor. He put his keys down on the table and then went to go into the kitchen but he trod on something. A broken plate. There were several, smashed up and strewn across the floor. There were a few tools around as well and the framed photo of he and Aaron at the park was also on the floor, cracked. Then he saw it.....the empty bottle of pills on the kitchen counter. He felt sick. His hands shook and his legs wanted to give way beneath him. He froze, his breathing speeding beyond control.   
"Aaron!" He shrieked, rushing towards the open bathroom door. He flew into the room and then stopped abruptly. Aaron was sat up against the bath, his arms hugging his knees, looking straight at Robert.  
"I um...I..." He sniffled. His eyes were red with tears and his body shook with his irregular breathing. Rob took a cautious step closer. "The um....the...washing machine...it broke...I...um....I tried to fix it...I..."  
"It's okay Aaron." There was blood on the floor and Rob realised his boyfriend's hand was bleeding. "Aaron...your hand..." The lad dragged his hand up off the floor, holding it lazily in front of his face, turning it a little. It was like Aaron hadn't noticed he was hurt but Rob was sure that the wound must be giving him pain. Robert took another step closer, treading on a piece of broken glass from the bathroom mirror which was also smashed. It made a crunching noise and Aaron threw his hands up across his face.  
"No!" He yelled making Robert freeze. He wanted to cry....but he had to stay strong for Aaron.  
"It's okay mate. I won't come any closer." Aaron dropped his hands down a little, looking shyly at Rob. "Please don't be scared Aaron." There was a long pause. Both lads were terrified.  
"I...um..." Rob could see that his boyfriend was in a bad way. It was like it wasn't him - like he was in some kind of trance. "I thought he...I thought..."  
"You thought what Aaron?" Robert asked gently.  
"Him....I thought he was coming."  
"Who?....Your dad?" Aaron stared at Rob. "He's not coming Aaron. You're safe here. He can't hurt you anymore." Rob looked closely at his boyfriend. "Aaron.....have you....taken something?" There was a moment of horrible silence while Robert waited for an answer.   
"No."  
"It's just...I saw the empty pill bottle and..."  
"I flushed them." Aaron looked down. "I...I..couldn't do it." Rob breathed a slight sigh of relief. "He's going to win."  
"Win what mate?"  
"The trial."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because he always does. He's never punished for what he's done - why would this time be any different?" Tears streamed down Aaron's face and Rob's heart broke for him.  
"You can beat him Aaron. We will beat him. Together. Remember? We do this together." Aaron looked up at Rob.  
"I'm sorry." He apologised weakly, his voice cracking a little with emotion. Then Aaron broke down completely, sobs taking over his entire body. Rob rushed over, dropping to his knees in front of Aaron and wrapping him up in his arms.  
"It's okay Aaron. You're safe. I promise you're safe now."


	45. What I Already Know

"Aaron, when was the first time your father attacked you?" Aaron looked down at his hands. He could feel his dad's eyes on him and it made it hard to breath. He remembered what Robert had said - 'Just tell the truth and he can't hurt you'. Aaron took a deep breath and swallowed.  
"I'm not sure."  
"You don't remember?" The lawyer spoke gently.  
"I don't remember a time when he didn't hit me." Aaron hands shook a little.  
"Your mother left when you were eight is that correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Did he hurt you when she was around?"  
"He's careful. He's always been careful. She never saw him do it but.....I think she knew."  
"Why didn't she do something?" Aaron dared to look up at the lawyer.  
"Because she was scared of him." There was a moment's pause.  
"How did he hurt you Aaron?" Robert watched on from the balcony as Aaron bit his lip. He wished he could do more to help. It was terrible seeing his boyfriend like this. Rob looked down at Aaron's father. The man looked unnervingly comfortable in the situation. He obviously had confidence he would succeed in avoiding punishment again. Aaron looked up at Rob, fear in his eyes. Rob winked at him in encouragement. Aaron turned back to the lawyer. He swallowed.  
"He hit me." Aaron's heart pounded. "Sometimes he'd push me down the stairs or throw things at me....once he even poured boiling water on my hand. It didn't really matter what it was. He'd do anything to cause pain." Tears brimmed in the lad's eyes. "He'd tell me that I was worthless - that nobody wanted me and that...I'd be better off....dead." A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away not wanting to show weakness in front of the man who had made him into this mess.  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah."  
"How old is she?"  
"Six."  
"Did he ever hurt her?" Aaron tried to control his breathing. He looked over at his dad and then quickly back again.  
"Yes."  
"Why was that?"  
"She...she'd made a mess. She'd done some colouring or something and left the pencils out on the floor....that was all." Aaron looked down again. "It doesn't take a lot to make him angry."

The opposing legal aid stepped forward - his father's lawyer. Aaron braced himself.  
"So Aaron, how would you describe your relationship with your dad?"  
"How do you think? Terrible."  
"He's a single dad?"  
"Yes."  
"He's raising you and your sister alone?"  
"Yes."  
"That must take a toll."  
"I suppose."  
"It must be hard for him."  
"Maybe." Aaron shook his head. "I'm sorry, what are you getting at?"  
"Do you have trouble with your temper, Aaron?"  
"He makes me angry."  
"You see, I've been told that you've been expelled from different schools on dozens of occasions for certain anger issues."  
"And why do you think I have those issues? It's because I don't know how to cope with the things he does....the way he makes me feel."  
"Or perhaps you're just a bit of a handful Aaron."  
"What?"  
"You fight. You argue. You lie." The lawyer stepped closer, staring Aaron in the face. "There's no point trying to deny it, we can prove that."  
"I make mistakes but...why would I lie about this?" Aaron looked around - at the lawyers, the judge, the jury. "I never wanted this - people poking around in my life trying to figure out what I already know is the truth. Why do you think I kept this to myself for so long? But it's been long enough." He took a deep breath. "My dad has abused me physically and mentally for as long as I can remember. I don't need your say to know that's the truth but it's up to you wether he gets punished for it or not."

"I was so proud of you today." Aaron turned to Rob in the dark. "What you said....well, you couldn't have done any more." Rob rubbed his hand on Aaron's arms under the duvet.  
"Thanks for coming today."  
"Like I would let you do this alone." They stared at each other.  
"I'm so sorry for yesterday." Rob looked away, scared he'd be unable to control his emotions at the memory. "I had a bad day. I think it all just got to me a bit. I'm really sorry. I know you must've been scared."  
"I was terrified Aaron." Rob looked back at his boyfriend again. All the thoughts and fears he'd had the previous evening, when he'd found Aaron in such a state, came flooding back. "I thought you'd..."  
"I know and I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you through that." Aaron stoked his hand through Rob's hair. "I love you Robert. I promise, I will never leave you." A tear fell from Rob's eye and Aaron gently rubbed it away with his thumb. "Please don't cry." He comforted softly. Rob sniffled a little. "Come here." Aaron pulled his boyfriend towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around the lad tightly. "I'm okay Rob. We'll get through this, I promise."


	46. Fighting Against Fears

Robert watched Aaron sleeping peacefully. He always looked so calm when he was asleep and it gave Rob some comfort that Aaron could have no fear when he was like that. He leant down to Aaron, kissing him on the forehead and stroking his fingers through the lad's hair before gently getting out of the bed and heading out of the room. He shut the door behind him and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He drank the whole thing and then put the glass down, leaning forward on the counter with his eyes shut, trying to push his worries out of his head. It felt like, for so long, he'd just been fighting against fears and he was so tired. He loved Aaron and he would do anything to help him but....it was all starting to take its toll. Rob picked up his phone off the table and dialled a number. "Dad?.....I'm sorry I'm calling so late it's just...." A tear fell from his eye. "I'm scared dad. I'm so scared.......I have to give evidence in court tomorrow and...I don't know what to do.......He's asleep.....No, he's fine - well, he is now.......No you don't need to come over I just...please tell me I'm doing the right thing." He stood there and listened to his father's reply. Jack told him not to worry - that everything would be fine and that he was absolutely doing the right thing. It helped....a little. The truth was, no matter what his dad said, Robert couldn't shake the doubt. Aaron was vulnerable - he was relying on Rob - and it was almost like....Robert didn't trust himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and late update, I'm on holiday in a place with very limited internet. Hope you enjoy it anyway :)


	47. I Didn't Know

Aaron woke up and rolled over, finding the bed next to him empty. “Rob!” He called tiredly before looking over at the clock. Suddenly Aaron remembered, shooting upright in the bed. He rubbed his eyes, swung his legs off the bed and tried to wake himself up. “Robert!” He shouted again. The other lad came running in.  
“What? What is it? Are you okay?” He asked, flustered.  
“We’re gonna be late.” Aaron pulled his trousers on as she spoke. Rob took a deep breath.  
“Jesus Christ Aaron, I thought you were dying or something.”  
“You’re such a drama queen.” Aaron joked, pulling his shirt over his head. “Where were you?”  
“Oh…I um…slept in the living room.”  
“Why?” Aaron stopped what he was doing and stared at his boyfriend. Rob shrugged shyly. “What Rob? Why didn’t you wanna sleep next to me?” Aaron took a step closer.  
“It’s not that I didn’t want to…it’s just…”  
“What?”  
“I needed to be on my own for a bit.” Rob looked down at the ground.  
“Are you okay?” Aaron asked gently, taking his boyfriend’s hand and giving it a squeeze. To his surprise, Robert pulled away still looking down at the floor. “Robert?”  
“I don’t think I can do it Aaron.”  
“Do what?”  
“Today. The court. Giving evidence.”  
“Rob, I know it’s scary but…you have to do this….please….for me.” Rob looked up at Aaron.  
“But that’s just it Aaron. I can’t do it….not even for you – the person I love more than my own life. So what is wrong with me Aaron?”  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with you. Don’t ever say that. You’re perfect to me.” Aaron watched a tear fall from his boyfriend’s eye.  
“Don’t Aaron, please don’t.”  
“Rob you can do this. I believe in you.” Aaron took Rob’s hands again. “We just have to do this, get rid of the monster of a man I have the displeasure of calling my father, and then we can get on with our lives….together.” He dared a light smile of encouragement at Rob. The lad stared back at him for a moment and then he pulled away and ran out of the room in tears. Aaron followed him into the hallway were Rob struggled to put his shoes on through his sobs. “Robert.”  
“Leave me alone.” Something snapped inside Aaron.  
“Fine. Leave. Be a selfish prick, I don’t care anymore, but….don’t come back here again.” Rob looked up at his boyfriend. Aaron looked so torn – like he felt he had to make a real threat to have any chance of getting Robert to give evidence but the threat he was making was the last thing he wanted to do. “I mean it Robert. If you don’t do this…he’ll get away with it…and I’ll have no future…” he swallowed, “…certainly not one with you.” Robert looked him in the eyes, his cheeks wet with tears.  
“I love you Aaron.” He took a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry.” Then Rob picked up his jumper and left the flat. As soon as Aaron heard the door click shut he burst into tears, collapsing down to the floor.

Aaron sat, waiting for the case to be called into the court room. He tried not to think about Robert – he needed to focus on getting justice but….he couldn’t. Robert was always on his mind – he had been right from the first time Aaron had met him. He held back the tears. Jack appeared around the corner, a cautious smile on his face.  
“Alright lad?” Aaron nodded politely. The man stood there for a minute or so. Neither of them knew what to say. Eventually Jack spoke again. “You know this is pretty hard for Rob today what with his mum and all.”  
“What?”  
“Well you know what happened to his mum don’t you?”  
“He said she died in a fire.”  
“Yeah.” The man said sadly. There was a moment’s pause  
“I know he misses her but I don’t see what that’s got to do with him giving evidence against my dad.” Jack looked confused.  
“You know that Robert had to give evidence after his mum died?” Aaron looked at the man to see if he was joking. He wasn’t.  
“No, I didn’t know.” Jack took a seat next to Aaron.  
“Robert was there when it happened.”  
“The fire?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Was it not an accident then?”  
“No.” Jack took a deep breath. “I don’t really wanna talk about it.”  
“Of course.”  
“But you should know that it really is a big thing for him today.” Suddenly everything made sense to Aaron. He felt terrible. The things he said to Rob. “Where is my son anyway?”  
“What?”  
“Well shouldn’t he be here if he’s giving evidence.” Jack gave a slight laugh.  
“He didn’t come home?” Aaron asked, concern building.  
“No. Why, was he supposed to?”  
“Oh no.” Aaron stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Rob’s number. “Come on. Come on. Pick up.”  
“What is it?” Jack asked walking over to Aaron. The lad turned and stared at him.  
“We had an argument. He said he didn’t want to give evidence – that he couldn’t do it. I told him that if he didn’t….that we were over.” He took the phone away from his ear. “It’s gone to voice mail.” Aaron shook his head. “I didn’t know Jack. I swear, I didn’t know. Oh God. What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my updates are a little irregular for the next few days while I'm on holiday. I will keep updating and I'll be back to normal update timings in a few days. Thank you all so much for reading and leaving such positive comments, I really appreciate it :)


	48. Memories

"What exactly did he say?" Aaron thought back.  
"He...er....he said he couldn't give evidence....not even for me."  
"Did he say where he was going?"  
"No." Jack scratched his head, worry for his son building rapidly.  
"When did he leave?"  
"An hour ago. Maybe more."  
"Case of crown verses Livesy is called to courtroom two!" A man in a black suit announced. Jack and Aaron looked at each other.  
"You should go in. I'll go look for Robert."  
"No. I ca..."  
"Go Aaron." Jack stepped towards the lad and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will find him. I promise."

Aaron sat nervously in the balcony. He looked down at his dad. He hadn't thought that he could hate that man any more than he already did but now...after what he'd done to Robert....he had to fight the urge to shout and scream at his father. He rocked back and forth on the seat in nervousness. As much as he hated to put Robert through this ordeal again, he needed him to give evidence....or the whole case would be his word against his dad’s....and the whole thing would be worth nothing.

The proceedings started. Accounts were read. Aaron became more and more nervous.   
“Now we call today’s first witness to the stand, Robert Sugden.” Aaron’s heart pounded. There was complete silence. Nobody walked into the courtroom. He wasn’t coming. Aaron felt sick. What was he going to do know? He would never be safe from his dad and he’d never be able to get Liv away from him if the courts were on his side. His dad looked up at him. Aaron tried not to look weak. He held back the tears and the gut wrenching fear. Suddenly the silence was broken by the courtroom door swinging open. Everyone looked over at the door as Robert entered. His face was pale except for his sunken red eyes. He’d been crying and he looked absolutely terrified as he approached the stand. He looked up and caught sight of Aaron. ‘I’m sorry’, he mouthed. Aaron took a deep breath, the feeling of dread fading. ‘It’s okay’, he mouthed in reply. Rob nodded slightly and stepped up into the stand.

“So Robert, when did you meet Aaron?” Robert swallowed, struggling to fight away the fear.  
“About six months ago.”  
“And what did you think of him?” Aaron could see his boyfriend struggling to control his breathing.  
“I thought….um…..” The memories of the last time he was in this position were all flooding back.  
“It’s okay Robert. Why don’t we try another question? Why did you two become friends?”  
“Football. We were both on the school team. We had stuff in common.”  
“Right. And what was Aaron like when you saw him at school and at football practise?”  
“Um…” Rob looked up at Aaron who smiled lightly and winked in encouragement. Rob turned back and started again. “He was nice. He was friendly and kind but….”  
“But what Robert?”  
“He was angry.”  
“And why was that?”  
“He was having a tough time at home. He wouldn’t talk about it though – not even to me. I suppose he was scared of what would happen if his dad found out he’d told people about what was going on.” The lawyer nodded at him.  
“So did you ever see Aaron…act on his anger?” Rob looked to Aaron for reassurance again. ‘Go on,’ Aaron mouthed in permission. Rob looked back.  
“Yes.” He said sadly.  
“What did you see him do?” Rob shifted a little.  
“He used to shout at the other lads, kick walls, get sent out of class for talking back – that kind of thing.”  
“Okay.”  
“What the other lads did to him was so much worse. They beat him up….more than once.” Aaron hated that memory. He could see that Rob hated it too.  
“Robert, when did you first find out what was happening to Aaron?”  
“I went ‘round to his house one day. We were in his room and his dad came home. Aaron said I had to go before his dad found me there. I hid under the bed.” Robert paused. He didn’t want to go on. He didn’t want to relive the terrible memory of what happened to his boyfriend that day. “His dad came in and….”  
“What happened Robert?”  
“He um….he started…shouting and saying that he was angry that Aaron had been having mates over. But then.…he twisted Aaron’s arm right back……I could hear him in pain…I…” A tear fell from Rob’s eye and he quickly brushed it away.  
“Then what happened Robert?”  
“He dragged Aaron out of the room. I heard some more shouting and then……”  
“What Robert? What did you hear?”  
“I heard Aaron scream and then…I heard him fall down the stairs.” There was totally silence in the courtroom. Robert stared at the lawyer through tear glazed eyes. “I found him…at the bottom of the stairs….He was really hurt…He had a lot of bruising, including some to his ribs so he was struggling to breath. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye……That’s when he told me…that it wasn’t the first time his dad had hurt him.” Robert wiped at his eyes again and then looked up at his boyfriend. ‘I love you’, Aaron mouthed, ignoring his own tears.  
“Thank you Robert.” The lad nodded and stepped down from the stand and headed out of the courtroom.

Aaron rushed out into the corridor. Robert was stood with his dad at the other end of the hallway. Aaron practically ran to him and grabbed Rob into a hug.  
“You’re amazing Robert. Thank you.” He rubbed Rob’s back as the lad continued to cry.  
“Anything for you Aaron.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

Jack drove them home and made them some food which neither boy really touched. He insisted he stayed for a while to see that they were okay but eventually Aaron managed to convince him that they’d be okay so the man finally agreed. Aaron showed him to the door.  
“Thanks for finding him Jack.”  
“No problem.” They stared at each other for a minute. “Aaron, I just wanted to say that…I’m really glad Robert’s got you.”  
“What you’re saying that after everything I’ve put him through today?”  
“You didn’t put him through anything lad – that was your dad. You’re very brave standing up to that man Aaron.”  
“Shut up.”  
“No, I mean it. You’re a good lad.” Aaron smiled lightly. “I should go.”  
“I promise we’ll call you if we need anything. I’ll take good care of him.”  
“I know you will.” Jack smiled and then turned and left. Aaron shut the door and went back to Robert on the sofa. He sat down and Rob twisted around to lye back against his boyfriend. Aaron put his arms around him.  
“I’m so proud of you today Rob.” Aaron looked down at the other lad. “Why didn’t you tell me about having to give evidence after your mum died?”  
“I don’t like talking about it.” Rob sighed. “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you.”  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry for what I said.”  
“It’s okay. You didn’t know. Anyway, I should never have stormed out like that. I’m sorry.”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Rob snuggled further into Aaron and kissed the lad’s hand. “We’re gonna be alright aren’t we Rob?”  
“Of course we are. We’ve got each other.”


	49. Brother

Aaron and Robert walked hand in hand into the courtroom and took a seat next to each other in the balcony. Rob looked to Aaron. The lad looked terrified. Rob put his hand on Aaron's knee making him look up. "She'll be okay Aaron." Rob assured gently. Aaron forced a smile and nodded at his boyfriend. They took each other's hand again and turned back to look at the courtroom. 

"Now we call our final witness, Olivia Flaherty." Aaron took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Robert's hand as his little sister walked into the room. She looked so small. It was the first time in a long time he'd seen her walking - usually she'd run or skip everywhere. Aaron saw his father smile at the little girl and it made him so angry. Rob felt his boyfriend tense so he wrapped an arm around the lad in comfort. "Olivia do you understand that you have to tell the truth? Nothing you say will get you in trouble but you need to be honest okay?" The six-year-old nodded shyly. "Okay then. You have a brother don't you?"  
"Yes. Aaron."  
"And what's he like?" Liv smiled.  
"He's funny." Aaron smiled too.  
"How's that?"  
"He tells me silly stories."  
"What else does your brother do?"  
"He showed me how to ride a bike. I like riding my bike."  
"Did your daddy help you learn to ride your bike?"  
"No. He was at the pub." The lawyer looked up at the judge then back at Liv.  
"Do you do other things with your brother?"  
"Yes. He reads me stories but he helps me to read it too. He gives me a piggy-back to school sometimes."  
"He sounds like a good brother."  
"Yes." Liv replied with a smile. Then she looked up at the balcony and saw her brother. He smiled at her and she waved making a few people in the courtroom laugh.  
"Olivia." The girl looked back at the lawyer. "Who makes you dinner when you're at home?"  
"Aaron."  
"Because your dad is out?" Liv nodded. "How often is your dad out?"  
"Quite a lot. He goes to work then he goes out with his friends."  
"Do you have friends over to play?"  
"No. Daddy doesn't like that."  
"Olivia." The lawyer stepped closer to the little girl. "Have you ever seen your brother hurt anyone?"  
"No."  
"How about your daddy? Has he ever hurt anyone?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"Me and Aaron." She answered sadly.  
"What did he do?"  
"He punches Aaron if he does something that he doesn't like. He does other things too."  
"Like what Olivia?"  
"He put water from the kettle on Aaron's hand once." Robert looked at his boyfriend beside him. Aaron was staring down at the floor. Rob rubbed a hand on the lad's back.  
"Was that an accident?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. It's never an accident." Aaron looked up at his sister. She was looking at their father. She looked frightened. Aaron just wanted to hug her.  
"What about you? How did he hurt you?" Liv looked up at Aaron. She looked like she might cry and it broke her brother's heart. "Olivia?" The lawyer spoke gently. She turned to him.  
"He hit me........I hurt my head.....He hit Aaron too."  
"Why did he do that?"  
"Because I made a mess."  
"And he didn't like that?"  
"No." There was a silent pause.  
"Okay thank you Olivia." The little girl was guided out of the room.

"We've heard evidence, now it is up to you to decide if accused is guilty of the crimes he is being tried for. Your decision is an important one as the futures of not just this man but two children are in your hands." The judge addressed the jury. "Court adjourned." 

"They won't let me see her today." Aaron told his boyfriend when he got off the phone. Rob put his arms around Aaron's waist. "I just wanna give her a hug."  
"I know." Aaron sighed. "Why don't we go do something?"  
"I don't really feel like it."  
"It'll take your mind off things. We could catch a movie or something."  
"I don't know Rob."  
"Come on. I thought there was that action one you wanted to see?" Aaron just shrugged. Rob pulled him closer. "It'll do you good to be thinking about something else for more than five minutes. Liv's safe and there's nothing we can do at the moment anyway."  
"What if the jury come back?"  
"We'll leave our phones on."  
"You're not supposed to do that at the cinema."  
"We'll just have to be rebels then won't we?" Rob joked making Aaron smile. "What do you say?" Aaron thought for a moment.  
"Okay then."  
"Good."  
"Just let me go to the bog first."  
"Charming." Aaron laughed, heading for the bathroom. "You're so romantic aren't you?"  
"That's why you love me." The door closed behind Aaron.  
"Yeah, it is." Robert muttered to himself.

They were stood in the queue for tickets when Aaron's phone went off. He looked straight to Robert.  
"That's too quick isn't it?" He took his phone out of his pocket.  
"It might not be the court."  
"But it probably is."  
"We'll never know if you don't answer it." Aaron reluctantly answered the call.  
"Hello.....okay....yeah, we're on our way. Thank you." He hung up and looked to Rob again. "They've made a decision."  
"That was fast."  
"Exactly." Aaron looked very worried.  
"That might not be a bad thing Aaron. Come on." He took Aaron's hand and lead him out of the cinema.

Rob called his dad to come and pick them up and they were at the court within fifteen minutes. They hurried up to the balcony and sat down. Aaron looked down at his father. For the first time ever....the man actually looked worried. Aaron's heart pounded.  
"Would the defendant please rise." The judge ordered. Aaron watched his dad stand up. The he man's hands were shaking. So were Aaron's. Robert swallowed deeply. He'd never actually thought about what he'd do if they didn't get the result they wanted. If Aaron's father was sent free, it would break Aaron. Rob took his boyfriend's hand, holding it tight.  
"Whatever happens, I love you and I'm here for you." Rob whispers to Aaron. The lad turned to him.  
"I know." He smiled briefly and the turned back, looking down at his father.  
"Would the foreperson of the jury please come forward." A woman stood up. Aaron's heart beat faster. "Have you reached a decision on which you are all agreed?"  
"We have your honour."  
"On the counts of child neglect and child cruelty, how do you find the defendant - guilty or not guilty?" There was a gut-wrenching pause. Aaron felt sick. He stared at the woman as she began to speak.  
"Guilty." Aaron took a deep and shaky breath. He couldn't believe it. It was over. Finally it was over.  
"On the counts of grievous bodily harm, how do you find the defendant - guilty or not guilty?"  
"Guilty." Tears began to fall down Aaron's cheeks.  
"On the counts of child abuse, how do you find the defendant - guilty or not guilty?"  
"Guilty." Rob drew Aaron into a tight hug.  
"I love you Aaron." He kissed the side of his head. "You've done it. You've beaten him. You're free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes I've made with the legal stuff. I'm not sure what charges Aaron's father would actually be given so sorry if I've got it all wrong :)


	50. Only Sixteen

Robert slowly opened his eyes. Aaron was stood by the wardrobe with his back to the room. "Morning." Rob moaned groggily. Aaron turned around and grinned at his boyfriend.  
"Hiya." He said lovingly as he finished buttoning up his school shirt. Rob pushed himself up the bed a little, admiring Aaron in the warm light coming in from the window.  
"I didn't know you were going in to school today."  
"I've got an exam." Aaron came over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Robert. He lifted his hand up to the lad's face and pushed it back through his blond hair. Rob leaned forward and kissed Aaron gently. They smiled at each other.  
"Which exam is it?"  
"French."  
"Remind me why you took that." Aaron laughed.  
"So I can impress you with my linguistic skills." Rob sniggered.  
"What linguistic skills? You've been learning French for years and all you can say if yes, no and hello."   
"That's not true." Aaron protested.  
"Prove it."   
"D'accord. Tu es mon amour." Aaron put his hand on his boyfriend's bare chest. "Vous êtes mon meilleur copain et mon petit ami." He pressed a kiss to Robert's lips. "Tu es mon monde." He whispered. Robert stared into his eyes.  
"You're right that is quite impressive." Aaron smiled. Rob looked at his boyfriend. "You're so beautiful Aaron." He put his hand to the lad's face and stroked his thumb along his cheek. "I don't deserve you."  
"I'm not that special Rob."  
"You are to me." They gazed into each other's eyes for a while longer.  
"I should go." Robert nodded. Aaron went back over to the other side of the room to stuff some more books into his bag. Rob got out of bed and went over to him. He picked up Aaron's tie from the windowsill.  
"Come here." Aaron turned towards his boyfriend. Rob did up the tie perfectly and then kissed Aaron one last time.   
"Thanks."  
"No problem." Aaron picked his bag up.  
"I'll see you later."  
"Yeah see ya." Rob watched Aaron head for the door. "Aaron!" The lad looked back. "Good luck. You'll be great." Aaron smiled at Rob and then turned and left.

He stepped in the front door and dumped his rucksack down. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to Rob who was stood in the kitchen cooking something.  
"Smells good." Aaron said as he put his arms around his boyfriend from behind.  
"Hey. How did your exam go?"  
"It was okay. What are you making?"  
"Stir fry - without any spring onions, I know you hate those." Aaron smirked.  
"Thanks." Rob put the wooden spoon down and turned around in Aaron's arms to face the him.  
"Anything for my boy." They kissed and Rob moved his hands to Aaron's waist. "Do you wanna see something?" He turned the hob off and took Aaron's hand. "I spent all morning doing it." He led his boyfriend into the spare bedroom. There was a new bed up against the wall opposite the window. It had pink sheets and a teddy bear with a bow around its neck sat against the pillow. "It's for Liv." Aaron looked at the bed. His heart melted with love for Robert. He turned to his boyfriend.   
"It's amazing Robert. Thank you."  
"It's just a bed."  
"No. It's not. Believe me, it's so much more than a bed." Aaron put his hands on Rob's waist. "I love you so much." Robert smiled before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend. Aaron quickly turned the kiss into something much more passionate. He walked Rob backwards until the lad's back hit the wall. Aaron moved his hands from Rob's waist to his shoulders and then up to his face. Robert followed Aaron's lead. He started to undo Aaron's shirt but stopped himself. He pulled back.  
"Aaron." He panted a little. "Not in your sister's bedroom." They both laughed. Aaron grabbed Rob's hand and headed for their own bedroom.

They lay next to each other under the covers. Aaron turned his head to look at Robert.  
"Rob?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure?" Rob looked at Aaron.  
"Sure about what?"  
"Liv." Robert rolled onto his side to face Aaron.  
"Aaron, she belongs with you." Aaron rolled onto his side too.  
"But things are gonna change Rob."  
"You think I don't know that?"  
"I just want you to be absolutely sure. I don't wanna ruin your life by tying you down to a kid. You're only sixteen."  
"So are you."  
"That's different."  
"How?"  
"She's my sister." Robert thought for a second and then shifted closer to his boyfriend.  
"Aaron, if it was the other way around - if it was me and Vic - are your saying you wouldn't do the exact same thing I'm doing?"  
"I guess not."  
"Aaron I love you. You'd never ruin my life. I promise you that I'm more than okay with this."  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay."


	51. One Track Mind

Aaron sat on the sofa eating a bowl of cereal, watching Robert do press-ups. "Rob. Not that I'm complaining, but why are you doing that?"  
"Because I haven't been to training for a week 'cause of all these exams and if I don't do something I'm gonna get super unfit." Rob replied, continuing his press-ups.   
"How many exams have you got left?"  
"Two. You?"  
"One."  
"We should do something to celebrate when we've both finished."  
"Like what?"  
"Dunno. I can think of one thing." Rob paused for a second winking suggestively at his boyfriend. Aaron tutted.  
"You've got a one track mind Sugden."  
"Well what do you suggest we do?"  
"Dunno. I think some of the others are having a party but obviously we're not invited."  
"Why 'obviously'?"   
"Because everybody hates me and they all think we're messed up so..." Rob moved his position and switched to crunches. "Maybe we should just go to a movie or something."  
"Sure." Aaron watched Rob again. His bare chest was covered in freckles and he moved back and forth in his crunches effortlessly.  
"You're so hot." Rob laughed, smiling at Aaron.  
"Did you have any luck with the care workers by the way?" Aaron shook his head, putting his bowl down.  
"They still won't let me see Liv."  
"That's so dumb."  
"I know. They won't even really tell me why either. They say their waiting for something-or-other permission and then the next time I ring them they're waiting on something else. I swear I spend my whole life waiting."  
"I'm sorry mate."  
"Don't be stupid. It's not your fault is it." Aaron stood up, taking his bowl back into the kitchen and starting to tidy the side. The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Rob called. He jumped up and headed for the door.

"Harry?" The lad stood there in the doorway staring at Robert. "What are you doing here?" He saw Harry look down at his bare chest and then back up at his face.  
"Who is it Rob?!" Aaron called, approaching his boyfriend from behind. When he reached the door and saw Harry stood on the other side, his heart sunk. "What are you doing here?"  
"I...I wanted to...talk to you." Aaron looked at Rob and then back at Harry. "Please. I'm not here to cause trouble, I swear." The boys considered for a minute.  
"Okay. Come in." Rob eventually answered, stepping aside.  
"Thanks." The lad said coming into the flat. Rob looked at Aaron.  
"I'll just go put a shirt on." Aaron nodded. He gestured to the sofa for Harry to sit down and then stood there watching him awkwardly until Robert returned. "So....what do you want?" Rob asked, returning wearing Aaron's black hoodie.  
"I just....I wanted to say....I'm sorry." Both lads stared at him. "I know you probably didn't expect it but....and I'm not saying I'm totally cool with..." Harry gestured between Aaron and Robert. "....you know....but....I'm just saying that....what I did...forcing you Rob and...humiliating you Aaron...it was wrong......I'm sorry." Robert looked at Aaron who was completely lost for words.   
"Thanks." Rob said, nodding at Harry.  
"Yeah. Well, it was long overdue."  
"Why now?" Aaron suddenly piped up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've had months to apologise and you haven't so...why now?"  
"I've been thinking about it a lot. I wasn't sure what to do. Then I overheard Will...you know - geeky Will....well I heard him saying that he'd seen you guys going in and out of the block of flats opposite his.....It wasn't hard to find out more from him so...I thought I'd come here and....apologise I guess."  
"Right." Aaron had never seen Harry look like this. Actually he'd never seen Harry look anything other than cocky and arrogant.  
"I should go." He said, standing up. Rob put his hand on Aaron's lower back. Harry looked at them for a second longer and then headed for the front door. He put his hand on the doorknob but turned back. "There's a party at mine next Wednesday to celebrate the end of exams.....you should come." He stared at them again, nodded and then left.

Rob turned to Aaron.   
"Wow."  
"Wow indeed." Aaron looked up at his boyfriend. "Do you think he meant it?" Rob shrugged.  
"Dunno. It's always hard to tell with Harry. I don't see why he'd do that if he didn't mean it though."  
"I suppose." Aaron shook his head. "It was weird though."  
"Mm. Maybe we're jut overthinking it." Aaron looked down Rob.  
"Why did you put my hoodie on?"  
"I didn't want to make one of mine dirty."  
"Oh nice!" Rob laughed. "Take it off." Aaron demanded.  
"No." He reached for the zip but Rob pulled away just in time.  
"Take it off." He reached for the hoodie again but Rob stepped back.  
"I won't." Aaron laughed.  
"Take it off!" He ran at Robert who dashed across the room. Aaron chased him into their bedroom and jumped on him.  
"Ah!" Rob exclaimed, wriggling around in Aaron's grip. Aaron unzipped the hoodie and kissed Rob's chest making the lad laugh. Aaron's phone rung and he knelt back, still straddling his boyfriend, stopping him from moving. Rob caught his breath, pushing his hair out of his face, as Aaron spoke on the phone. Suddenly Aaron's face lit up and he stood up off Rob to listen closer. Robert sat up, trying to make out who his boyfriend was talking to. After another minute, Aaron ended the call and turned back to him. He smiled down at Rob.   
"I can go see Liv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back home so updates will be back to normal times now. Thanks for being so patient over the last few days - your continued support is much appreciated:)


	52. Your New Best Friend

"Aaron!" Liv ran to her brother, throwing herself into his arms. Aaron lifted her up in a hug, spinning her 'round and 'round.  
"Hey buddy. How are you?" He didn't get an answer because Liv's face was buried so deep into his neck. He held her tight. The little girl started to sniffle with tears. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." Aaron rubbed her back. "Hey silly. What's all this about?" Liv pulled back to look at her brother.  
"Please don't leave me again Aaron. I wanna live with you. Please Aaron." He swallowed, looking at his sister as he held her on his hip. She looked so sad and tired.   
"I know sweetie. It's hard and I miss you too but it's gonna get better I promise." He gently brushed away the tears from her cheeks with his free hand. "I tell you what, why don't we go get some ice cream? Yeah?" Liv cracked a little smile.  
"Yes please."  
"Yeah." He kissed her on the forehead and gently put her back down on the ground. "Okay, come on then." 

Liv skipped along happily holding onto Aaron's hand. She gibbered away about everything she'd been doing. She was just so happy to be with her big brother again. As they walked into town they were followed by a social worker. Aaron had tried to dispute the fact that they needed to be supervised, saying that he already lived alone and that he was perfectly capable of looking after his little sister, but the social workers were adamant and as it had already taken so long for him to be able to see his sister at all, Aaron thought it best to just give in. They went into an ice cream parlour and ordered the biggest sundaes they could find. They smiled at each other as they ate them. Liv started to giggle. "What?" Aaron asked, happy that Liv was feeling better.  
"You've got cream on your nose!" She exclaimed, laughing and pointing at her brother. Aaron quickly wiped it away but Liv still laughed.  
"Oi you. You think it's funny do you?" He joked. "Do you?" He leant across the table and dabbed some cream onto her nose. She laughed again, making funny faces at her brother. "You're silly."  
"So are you." Liv wiped the cream of her nose and sunk down into her chair a little, her laughter calming down. "Aaron?"  
"Yeah."  
"Am I still your best friend?"  
"Yes, of course you are."  
"I just wondered." She ate another mouthful of ice cream. "I thought Robert might be your new best friend."  
"Liv." Aaron looked at the little girl. "That's different sweetie."  
"How?"  
"Because Rob's my boyfriend." Liv looked like she was thinking about it. "You know I live with Robert?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I live with him because we're a couple."   
"Like....Beauty and the Beast?" Aaron laughed.  
"Yes. Like Beauty and the Beast." Liv smiled. After a moment she got down of her chair and went around to Aaron. He lifted her up onto his lap.  
"Aaron?"  
"Mm."  
"Do you love Robert?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"Yes I do."  
"Do you love him a lot?"  
"Yeah."   
"Not as much as me though?" She said with a cheeky grin.  
"No. I don't love him as much as you." He kissed her forehead.  
"How much do you love me?"  
"Um maybe...." Aaron made a short distance between his thumb and forefinger. "...this much."  
"No." Liv laughed. Aaron made the distance bigger.  
"This much?"  
"No." He stretched his arms wide apart.  
"This much?" Liv nodded, grinning widely. "Or....this much?" Aaron tickled his sister, making her scream with laughter. He'd missed this. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed this.

Aaron pushed his sister on the swing at the park.  
"Aaron, when can I come live with you?" He didn't know what to say.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Why?"  
"Well....I know your clever Liv and I know you'll understand which is why I'm gonna tell you this....I'm not sure you can come and stay with me."  
"Why?!" She exclaimed. "Don't you want me to?"  
"No it's not that at all. I would love you to live with me but...well technically I'm still a child myself."  
"No you're not. You're old."  
"Oh thanks mate." Aaron said with a slight laugh but Liv didn't find it funny.  
"You looked after me before. Why can't you now?"  
"Because it's different than before. We were living with dad before." There was silence. Aaron continued to push Liv.  
"It's not fair." The six-year-old eventually said.  
"I know."  
"Are you gonna try though?"  
"Yeah. I'll try."

Aaron stepped inside the door and kicked his shoes off.   
"Hey." Rob greeted, coming into the hallway. Aaron looked exhausted and completely broken. He looked up at Rob. He looked like he could cry. Robert went to him, hugging him tight.   
"I have to get her Rob. I have to. She needs me and I can't let her down."  
"You won't. You're an amazing brother Aaron."  
"I just don't see me being able to get custody of her when they won't even let me visit her without supervision." Aaron pulled back gently. "You should have seen her today Rob. She was so happy when she was with me. And then...we had to say goodbye and...I've never seen her look so disappointed." Rob rubbed his boyfriend's arms.   
"Will figure something out Aaron, I promise." He smiled gently. "Do you want something to eat?"  
"No. I think I'll just go straight to bed. I've got an exam tomorrow and I'd forgotten how much a six-year-old can wear you out."  
"Okay." Rob kissed Aaron softly. "Shout if you need anything." Aaron nodded and headed off to their bedroom, his walk tired and lazy. Rob made himself a brew and then settled down on the sofa with his laptop. He opened it up and typed into the search bar, 'uk custody laws'.


	53. Faith In Me

"Aaron. Aaron stop!" Rob moved his head away from his boyfriend's hands.  
"God, Robert. What now?"  
"I'm just not too sure if this is a good idea." Aaron sighed.  
"You said you wanted to save money right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then this is one way we can do that. Now will you quit stopping me?"  
"Fine." Robert sat back in the chair. "Just be careful."  
"Always." Aaron readjusted the scissors in his hand, picked up the first piece of Rob's hair and cut it. "There. That wasn't so bad now was it?"  
"Just keep going. I can't deal with the stress much longer."  
"Oh stop your whining." Aaron continued to cut until Rob's blond mop of hair was a much more respectable style. When he'd finished he put the scissors down and ran his fingers through the lad's hair a couple of times. "Done."  
"How bad is it?" Aaron tutted walking 'round to face Rob.  
"You really don't have any faith in me at all do you?" Robert put his hands on Aaron's waist, still staying sat on the chair.  
"Of course I do." They smiled at each other.  
"Go on then. Go look." Aaron stepped back, allowing Robert to get up and go into the bathroom. He came back out a few seconds later.  
"I think you might have missed your calling." Aaron laughed. "Not bad at all that. Thanks."  
"Yeah, no problem. You're Hoovering up this mess though."  
"Fine." Rob went over to the cupboard where they kept the Hoover. "What time are we leaving?"  
"In about an hour. Will that give you enough time to make yourself look pretty?" Aaron joked.  
"Shut up." Rob struggled to get the Hoover out of the cupboard and Aaron went to help him. "Are you definitely sure you wanna go?"  
"No but I figure we've got nothing better to do and I guess it might be a laugh."  
"You know, I still find it weird, this whole Harry situation. What if he is up to something?"  
"Well we'll just go for a bit and see. If anything dodgy starts going on or we get bored then we'll just come home."  
"Okay." The Hoover finally untangled from the other stuff crammed into the cupboard and came out. "I'm just worried about you, Aaron." Rob put his hand on his a boyfriend's shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt again."  
"I know." They stared at each other for a minute. "We'd better get a move in or we'll never be ready in time. I'm gonna go jump in the shower." Aaron kissed Rob and then headed for their bedroom leaving Rob to Hoover up.

Aaron knocked on the door. Almost immediately Harry opened it.  
"Hi. I didn't think you'd actually come."  
"Would you rather we hadn't?"  
"No no, not at all. Come in." The lads stepped into the house. There was music playing loud and there were already a fair few other kids from their year milling around. "Drinks are in the kitchen. Just help yourself."  
"Thanks." Then Harry was gone. Rob looked at Aaron. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. It's just....it's been a while." Aaron looked a bit lost in the situation. Rob smiled at him, taking his hand.  
"Come on." They went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer each before heading out into the garden.  
"Hiya." Natalie greeted happily, coming over to them. "I didn't know you two were coming."  
"Harry invited us. It's all a bit weird actually."  
"Oh?"  
"It doesn't matter. Anyway how are you? We haven't seen you around lately."  
"Been busy haven't I with all those flamin' exams."  
"Ah yeah."  
"You glad they're over?"  
"Absolutely." Both lads said in unison, making Nat laugh.  
"You two seriously need to spend some time apart." They smiled at her. "So what are you guys gonna do now?"  
"Get a job." Aaron answered taking another swig of his beer.  
"What no college?"  
"Can't afford to. I need to get a job. We need the money."  
"Living alone clearing you out is it?"  
"Yes." Nat laughed again. She touched Rob's hair.  
"Nice hair cut mate."  
"Oh cheers. Aaron did it."  
"No way." Aaron nodded, swigging his beer again. "Seriously, you two are like a married couple." Rob laughed.  
"And on that note, I think I'll go get another beer." He headed off towards the kitchen. 

The music was so loud when he got inside it was hard to think. He had to push past people to get to the drinks. Through the archway into the living room, he could see Harry chatting and laughing with Max and some of the other lads. He went to go over to them to say hi but as he was walking over he thought he heard Harry say his name. Rob stopped, pulling back a little, stepping behind another group of people to listen to what Harry was saying.  
"Well I kinda had to invite 'em didn't I?"  
"They're sick if you ask me." Another lad joined in.  
"I heard Aaron's trying to get his sister to live with him. Poor kid. He probably wants to do stuff with her if you know what I mean." The lads all laughed.  
"Na he's gay mate."  
"Exactly. They're all angin those poofs. Sex is all they think about." Another outburst of laughing.  
"You know, when I went over to their flat, Rob had no shirt on. Bet they'd been doin' it then an' all." Rob could take no more. Just as they were all about to start laughing again, he stepped out from his hiding spot.  
"Jealous are you?!" He had to practically shout over the music to be heard.  
"Rob...um..." Harry stuttered, clearly shocked at Rob's sudden appearance. "We were just having a laugh."  
"Yeah at mine and my boyfriend's expense. Nice of you that."  
"Don't be like that mate." Max chipped in.  
"You're homophobes the lot of ya. I'm done with ya. Just leave us alone." Rob turned to walk away but Harry grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. "Get off me!"  
"Been learning that anger from your precious boyfriend have you?"  
"Sod off." Someone switched the music off. Everyone stopped there conversations and turned to watch.  
"Just calm down mate. There's no need for that." Rob shook himself out of Harry's grip. "I guess we can't blame ya for your crap manners really. After all you didn't have no one to show you right did ya?"  
"What the hell are you on about?" Rob was fast losing patience. He just wanted to leave.  
"Well your dad hates ya don't he? And your mum, well she couldn't even bare to live with you as a son." Rob could feel the anger burning in him.  
"You take that back."  
"Don't see how I can. It's the truth." Rob's breathing sped.  
"You don't know anything about it."  
"Don't I? How come you're panicking now then? Hit a nerve have I?"  
"Piss off." Harry laughed.   
"Your mum killed herself...because of you." Tears started to form in Robert's eyes.  
"Rob?" He turned towards the sound of Aaron's voice behind him. "What's going on?" Robert looked back at Harry again. The lad shrugged at him, sniggering arrogantly. Rob looked around at everyone watching him.....then he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, in case you don't know, 'angin' is northern slang for something/someone unpleasant. Thanks for the support as always :)


	54. With Mum Again

"Robert! Rob!" Aaron ran down the pavement as fast as he could after his boyfriend. He struggled to keep up - Rob was a lot faster than him. "Robert please!" The lad suddenly stopped, turning towards a bush an throwing up. Aaron hurried to him, standing beside him and rubbing circles on his back. Rob stayed bent over, his hands on his knees as he sobbed. "Hey, hey, it's okay." Aaron tried to soothe. Robert spat into the bush and straightened himself up, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question - Aaron knew that - but he didn't know what else to say.  
"No." Rob replied weakly, looking at Aaron briefly and then back at the ground. He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath, shaking himself out of that dark place. "It's just the beer. I'll be alright in a minute." The way he said it was more like he trying to convince himself than his boyfriend.  
"Rob." Aaron spoke gently, stepping forward and placing a hand on the lad's arm. "You don't have to pretend with me." Rob looked up at him, another tear falling over his cheek as he nodded slightly. Aaron stared at the boy in front of him - a different Robert than he had ever seen before - and wondered if what he was about to ask was a wise move. In the end, he knew he'd have to ask it eventually anyway, so he just did it. "What did Harry mean about your mum killing herself?" He stroked his thumb on Rob's arm, still holding it in comfort. "Did she?" Robert bit his lip. His eyes flickered with tears. He looked at Aaron.  
"Not here." He said softly. He took Aaron's hand and together the walked off down the pavement.

It didn't take long to get to the park. Neither of them spoke the whole way. Aaron kept his eyes on Robert, watching for any signs of distress but he just looked...determined. They walked a little way into the park and then sat down on a bench next to each other. They sat in silence for a few minutes more, Aaron waiting for Robert to speak first. "I was on my way home from school one day....I used to have to walk past this cafe....it was in a kinda dodgy area of town but that never really bothered me.....Most days I'd walk back with Andy but not this day." Rob stared forward the whole time. "Anyway I was on my way home from school and...I saw my dad....in the cafe.....with a woman." He looked to Aaron for a second and then down at the ground. "They were holding hands and...well it was pretty obvious what was going on."  
"Your dad was having an affair?"   
"Yeah." There was a silent pause for a moment.  
"What did you do?"  
"What could I do? I was only nine. I loved my dad, I didn't wanna get him in trouble. Besides I didn't wanna hurt my mum by telling her so.....I just went home and pretended I didn't know anything."  
"That can't have been easy."  
"No. It got harder and harder as the days went on. Every time dad went out I wondered if he was....going to see her." He swallowed hard. "It got to the point where I just couldn't hold it in any longer."  
"You told your mum?"  
"No........I asked dad about it."  
"What did he do?"  
"Flat out denied it of course. He said they were just friends and that I was too young to understand. Then a couple of days later, I was walking back from school again when this guy stopped me. He asked me if my name was Robert. I was terrified....I didn't know what to do and there was nobody else about. When I said that was my name he dragged he into an alley way. He told me that if I ever spoke a word of what was going on between my dad and his wife that something terrible would happen."  
"What, so he was the husband of the woman your dad was seeing?"  
"Yep. I guess dad must've told the woman about me knowing and word had spread to her husband." Robert looked at his boyfriend again. "What's more is I recognised the bloke. He was an old mate of dad's. I'd met him once before at a birthday party or something. Dad had stopped being friends with him a while back because he'd completely lost it, mum said. He was a rough type. Got in trouble for all sorts."  
"But why would he want you to keep his wife's affair a secret?"  
"Looking back now, I'd say he was using it as a way to earn some quick cash. His wife would ask dad for money and of course dad would pay up. Like I said the guy was a complete weirdo."  
"So....did you tell anyone?"  
"No. I kept it a secret. Almost an entire year kept it a secret actually......But then my parents started arguing.....Dad would go out a lot more....Sometimes I'd wake up and hear mum crying." Robert's face changed at that memory and Aaron's heart broke for him. "Dad lost his job and then we got told the house was gonna be reposed because we'd not payed the rent and.....Everything was just getting out of hand." Rob pushed his hand back through his hair. "You know, it's funny, back then I'd have done anything to get away from there and now.....I wish I could go back....be with mum again." A tear rolled down his face. "We were alone...just me and her one day. Andy and Vic were at our nan's for the weekend but I didn't go 'cause I wasn't feeling great...Dad was out....So....I told her......about dad.....She hugged me and told me it'd all be alright but I could tell she was heartbroken." He brushed a few tears away. "She went out that evening.....I'm sure she went over to their house to confront the woman.....She never told me as much but....I sat at the top of the stairs waiting for her to come home and when she did I could see she'd been crying.........Dad never came home that night......Me and mum lay on the sofa together....." A sob escaped his lips. "She told me she loved me." Then he broke down completely. Aaron pulled his boyfriend into his arms, holding him tight. He could feel the sobs wracking through Rob's body. They stayed there for a few minutes until eventually Rob's cries began to subside a little and he was able to pull back. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and tried to calm his breathing. "I fell asleep....She must've carried me upstairs because the next thing I know I'm waking up in my own bedroom......I don't know what woke me first but I know that as soon as I opened my eyes I heard mum scream...And then I smelt it...the smoke....I ran out to the hallway but.....the flames were already coming up the stairs.....I called out to her but.......I went to my bedroom window and climbed out onto this bit of roof that jutted out from the wall below.....I ran next door for help but......it was too late.....When the ambulance and that got there, mum was already gone." Rob's heart pounded in his chest.  
"Rob I'm so sorry." Aaron put his hand on Rob's knee. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't talk about it Aaron. Not with anyone." Aaron nodded.  
"How did the fire start?"  
"Well that's just it.....when I was climbing out of my window, I saw two men walking away from the house......One of them was dad's old friend - his lover's husband - I'm sure of it.....I told the police about the two men but not who they were - that's why I had to give evidence in court - but....the police could never find any evidence that the fire had been started by anyone else.....The court ruled that...mum had....killed herself."  
"And that's what Harry meant?"  
"Yeah." Rob looked down. "Eventually everyone finds out." He sighed. "Why didn't I say something sooner? Why didn't I do something?"  
"It's not your fault Rob. You were just a kid."  
"But I could've done something Aaron. Maybe if I'd said something she'd still be here."  
"You can't know that."  
"Dad's been so great lately. He's always been a good dad but.....I still hate him for what he did."  
"How have you been dealing with all this on your own?" Rob just stared at the ground. Aaron put his hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Hey." He said gently, making Rob turn to look at him. "I love you."  
"How can you Aaron? I'm a mess. How can you still wanna be with me after what I've just told you?"  
"How could I not love you? Especially after what you've just told me." Aaron shifted on the bench, turning his body to face Robert. "You told me something you never tell anyone. You've been so strong Rob.....but you don't have to be anymore because I'm here." Aaron leant down, resting his head against his boyfriend's. Rob leant into him. "I'm not going anywhere."


	55. Best Days

Robert woke up a few times in the night, sweating and shouting. Each time Aaron would patiently sit with him, holding him and soothing him back into sleep. It broke his heart to see his boyfriend like this and what was worse was he didn't even know how to help him.

Eventually the sun started to come up and Robert began to stir. Aaron lay beside him, facing him. He brushed a few stray hairs away from Rob's forehead gently and kiss his cheek. The lad's eyes flickered open. "Morning. How are you feeling?" Aaron asked softly.  
"Did I really tell you about...everything...last night?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you haven't run a mile?"   
"Rob, I told you, I'm not going anywhere." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Robert leant up on an elbow and kissed his boyfriend. When he pulled back Aaron smiled at him.  
"I'm taking Liv out today. You wanna come?"  
"Na, I don't wanna crash in on your time with your little sister."  
"She won't mind - in fact I think she'd quite like to see you again. Besides it might help you...take your mind off stuff."  
"I guess so. Are you sure though?"  
"Absolutely." Aaron kissed Rob again briefly. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower."  
"Mind if I join you?" Aaron raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.  
"Feeling a bit needy are we?" Rob smiled.  
"I can't help it if my boyfriend looks so hot in the morning can I?" Aaron blushed slightly. Rob pushed himself up and moved over Aaron so he was on all-fours above him, then he leaned down an kissed him again. Aaron pushed his hands up Rob's back, still kissing him. Robert moved one hand, putting it in Aaron's hair. After a second the lad put his hands on Rob's chest and pushed him back a little.  
"Can we get in the shower now?" Rob smiled, leaning back to allow His boyfriend up. Aaron got up and ran into the bathroom.   
"Look who's needy now!" Robert called as he chased after him.

Aaron went back into their bedroom with two mugs of tea. He was already dressed but Robert was still sat on the side of the bed wearing nothing but a towel. He was holding something in his hands. As Aaron got closer he could see what it was. "Is that your mum?" Robert looked up at him from the photo. His eyes were sad but there were no tears.  
"Yeah." Aaron put the teas down and sat next to Rob, putting an arm around him. Robert rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, staring at the photograph in his hands. "I really miss her."  
"I know." Rob sighed.  
"I'm about seven in this one." He turned the photo towards Aaron a little more. "We'd taken a picnic to the park. It was a really good day. One of the best actually." Rob lifted his head up, turning to Aaron. "We should go. We don't wanna be late for Liv." Aaron nodded.  
"Get that down ya..." He handed Rob his mug. "I'll get you some clothes." He kissed the lad's head as he stood up, before heading over to the wardrobe.

"Robert!" Liv ran to him, hugging his legs (the only thing she could reach). He put his hand on her back, smiling down at the six-year-old. "You came!"  
"Of course." She stepped back, beaming up at him.  
"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Aaron asked, drawing Liv's attention to him. She leapt at him and he scooped her up in his arms, hugging her close. "How are you?"  
"Good."  
"I've got a surprise for you."  
"What is it?"  
"You'll have to wait and see." Liv looked to Robert for answers.  
"Don't ask me, he hasn't even told me anything. He's being very mysterious." Aaron smiled at his boyfriend.  
"Let's go then." Liv urged, impatient to find out what this 'surprise' was.

They walked into town and Aaron instructed Robert to stay outside with Liv while he went into a few shops. Liv told Rob all about her friends and her favourite Disney movies. She was on the verge of singing 'Let It Go' to him when Aaron reappeared carrying two large shopping bags. To be honest, Robert was just as excited about what ever Aaron was planning as Liv was.

They walked to the park and down to a quiet spot by the duck pond. Aaron put the bags down and turned to the others.  
"We're gonna have a picnic." He announced.  
"Yay!" Liv exclaimed, immediately beginning to run in circles around the lads. Robert just looked at his boyfriend in awe. He knew exactly why he'd chosen this particular activity for their day out.  
"You didn't have to do this Aaron."  
"You said it was one of your best days. I wanna make lots of 'best days' with you - and Liv. I thought this would be a good place to start." Rob smiled.  
"Yeah. It's a good place to start."

They ate their sandwiches, played frisbee and Aaron had even remembered to bring bread so Liv could feed the ducks. They played a game of 'it' for a long time and then all collapsed on the blanket in exhaustion, chatting and pointing out shapes in the clouds. Rob slipped his hand into Aaron's as they listened to Liv explaining her theory on why the sky is blue. When she'd finished she laid back against her brother. He stroked his hand through her hair.  
"Aaron?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I come live with you now?" Aaron sighed.  
"Sweetie, we've talked about this. I've told you, it might take some time and even then nothing's for definite."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Do you not like living at the children's home?"  
"No."  
"Why not? You always talk about all the friends you've made."  
"I know but...I just don't like it. I want to be with you."  
"I want you to be with me too."  
"When it's my birthday...that's what I'm gonna wish for - to live with you." Aaron smiled.  
"Okay. I think that's a good idea." He wrapped an arm around her tight. Letting go and saying goodbye again would be so hard.


	56. Dark Place

Aaron woke up with the same sinking feeling he'd had for days. He didn't wanna tell Rob how much he was worrying about his dad's sentencing. He'd decided not to go as soon as the trial was over and that had been the last his boyfriend had heard of it....but Aaron was beginning to doubt his choice. For some reason he still felt a sense of loyalty to his dad - he hated that he did...but he did. Aaron so desperately didn't want to go back to that dark place where he lived in constant fear of his own father but something inside him made him want to go to the sentencing in a few days time. He got out of bed, careful not to disturb Robert and went to the bathroom to shower. 

When he came back out, their bed was empty and Aaron could hear the kettle going in the kitchen. "Aaron! We've got no bread or milk!" His boyfriend called to him. "Aaron!" He threw some jeans on and went into the kitchen.  
"Flippin' 'eck Rob. What's with all the shouting?"  
"I've gotta catch the bus in ten minutes and I've got nothing to eat." Rob dashed around, looking in all the cupboards for some food.  
"Get something on the way."  
"I'll have to." He sighed turning to Aaron. "How come we never seem to have any food?"  
"You eat it all."  
"Not just me." He protested. Aaron laughed.  
"Okay, not just you. I guess we just need to buy more...not that that's really an option at the moment."  
"Are we really that low on money?"  
"Yeah. Hopefully that'll all change today though." Rob stared at Aaron, confused for a moment and then he remembered.   
"Your interview. I'd forgotten. What time is it?"  
"Two."  
"Guess you won't be coming to watch the match then?"  
"No, sorry." Aaron stepped closer to his boyfriend, putting his hands on the lad's waist. He looked up into Rob's eyes. "I'll make it up to you." Robert smiled.  
"You'd better." He kissed Aaron, bringing his hands up to his face. He pulled back slowly, smiling. "How are you feeling about it?"  
"I'm not normally this nervous for interviews. I really want this job though. Besides we can't afford for me to get turned down much more."  
"I didn't realise you were this worried about money."  
"I wasn't.....but we've got that meeting with Liv's social workers next week about the possibility of her coming to live with us and currently we have no source of income. They're not exactly gonna love that are they."  
"It'll be alright."  
"Will it?"  
"Of course. I believe in you."  
"Thanks." They smiled at each other. "You should go or you'll miss your bus."  
"Yeah." He kissed Aaron again briefly. "I'll see you later." Then he turned, picking up his bag and heading for the door.   
"Good luck with the game."  
"Good luck with the interview." Rob was just stepping out the door when Aaron stopped him.  
"Rob!" He chucked his boyfriend a bag of crisps. "Better than nothing." He said with a shrug. Robert laughed and then stepped out the door, pulling it shut behind him.

Aaron decided to go straight to the pitch to meet Robert after his game. He got there just in time to see his boyfriend score the last goal, winning the match for his team. Aaron was so proud watching all the other lads gather 'round Rob to congratulate him. As Robert thanked the players he caught sight of Aaron stood at the edge of the pitch. He ran over, stopping a couple of metres away and putting his hands out in questioning.  
"And?"   
"I got the job." Aaron replied with a smile. Rob ran to him, hugging him tightly.  
"I knew you'd do it. I'm so proud of you."  
"I was just thinking the same thing."  
"Hi Aaron." Justin greeted as the lads pulled out of their embrace. "What job's this then?"  
"It's an apprenticeship at a garage. It's payed and everything though."  
"Sounds sweet. Nice one mate. Rob might have some more good news for you as well."  
"Oh?" Aaron asked turning to his boyfriend.  
"I've been invited to a training camp. It's for the elite team and if they think I'm good enough I might even be considered for sponsorship."  
"So you'd get paid for doing what you're doing now?" Aaron clarified.  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
"Rob that's brilliant. When is it?"  
"Next week." Aaron's heart sunk. He tried to maintain his smile but Rob must've noticed his mood change. Robert put a hand on his arm. "Hey, what is it?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Was I supposed to be doing something next week because I don't have to go."  
"No, it's nothing. You should go. It's an amazing opportunity. I'm really happy for you." Aaron forced a smile. "Can we go now?" Rob still wasn't buying it but he decided not to ask anymore questions now.  
"Yeah. I'll just go get my bag. Meet me at the gate."  
"It was nice to see you again mate." Justin said tapping Aaron on the shoulder and then he and Rob ran off to the changing rooms.

"It's 'cause of your dad's sentencing isn't it?" Robert asked when they were in bed that night. "That's why you don't want me to go next week." Aaron said nothing which gave Rob all the answer he needed.  
"I never said I didn't want you to go." Aaron eventually said. Robert turned onto his side to face his boyfriend.  
"I didn't know you were worried about it. I didn't even know you'd thought about it since the trial."  
"Of course I've been thinking about it. He's my dad." Aaron spoke sadly. Rob put his hand on Aaron's chest.  
"I know......I don't expect you to forget about him - he's always gonna be your dad - I just thought that....if you had something bothering you, that you'd...talk to me about it. I thought you trusted me."  
"I do trust you Rob. Completely. But I didn't wanna ruin how well things are going with us lately. I'm already putting pressure on you with all this Liv stuff, I didn't wanna do something to push you away completely."  
"Push me away? Aaron I love you. Just because you wanna go to your dad's sentencing does not mean I'm not gonna wanna be with you anymore. I love that you're so caring...even when it's towards a bastard like him."  
"I never said I wanted to go to the sentencing."  
"We'll do you?"  
"I dunno. Maybe."  
"I'll come with you then."  
"No, Rob. You're going to your training week. It's important."  
"Not as important as you."  
"You don't have to be with me all the time. I can take care of myself."  
"I'm not leaving you here alone next week. Not now I know how you're feeling about this."  
"I'll be fine." Aaron pushed himself up the bed to sit against the headboard.  
"Yeah, you said that the last time you were scared about something and didn't tell me. Look at what happened then." Rob immediately regretted saying it.  
"What, you mean the time when I trashed the place and almost tried to kill myself by swallowing a load of pills? Yeah I remember." Aaron said sharply.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that." Rob sighed moving to sit up next to his boyfriend. "It's just we never talk about it Aaron." Rob had suggested counselling after the incident with the pills just like he had after the fire at the shed but both times Aaron had said no. Robert had agreed because he didn't want to make things any worse but over the last couple of weeks, as the sentencing approached, Rob would catch his boyfriend with that look in his eye again. One time he'd seen Aaron staring down at the burn marks on his hand and it had made Rob worried but he just brushed it off again. Rob could remember too well the night when he'd found that empty bottle of pills and Aaron surrounded by a load of smashed glass. "You really scared me that night." A tear threatened to force its way out. "I thought I'd lost you. I'm still scared that I will."  
"What?"  
"We pretend like you're fine but the truth is you could end up in that dark place again at the blink of an eye. I'm scared that you'll hurt yourself...or worse." Rob brushed a tear off his cheek. "I just don't think you should be alone next week."  
"But the training..."  
"You're my priority Aaron."  
"I'm sorry you've been so worried about me. I never knew." He rubbed a hand on Rob's back. "I'll do it."  
"Do what?"  
"Counselling." Robert looked at him. "I don't want to...but...I think....I need to."   
"I'll be there for you Aaron, no matter what." Rob leant forward and hugged him close.  
"I know."


	57. Seeing You Happy

Aaron sat nervously in the waiting room, Robert by his side. He was dreading every minute of this but he knew it had to be done...for him...and for Robert. "Aaron Dingle?" A woman called into the room. Aaron took a deep breath before answering.  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"Come on in." The lads stood up and followed the counsellor back into her office. They each took a seat opposite her. Rob was probably just as nervous as Aaron. He hated putting his boyfriend through this but he knew that in the end it was the best thing for him and (like he'd said to Aaron just before they'd arrived) if it didn't work out, they didn't have to go again.  
"Is it okay my boyfriend being here?" Aaron asked shyly.  
"Of course." The woman had a kind smile which made Rob feel a little more comfortable but did nothing to settle Aaron's anxiety. "How are you today?"  
"I'm...alright I guess.....I'm a bit nervous."  
"Don't be. I know it can feel a bit weird opening up to a complete stranger but I promise I won't bite." Aaron forced a smile. "Right, so, why are you here today?" Aaron shifted a little in his chair. He looked to Robert.  
"It's okay. Just say what you wanna say. No pressure." His boyfriend encouraged. Aaron looked back at the woman.  
"I...um...my dad...he's being sentenced next week and...it's been bothering me more than it should."  
"How is it bothering you?" She asked gently.  
"I've been having bad days...a lot of bad days."  
"What happens on your bad days?"  
"Nothing...because I stop myself from doing something stupid....but I don't know how long I can keep doing that."  
"How do you stop yourself Aaron?" He thought for a moment  
"I tell myself that it's stupid worrying about him - that I shouldn't feel scared by him anymore. I try to do something to distract me."  
"Do you talk to anyone about how you're feeling?"  
"No."  
"And why's that?"  
"Because I don't really have anyone to talk to apart from Rob and I don't wanna burden him anymore than I already do."  
"Hey, you're not a burden." Robert interjected. "You can tell me anything Aaron. I'd much rather you told me than you have to deal with it on your own." Aaron looked at his boyfriend for a second.  
"I know. I'm sorry." Rob took his hand and squeezed it, accepting the apology easily.

The session went on for another half an hour and when they left, both lads agreed that the experience had been a success, even if only to show them their lack of communication sometimes. They went to a cafe and ordered some coffees.   
"Do you want to go to the sentencing Aaron?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure? I'll come with you of course."  
"No. I don't ever wanna have to see that man again unless I absolutely have to."  
"Okay." Rob took a sip of his drink.  
"You should go to that training thingy."  
"Aaron, we've been through this. I'm not leaving you alone at the moment."  
"It would be totally stupid to waste such a good opportunity."  
"I'm not leaving you here alone and that's that."  
"I really don't wanna hold you back that's all."  
"You're not holding me back. Football comes second to you. Everything comes second to you."  
"What if I went to stay at Nat's for the week? Would you feel safer leaving me then?"  
"Do you really want me to go that badly?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I love seeing you happy and football makes you happy. Can you imagine how amazing it would be if you got this sponsorship? You could become an actual footballer. You could be the next Beckham or Rooney." Rob laughed. "No seriously. I want you to be able to succeed. You're really talented Rob and I can't let you waste that because of me."  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Okay, I'll go."  
"Really?"  
"Well if you really want rid of me that bad then I'm not gonna argue am I?" Rob joked.  
"Good. I'll ring Nat later and ask if I can stay for a few days."  
"Thank you."  
"There's no need to." They smiled at each other. Inside Rob was bursting with excitement but also fear for leaving Aaron like this. He just hoped he really would be okay.


	58. Have Fun

"You look excited."  
"I am." Rob replied happily, looking up from his bowl of cereal. "Thanks for letting me go."  
"Of course." Aaron sat down at the table opposite his boyfriend.  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? It's not too late. I don't have to go."  
"Robert." Aaron warned.  
"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." Rob said raising his hands in surrender. They smiled at each other. Rob watched Aaron pick up his mug and take a swig of his tea. He looked amazing this morning and it made Robert smile even wider. "I'm gonna miss you." He admitted softly.  
"Yeah. I'll miss you too."  
"This'll be the longest we've been away from each other since we got together."  
"Probably the longest we'll have not seen each other since we first met actually."  
"Yeah probably." They looked at each other. Rob reached his hand out across the table and interlocked his fingers with Aaron's. "I'll call you every day."  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to." Aaron smiled at him.  
"Okay......I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Aaron asked as his boyfriend was about to step out the door.  
"Yep."  
"Really?" Aaron asked again, producing Rob's football boots from behind his back.  
"Oh crap! Thanks." Rob took the shoes and stuffed them into his bag. "Wouldn't be doing much football without them." He laughed. "I'd better go."  
"Bye then." Aaron stepped forward to hug Rob.  
"Bye." Rob hugged him back tightly and then pulled back, taking the lad's face in his hands and kissing him. They rested their foreheads together for a moment. "Promise you'll call me if you need me."  
"I promise." Aaron assured in a whisper. "Have fun yeah?" He lifted his head to look at Rob.  
"Yeah."  
"And come back with that sponsorship." Rob smirked.  
"I'll try." Aaron nodded. "Have fun with Nat."  
"I will do."  
"Try not to let her trash the place. I swear she makes more of a mess than we do - and that's saying something." Aaron laughed.  
"Go, or you'll be late."  
"Okay." Rob picked his bag up and threw the strap over his shoulder. He kissed Aaron one last time before heading for the door. "See ya."  
"Bye." And then he was gone.

Two days later...  
Nat looked over at Aaron. They were watching a film but he looked totally distracted. Something was obviously on his mind. She'd been briefed by Rob not to let Aaron get into one of his low moods and she wondered if that was what this was. She'd certainly never seen Aaron like this before.   
"You alright mate?" Aaron snapped out of whatever weird state he was in and turned to her, forcing a smile.  
"Yeah, sorry, must've zoned out." Nat reached for the remote and pressed pause.   
"What's up?" Aaron gave up his facade, letting his smile drop as he sighed deeply.  
"Sorry. I get like this sometimes."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really."  
"Okay." They sat in silence for a minute as Nat thought of how to help. "I've got an idea." She eventually said.  
"What?" He asked sadly.  
"Crikey Aaron, you'll burst with all that excitement." She mocked sarcastically, making Aaron crack a small smile. Nat stood up, turning the TV off and putting her hand out for Aaron. "Come on. We're going out." He just stared up at her. "Come on." She repeated. So, reluctantly, he took her hand and they headed out.

They ended up in a part of town Aaron never visited.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"You'll see." She lead him down a back ally. Aaron was becoming a little worried about what Nat was planning. They came out on another street and suddenly she stopped outside one particular building. "Voilà!" She exclaimed gesturing at the entrance.  
"An arcade?"  
"Yeah."  
"Seriously? How old are you?"  
"Oh don't be such a downer, it'll be fun." She took his hand again. "Come on." She practically dragged him inside.

They played a couple of games and Aaron started to loosen up a little. A few more games and Aaron was smiling. Some more and he was laughing wildly. They were there for hours playing game after game until eventually they were exhausted and almost all out of money. They left the arcade and went to get some milkshakes with the little money they had left. Aaron smiled at Nat across the table.  
"Thanks for today."  
"No problem. I had fun."  
"Yeah me too." He fiddled with his straw in his drink a little. "You've been a really good mate to me and Rob and I know it hasn't been easy. I assume you're still getting stick from the others for hanging out with us?" She shrugged.  
"A bit maybe. They don't bother me. You two are great mates and a really cool couple. I can't see what their problem is with you guys. They're just a bunch of jerks." Aaron smiled.  
"Yeah, I can agree with that." His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket to look at the message.  
"Robert?" Nat guessed when Aaron's face lit up.  
"Yeah."  
"What's he up to?"  
"Apparently he made a really good goal today in front of the scouts."  
"Well that bodes well then."  
"Yeah." Aaron stared at his phone for a while longer.  
"Flippin' 'eck, how long's his text?" Nat asked.  
"Oh it's not that. He sent a photo." Aaron handed the phone over so she could look. Rob was stood on the pitch, his shirt off and draped over one shoulder. The photo had obviously been taken by someone else and Rob hadn't realised at the time because he wasn't looking at the camera and he appeared to be mid laugh.   
"Wow he really has got some abs hasn't he?" She said, smiling at the photo. Aaron snatched the phone back, blushing a little. Nat laughed. "You're sweet. Do you wanna go buy another movie?"  
"Okay."  
"What are we thinking - horror or romcom?"   
"Horror." Aaron answered immediately. "I think we've watched enough chick-flicks over the last couple of days." She nodded and stood up, taking her jacket off the back of the chair. "And Nat?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't ever call me sweet." She laughed, putting her arm around his shoulder and leading him back out into the high street.


	59. Let You Down

Robert was on his way home. He was meant to be heading back tomorrow but had decided to take a train back a day early. He was just so desperate to see his boyfriend. It was 2.30am when Rob finally stepped inside their flat. He shut the door carefully, trying not to wake Aaron, put his bags down, kicking his shoes off, and crept across into their bedroom. Aaron was asleep, curled up under the covers, looking like he couldn't possibly be any more comfortable. Rob smiled at the sight. He'd missed Aaron so much and, although it had only been six days, it felt like he'd been away for months. He silently pushed the bedroom door closed behind him and then walked a little further into the room. Aaron's breathing was soft and as Robert stared down at him again, his heart melted with love for the lad. He pulled his shirt off and undid his jeans, slipping them off and kicking them into the corner. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his socks before gently settling down under the covers next to Aaron. It felt so good to be home. Just being near Aaron again was enough. He shuffled closer, carefully draping an arm over him. Rob placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder before resting his head down on the pillow and let his eyes slowly close, drifting off into sleep.

Aaron woke up as the sun began to crack through the curtains. He picked up Rob's hand without even thinking and kissed it. Then he realised, turning his head to see his boyfriend smiling back at him.  
"Rob?" He turned over completely to face the other lad.  
"Hiya." Rob pushed a hand through Aaron's hair.  
"You're not supposed to be back until this afternoon."  
"I couldn't wait any longer." Aaron immediately moved forward, kissing Robert.  
"I missed you." He eventually said when he pulled back, resting a hand on Rob's chest.  
"I missed you too." They smiled a each other. Suddenly Aaron remembered.  
"Well?" He asked in anticipation. "Did you get the sponsorship?" Rob's face dropped. He looked down.  
"No." He replied sadly, shaking his head. Aaron felt really bad for asking then. He moved closer to Rob, wrapping an arm around him.  
"Hey. It's not the end of the world. There'll be other opportunities and, sponsorship or no sponsorship, I'm so proud of you." Rob looked at him.  
"I'm sorry Aaron. I feel like I've let you down."  
"Don't be a muppet. Of course you haven't."  
"It's just...this would've been such a help to us."  
"Yeah it would've been...but we don't need it Rob. We're doing just fine without. The last thing you've done is let me down. You've been amazing."  
"I'm sorry." Aaron put his hand to Rob's face.  
"Stop saying sorry." He kissed Rob's forehead. "It doesn't matter, okay? It doesn't matter."  
"It matters to me." Robert sighed. "It's not just about the money Aaron......I wanted this so badly....It would've meant a real chance at a future in football."  
"You can still have that future." Rob shook his head.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm just kidding myself. I'm starting to feel like it's selfish carrying on like this. If I didn't have to go to training every day, I could be working and then we'd be earning more. We need the money Aaron...for Liv."   
"Football is your dream Rob. I want you to be able to live your dream. I want you to be happy and you're never truly gonna be that in some nine-to-five-job that you settled for. This is just a little set back mate." Robert nodded slightly. Aaron moved his hand to Rob's waist. "I believe in you, totally. I know you can do this. Please don't give up on it because of me." Rob smiled at him.  
"Okay." He agreed softly.  
"Good." Aaron kissed him. "Now are you gonna make me some breakfast or what?" Robert laughed, kissing his boyfriend one more time before climbing out of bed and going to make some bacon and eggs. God it was good to be home.


	60. My Boyfriend

"Do you think this is alright or should I be wearing a suit or something?"  
"A suit? Why?"  
"Because this is important Rob. I want to come across in the best light possible." Aaron looked really nervous. Robert went over to him and put his arms around the lad's waist.  
"Just be you Aaron. You are all they need to see to know that Liv would have the best home possible here." He put his hand on Aaron's face and stoked his thumb across his cheek. "Besides, I don't think you look to bad in what you're wearing."  
"You're meant to say that though. You're my boyfriend."  
"Yes I am." He kissed Aaron. "And I'm the luckiest lad around because of it." Aaron smiled and pushed a hand through Rob's hair.  
"I wish you could come today."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I don't see why they won't let you."  
"I know. It's dumb but there's no point dwelling on it. Now go or you'll be late."  
"Yeah, okay." Aaron kissed Rob on the cheek and then went over to the side to collect his keys. "You going to training today?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well have fun. I'll see you later."  
"Yeah. Call if there's any problems."  
"I will. Bye."  
"Bye."

"I guess you were pretty annoyed at not getting that sponsorship then?"  
"Yeah." Rob and Justin took sat down next to each other at the edge of the pitch to take a break.  
"I really don't understand why you didn't. You were clearly the best player there."  
"You don't have to say that Jus."  
"No, it's true. Those scouts must've been blind." Justin took a swig from his water bottle.  
"I just feel bad for Aaron you know? 'Cause he's working at the garage every waking minute to get enough money to prove he could care for Liv whilst I'm just wasting my time playing games - literally." Justin put a hand on Rob's shoulder.  
"Mate, you're not wasting time. You're really good at football, you've just gotta wait until one of those scouts realises it. And Aaron....well he wouldn't let you keep trying if he didn't believe in you. He clearly loves you and he wouldn't let you keep going on false hopes - he couldn't be that cruel."  
"I guess so."  
"You've just gotta keep going Rob. It'll happen eventually. I'm sure of it."

"Hello." Aaron greeted awkwardly, taking a seat opposite three smiling social workers.  
"Hello." One of them returned. "So...you're the infamous Aaron then? The one Olivia talks of nonstop." Aaron smiled.  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"Well it's nice to meet you Aaron. Thanks for coming to speak to us."  
"Oh, no problem. I'm glad to actually."  
"So, we hear you're interested in taking your sister on."  
"I want her to come and live with me, yes."  
"Okay." The woman shuffled some papers in front of her. "Now, the first thing I want to tell you is that, due to your age, the chances of you being awarded custody of Olivia are slim - not nonexistent but slim."  
"Yes, I know that."  
"It won't be easy trying to prove you're fit to care for a child so young and with her history." Aaron nodded.  
"Believe me, I am well aware of the fact that pretty much everything is against me. I mean, I'm sixteen, I don't have a lot of money, I'm still seeing a counsellor for what I went through with my dad, Liv's only six and has a lot of problems herself and, just to top it all off, I'm gay."  
"Seems like you've thought this through."  
"It's almost all I think about." The woman looked at him, seemingly sensing his genuine tone.  
"Let me start with some questions. Why do you want your sister to live with you?"  
"Because she's my sister. I love her. She's been through a lot and I'm the only person who really understands that. I just want to give her the home she deserves."  
"And what home is that?"  
"One with love....and security....One where she never has to feel scared....A place where she can laugh...and cry...and never ever be punished for it." The social worker nodded at him. The other two remained silent, making notes the whole time.  
"Do you have a job Aaron?"  
"Yes. I work at a garage. It's technically only an apprenticeship at the moment but I get paid and it'll only be a couple of months until I'm qualified."  
"Okay and where to you live?"  
"One of the big blocks of flats on the edge of town. It's not a huge apartment but it's got a spare bedroom and quite a big living room."  
"Do you live with anyone? A guardian or...?"  
"I don't have a guardian. I live with my boyfriend."  
"And how old is he?"  
"Sixteen."  
"Does he work?"  
"No. He's training to be a pro footballer. He wanted to get a job but I told him he should stick at football. He might get sponsorship soon anyway and that would bring in extra money."  
"And how does he feel about Olivia coming to live with you?" Aaron smiled at the thought.  
"He's been great about it. Ever since he found out about our dad and...everything, he's been so supportive. I know it can't have been easy for him, all this, but he's never once let me down. He and Liv get on really well together. Rob's got a younger sister of his own and I think he just keeps thing that, if it was him in this situation, that he'd want the same thing for his sister. That's why he has no problem with Liv coming to stay with us."  
"It's good that you've got someone so supportive." Aaron nodded. "What's it been like living away from home? How are you coping?"  
"Pretty well. I mean, it was hard to start with obviously but Rob's dad helped a lot and eventually we got better at stuff. I'd always done washing and cooking and stuff at home anyway because dad was....out a lot....but I'd never done stuff like paying bills and that."  
"Do you think you'd be able to manage taking care of Olivia as well?"  
"Absolutely. I was taking care of her when we lived at home anyway so it's not like I don't know what it involves. I'd been washing, feeding and entertaining her since her mum died."  
"It must've been hard when that happened."  
"Yeah." Aaron took a deep breath. "When Sandra died...there was no barrier between him and us anymore - nobody to protect us from him. I suddenly had a three year old to look after, I had no choice but to just get on with it."  
"You seem like a very brave young man." Aaron smirked.  
"Oh, I don't know about that." She smiled at him.  
"The process is that, we make a profile on you and your suitability to take on Olivia. Then that profile is given to a board of officials who make some decisions and then it gets taken from there. We need you to fill out some forms and then you're free to go."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
"You're very welcome."

"Hi!" Aaron called into the flat as he stepped in the door. Robert appeared smiling.  
"How'd it go?" He asked as Aaron knelt down to undo his shoes.  
"Yeah, it was good. Just gotta wait now." As Aaron stood up, he looked at Rob. The lad was still absolutely beaming and he looked like he could burst with excitement any minute. "What?" Rob's smile got even wider.  
"I've just had some very, very good news."  
"What?" Rob produced a letter from behind his back. "The sponsorship?" Aaron's excitement built. Robert nodded. "You got the sponsorship?!" Aaron exclaimed in disbelief. Rob nodded again. Aaron leapt forward, wrapping his boyfriend up in his arms. "Oh my God, Rob! I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."  
"You have no idea how much of a relief this is." Rob spoke over Aaron's shoulder. "They changed their mind and decided they wanted me as well. Sponsorship starts next week. New kit. More training. Money." Aaron pulled back to kiss Rob. "Thank you for believing in me." A tear fell from Aaron's eye. "Hey, hey, don't cry." Rob brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"  
"I'm just so happy." He hugged Rob again. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too."


	61. Some Screw-up Like Me

Robert stood at the entrance to garage, watching Aaron bent over the bonnet of a car. He stared for longer than he meant to and suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by Aaron’s boss coming out of the office.  
“Oi, Aaron. You’ve got a prowler.” Mark jested with a laugh making Rob feel a little awkward. Aaron turned around to see his boyfriend and smiled.  
“Oh hey. What are you doing here?” Aaron walked over to Rob.  
“You forgot your lunch.” Robert explained, holding up a lunchbox.  
“Aw, you two.” Mark joked again. He looked at Aaron. “Five minutes okay?” Aaron nodded, taking Robert’s hand and leading him out of the garage to sit on the bench just outside.  
“You not at training today?” Aaron asked as he took a sandwich out and started to eat it.  
“No. I went to the gym earlier though.”  
“Ah so that’s what the smell is.” Aaron said with a laugh. Rob hit him in the stomach with the back of his hand.  
“Oi you!” They smiled at each other.   
“Oh, by the way, the social worker called earlier. She said, because Liv’s on summer holiday now, we can arrange something more regular in terms of visits. I said Tuesdays are normally good for us. That alright?”  
“Yeah great.” Aaron smiled again.  
“Okay, good.” He took another bite of his sandwich. Rob looked his boyfriend up and down. “What?” Aaron asked with a mouthful of food.  
“I just can’t get over how good you look in those overalls.” Aaron shook his head.  
“Shut up.”  
“What, you don’t believe me?” Aaron laughed at him, shaking his head again. Rob moved closer to him on the bench, wrapping an arm around him and putting his head near Aaron’s. “You want me to prove it to you?” He whispered into the lad’s ear. Aaron turned towards Rob, an almost shy look on his face. Robert smiled at him, putting his hand on Aaron’s knee.  
“Aaron!”  
“Yeah, be there in a minute!” He called into the garage. He looked back at Rob. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you later.” He kissed Rob. “Thanks for bringing my lunch.”  
“My pleasure.” Aaron kissed him on the cheek and stood up.  
“Bye.”  
“See ya.”

“Dad?! Vic?! Anyone home?!” Rob called into the house as he stepped inside the door. Andy appeared at the top of the stairs.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Nice to see you too bro.” Rob replied sarcastically. Andy came down the stairs. “I just thought I’d drop by, that’s all. I haven’t seen dad in a few days so…”  
“He’s out – taken Vic to a friend’s birthday party or something.”  
“Ah okay.” They stood with each other awkwardly for a little while. “So….you wanna play some video games or something?” Andy smiled.  
“Yeah okay.” He patted Rob on the shoulder and headed into the living room.

They were on game twenty-something and they were definitely getting more comfortable around each other again. They chatted like old times. That’s when Rob felt like he could say it…  
“Andy?”  
“Yes bro.”  
“I told Aaron.”  
“Told Aaron what?” Andy was still too engrossed in the game to really be paying attention to Rob.  
“I told Aaron…about mum.” That got his brother’s attention. Andy quickly pressed pause and turned to Rob. They stared at each other for a minute.  
“What…everything?” Robert nodded slowly. Andy huffed, shaking his head a little.  
“God, Rob that must’ve taken some guts.” He turned to Robert again. “What’d he say?”  
“That he’d help me through it…the tough days.”  
“I assume he had questions?”  
“Not as many as you’d expect. He’s sensitive. He knows when I don’t wanna talk any more.” Andy nodded. “You’re not mad I told him?”  
“No, of course not. You trust him and you needed someone to offload to…..you did the right thing.”  
“Thanks.” Rob smiled at his brother.   
“You know dad still doesn’t know that I know?”  
“Yeah.” Robert sighed. “It’s not something we talk about.”  
“Maybe one day I’ll tell him. It’s just….I don’t want it tearing us apart like it did you and him.”  
“Yeah, I can understand that.” Andy suddenly looked a little nervous.  
“Rob? Can I tell you something – seeing as we’re ‘sharing’ or whatever.”  
“Sure.” Rob moved slightly in his seat to face Andy more.  
“Well the thing is….it’s Katie.” Rob sat there patiently waiting for his brother to continue. “She’s….she’s pregnant.”  
“Really?”  
“Would I joke about that Rob?” Andy snapped impatiently.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, I am.” Andy sighed, putting his head down in his hands. “Oh, it’s such a mess Rob. I don’t know what to do. I can’t tell dad, he’ll kill me.” Rob put a hand on Andy’s back.  
“It’ll be okay bro.”  
“How? I’m only just eighteen. I’m not ready for a kid.”  
“Well I think it’s a bit late for worrying about that now. You’re just gonna have to deal with it.” Andy looked up at him.  
“When did my little bro get so grown up?” Rob smirked.  
“Right about the time I met Aaron.”  
“He really has changed you hasn’t he?” Rob smiled widely.  
“Yeah.” Andy smiled back at him.   
“How’s the little sister thing going?”  
“Liv? Well we’re just waiting to hear back from the social workers now to see if we’re ‘suitable’.”  
“it’s dumb isn’t it that you two, who are totally solid and great people, have to be checked from every which way to make sure you’re capable of taking care of a kid but some screw-up like me can have a baby just like that, no questions asked.”  
“You’re not a screw up Andy. You’re a good guy and Katie’s a really lovely girl. You’ll be alright.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Yeah, no bother. You should probably tell dad though. You’re gonna have to eventually anyway. I’d get it out of the way if I were you.”  
“You’re a good brother Rob. I’m so sorry about what I did to you. I should never have outed you before you were ready. I’m so sorry.”  
“Let’s just call it quits yeah? I’m so done with all the fighting bro.”  
“Yeah. Deal.”

Rob went straight over to Aaron as he came in through the door. Aaron put his hands out in front of him to keep his boyfriend at a distance.  
“Don’t come near me. I’m rank.”  
“Aw I love you too sweet cheeks.” Rob joked as Aaron made a wide birth of him, heading for their room.  
“I’ll just have a shower and I’ll be back.” Rob returned to the kitchen to check on the spaghetti bolognaise he was making. His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket to read the message – ‘I’ve spoken to Katie. I’ll tell dad tomorrow. Thanks for talking some sense into me’. Rob smiled, quickly replying to Andy – ‘Proud of you mate. Call anytime’. He put his phone down and grinned to himself. It felt like things were finally going right.


	62. I'll Hold You To That

"Aaron! If we don't go right now we're gonna be late!" Rob yelled, pulling his shoes on by the front door. Aaron calmly walked out into the corridor unbothered by his boyfriend's sense of urgency. "Hurry up!"  
"Flippin' 'eck Rob. What's got you so mardy?" Aaron took his phone off charge and pushed it into his pocket along with his wallet.  
"I'm not mardy, I just don't wanna be late. This is important."  
"It said between twelve and one, not on the dot of twelve."  
"Alright. Sorry. But if you could move at a speed somewhere above glacial, that would be helpful." Aaron shook his head in frustration, bending down to do up his shoelaces.  
"Someone who didn't know you so well might think you're a little nervous about your results."  
"I'm fine." Aaron stared up at him. "I'm fine." Rob repeated, trying to convince his boyfriend. Aaron stood up.  
"Okay. Whatever you say." He kissed Rob and then walked past him out the door. Robert took a deep breath before following him out.

"Robert Sugden." The woman searched through the pile before handing Rob his brown envelope. He took it and walked away from the desk, heading across the room to where Aaron was waiting with his. "Together?"  
"Together." They both smiled at each other and then carefully prised open their envelopes, pulling the results sheets out. Both lads took a second to read through their final grades.  
"One B and the rest Ds." Aaron eventually said with a sigh. "Pretty crap right?"  
"No, of course not. You passed everything, that's the main thing. Besides you've already got a job that you enjoy and that you're good at." Aaron nodded. "What was the B for anyway?" Aaron smirked.  
"You won't believe it." Rob gave him a questioning look. "French. I got a B in French." Robert laughed.  
"So the one subject you're never gonna use again you got the highest grade in?"  
"Well it might come in handy. Maybe I'll take you to France one day."  
"Okay. I'll hold you to that."  
"What about you? Let me guess all A*s?" Rob laughed again.  
"Not all." Aaron snatched the paper out of Rob's hand and read it aloud.  
"Five A*s, three As and a B." Aaron looked up at his boyfriend. "You really let yourself down in geography mate - a B's just not good enough." Aaron joked.  
"Shut up you." Rob warned laughing and taking his results back off the other lad. Aaron took a step closer. "I'm proud of you Rob." He said softly.  
"Yeah?" Aaron nodded with a smile. "I'm pretty proud of you too." Rob kissed him. "Now....I think a celebration is in order. Ice cream?" Aaron smirked and nodded again.  
"Yeah, ice cream sounds good."

Aaron blew bubbles into his milkshake. Rob tutted at him.  
"You're such a child." Aaron lifted the straw out of his drink with his mouth, aiming it at Robert and blowing milkshake at him. It hit the lad right between the eyes. Aaron burst out laughing. "Aaron!" Rob warned, quickly wiping at the drink sliding down his face. His boyfriend still laughed. "Right, that's it, this is war." Rob picked up some of his ice cream with his fingers and slapped it to the side of Aaron's face. The lad stopped laughing and stared in horror at his boyfriend. Then suddenly both of them burst out laughing again.  
"You're an idiot."  
"No, you are." Aaron's phone started to ring and he wiped his fingers before taking it out of his pocket and answering.  
"Hello?....Yes, speaking......." Rob saw Aaron's face suddenly change. "How bad is she........yeah......no she's usually on salbutamol.....yeah.....okay I'm on my way." He ended the call and stood up. "It's Liv. We've gotta go."  
"What's happened? Is she okay?"   
"Asthma attack. It sounds pretty bad." Robert shot out of his seat.  
"Okay. Come on, let's go."

Rob looked over at Aaron as they sat in the back of the taxi. The lad was staring out the window, terror spread across his face. Rob put his hand on Aaron's, making the lad turn towards him. "Hey. She'll be alright." He reassured softly. Aaron bit his lip and allowed his head to fall onto his boyfriend's shoulder. Rob kissed his head. "She'll be okay." He just hoped that was the truth.


	63. Deep Breaths

"I'm looking for Olivia Flaherty. She's six. She's had an asthma attack. I'm her brother." The woman behind the desk quickly typed something into her computer, sensing the urgency in Aaron's voice. She called a nurse over and instructed her to lead them to Liv. Rob held Aaron's hand as they walked down the maze of corridors. Eventually they were shown into a room where Liv was sat up on a bed. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth and Aaron could see his sister's monitor-clad chest heaving for air. He rushed over to her. The social worker who had been holding the six-year-old's hand stood up to make way for him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on her knee.  
"Aaron?" She mumbled.  
"Yeah, it's me sweetie. I'm here now. It's gonna be okay." The little girl's eyes were red with the struggle for breathe and Robert could see the terror in them as he stood at the end of the bed. "Deep breaths buddy. Deep breaths just like we practise." Liv listened carefully to her brother, trying, with great effort, to control her breathing. "Good girl. You're doing so well." Aaron's heart was breaking seeing his little sister in this state but he knew he had to stay strong for her.  
"Has she ever been this bad before?" A nurse asked, looking to Aaron.  
"Only once before. She's had other attacks but this is one of the worst." He looked back at his sister, smiling and trying to give comfort and encouragement.  
"When was she diagnosed with asthma?"  
"When she was about two and a half." Liv started coughing.  
"Alright darling, just keep breathing through it. You're being so brave." The nurse assured kindly. Liv made a mumble barely recognisable as words....but Aaron understood.  
"I know Livvy. It's okay to be scared. We're not gonna let anything happen to you." She tried to pull her mask down to speak but Aaron caught her hand stopping her. "No, no, you've gotta keep it on. It'll help you Liv."  
"Your brother's right Olivia. Remember we talked about the magic air making your breathing all better. You've got to keep the mask on or it won't work." The nurse reinforced. As Aaron watched his sister again, a tear fell from her eye. He reached out, stroking a hand through her hair.  
"Don't cry. You're doing so well." She reached out her arms to him. Aaron looked up at the nurse. "Is it okay for me to get on the bed with her?" He asked, getting a nod in reply. Aaron stood up before carefully getting back on the bed behind his sister. He moved so she was sat between his legs with a hand on each of his knees. They felt closer like this - safer. Aaron gently rubbed his hand over Liv's back to soothe her and kissed the top of her head. He looked up at his boyfriend. Rob was still stood at the end of the bed, watching everything that was happening. 'You okay?' - Aaron mouthed at him. Robert nodded uncertainly. In truth, his heart was breaking for Liv just like Aaron's was. Aaron reached out a hand to him and Rob came cautiously closer, taking the hand and sitting on the edge of the bed. Despite the terrifying struggle Liv was enduring, she somehow managed a smile at Rob. His heart lit up for this little girl he'd grown to love so much.   
"It's gonna be okay Liv." He spoke softly, placing his spare hand on top of hers. "It's gonna be okay now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short one. I've got so much revision to do at the moment, ahead of exams, that I didn't have much time to write today. Hope you enjoy anyway :)


	64. Mental Health Issues And No Money

As soon as Liv’s eyes closed and she finally drifted into sleep, Aaron’s persona changed completely. He stood up, walking past Rob as he made a beeline for the corridor. Rob glanced over at the little girl one last time to check she hadn’t woken up again before rushing out after his boyfriend. “Aaron. Aaron!” The lad stopped in his tracks, turning towards Rob, tears threatening to break from his eyes.  
“I need to speak to them Rob. She can’t go back to that place.”  
“Speak to who mate?” Robert asked as he came closer and placed a reassuring hand on Aaron’s arm.  
“The social workers.” And with that he turned and marched off again, Rob following close behind.  
“Aaron, please, think this through. You’re upset, you might say something stupid and then we’ll be in a worse situation than we are now. Please Aaron.” Rob begged but his boyfriend wouldn’t stop. He grabbed Aaron’s hand, spinning him back to face him. Aaron stared at Rob for a moment….and then suddenly burst into tears. Robert caught the lad in his arms, holding him tight. “I know mate. I know.” He rocked him slightly in their embrace, trying to comfort Aaron although tears were already brimming in his own eyes.  
“I can’t protect her Rob. I can’t keep her safe anymore. They won’t let me be with her and it’s killing me.” Aaron sobbed.  
“Hey, hey. You can’t lose hope. You can do this Aaron. We can do this.”  
“No, we can’t.” Aaron pulled back from Rob. “This isn’t gonna work. They’re never gonna give custody of a six-year-old to a teenager with mental health issues and no money. It’s time to face facts Robert….I’m gonna lose her.” Aaron’s voice cracked with emotion as he spoke. Rob grabbed him by both arms.  
“Hey. Look at me. Don’t you dare give up. Aaron Dingle is not a quitter.” Rob stared into Aaron’s eyes, willing him to believe his words. After a moment, the lad nodded and Robert took his boyfriend’s face in his hands and kissed his forehead. “Come on.” He said with a smile, taking Aaron’s hand and leading him back to Liv’s bedside.

The little girl slept for hours, clearly exhausted by her efforts to breathe. Robert and Aaron sat by her side the whole time, holding hands and watching for any tiny sign of discomfort on her face. A social worker came in after a while and asked to speak to the lads outside. Aaron placed a kiss to his sister’s head before following the woman out of the room. He recognised the social worker as one that had been at his first meeting – one of the two who never spoke, just wrote notes and nodded occasionally. She seemed much kinder now as she smiled at the two sixteen-year-olds.   
“My name is Karen. I’m a lawyer who specialises in child custody and adoption cases. I’m here to help Liv end up in the best home possible…..and I believe that is with you two.” The lads looked at each other as if to say ‘at last, someone on our side’. “I know you understand that this isn’t going to be a walk in the park – I’ve been working on custody cases for over ten years and I’ve never seen anything even remotely like this – but I believe you’re capable of it.”  
“Well thank you but…I don’t see how you’re planning to help us…I mean you can’t exactly change us can you?”  
“That is the last thing I’d want to do even if I could. I believe that you being who you are is exactly how we’re going to prove that Olivia belongs with you.” She smiled at them again. “Would you like to talk over a coffee? I’ve got all the time you need.” Aaron looked through the window into Liv’s room. She was still sleeping soundly. He looked back at the woman.  
“A coffee would be great.”


	65. Liv's Second Brother

A week later...

"Thanks for coming to meet me today." Karen greeted as Robert and Aaron sat down opposite her in the cafe.  
"No problem. I hope it's good news...?"  
"Well it's new information so that's progress at least." She leant forward a little in her chair. "So I've been looking into the legalities of your case. I've got to tell you, it's all very complex." Aaron nodded, listening carefully. "As I've said before, I've never seen a case like this. In fact I think your situation is a very unique one - what with your age and everything. I'm learning new stuff here myself." She smiled at the lads.  
"So, what did you want to speak to us about today?" Rob asked, getting slightly impatient.  
"Well....I wanted to ask you a question actually."   
"Me?" Rob asked, a little confused. She nodded.  
"The thing is, what I've come to realise is that, the laws are so...sketchy, I guess, around this area that...it would actually be easier for you to get custody of Olivia if...you apply for joint custody." She looked between them.  
"Sorry, you mean like, me and Rob both get custody together?" Aaron clarified. Karen nodded again. "That seems a bit backwards doesn't it?"  
"The theory is that, with you being so young Aaron, having Robert as a second guardian would mean added security for your sister. You see it's not just about finding her the right home, it's about keeping her in that home too. If you, for whatever reason, found it too hard with Olivia, then Robert would be able to continue her care if needed."  
"Right." Aaron said, thinking about what this proposition would really mean. He looked at Robert who appeared to be lost in thought too. "What do you think mate?"  
"I don't know. We'd never even thought about it before. I mean, I was always gonna be in Liv's life anyway because we're together and she'd be living with us but, I don't know, am I really good enough to be her guardian too?"  
"Of course you're good enough. The question is, do you want to do it?" Rob stared at his boyfriend. "There's no pressure Rob." Aaron turned back to Karen. "We can have some time to think about it, right?"  
"Of course. Take a couple of days and just give me a ring. If this isn't right for you two then we can still go with plan A that's no problem. All I will say is that, if you do decide to go for joint custody, you'll also have to prove the stability of your relationship and obviously Robert will come under the same scrutiny you've been under Aaron, but, in the long run, I think it will be easier to do that than attempt to get Aaron sole custody. Just have a think about it. Any questions you have, I'm only a phone call away."

Aaron walked into the living room where Rob was sat on the sofa, gazing off into the distance. Aaron watched him for a moment. He knew what his boyfriend was thinking. He knew that what Karen had said had really made Robert wonder about himself....and them....and their future. He walked over to the lad, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey." He said softly. Rob looked up at him and smiled lightly. He took Aaron's hand from his shoulder and guided him down onto the sofa next to him. "You okay?" Aaron asked, running his fingers through Rob's hair.  
"Yeah. Just thinking."  
"About Liv?"  
"Yeah." Aaron pulled his boyfriend into his chest, hugging him. "Just do what feels right Rob. If you don't want to have that responsibility, I totally get it. I'm not gonna be mad with you or anything. You're sixteen, you don't wanna be tied to a kid."  
"You're sixteen too."  
"That's different. She's my sister." Aaron pulled back to look at Robert. "Who knows what the future holds for us? This is a responsibility we'll have for twelve years - longer than that maybe. We might not even be together in twelve years time. What would happen then?"  
"I'd still be in her life. I hope that would be the case even now, if I didn't have the guardianship or whatever. Anyway...what makes you think we're not gonna be together in twelve years?" Aaron smirked, moving his hand up and down Rob's arm.  
"Don't know. Do you think we will then?" Rob smiled.  
"Yeah." He moved forward, kissing Aaron lovingly. "I wanna be with you forever Aaron." They rested their foreheads together. "I never believed in soulmates....until I met you. You changed everything Aaron. You still change everything....every day........Which is why....I wanna be Liv's second brother." Aaron moved his head back to look in his boyfriend's eyes. "You love your sister so much....and I love you so much....I wanna do this for you....Besides, she's a pretty cool kid." Rob said with a shrug and a smile. Aaron's face broke into a huge grin.  
"God, I love you." He grabbed Rob's face and kissed him. He pulled back for a second, staring at Rob, keeping his hands on the lad's cheeks. "Are you sure? No pressure. If this isn't wha.."  
"I want this Aaron." Rob interrupted.  
"Okay." Aaron leant forward again, kissing Robert and pushing him back against the sofa. Rob's hands moved down Aaron's chest but suddenly the lad pulled back.   
"What?" Rob asked, frustrated at the loss of contact.  
"There's something we have to do." His boyfriend said with a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the sofa.

They arrived in town twenty minutes later. Rob followed Aaron all the way down the high street until he abruptly stopped in front one particular shop.   
"Why are we here?" Aaron stared in through the shop window.  
"Dad threw Liv's away in one of his rages. She loved it so much." He looked at Rob. "What d'you think?"  
"Great idea." Rob smiled, heading inside.

"Aaron!" Liv ran into his arms. "Why are you here?"  
"Me and Rob have got something for you."  
"Robert's here too?!"  
"Sure is." Aaron carried his sister down the path to the pavement. They turned the corner and immediately Liv saw Robert stood there with the new bike.  
"Wow! Cool!" Aaron let her down and she ran to it. "Is it really mine?!" She asked, bursting with excitement.  
"Yep." Rob answered. Liv got on the bike and straight away set off down the pavement.  
"Careful Livvy! Stay on the pavement!" Aaron called after her. He looked at Rob, love in his eyes. He took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."  
"Of course." Rob kissed Aaron's head as the lad rested it on his shoulder. They stayed there together, happily watching Liv race around on her bike, beaming and laughing wildly - a touch of the freedom they hoped to always give her from now on. The freedom that every child deserves.


	66. Lucky Charm

"Is he really good, Aaron? I bet he's the bestest football player ever. Where are we going now?" It was clear how excited Liv was through the sheer speed she spoke at as she skipped along holding her brother's hand. He lead her through the gates and into the stands. Liv had been dying to see Robert play a match for weeks and now she was finally getting her wish. As they found some seats, the six-year-old beamed down at the pitch, bouncing up and down in excitement. "I'm gonna be a footballer when I'm older." She announced, turning to Aaron.  
"Are you? I thought you wanted to be a teacher." She frowned in thought.  
"Maybe I could be a football teacher." Aaron smiled.  
"Maybe." He pushed some hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

"Aaron look!" Liv exclaimed, pointing frantically at the pitch as Robert and the rest of his team emerged. "Look! Look! It's Robert!" It was incredible to see how much Liv was excited to see Rob - to see how much she liked him. Rob turned around and scanned his eyes around the stands, obviously looking for them. Liv waved wildly, attracting the lad's attention. Rob waved back, smiling. He blew a kiss at Liv and she pretended to catch it (something which Rob had taught her) making both lads laugh. Robert flicked his eyes over to Aaron, giving him that loving smile he reserved just for him. Aaron mouthed 'good luck' at him before he turned and ran back to his team.

The match was closely fought. Rob's team was up against one of the top under 18 teams in the country and it showed. Despite that, Robert scored goal after goal, just like always. Aaron couldn't understand how, even after all this time and all these games, his heart still burst with pride every time he saw his boyfriend play. Each time there was a close goal or a tense moment, Aaron would begin to yell in the spirit of the game. Then he would quickly remember to tone it down when he'd see Liv staring at him a cross between fear and embarrassment on her face. After a little while though, she too began to cheer which made her brother smile. Every goal Rob scored he'd look up at Liv and Aaron and they'd smile back at him, waving in encouragement.

It was a long game and towards the end Rob's tiredness really started to shine through. He'd been playing flat-out for the whole match and now Aaron could see the weariness in his eyes. The final goal went to a penalty. Rob was to take it. The team went into a huddle for a couple of minutes then Rob got into position, the ball just in front of his feet. He looked up at Aaron. 'You can do it' Aaron mouthed. Rob seemed to draw strength from that. He nodded determinedly, looking back towards the goal. He took a few steps back. The whistle blew. He went for it. The ball flew straight through the keeper's hands and into the goal. Aaron shot up from his seat, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Yes!" He exclaimed as other supporters began to cheer. Robert looked almost stunned. He just stood there as the rest of him team ran towards him, surrounding him in another huddle and chanting his name. Aaron picked up Liv, bouncing her on his hip as she smiled widely.  
"That was really cool." She stated.  
"Yeah, it was."

"Hey buddy!" Rob greeted brightly, picking Liv up and giving her a high-five. "What did you think?"  
"You're the best football player ever!" Rob laughed.  
"Aw thanks mate." She hugged him around the neck and he looked over her shoulder at Aaron.  
"Well done." Aaron said softly, coming closer. He put a hand on his sister's back and leant forward kissing Rob briefly.  
"Thanks. I'm glad you two came. I don't think I'd have made that final goal without you there." Liv pulled back to look at Robert.  
"We're your lucky charm." She said sweetly.  
"Yeah, I think you are." Rob agreed. He tickled the little girl's tummy and she giggled pushing his hand away. Rob smiled at her, laughing slightly. "Come on then, let's go get some dinner."

It was only the second time they'd ever taken Liv back to their flat. It always felt strange having her there but knowing she'd still have to go back to the children's home later. The three of them sat at the table eating the spaghetti Rob had made. Aaron watched his sister struggling to twirl the pasta onto her fork.  
"Hey. Watch." Liv paid attention as Aaron slowly went through the motion with his own fork in demonstration. When he'd finished she tried again. She managed to get some wrapped around her fork but just as it was about to enter her mouth, it all flopped of onto the plate making them burst out laughing. In the end Rob resorted to cutting her pasta up small and giving her a spoon instead. Aaron watched Rob the whole time. The lad still had wet hair from his shower and he looked amazing. "Rob. You're wearing my shirt." Aaron pointed out, gesturing at Rob's chest with his fork. Robert looked down at himself.  
"This is mine." He protested.  
"No it's not."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it's not you liar." Rob did his best shocked face. Aaron picked up some spaghetti and held it poised, ready to throw.   
"No no no. Is that the kind of example you want to be setting for your little sister?" Liv giggled. Aaron threw the pasta and it landed on Rob's hair. He quickly pulled it out, dumping it in his place. "I've just had a shower you muppet!" Aaron just laughed so Rob picked up some peas and threw them at him.  
"Hey!"  
"Serves you right!" Aaron picked up his water glass and thew it over Rob. Some of it landed on Liv and she looked like she was about to cry.  
"Oh, Liv I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Suddenly the girl's face changed and she looked at Rob.  
"Get him Liv." She picked up her water throwing up at him and laughing wildly. "This is war!" Rob exclaimed, dashing around the table to tackle Aaron off his chair. After a few minutes the three of them ended up in a sprawled heap on the floor, wrestling with each other. Suddenly there was a ring at the doorbell and Rob jumped up. "I'll get it." He went to the door and opened it. "Andy?" His brother was stood there....tears in his eyes....looking like he'd just seen a ghost.  
"Rob, I need to talk to you."


	67. Devastated

"What is it? What's happened?" Rob asked nervously taking a step outside the flat and closing the door a little behind him. "Is it dad?" Andy shook his head. "Vic?"  
"No." A sob escaped Andy's lips. "It's Katie......She's lost the baby." The lad dropped his head as he cried. Rob's heart sunk.  
"Oh, Andy, I'm so sorry." He put his arms around his brother and held him in comfort.  
"I'm sorry Rob. I didn't know where else to go."  
"You're always welcome here." Andy pulled back, staring at Robert.  
"What am I gonna do Rob? I feel so terrible." He wiped at his eyes as Rob put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's okay bro. You're gonna be okay." A giggle came from inside the flat.  
"Have you got company?"  
"It's only Aaron and Liv." Andy sniffed and tried to wipe more affectively at his tears.  
"I should go."  
"Don't be stupid. They won't mind and I can't have you going back out onto the street in this state. Come in." Andy looked more than a little unsure. "Please." He sighed and nodded. Rob smiled at him and pushed the door open to allow his brother to step into the flat.

Liv was sat on the kitchen counter next to the sink as Aaron tried to get the spaghetti remnants off her. She giggled at him as he attempted to wipe her chin. Aaron turned to see Andy standing with Rob at the other side of the room.  
"Hiya mate." He greeted. Andy nodded at him with a forced smile.   
"Ignore the mess." Rob added. "It got a little bit excitable at dinner." He went over to the table and started picking peas and bits of pasta up off the floor.  
"Who are you?" Liv asked the new arrival inquisitively. The lad took a few steps closer.  
"My name's Andy. I'm Rob's brother."  
"Oh. I'm Olivia but you can call me Liv if you like." She extended a hand for him to shake, which he did.  
"Nice to meet you Liv." Andy returned with a light smile. "Aaron's my brother." She explained. Aaron finished ringing out the cloth and turned the six-year-old.  
"Right you little monkey. Time to get you home." Liv's face dropped. Andy took a step back out of the way.  
"No Aaron. Please don't make me go, I wanna stay here with you. Please, please. I won't be naughty, I promise."  
"I know you wouldn't sweetie but it's not up to me. I wish you could stay too but not just yet okay?" Liv just frowned down at the floor. "Okay?" Aaron repeated.  
"Can I see you again tomorrow?"  
"I don't see why not." Liv considered for a moment.  
"Okay then." Aaron touched her arm.  
"Good girl." Robert brought the rest of the stuff across from the table, putting it down on the counter and then going over to Liv and picking her up.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then missy." She reached a hand up and stoked his hair gently. Andy watched the exchange, new tears threatening to escape from the thoughts of what could have been. He could have had a moment like this with his own child.  
"What time will you pick me up tomorrow?"  
"About ten I should think."  
"Okay." Rob smiled at her. Liv leant forward, hugging him around the neck. "Bye bye Robert."  
"Bye monkey." He kissed her hair. "Sleep tight. We'll see you in the morning." Aaron carefully took Liv off Rob and she clung onto her brother tightly.  
"See you in a bit." Aaron said to his boyfriend before kissing him. He went to pick up Liv's bag and his keys. "Bye Andy."  
"See ya." And then Aaron and Liv were gone. Rob sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Hard to let her go every time?" Rob turned to his brother.  
"Toughest thing I've ever had to do." He took a deep breath. "Brew?"  
"Please."

"So...when did it happen?" Rob asked cautiously.  
"This morning." Andy frowned a little at the memory. "I took her to the hospital but...it was too late....she'd already had the miscarriage." Rob felt numb at the thought.  
"How was she?" Andy shook his head.  
"Devastated........She wanted this baby so badly.....we both did......I know at the start, I was scared about it - I though we were too young or whatever - but after a while I started to realise the gift we'd been given. I love Katie. We would've been alright. Now....I just don't know.......Its so cruel...that it can be taken away from you, just like that." Andy looked like he might cry again and Rob put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You'll get through this bro. You have to. You haven't got a choice."  
"Yeah, I know." Andy agreed weakly. They sat in silence for a while as Andy tried to control his emotions. A framed photograph on the windowsill caught his attention. It was of Liv lying on a picnic rug between Aaron and Robert. All three of them looked so happy. "Liv's a good kid." He acknowledged.  
"Yeah, she is." Rob said with a smile. "She's just so happy and loving....even despite everything she's been through. It's amazing."  
"You're really good with her. Earlier, it seemed like she really likes you." Rob smiled again.  
"Yeah. I really like her too."  
"So you're actually gonna do this joint custody thing then?"  
"Yeah. Like you say, she's a good kid. She doesn't deserve all the stuff she's been through. She should be in a place where she feels safe and loved and where she can be with her brother. If me agreeing to be her second guardian makes those things even slightly more possible then of course I'll do it - without question, I'll do it." Andy smiled lightly.  
"You know, I'm so glad you found Aaron."  
"Yeah?"  
"Mm. He lets you be you and I've never seen you this happy ever. You really love him don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do." Andy nodded.  
"I'm glad for you bro. By the way if he ever hurts you...he'll have me to answer to." They both laughed a little.  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah, no problem." They smiled at each other for a minute. "I should go. I need to see Katie again before it gets too late."  
"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?"  
"No. I'll be okay."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm alright."  
"Okay but if you do need anything just call, yeah? I don't care what time it is, just call. I'm here for you bro."  
"Thanks Rob." Andy tapped his brother on the knee before standing up and heading for the door.  
"I'll call you tomorrow."   
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye." And then Andy was gone too and Rob was all alone.

Robert picked up his and Andy's cups from the living room and put them in the kitchen sink. He stood there for a minute, looking around the room. There were a couple of drawings stuck to the fridge that Liv had done for them and her Frozen cup was on the counter. There was a cushion on one of the chairs which Aaron had put there so the six-year-old could reach the table better as she ate and on the corner of the table was a pile of story books they'd chosen for her on a trip to town the other day. It made Rob realise just how entwined that little girl was, into every aspect of their lives. Everything they did these days was for her...and he wouldn't have it any other way. He heard the front door click open and shut again. Aaron came into the room.  
"You okay? Andy looked upset." He put his arms around Rob's waist.  
"Katie lost the baby."  
"Oh God. Is he alright?" Rob shrugged a little.  
"Not really. He's hurt and I think a but confused."  
"That's awful." Aaron sighed. "It's just so unfair isn't it?" Rob nodded.  
"You know what it made me realise though? Just how lucky we are. To have each other...and Liv." Aaron smiled slightly and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. They kept the contact for a few seconds more than normal - both of them needing it in reassurance and comfort. Rob rested his forehead against Aaron's. "I'm so tired. Can we just go to bed?"  
"Okay."

They settled down under the covers, holding each other as they drifted into sleep. Rob thought about the future - all the birthdays, Christmases, days, nights, stories, hugs, everything that he'd get to have with Aaron and Liv......all the stuff that Andy would never get with his child. It almost made him more determined to get Liv home where she belonged. He had the chance to make a family....and he wasn't going to waste it.


	68. Jeans And A Shirt

Rob took a look at the huge selection of clothes and sighed. “I really don’t know what I’m doing Aaron. Vic normally picks out what I should wear.”  
“You let your ten-year-old sister choose your clothes?”  
“Yeah.” Rob said with a shrug.  
“Fair enough.” Aaron took another look around. “Well I’m not gonna lie I’m no fashion guru myself, but you don’t really have a choice do you? This presentation thing is tonight and you have nothing to wear but old jeans and hoodies.” Rob sighed again.  
“Right. Where do we start then?” He stood in thought for a second. “I’m so out of my depth right now.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“Well….are we thinking suits or....smart jeans and a shirt with a jacket or....something else? Do I need shoes? God, this is not gonna go well.” Aaron grabbed his boyfriend’s hands.  
“We can do this Rob.” The lad nodded unsurely. “Jeans.”  
“Jeans?”  
“Jeans.”  
   
They went into the fitting rooms, both holding a pile of clothes in their arms. A member of staff gave them a bit of a strange look and Aaron wasn’t sure it was because of how uncomfortable they both looked in the situation or if it was because two lads were both going into one room together – either way he tried to ignore it. Rob quickly set about getting changed as Aaron sat on a chair, still holding a lot of the clothes. Robert put some dress trousers on with a white shirt and then turned back to Aaron, putting his arms out.  
“What d’you think?” Aaron looked his boyfriend up and down for a minute. “Well?”  
“No.”  
“No what?”  
“I don’t like the trousers.” Aaron said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and sitting back a little.  
“Great. I can see you’re gonna be really helpful.”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“I don’t know, but a little more than that would be good.” Rob pulled the trousers off chucking them at Aaron. He turned away from the other lad to put some jeans on.  
“Ooo...sexy bum.” Aaron joked as Rob did up the zip. He turned back to his boyfriend.  
“Right, if you’re gonna be a prat, you can go now.” Aaron laughed.  
“Sorry, sorry. I’ll be serious, I promise……I wasn’t lying though.”  
“So you like the jeans then?” Aaron smiled.  
“Yeah. Tuck the shirt in.”  
“Alright bossy.” Rob obeyed.  
"Yeah, it looks good."  
"Jacket or no jacket?" Robert asked, picking up a couple of dress jackets and holding them up against himself alternately.   
"I don't know do I?" Aaron was beginning to lose patience a little. "I'm getting a headache. I don't even know why you brought me. I don't know what I'm doing with this stuff any more than you do."  
"I want to look decent tonight Aaron. This is important. I can't just go in my gym kit can I? I thought if anyone can tell me what I look alright in, it's my boyfriend."  
"I'm sorry. I'm being an idiot. I'm just so uncomfortable doing all this."  
"Yeah, well, it's not my favourite thing either but needs must."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"You can go if you want."  
"No. I'll stay." Rob looked surprised that Aaron had passed up the opportunity of an escape.  
"God, you must really love me."  
"Yep." Aaron replied with a smile. They stayed looking at each other for a moment longer. "Shoes?"

When they got home, they spent the afternoon curled up on the sofa together in front of the TV. They both needed to recover from the traumatic experience of outfit shopping and lying in each others arms always made things better. Aaron lay between Rob's legs and Robert gazed down at his boyfriend as he watched the programme. He leant forward and gently kissed his head.   
"Thanks for coming with me this morning. I know you hated it and it means a lot that you'd do that for me." Aaron looked up at him and smiled.  
"Anything for you." They kissed and Aaron turned over onto all fours to face Rob. He pulled back from the kiss, keeping his face close to Robert's. "Besides, I got to see you in your pants multiple times so....wasn't all bad." Rob laughed.  
"I love you." They kissed again until Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and the other lad turned his head to the side as he rested down onto his boyfriend's body. Rob rubbed his hand around Aaron's back. "I wish you'd come with me this evening. I reckon it'd be pretty cool us going to an event together as a couple." Aaron sighed against him.  
"It's really not my scene Rob. I'd hate to do something stupid and show you up. Anyway it's too late now."  
"Why?"  
"We didn't buy me a suit." Rob laughed lightly and kissed Aaron's head.  
"That's a fair point I suppose. One day though?"  
"Yeah. One day."


	69. Under Interrogation

Aaron woke up with his face in Rob's chest. The other lad had his arm over Aaron and his face looked so incredibly peaceful. Aaron smiled at his boyfriend and moved in closer, kissing his cheek lightly, not wanting to wake him just yet. He turned a little to look at the clock on the bedside table....and suddenly jumped out of bed cursing and rushing to put some clothes on. Robert mumbled a little as his sleep was disturbed. "Rob wake up! Wake up!"  
"What? Why?" He groaned, rolling over on himself and pulling the duvet up further.  
"It's ten past nine, the social worker is gonna be here in twenty minutes to check the flat and the entire place is a pigsty." Aaron saw his boyfriend's eyes widen as he remembered.  
"Crap!" He hurried to join Aaron in pulling some jeans on. "Why didn't the alarm go off?"  
"I don't know. You did set it didn't you?"  
"No. I thought you'd set it." They paused for a second to stare at each other.  
"Well that'll be why it didn't go off then." Aaron pulled a shirt over his head. "How are we gonna do this?" He asked, looking around himself at the mess.  
"Um....you take the bedroom and bathrooms. I'll do the living room, kitchen and hallway."  
"Okay." Aaron set off for the bathroom but stopped. "Wait, what about Liv's room? They're gonna wanna check it."  
"I'll run a Hoover 'round it quick. It can't be that dirty right?"  
"Yeah, hopefully." Aaron muttered under his breath as he went towards the bathroom.  
"Aaron!"  
"Yeah."  
"Your shirt's on backwards." Rob said with a smile. Aaron looked down at himself.  
"Thank you." He said as he tried to correct it whilst heading off into the other room again.

"How are you getting on?!" Aaron yelled out into the living room as he frantically tried to fold and stuff clothes into draws.  
"Yeah, alright! You?!"  
"I'm almost done in here! Just got the last bathroom to do!"  
"Time check!" Aaron swung his eyes over to the clock.  
"Nine-twenty-three!"  
"We can do this mate! We're gonna be sweaty as hell when they arrive but at least the house will look half decent!" 

They heard a knock at the door just as Rob was stuffing the Hoover back into the cupboard. Aaron went to open the door with Rob following close behind. A woman - a new woman - was stood there with a clipboard and a handbag. She looked...stern.  
"Hello. I'm Pauline from child care and social services. May I come in?"  
"Of course." Aaron smiled as he stepped aside to let the woman enter but received nothing but a stare in return. They followed her through to the living room where she stood in the middle, looking all around, before turning back to the lads again.  
"Which one of you is Aaron Dingle?" She looked between them, waiting for an answer impatiently.  
"I am." Aaron answered politely.  
"And you are?" The woman asked, giving Robert a cold, hard glare.  
"I'm his boyfriend."  
"You live here too?"  
"Yes." Both boys felt like they were under interrogation. The atmosphere was so uncomfortable.  
"Name?" She looked down at her clipboard, poising her pen ready to write.  
"Robert Sugden."  
"Right. Well, I'm here to see if this is a safe home for Olivia to come and live in. I'll need to see the whole flat and then we'll have a chat."   
"Oh good." Rob murmured sarcastically as the woman looked back at her clipboard again. Luckily she didn't hear him...but Aaron did and it made him laugh. She look up at the pair as they tried to refrain from smirking.  
"Where should I start?"  
"Anywhere you like." She nodded and began to look around the living room. She checked all the plug sockets and wires and windows - anything remotely of risk - and began noting things down. Robert and Aaron stood there awkwardly watching her work, not sure really what to do. "Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?"  
"No thank you." She answered bluntly, not even bothering to look away from her paper. Rob put a hand on Aaron's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. The lad smiled back at him in thanks. The woman moved onto the next room abruptly, going into their bedroom. "This is your bedroom?"  
"Yes."  
"You share a bedroom?"  
"Yes." Again she started to write. Then she moved around the room - like before - and checked everything. While her back was turned, Aaron quickly picked up a stray sock from the floor which he'd obviously missed in their chaotic cleaning episode. She went into their bathroom and checked it. She took quite a long time in there. When she eventually emerged, she stopped in front of the lads.  
"Is that the only bathroom?"  
"No. There's one more which is the one that Liv would use."  
"Show me." Rob led her back into the living room and across to the other bathroom. She looked around. "Where do you keep your cleaning stuff - chemicals and that?"  
"On the top shelf of the cupboard off the hall." Rob answered. "All the draws are child proofed as well." He demonstrated by pulling at one of the draws. "The draws in the kitchen are the same."  
"Show me." So they lead her into the kitchen. Robert had made sure the kettle was well away from the edge of the counter and that there were no knives or anything hanging around. He'd preempted what she'd be looking at and - although it was hard to tell because this woman gave nothing away - he thought it was probably working. When she was finished she turned to them again. "Can I see the room that would be Olivia's please?"  
"Sure." Aaron led her across into the spare room. The pink duvet set was still fresh on the bed and they'd made new additions to the room (pictures and a little desk). "I know it's not a massive room but it's probably bigger than the one she had when we lived with our dad. She seems to like it anyway. Obviously we still don't refer to it as her room because we don't wanna get her hopes up or anything but she's been in here before and played in here and stuff." For the first time since she'd arrived the woman actually seemed to be taking in what Aaron was saying. She wandered around the room, carrying out her checks.   
"What's this?" She asked, pointing at an object in the corner of the room.  
"Oh, it's a dehumidifier. Liv has asthma. She used to have one of these and it really helped her so..."  
"Seems like you've thought this through."  
"Yeah." She turned to Aaron and nodded.   
"I'd like that tea now please."  
"I'm on it."

They sat at the kitchen table looking through paperwork.  
"So you're looking at joint custody?"  
"Yes." The boys said in unison.  
"Mr Sugden, you understand that means that you will have the same responsibly over Olivia as Mr Dingle?"  
"Yes, I understand." Rob answered succinctly.  
"Right. Now there are some questions I must ask you."  
"Fire away." The woman looked down at her forms.  
"How stable is your relationship?" Aaron looked at Rob and then back at the woman.   
"Pretty damn stable. Our friends all say we're like an old married couple." She ticked a box.  
"Do you have experience in raising children?"  
"Well, I took care of Liv before....dad went to prison. And Rob has a younger sister who he's very close with."  
"Okay. Do you work?"  
"Yes. I'm a mechanic at a garage in town. Technically I'm still training at the moment but I should be fully qualified but the end of next month."  
"And you?" She asked, turning to Robert.  
"Well I don't work in the conventional sense, no. I'm training to be a pro footballer. I have sponsorship and that's how I get money."  
"Right...... 

The questions went on for what felt like hours. It was exhausting trying to defend and promote themselves for so long without any let up but eventually they got through it. The woman made some final notes, shook their hands, telling them that she'd be in touch, and then she left. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well she was a barrel of laughs wasn't she?" Rob joked making Aaron smirk. "Talk about sour faced." He went into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. "What time is it?"  
"Twenty past twelve."  
"Is that all? It feels like an entire day has passed."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
"So what d'you wanna do? We could go out."  
"Nah." Aaron wrapped his arms around Rob's waist. "I'd rather just order a pizza and play some video games."  
"Good shout." Rob kissed Aaron gently. "You go choose the game, I'll phone for the pizza." Aaron nodded and headed off towards the living room. "Oh, Aaron! I love you." Aaron smiled back at him.  
"Love you too."


	70. Fingers Crossed

“How are you doing?” Rob asked cautiously as he watched his brother fill up the kettle.  
“I’m okay.” Andy turned to him, leaning back against the kitchen counter. He faked a smile. “Life goes on right?” His face dropped in thought.  
“And Katie?”  
“She’s been….amazing…..It hit her really hard losing the baby but…we’re getting through it.” Rob nodded. “How are you anyway?”  
“I’m good. We had the social worker over the other day checking out the flat.”  
“For Liv?”  
“Yeah. She was a very stern woman so we’re glad it’s over.”  
“Fingers crossed then?”  
“Yeah, fingers crossed.”

When he got home, Jack followed the sound of his sons’ laughing into the garden where the boys were sitting on the patio steps chatting.  
“Alright lads?”  
“Hi dad.” Rob greeted, standing up and giving his dad a one-armed hug, holding a mug in his other hand.  
“How you doin’ son?”  
“Yeah, good thanks.”  
“Robert!” He thrust his drink into his dad’s hands just in time to catch Victoria as she jumped up into his arms.  
“Hiya.” They hugged until she slid back down to the floor to look up at her brother.  
“Is Aaron here too?”  
“I think you’ve been made second best mate?” Andy jested with a laugh.  
“Ah cheers bro.” Rob looked to Vic, brushing a few stray hairs back behind her ear. “No he’s working.”  
“When’s your next match?” Jack asked his son.  
“Saturday.”  
“We’ll have to try and get down to watch you.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
“I heard you did very well at your presentation thing the other day.”  
“Who d’you hear that from?”  
“Aaron.” Rob looked confused.  
“You’ve been talking to my boyfriend behind my back?”  
“Come on now bro, don’t get jealous.” Andy joked. Rob hit him on the shoulder playfully. Andy hit his leg in return.  
“Ah!” Robert exclaimed with a smile. “Watch it!”  
“Boys.” Jack warned. “How old are you two? Honestly. Things never change do they?” Both lads laughed. “I had to speak to Aaron because you don’t answer your flamin’ phone Robert Sugden.”  
“Sorry.”  
“What awards did you get?” Vic asked as she sat down next to Andy.  
“Best team member, most goals scored and player of the match….three times.”  
“Nice one bro.” Andy added.  
“Thanks.”  
“You staying for tea?” Jack questioned hopefully.   
“No, I can’t, sorry. We’ve got Liv this evening and Aaron’s a terrible cook so I need to get back in time to make something.”  
“Maybe you could bring them over here at some point. I’m sure Victoria would like that.” The girl turned to Rob and nodded enthusiastically.  
“Okay. Thanks. That’d be nice.” Jack smiled at him.  
“Your mum’d be really proud of you son.” They all went quiet at that thought. Their mum hardly ever got talked about….it was nice when she was though.  
“I hope so.” Rob said thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence which Andy eventually broke.  
“Brew anyone?”  
“No thanks. I should be getting off actually.”  
“Alright then.”   
“Bye dad.” Vic came over to hug her brother again. “Bye sis. Love you.” He turned to Andy, tapping his shoulder. “See ya mate. Call me if you wanna talk yeah?” Andy nodded in understanding. And then Rob left. It always felt strange, even now, leaving his family home to go back to the flat. Strange…but good.

He took the path through the park into town and headed to the garage to meet Aaron for the walk home. When he arrived he looked inside but couldn’t see his boyfriend. “Ben. You seen Aaron?” He asked one of the other lads.  
“He left a while ago mate.”  
“What, he knocked off early you mean?”  
“No. He went to a meeting. Something about his little sister. An emergency or something.” Rob pulled his phone out of his pocket in panic. He had three missed calls. How had he not noticed?   
“Okay, thanks.” He hurried out of the garage as played the first message – “Hi Rob….don’t panic, apparently it’s nought bad it’s just the social workers have called an urgent meeting so if you can get to the offices as quick as possible. I’m on my way there now…..Okay…Bye….Oh and turn your bloody phone on, you muppet.” Rob sped up his pace as he listened to the next two messages. In each one, Aaron’s voice got more urgent. Rob started to run. People were giving him funny looks as he sprinted down the pavement towards the outskirts of town but he couldn’t care less because Aaron needed him and he had to get there as fast as he could.

By the time he got to the child and social care offices, his face was bright red and his legs were aching from fatigue. The woman at the front desk directed him up the stairs and he managed to summon just enough strength to run up them. Just as he turned the corner into the right corridor he bumped into someone.   
“Sorry.” He said through a pant before realising who it was. “Aaron. What happened? Is she okay? Are you okay? What did they say? You said it wasn’t bad right? I’m sorry I’m late, I didn’t hear my phone. What was the emergency?” Aaron grabbed Rob’s arms to stop him.  
“Robert. If you’d stop talking for like thirty seconds I might actually be able to answer you.”  
“Sorry.” Rob wiped his forehead, the sweat now beginning to trickle down onto his brow.  
“Did you run this whole way?”  
“Yes.” Rob gasped out in frustration. “Quit stalling Aaron. What happened?”  
“Oh, Liv can stay with us.” Aaron told his boyfriend like it was nothing, trying to hide the huge smile that threatened to break through. Rob’s heart pounded as he tried to make sense of what he’d just heard. He stared at Aaron with wide eyes.  
“What?” He asked in a disbelieving whisper. Aaron let his façade slip, beaming at his boyfriend as he spoke.  
“Liv can stay with us.” Rob still stared at him in astonishment. “It’s only on a trial basis at the moment and we’re gonna have people checking in all the time bu…” Rob practically jumped on his boyfriend, enveloping him in his arms and almost lifting Aaron of the ground.  
“Oh my God Aaron! We did it! We actually did it!” Neither lad could contain their excitement as they laughed and hugged in the middle of the hallway. Rob pulled back. “So she can stay tonight?”  
“Yeah.” Rob shook his head, a huge smile on his face.  
“I can’t believe it Aaron. This can’t be happening.”  
“I know. It’s crazy.”  
“I love you.” They kissed, Rob holding Aaron’s face.  
“I love you too......even when you don’t turn your phone on.” Rob smirked. “So….you wanna go pick up our new roomie?” Robert’s smile widened.  
“Yeah. I really do.”


	71. Loves Her Just Like I Do

“Aaron!” Liv ran to her brother, hugging his waist tightly like she always did when they went to collect her. Aaron pulled her away from his legs and knelt down to her. Robert stood behind him, looking down at the little girl, waiting to see her reaction.  
“Hey, d’you wanna hear something good?”  
“Okay.” Her voice sounded tired. Aaron smiled at her.  
“You can come and stay with us for a bit.” Immediately her face completely changed as she bounced up and down in excitment and running around the two lads.  
“Yay! Yay!” Aaron smiled at Rob who winked back. “This is the best ever!” Liv ran to Rob this time, hugging him. He lifted her up into his arms.  
“Now this isn’t forever just yet okay? We’re just trying it.”  
“To see if you still like me?” Liv asked in a small voice.  
“No, of course not. It’s just that the social workers and that need to check that you’re gonna be happy and safe with us okay?” Aaron explained. The six-year-old thought about it for a moment before breaking into a wide smile.  
“Okay.”   
   
After packing some things for Liv, they set off for home, stopping only to grab some fish and chips. When they got back to the flat, they sat down at the table to eat their food. All three exchanged frequent smiles to each other in excitement and Rob and Aaron had to keep reminding Liv to eat because she kept getting distracted by explaining all the things they could do now they lived together. She asked for ice ream for pudding which the lads were only too happy to oblige to. The six-year-old doused her pudding in thousands of pink sprinkles which Aaron had bought especially. The smile on his face as he watched his sister made Rob so incredibly happy. He'd never seen his boyfriend this content before and it felt so good to see him like that - all his worries forgotten.....for now at least.

By the time she'd finished her ice cream, Liv was covered in stickiness and sprinkles.   
"Right, you little minger, I think a bath is in order." Liv giggled at her brother. "Go into the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute." She skipped off as Aaron stood up to clear away the bowls. As he put them in the sink, Robert wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind and kissed his shoulder.  
"I'm so happy." He said softly through a grin.  
"Yeah me too." Aaron rested his head back into Rob. "I'm so lucky....to have such a resilient and bright little sister....and the most amazing boyfriend who loves her just like I do." Rob tightened his grip around Aaron at those words. "I promise I won't ever forget what you've done for us Rob. I'm so grateful."  
"I'm your boyfriend. I would never have done it any different." Aaron turned his head to the side to look at Rob, kissing him softly.  
"I should go help her run the bath. We don't want a soapy flood on day one do we?" Rob let go, allowing Aaron to head for the bathroom.

After her bath, Robert made hot chocolate and all three of them cuddled up on the sofa to watch 'Beauty and the Beast' for the millionth time. Liv sat across Aaron's lap, her head resting back against him. Towards the end of the film, Rob glanced over at the pair and saw that the little girl had fallen asleep. Aaron - being strangely involved in the film - hadn't noticed, so Rob gently tapped him on the arm, pointing at Liv. He switched the TV off and Aaron carefully carried his sister through to her bedroom. Rob pulled back the duvet and Aaron put her into the bed, pulling the covers back over her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Night night Livvy. Sleep tight." He whispered to her. Then the lads crept back out of the room hand in hand. This was just the first night of hundreds...they hoped.


	72. Simpler Now

“Liv! Are you dressed yet bud?!” Aaron called in the direction of his sister’s room as he hurried to pour some cereal into a bowl.  
“Nearly!” The little girl yelled back.  
“Quickly then! Your breakfast’s on the table!” Rob came out of the bedroom with his kit bag.  
“Aaron, have you seen my blue shirt?”  
“Which one?” Aaron asked distractedly, buttering some toast.  
“My training one.”  
“It’s in the pile of washing on the sofa.” As Rob dashed off to get the shirt, Aaron took his own plate of toast and mug of tea over to the table and sat down to eat.  
“Liv!” He called again to remind his sister of the need to hurry.  
“Thanks.” Rob said, kissing Aaron’s cheek briefly before stuffing the shirt in his bag. He went over to the kitchen side to pick up his coffee and a bowl of cereal and then returned to sit with his boyfriend.  
“I can’t believe we’re running late on the first day of having her here.” Aaron spoke through a mouthful of toast.  
“Yeah, I know.” Rob took another swig of coffee. “It’s weird – weeks, months even, we’ve been preparing for this and now it’s finally happened, somehow it still feels like we’ve been thrown in at the deep end.”  
“We’ll get the hang of it.”  
“Yeah.” Liv finally emerged from her bedroom, wearing her school uniform. Every item of clothing was put on slightly wrong but at this point neither lad could care less. “Come eat your breakfast.” The little girl took her seat at the table, a grin on her face as she began to eat.  
“Did you sleep alright?” Rob asked.  
“Yes. I like it here. It’s the best place ever.”  
“I’m glad.” He acknowledged, ruffling her hair a little. She beamed up at Rob before turning her full attention back to her breakfast.  
“What time are you working ‘til?”  
“Four.” Aaron said with a look of thought. “Can you pick Liv up from school?”  
“What time does she come out again?”  
“Three.”  
“Right. Yeah, I’ll be finished by then. I’ve got more training this evening though.”  
“I’ll get back here as quick as I can to take over.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’m done.” Liv announced putting her spoon down noisily in her bowl.  
“Yeah, me too.” Rob said, drinking the final bit of his coffee and standing up. “I’ve gotta go. You be alright?”  
“Of course.” Aaron assured, walking around the table to his boyfriend. “Have a good day.” He kissed Rob and handed him his bag. “See you later.”  
“Yeah, see you later. Bye Liv.”  
“Bye-bye Robert.”

“I’m home!” Aaron called out as he stepped inside the flat, kicking his shoes off. Rob was beside him almost immediately, doing the exact opposite and pulling his shoes on.  
“Sorry, I’ve gotta go already. Tea’s in the oven. Washing’s put away. Liv’s in front of the TV.” Rob fired out quickly, in a rush to leave. “I’ll be back about seven-thirty.”  
“Okay.” Aaron kissed Robert hastily. “Hope it goes well.”  
“Thanks. Love you.”  
“I know.” They took a moment to pause and smile at each other. “Bye then.”  
“See ya.” And with that Robert shot out the door. Aaron turned and went into the living room. “Hi.” He greeted his sister but she was too engrossed in whatever it was she was watching to pay him much attention. Aaron noticed his sister’s hair had been put in two perfectly precise plaits. He sat down next to her. “Who did your hair? Was it as girl at school?” Liv turned to him with a giggle.  
“Robert did it.”  
“He did?” Aaron asked, genuinely surprised at his boyfriend’s stylistic skills.  
“He said he’d do it again for school tomorrow.”  
“It looks very pretty.”  
“Thank you.” Liv stated proudly. “When’s tea?”  
“I’ll go check.” Aaron smiled at his sister, squeezing her shoulder before getting up to go to the kitchen. Life seemed so much simpler now.

“Hey.” Rob said in a whisper as he came into the living room.   
“I didn’t hear you come in.” Aaron put his magazine down, looking up at his boyfriend from where he lay on the sofa.  
“I didn’t wanna wake Liv.” He climbed onto the sofa, lying back against Aaron. The other lad wrapped his arms around Rob, kissing the side of his head and leaving his lips lingering there. “Sorry I’m late back.”  
“That’s okay.” Rob relaxed back into Aaron, stretching his legs out on the sofa, his feet hanging over the edge.  
“How was she?”  
“Yeah good. She’s always been good about going to bed though – even when she was really tiny.” He sighed happily. “Oh, and in future if you could tell me you’re an expert in plaits before I struggle for half an hour to put her hair in a ponytail, that would be helpful.” Rob laughed lightly.  
“It’s so strange that this time two days ago we had no idea she’d be here with us now.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Today really made me realise that this is gonna be a real balancing act at some points.”  
“Do you mind?” Aaron asked, suddenly more alert.  
“No, of course not.” Rob turned his head to look up at Aaron. “It’s a crazy life but…it’s our crazy life.” They kissed in assurance of each other. “Besides, today also taught me that, okay it might me a balancing act, but we can do it.”  
“Yeah.” They smiled warmly at each other. Rob rested his head back against Aaron again, letting go completely in his embrace. Life really was so much simpler now.


	73. More Cereal

"Ouch!" Rob exclaimed in a pitch higher than his usual tone, stumbling forwards a little before leaning on the bed with one hand to pull the Lego block off his foot with the other. "For God's sake. How do these things get everywhere?" He spoke more softly now, remembering to be quiet so as not to wake Liv.  
"Big wuss." Aaron accused with a laugh.   
"I'm telling you, they're bloody lethal." Rob still rubbed his foot trying to dampen the pain.  
"Get in." Aaron demanded impatiently, patting Rob's side of the bed. Robert put the Lego block on his bedside table and pulled back the duvet to climb in next to his boyfriend. "Did you check on her?"  
"Of course. She's out like a light." Aaron laughed. "What?"  
"That's such a dad phrase."  
"What is?"  
"Out like a light."  
"Is it?" Rob cringed. "Oh no. I always swore to myself I'd never turn into my father and, here it is, happening already." Aaron laughed again. "I'll be buttering toast right up to the edges and texting with one finger next." They smiled at each other, laughing lightly.  
"How was your day?"  
"Alright yeah. We were practising penalties."  
"Must've been pretty easy for you then?"  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
"I forgot to ask how your game went yesterday as well. Did your dad manage to come and see?"  
"Yeah. Him and Vic came. Tom said there were scouts there actually but I didn't notice any. I hope there weren't anyway - it definitely wasn't my best game."  
"I'm sure you were great."  
"You have to say that, your my boyfriend." Aaron smiled and kissed him gently.  
"Scouts for who?"  
"No idea." Rob brushed some hair from Aaron's forehead. "How was your day with Liv?"  
"Good. We went to the park to ride her bike. Well, I mean, she rode her bike, I didn't ride it, obviously." Aaron said with a smirk. Robert's phone vibrated with a message but they both ignored it.  
"Did you get some more cereal?"  
"Oh damn, I knew there was something I'd forgotten."  
"Never mind, I'll pop out in the morning."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's no problem. I'm free in the morning anyway. In fact, why don't the three of us go out for breakfast?"  
"Yeah, okay." Rob's phone buzzed again. "Maybe you should see what that is. It's been going mad for the last half hour."  
"Nah." Rob moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him under the covers and holding him close.  
"Feeling needy are we?" Aaron joked. Rob replied with a passionate kiss that gave Aaron all the answer he needed. "What about Liv?" Aaron asked, breaking away from the kiss as briefly as possible.  
"What about her?"  
"She might hear us." Aaron reminded, yet still kissing Rob over and over, moving his hands up to his chest. Rob's phone went off again - this time ringing with an incoming call. He sighed. "Just pick it up." Aaron urged. His boyfriend reluctantly rolled away, moving up the bed to lean against the headboard as he answered the call.  
"Hi Tom. What's up?......What? You're still there now?.…..Why? It's like, half eleven......What?....Who?...." Rob swung his legs off the bed to sit up properly. Aaron listened carefully, trying to figure out what was going on. "No mate, you've got that wrong. It can't have been........How did I not know?.......I can't believe it.......This can't be happening." Rob's words would ordinarily have made Aaron very worried but the tone of voice the lad used just made him even more confused. "Congratulations mate......Yeah thanks......I know, it's totally insane......When? Nine?.....Yeah, I'll be there.....Okay bye." Robert just sat there on the edge of the bed in shock. Aaron touched the lad's shoulder.   
"Rob?" Another second past before Robert spoke.  
"I'm getting signed." His voice was dull in disbelief. Aaron pushed himself up to a sitting position. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"What?" Rob turned.  
"There were scouts at the game the yesterday......from Sheffield United.......They want to sign me."  
"No way." Rob just nodded, still too stunned to speak. "How did Tom know?"  
"They want him too."  
"Rob, I can't believe this is happening. You're gonna be an actual player."  
"Yeah." They just stared at each other for a minute and then Aaron launched himself at Rob, hugging him tightly.   
"I'm so happy for you mate. This is amazing."  
"I have to go for a meeting tomorrow morning to sign contracts and all that."  
"Guess I'll be getting the cereal than." Aaron quipped.  
"I love you so much."  
"Yeah. The feeling's mutual." Rob pulled back, putting his hands on Aaron's face and staring into his eyes.  
"Liv was totally right....you two really are my lucky charm."


	74. Cake

Two weeks later...

Aaron leant up on his elbow on the bed, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He never thought he'd fall in love - he didn't think he was capable - and he certainly didn't think he could love anyone this much. Robert had changed him. For the better. The last couple of weeks had been totally crazy - Rob singing his contact, doing interviews and being called to meetings suddenly, on top of all the additional trading. Aaron had learnt to just let him get on with it. He knew that Robert would always be there for him when he needed it and the lad was still proving that through Liv. Despite all the extra hours and stress, Rob had still found time to be the best 'other brother' to the six-year-old. He'd always make sure that he was available to take care of her when Aaron wasn't (even when it meant pulling some strings to get the afternoon off). It was clear to Aaron that Rob still saw his family as the most important thing.....and that meant a lot to him.....An awful lot.

He gently pushed a few hairs back from Rob's face, leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. The lad mumbled a little as he began to wake. "Morning." Aaron moved his head closer to Rob's. "Happy birthday." He whispered lovingly. Rob smiled softly, his eyes still shut. Aaron moved his hand to his boyfriend's back, rubbing circles there. He kissed the lad's bare shoulder before burying his head in the crook of his neck. Rob moved his head slightly to accommodate Aaron. He kissed Aaron, smiling, his eyes now open. Suddenly the door burst open and Liv flung herself onto their bed.  
"Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" She repeated, bouncing up and down on her knees on the mattress. Both lads pushed themselves up to rest against the headboard.  
"Morning, monkey." Rob greeted, pulling the little girl towards him and guiding her into the gap between him and his boyfriend.  
"It's your birthday today." She stated as she beamed up at Rob.  
"Yes it is."  
"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."   
"That's so old." Liv giggled.  
"No it's not, you little monster." Rob started to tickle the six-year-old, making her laugh wildly. Aaron smiled at the pair. This is all he'd ever wanted.

"I got you a present." Aaron said, standing up from the sofa, where they'd been sat, watching Liv play, to fetch the wrapped parcel.  
"I should hope so." Rob joked. Aaron came back over, handing his boyfriend the gift.  
"Sorry about the wrapping. I'm not very good." Rob smiled up at Aaron. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the sofa.  
"I think it's wrapped perfectly." He kissed Aaron. "Thank you."  
"You don't know what it is yet. You might hate it." Rob smirked. "Open it then, you muppet." Rob looked down at the present and began to carefully unwrap it. He pulled out the contents.....a black leather jacket. He looked up at Aaron, surprise on his face.  
"You remembered?" Aaron bit his lip and nodded shyly. "Thank you." Robert leant in for another kiss. When he pulled back he picked the jacket up again and lifted it up in front of himself to look at it. "It's the exact one I wanted."  
"Good. I'm glad you like it. I'm usually terrible at giving gifts."  
"No, this is the best ever." He looked back up at Aaron again, love in his eyes. "You're the best ever." Aaron smiled.  
"Try it on then." He urged. Rob jumped at the chance, standing up and swiftly and smoothly sliding the jacket on. He pulled it down at the sleeves. Then he looked down at himself and then back at his boyfriend.  
"What do you think?" Aaron's eyes were fixed on Rob as a wide smile broke onto his face.   
"I think you look seriously hot." Rob smirked before sitting back down to kiss Aaron again.  
"Robert?" Liv suddenly piped up from the other side of the room. "If it's your birthday....do we get cake?" She asked very seriously, looking up from her colouring book. Both lads laughed.  
"Yes Liv. We get cake."

Just after lunch there was a ring at the doorbell and Aaron went to get it.  
"Oh, hi Tom. You alright?"  
"Yeah thanks. I just need a word with Rob if that's alright?"  
"Of course. He's just in the shower at the moment. It's his birthday. We had cake. Things got a little messy." Aaron said with a smirk, stepping aside to let Tom in.  
"I'd forgotten it was his birthday today. He's gonna hate me then."  
"Why?" Aaron asked as they stopped in the living room.  
"Because...I don't exactly bring good news."  
"Oh?" Tom bit his lip, thoughtful for a moment. Then he made a decision and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
"I found this earlier. I'm guessing you haven't seen it yet." Tom finished finding the page on his phone and then turned it around, handing it to Aaron. The lad stared at the screen for a moment. The headline read 'Young Football Star Quitting 'Family' For The Limelight'. Aaron looked up at Tom and then back at the screen, reading on. 'Local lad, Robert Sugden, was recently promoted to the 'big leagues' but the promising footballer is not all he may seem. He and boyfriend, Aaron Dingle, are in a fight for custody over Dingle's younger sister. How can a judge even consider such a situation?' As Aaron read further, his heart sunk deeper and deeper. The article went on to say that he and Rob were far from suitable role models and that Liv was being raised in an unsafe and insecure environment. Whatever moron had written the bloody thing was also obviously an out and out homophobe. Some of the stuff said made Aaron sick to the stomach.  
"Where is this from?" He asked, looking up at Tom.  
"Only the local paper but from what I've heard, it won't be long until it gets further up the chain." Aaron sunk down onto the sofa, shaking his head.  
"Where did they get all this information from?"  
"No idea mate." Aaron sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd better warn you." Aaron nodded.  
"You did the right thing. I'd rather know." He handed the phone back to Tom. Liv skipped into the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the upset on her brother's face. She went to sit next to him on the sofa.  
"Aaron? What's the matter?" He turned to look at his sister. He was feeling so beat up inside - it made him want to cry. "Is it daddy? Is he coming back for me?"  
"No. No, Liv. It's not that. Daddy will never take you I promise." He hugged Liv tightly. "Your safe now. He can't get you anymore." At that exact moment Rob came back into the living room.  
"What's going on?"


	75. The Bigger Story

Aaron woke up in the middle of the night, alone. He roused himself enough to be able to stumble out of bed and into the living room. Rob was sat on the edge of the sofa, staring out of the window in the darkness. "Hey." Aaron whispered gently. Rob turned to him. "Couldn't sleep?" Rob just shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked exhausted. Aaron moved slowly over to him, pushing a couple of cushions aside to sit next to him. Rob stared at the ground, tears threatening to brim in his eyes.  
"How can one of the best days of my life turn into one of the worse in an instant?.....We were supposed to be finalising the custody arrangements next month. This is gonna ruin everything." Aaron put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Hey, we don't know that." Rob shook his head again.  
"This is all my fault."  
"Don't Rob. Don't start blaming yourself. This is not your fault." Rob turned to Aaron.  
"How Aaron? How is it not? Are you the one causing the media to get involved in our lives and put our future under threat?"  
"Stop." Rob took a deep breath. "It's just a newspaper Rob. Just one stupid local paper. We just have to ignore it and hope that it all blows over."  
"And what if it doesn't?"  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Aaron wrapped an arm around Robert and pulled him in. "It'll be okay. Try not to worry." Rob rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"I swear to God, if this is Harry's doing..."  
"You think it was Harry?" Aaron asked in interruption, turning his head to look at Rob.  
"Yeah. Who else would wanna ruin us like this?"  
"I dunno." Aaron thought for a second. "Doesn't it seem a tad odd though that, if it was Harry, that he went for giving the papers something so petty?" Rob stared at him.  
"How d'you mean?"  
"Well, wouldn't you think he'd wanna go for the bigger story?" Rob slowly began to realise what his boyfriend was saying.  
"You mean, why wouldn't he tell the papers about my mum instead?"  
"Yeah.....I mean, 'Seventeen-year-old Gay Footballer' or 'Seventeen-year-old Footballer Accused of Murder' - which one would you try to get money from if you knew both?" Robert looked uncomfortable.  
"I see what you mean." Aaron sighed.  
"Look mate, it really doesn't matter who it was or why they did it but....let's just try and forget it yeah?"  
"Okay."  
"In the end, we know that Liv's better off with us."  
"Is she?" Rob's question took Aaron off guard.  
"What?"  
"Well, if she's gonna get dragged into all this media stuff and gay-bashing all the time...is she really better off with us?" Aaron looked hurt. "I'm sorry, it's just, it's a question I think we should be asking ourselves.......I love her so much....and I love you so much but....are we just being stupid thinking this could ever work?" Aaron stood up and took a few steps, facing away from Rob.  
"I can't believe your saying this.....After all we've been through."  
"Aaron."  
"This is exactly what the bastard who did this wanted. They wanted us to start questioning ourselves. Please don't fall for it." Rob could hear the fear in Aaron's voice and he stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his back.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I want Liv with us, of course I do. Sometimes I just doubt myself that's all......Everything's moving so fast...sometimes it's hard to keep your head straight." Aaron made no move to turn around or say anything. He kept his arms folded across himself and his head down. "Aaron." Rob spoke gently, keeping his hand on the lad's back. There was another moment of silence before Aaron spoke.  
"You know, I was in the supermarket the other day and...Liv was having this huge tantrum...I can't remember what it was about but she was completely losing it...She was screaming and throwing things about.....I was trying to control her - calm her down - but nothing was working.......I was having the exact same feelings you're having now. I thought that I couldn't handle it. I was completely out of my depth and I felt terrible because I didn't know what to do....All these people were staring at us and giving me looks, like 'why's he in charge of that kid' or whatever but then...this woman came over to me...and she told me I was doing a good job." Aaron slowly turned around to his boyfriend. "That was all it took...that one person to tell me I was doing okay...and suddenly it didn't matter that all those other people were staring or making comments about me because I know I can do this." Rob nodded. "We're gonna have bad days just like everyone else. There are times when Liv's being an absolute nightmare and we feel like we can't cope - we both know she's not always an angel.....But for all those days there'll be some amazing ones as well. Days when we're just happy being together as a family......We have to stick with this...and stick together.....Please promise me we're not gonna break just because of this dumb article."  
Rob wrapped Aaron up in his arms. "I promise."


	76. A Kind Of Resilience

Liv crept into the lads’ bedroom and, seeing her brother absent, went around to Rob’s side of the bed, standing in front of him. He was sleeping soundly so Liv just stood there for a minute, holding her teddy down at her side. She reached out her hand and poked Robert on the shoulder. He grumbled a little which made the little girl giggle. That familiar sound made Robert slowly open his eyes, a smile appearing on his face. “Hiya.” He greeted groggily. Liv beamed back at him. Rob shuffled over on the bed to make room for the girl to crawl under the covers with him.  
“Where’s Aaron?” She asked, tucking her teddy into the duvet and making him comfy.  
“He had to go into work early.”  
“Oh.”  
“We’ve got the place to ourselves all day Livvy. What d’you wanna do?” She made a thoughtful face for a minute and then shrugged.  
“Whatever you want. I don’t mind.” Liv thought again.  
“Can we go to the park?”  
“Sure.”  
“With my bike?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yay!” Liv exclaimed, springing out of the bed. “I’ll go get ready!” She called as she ran out of the room. A couple of seconds later she ran back in…grabbed her teddy and then went out again, singing happily. Rob laughed. How could he ever have doubted this? He picked up his phone from the bedside table and opened the message from Aaron – ‘Get up sleepy head! Don’t try to pretend you’re not still in bed. I know you too well. Have a good day xx’.

Rob got up and dressed and went to fix some breakfast for Liv. When they’d eaten he spent about fifteen minutes fighting with the bicycle to get it out of the cupboard that Aaron had managed to cram it into to get it out of the way. The six-year-old watched in total hysterics at Rob’s efforts and by the time the bike was free and they were ready to go, the lad was quite red in the face. They headed straight for the park and Rob sat on a bench to watch Liv ride up and down the path. She’d got much more confident on her bike lately so Aaron had removed the training wheels. She was doing really well and had only had a few falls. Every time she came off though she’d just get straight back on and try again – a kind of resilience Robert recognised in Aaron as well. When she passed Rob she’d smile and wave at him and he’d return the same. He flicked on the camera on his phone to take a video for Aaron. He was just lifting up the phone to capture the moment when he heard a yell……….Rob dropped the phone and ran to Liv. He knelt down on the floor next to her, pulled her away from the bike and wrapped her up in his arms. She cried into him as he rocked her and stroked a hand through her hair.  
“Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay bud. Shhh. It’s okay.” They stayed there for a minute and eventually Liv’s sobs began to calm. Rob leaned the girl back from him a little to assess the damage. “Are you hurt or did it just scare you mate?” She held her elbow up to show him. It was grazed and bleeding. “Uh oh. Are you okay?” She nodded, wiping her eyes. “You’re so brave.”  
“Can we go home now?” Her little voice was still shaky.  
“Okay.”

Robert carried Liv on his hip the whole way back to the flat, dragging the bike along behind him. Once inside he sat the six-year-old down on the kitchen counter. He cleaned off her elbow and put a plaster on it. When he was finished he kissed her elbow. “There you go. All better.” Liv still looked sad. “I’ve got an idea.” He went to their speaker and put some music on. He started dancing around the kitchen in his own wild style. Liv giggled. Rob went to her and lifted her up, spinning her around. “Dance party!” He exclaimed. The two of them danced around the flat, singing far too loud and laughing. Liv soon forgot her sore elbow.

Aaron stepped inside the door. The whole flat was dark and totally silent. He looked around.  
“Hello?! Rob?!” He walked into the living room. “Liv?!” He heard a quiet giggle and was just about to turn around when two very familiar bodies jumped on him. He screamed a little as they pushed him to the ground. Liv stayed on top of her brother as Rob went to flick the light on. The little girl was laughing wildly. “Oh you think that’s funny do ya?” He started to tickle her.  
“Stop! Stop!” She cried through her laughter. Aaron did stop when he noticed the plaster on his sister’s elbow. He sat up, taking her arm in his hands.  
“What happened?” He asked gently.  
“I fell off my bike.”  
“Sorry.” Rob immediately interrupted. “I was watching her, I promise.”   
“Don’t be stupid, accidents happen.” The lads smiled at each other. “So what else did you do today other than fall of your bike?” Aaron asked, looking back at Liv.  
“We had a dance party, then we watched ‘Beauty and the Beast’, then we did a puppet show with teddy and then we build a house out of Lego.”  
“What, a real house?”  
“No!” Liv exclaimed, laughing.  
“Did you have dinner?”  
“Yes. Robert made me pasta.”  
“There’s some for you in the kitchen.” Rob added.  
“Thanks.” Aaron returned. “Right you.” He prodded Liv in the stomach, making her giggle. “Time for bed.” She sighed. “Come on.”  
“You get your dinner. I’ll put her to bed.” Rob told Aaron, taking Liv’s hand. “Come on monkey.” He smiled back at Aaron, winking as he went into Liv’s bedroom.

Aaron sat down at the table to eat. He could hear the low rumble of Rob’s voice in the other room, reading a story to Liv. He smiled at the thought. Robert’s phone was on the table in front of him. He picked it up to find the picture of them in town the other day. At the top of the list of photos was a video from today. He clicked on it. The camera showed Liv cycling for a second and then toppling and falling off. The camera was obviously dropped at that moment but it fell in such a way that Aaron could still see what was going on. He watched carefully as he saw his boyfriend run to his sister and pull her into a hug. Rob looked shocked and a little scared but he rocked the little girl back and forth. Aaron could see him saying something to her - he wished he could hear what. The video went on for another minute or so until Rob came back over and switched it off, holding Liv in his arms. Aaron’s heart burst with love for his boyfriend. “You alright?” Rob asked coming into the kitchen and seeing the look on Aaron’s face. The lad just looked up at him, biting his lip and shaking his head a little.  
“You’re amazing.” He stood up and went to Rob, hugging him. “You spent the whole day playing games with my six-year-old sister, helping her when she was hurt and listening to her weird stories.”  
“I love her weird stories.” Rob interjected making Aaron laugh.  
“We’re so lucky to have you Rob. I love you so much.” Robert kissed the top of Aaron’s head.  
“I’m the lucky one. You don’t ever need to thank me for the stuff I do for you and Liv. I love you. I’ll watch ‘Beauty and the Beast’ as many times as humanly possible if I have to.” Aaron laughed again. “I’ll do anything for you two…..And you were right by the way…..about good days and bad days….because…today was definitely one of the good ones.” Aaron gazed up at Rob, staring into his eyes with so much love. Rob tilted his head forward and kissed him…..then they just stood there for a while…in each other’s arms…in the home that was theirs…with the little girl they cared about more than anything, safe and warm just in the next room.


	77. How It's Gonna Be

“And?”  
“And what?” Rob replied nonchalantly, throwing his keys down on the table and going to turn the kettle on.  
“Robert.” His boyfriend warned.  
“What?” The lad leant back against the kitchen counter, folding his arms across his chest. Aaron turned his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. He suddenly pounced on his boyfriend, tickling him into submission.  
“Okay! Okay!” Rob cried through his laughs. Aaron, still laughing, took a step back.   
“Did you pass?” He asked impatiently. Rob shrugged.  
“Yeah.”   
“Seriously?!”  
“What, you don’t believe me?”  
“No, I do, I do.” Aaron smiled widely. “How was it?”  
“Stressful. I passed though so I guess I did alright.” Rob turned to pour the boiling water into a mug.  
“Finally we’ll actually be able to do stuff without having to rely on those flippin’ buses that never show up.”  
“Yeah. Don’t start celebrating just yet though, I’ve still gotta actually get a car. Just because I’m allowed to drive one doesn’t mean they give you a free one.”  
“I know.” Aaron hit Rob on the arm.  
“Oi! Stop that or I won’t be driving you anywhere.” Rob said, smugly lifting his mug of tea up to his lips.  
“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be is it?”  
“Yep.” Aaron laughed and then moved forward, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Well done mate. I’m proud of you.” He said sweetly.  
“Thanks.” Aaron gave him another quick kiss and then started to make his own brew. “Are you alright to pick Liv up from school? I’ve got training at half-one.”  
“Of course.”  
“Okay.” Aaron picked up his mug and went to sit on the sofa. Rob followed him, put his mug down on the coffee table and swung his legs up onto the sofa next to Aaron. He was sat there for a second, smiling at his boyfriend, but suddenly made a funny face and reached his hand down beside him.  
“What?” Aaron asked, looking to see what Rob was doing as the lad pulled one of Liv’s soft toys out from under him. He laughed and chucked it across the floor. Aaron squeezed Rob’s foot which was next to him, making the lad smile at him. Aaron bit his lip a little, staring at the incredible blond with stunning eyes that he got to call his. Rob seemed to sense Aaron’s longing and so he crawled over to him, kissing him like nothing else mattered. His hands moved to the sides of Aaron’s face, his thumbs brushing across his cheeks as they continued to kiss. After a moment longer, Rob pulled back keeping their foreheads connected.  
“You know, this is technically illegal what with me being seventeen and you sixteen.” He whispered across his boyfriend’s lips. Aaron smirked.  
“Shut up.” He said, pressing his lips back to Rob’s. Rob’s phone alarm sounded on the coffee table and he slumped back, having to catch his breath a little.  
“I have to go.” He reached over to turn the alarm off and Aaron kissed his neck. “Aaron.” The lad rested his head into Rob.  
“Okay.” He agreed softly before pulling back.  
“I’ll see you later.”  
“Okay.” Aaron repeated, looking disappointed. Rob leant forward, kissing him one last time before he stood up and left.

“So you passed then? And first time as well. Nice one mate.” Tom congratulated as they walked back down the corridor to the changing rooms after training.  
“Thanks.”  
“What car you gonna get?”  
“Dunno. Hadn’t really thought about it yet. I’m sure Aaron’ll have an opinion though.” Rob smirked.  
“Oh yeah, I’d forgotten he’s a mechanic.” Rob pushed through the door into the changing rooms, Tom following behind. “How’s things with you two?”  
“Good yeah.” Rob picked up his phone.  
“Bet he’s glad you’ve got your license now.”  
“Yeah. Although, technically, I still don’t have a licence. I have to wait three weeks until it gets sent or whatever…” His face suddenly changed.  
“What?”  
“Oh no, not again.”  
“What?”  
“Five missed calls from Aaron……We’ve been called to an urgent meeting about Liv.”


	78. Blank Expression

3:33pm  
“Why does this always happen when I’m away from my phone?” Rob questioned in rhetoric as he frantically stuffed his things into his bag.   
“Will it really be that important?”“Well he says it’s urgent and it wasn’t scheduled so, yeah probably.”  
“Where have you gotta get to?”  
“Town.”“That’s miles; you can’t run the whole way.”  
“I don’t really have much choice do I?” Rob slung his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the changing room.  
“Rob! Wait” Tom called, grabbing his own kit and rushing after his mate. “Wait up. I’ll come with you. You always need some extra motivation to move faster anyway.” Rob stopped walked and turned to Tom, thinking for less than a second.  
“Fine.” The other lad nodded and took off down the corridor, Rob following close behind. They shoved through some double door and almost sent their coach flying on the other side.  
“Bloody ‘ell lads! What’s the hustle?”  
“Sorry coach.”  
“Sorry.” They apologised as they pushed past the bloke to keep up their pace.  
“Hold on a minute you two!” Rob and Tom forced themselves to stop and turn. “Where you gotta go so fast and still in your kit?”  
“It’s an emergency. His boyfriend needs him sharpish.” As soon as he said it, Tom realised it hadn’t come out how he’d meant it to. The coach gave him Rob an odd look.  
“Not like that.” He clarified quickly. “It’s something to do with his little sister who lives with us.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“I’ve gotta get to a meeting in town so, sorry but I really have to go.” Rob headed off again.  
“Where aboutst in town?” Rob turned to see his coach running along beside him. He gave the bloke a blank look. “Well you can’t run the whole way can you? I’ll give you a lift.”  
“Seriously?”“Sure.”  
“Thanks.”  
   
During the hurried car journey to the child and social care offices, Robert explained the situation  to his coach who seemed surprisingly understanding. He got more and more nervous as they got closer. He hoped it was good news…….It had to be good news. They pulled up outside and Rob jumped out of the car and ran into the building.  
   
2:15pm  
Aaron was just about to set off to pick up Liv. He was folding the rest of the laundry and putting it away in their draws. It still felt strange, even now, putting Liv’s things away in her room. Her pyjamas. Her spotty socks. Her little uniform. Aaron went over to her desk and picked up a sheet of paper that lay on top of it. The six-year-old had drawn a picture of the three of them at the beach. They’d promised to take her to the seaside at the next school holiday. She’d been banging on about going for months and Aaron and Robert found it hard to say no to her anyway. In the drawing, Liv was holding both lads’ hands and smiling. Aaron stared at it for a few minutes just soaking in the perfection of the whole thing. He was interrupted by his phone ringing on the kitchen table. He hurried to go and pick it up.  
“Hello…..yes this is Aaron Dingle…..Yes she is….Is everything okay? Is she hurt?......Oh okay….No I understand. I’ll be there as soon as I can…..Okay, thank you.” Aaron dialled Rob’s number as soon as he’d ended the call with the social worker. It went to voicemail. “Rob. We’ve gotta get to a meeting about Liv. They’re saying it’s urgent. I don’t know if you’ll get this in time. Just…..try and hurry okay?....Okay. See you soon.” Then he hung up, grabbed his keys and headed out.  
   
3:56pm  
Robert rounded the corner into the corridor….and stopped suddenly….Aaron was sat on the edge of a chair, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face.  
“Aaron?” His boyfriend looked up at him, almost weary-looking.  
"I'm so sorry Rob.....I'm so sorry."  
   
3:03pm  
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand…..You’re….taking her back?” Aaron questioned in disbelief, swallowing deeply at his own words. He wished Rob was here. He needed Rob here. Aaron felt so alone. He was terrified of what they were telling him and once again it would appear he had no right over the little girl who he’d raised since a toddler. A tear rolled down his cheek. “Why?” He asked, voice small and shaky with emotion. Karen – the one person who’d ever truly been on their side – moved around the room to sit on the chair next to Aaron.   
“Aaron.” She spoke gently. “There has been some evidence brought forward which suggests that Olivia staying with you might not be the right thing for her." The sixteen-year-old gave her a confused expression.  
“What evidence?” Karen looked to the other social workers and then back at Aaron.  
“Some bruises have been found on Olivia.”  
“She’s six. She’s learning to ride a bike. Of course she’s gonna have a few bruises.” He objected. “She falls over all the time, just like any other little kid. Accidents happen. We’re not being…negligent or whatever….In fact, I can prove that to you.” Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket, searching through it for the video of Robert and Liv that he’d saved to his own phone a few days ago. “The other day she fell of her bike. Rob caught it on camera…by accident…” He clicked on the video and put the phone down in front of the social workers so they could see it. Aaron talked them through it. “See…she falls off…then, within seconds, Robert’s with her….” The women all watched carefully. “Now is that negligence?”  
“Nobody is saying you haven’t been taking care of your sister Aaron.” He huffed out a slight laugh.  
“You’re telling me that’s exactly what they’ve been saying.” He stared at Karen waiting for her come back but instead she just stared at the ground, unsure of what to say.  
“It has also been brought to our attention that there has been some possibly harmful media coverage of your…predicament.” Another social worker spoke up.  
“Predicament?....You mean my life.” Aaron was becoming increasingly frustrated.  
“Are you aware of the article that was published about your partner and his relationship with you and your sister?”“Yes, I am aware.”  
“And?”  
“And what?....It was horrible. It hurt us when we read it – Rob particularly.” Aaron looked between them all. “But in the end it just made us more determined to have Liv in our lives – to prove that we are more than capable.” There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.  
“Where is your boyfriend Aaron?” The woman asked almost spitefully. It caused a pang of anger to surge through the lad.   
“He’s at training.”  
“He’s training to be a professional footballer yes?”  
“He’s already signed so technically he already is a pro footballer.” She nodded at him with a blank expression.  
“Do you really think that kind of lifestyle is conducive to raising a child?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Well, it’s a lot of hours right? Plus the stress and the unwanted media attention. Is that really a place where Liv will be safe and made to feel important?” Aaron stared at her in disbelief. He looked to Karen, who said nothing, and then back to the woman.  
“I can’t believe you’re even questioning that. Liv has been happier and so much safer living with us this last few weeks……You know, in all the three years I looked after Liv she never once had a severe asthma attack. You have her in that children’s home for less than three months and she almost dies from one. And you really think she’s safer in your hands?”  
“I’m sorry Aaron but this is just the way it has to be.” Another tear fell form Aaron’s eye. “Olivia will be taken back to the children’s home whilst a further investigation into the allegations is carried out and some of the other issues have been addressed.” Aaron was shaking his head as he held it in his hands.  
“Please don’t do this.” He begged.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Karen?” Aaron wanted her to say something – anything. When she did turn to him, he could see the tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. She shook her head and Aaron broke down, sobbing into his arms as he folded down over his knees. She tried to put a hand on his back but he shot up out of his seat.  
“No!” He yelled and ran out of the room.

4:05pm  
Rob sat next to Aaron staring off into space. Aaron had done his best to explain what had happened in the meeting but his tears had made it difficult.  
"I just don't get it........Why now?....They always knew about my career. We never hid our lifestyle. It was never a problem before." Both lads gazed at the wall opposite them, trying to make sense of it all. "And as for the bruises thing.....it's complete nonsense....Who would make up such a thing and go to all the trouble of letting child services know?"  
"I don't know." Aaron choked out in response.  
"Is there really anyone that hates us that much?"  
"I didn't think so....but I guess I was wrong...."  
"When I find out who it was..." Rob's rage was building fast and Aaron could almost feel it radiating off his boyfriend.  
"Please don't do anything stupid Rob. That's the last thing we need right now." Robert nodded slowly at Aaron, holding back his tears.  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so....."  
"I know..…Me too." 

4:47pm  
When Aaron stepped inside the flat, he spent a few minutes just stood there, looking around. It felt so empty without Liv.....so quiet......Too empty.....Far far too quiet.  
"I'll put the kettle on." Rob said gently, stepping past his boyfriend to go into the kitchen. After a moment longer, Aaron went to Liv's room. Again he just stood there looking around. He'd done the exact same thing just hours ago...when things were so different. The drawing of them at the beach was still on her desk where he'd left it, the basket of laundry half emptied on the floor. He began to cry again. "Aaron?"  
"I'm okay."  
"No. You're not." Robert went to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend but Aaron pulled away.  
"I need to pack her some things." He wiped at his tears and knelt down to start putting some of Liv's clothes into a bag. "I don't know how long she'll be gone for so I'll just pack a few things for now." It was almost like he was talking to himself. "She'll need a jumper. It's started to get cold lately. Can you get her jumper? It's on the back of the door. And she'll need her teddy..." another sob came, "...she can't sleep without her teddy." He let the tears come this time, dropping his head in defeat. Rob fell down to the floor next to Aaron, drawing the lad up into his arms and rocking him gently. "What are we gonna do now Rob? What the hell do we do now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I decided to jump around in time in this chapter so I hope it's clear enough. Also, I'm starting to wrap this fanfic up - just to give you warning. It's already much longer than I ever meant it to be (oops!). Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this one :)


	79. Without Her

Aaron was curled upon the sofa, staring at nowhere in particular, a blank expression on his face. He'd been there all morning just thinking. He couldn't understand how this was happening. They'd always known it was possible she'd be taken away but they'd never really considered that it would actually happen. They'd followed the rules. They'd done everything they were supposed to. So where had they gone wrong?

Robert had to go out to play a match. He was so distracted he played the worst game he'd ever played. Everyone kept asking if he was okay.....he just said yes...it was a lie though.....He'd not felt this terrible in a long time. They were worse off than where they'd started because, with the investigation going on, he and Aaron weren't even allowed to see Liv now. He was scared for her. Rob knew she'd be absolutely distraught going back to the children's home and this time, with absolutely no contact with him or Aaron, she was bound to feel even more trapped and alone. He had to do something......He just didn't know what.

When Rob got home, Aaron was in exactly the same position he'd been in when he'd left. It was dark in the flat. The lad obviously hadn't moved from the sofa in so long that the room had gone dark around him. As Robert stood there, watching his boyfriend looking so broken, he just wanted to cry. He managed to hold the tears back as he went to his boyfriend, sitting on the sofa next to him and pulling him into his arms. He kissed Aaron's forehead and the lad pushed his head into Rob. "I love you." Robert spoke gently, rubbing his hand on his boyfriend's back. "We'll get her back. I promise, we will."  
"She must be so scared Rob." A tear finally fell from Aaron's eye as he clung to his boyfriend for comfort.  
"I know mate. I know."  
"I just wanna give her a hug." Now it was Rob's turn to cry.  
"I know......Me too." Robert tried to hide his tears from Aaron - controlling his voice and trying not to let the sobs escape.  
"I can't be without her Rob." Aaron's breathing began to speed up. "It's like he's won all over again." Rob pulled back to look at his boyfriend.  
"Aaron, don't."  
"Our dad took our lives away the first time when he hit us and called us whatever his temper fancied but now....he's done it again.....We were happy." Aaron turned away from Rob, hyperventilating.  
"Breathe Aaron. Breathe okay?" Rob had his hand on his boyfriend's back again. "Mate, look at me. Look at me." Aaron turned toward him. Rob breathed in and out slowly and in exaggeration, demonstrating to his boyfriend. "Slowly. In...and out." Aaron followed his lead. It took a few minutes but eventually the lad's breathing returned to normal.  
"I'm sorry." He choked out, towards the ground. Rob slid his hand up to the back of Aaron's neck.  
"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." Aaron nodded slightly. "I wish there was something I could do to fix this Aaron. Seeing you hurting.....it's horrible.....You know if quitting football would make it all better, I'd do it...in an instant, I'd do it...but I honestly don't how that'd help. The issues they're saying are issues just...aren't." Rob shook his head in frustration. "I think whatever we did, they'd still find a way to pick holes in our lives......I just don't know what to do mate, I really don't." Aaron didn't move - he stayed gazing at the floor sadly. "Why don't we go get some sleep? You look exhausted."  
"Okay." Rob carefully took his boyfriend's hand and led him into their bedroom. Aaron laid down and got under the covers, Rob shuffling in behind him and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed Aaron's shoulder and then tried to relax. They couldn't go on like this......They needed Liv back fast...for them and for her, they needed her back.....Robert was determined. What ever it took....he'd do it...to get his family home where they belonged.


	80. Just As Scared

Rob was doing push-ups in the living room - the only thing he could think to do to ease his frustration besides throwing the furniture around. He’d been going for far too long but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, the exhaustion numbing his heartache. It gave him thinking time; time in which he could plan his next move. Maybe if he could just figure out who had told the papers about Liv and made up the rubbish that got her taken away (because he assumed it was the same person), then maybe he’d be able to fix this mess. The problem was that the longer he took to figure it out, the more broken his boyfriend became.

Aaron had forced himself into work. He needed the distraction and he couldn’t show himself to be defeated by just sitting around moping for days on end. Liv might not be with him but he knew – somehow – she was still relying on him and that was all that mattered. There were stupid things he kept beating himself up over……like thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have told her off so harshly the last time she’d had a tantrum….or maybe he shouldn’t have taken the training wheels of her bike – then she wouldn’t have so many bruises and scrapes….he wished he’d told her he loved her more…..

Liv hated feeling alone. She hated being away from her brother. She hated that she didn’t feel safe. She’d curl up in bed at night, pulling the sheets up around herself like they’d protect her, and cry into her pillow. She’d get teased for it by the other kids….kids who were just as scared as her but had been in the system so long they’d taught themselves to fight it. A whole barrage of social workers had asked her question after question when they’d first taken her back into care. They asked about Aaron….and Robert….their home together….her bruises……It was all too much for the six-year-old and she’d broken into fits of tears, screaming for her brother……but he never came…..and nobody would tell her why…..She wondered if he’d changed his mind. Perhaps he didn’t want her anymore. Aaron had always protected her before…and now he was gone…and Liv hated it.

Robert hurried to answer the door. He swung it open, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. Nat stood there for a minute staring back at him. “You look terrible.” She said with a laugh.  
“Sorry. Been working out.” Rob’s voice was blank – totally emotionless.  
“Yeah I can see that, you sweaty minger.” She smiled, moving past him into the house. “So what’s with the sudden need for muscle building mate?” She joked, taking a seat on the sofa as Rob stood watching.  
“I just…needed to clear my head that’s all.”  
“Clear your head? That doesn’t sound good. Have you and Aaron had a bust up or summet?” Rob stared at her, fighting back the tears. Nat sensed the tension in his body, her voice suddenly changing in concern. “Rob?” A tear fell from his eye.  
“Liv was taken back to the children’s home a couple of days ago.” His voice was weak. Nat just gazed at him in disbelief for a moment. She stood up and went to him, hugging the lad as tightly as she could.  
“God, Rob. I’m so sorry.” He cried over her shoulder. “What happened?”  
“I….don’t wanna talk about it Nat…..I can’t talk about it.”  
“Okay. Okay, we won’t. Let’s not talk about it.” She swayed them slightly in their embrace. “You’re okay mate. It’s gonna be okay.”

Eventually, Robert managed to compose himself enough to move away from Nat and take a seat on the sofa. He wiped at his face to rid it of the tears that still slid down his cheeks.  
“Aaron’s in such a state about it……and I don’t know what to do to help him. I feel so….useless.”  
“Is that it?...I mean…is she gone for good or……?”  
“I don’t know….Nobody’s actually said she won’t be coming back but….we haven’t heard anything since they took her and…that can’t be good can it?”  
“You don’t know that mate.” She sat down next to Rob. “Is there anything I can do?”  
“Not really.” He replied sadly.  
“If you need anything Rob, I’m here. Just let me know.” He turned to her, nodding.  
“Thank you.” Another tear fell and he quickly brushed it away again. “Flippin’ ‘eck, I need to sort myself out. Aaron’ll be home soon and he can’t see me like this.”  
“Why not? He knows you love Liv too. You’re allowed to be upset too Rob.”  
“I know but he’s got enough to worry about without me adding to it.” He sniffed and ran his hands over his face.  
“Where is he anyway?”  
“Work.” Nat’s face suddenly changed. Robert looked at her in confusion.  
“What?”  
“Are you sure that’s where he is mate?”  
“Yeah. Why?”  
“Because when I went by the garage about half an hour ago to say hi…..he wasn’t there. That’s why I came here.”  
“What do you mean he wasn’t there?” Rob asked, panicking and picking up his phone to call his boyfriend.  
“I mean he wasn’t there. I asked one of the other lads…they said he hadn’t been in all day – that he was off and wouldn’t be back ‘til next week.” Rob’s heart beat faster as he dialled the number and held the phone to his ear…….voicemail……


	81. A Different Person

"Please Aaron, just let me know you're okay. I love you. I'm worried about you. Just come home and we can talk about it. Please Aaron. Just let me know you're okay." It was the sixth message Rob had left for his boyfriend as he and Nat frantically searched for him in every place they could think of. "This can't be happening Nat. Every time he's done this before......something terrible always happens." Nat grabbed him, stopping him from pacing on.  
"Hey, stop thinking like that. He probably just needed some space that's all."  
"I'm just so terrified that he'll have....done something...." She felt deep concern building in her own chest when she saw the fear in his eyes.  
"He wouldn't have done that Rob." She desperately tried to convince him. "He knows that Liv needs him.....that you need him.......He won't have done anything like that." Rob shook his head, breaking away from his friend and going to sit on a nearby bench. She followed him.   
"When he gets like this Nat....he can't see beyond his pain....beyond his fear." He looked straight forward not able to meet her eyes. "That time...when I found him with the pills and...I thought he'd.......it was like a different person......A person I don't know. A person I don't want to know.....but at times like this I wish I did because at least then I might be able to predict him better.....How awful is it that, I'm his boyfriend, I spend every day with him, talking with him, laughing with him...loving him....but I don't have the faintest clue where he is right now?" A tear fell from his eye as he turned to Nat. "What do I do Nat? Tell me what to do." She pulled him into a hug. She wished she knew what to say. The truth was, she had absolutely no idea where to look or what to do next either. She pushed him back from her to look at him.  
"Come on Rob. You have to stay strong. We're gonna find him. I promise you, we'll find him." He wiped at his tears. "Think mate, really think, where would he have gone?"  
"I don't know. We've checked the garage and his old house and the park and every place in town we normally go." She sighed, trying to think.  
"He's scared. He's angry and confused. Where would he wanna be? Out of the way somewhere?"  
"Yeah. He'd wanna be alone. The thing is, I don't think he'd go somewhere new. He'd wanna be somewhere he felt safe.....somewhere he knows."  
"With a friend?"  
"He has mates from the garage but none that he'd confide in I don't think." They both just stared at each other for a minute. Robert shook his head and dropped it down into his hands in frustration. "Oh Aaron. Where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter - blame GCSEs! :)


	82. Framed Photograph

“Dad.”  
“Son. What is it? What’s happened?” Robert couldn’t form any words. He was so exhausted from searching all afternoon and the terror he was feeling. He didn’t have any more tears to cry. As his legs gave way beneath him, his father caught him in his arms. Jack helped him inside the house and sat him down on the sofa. “Robert.” He stared into his son’s weary eyes. “Is it Liv?.....Aaron?......I know Liv was taken back into care…is it something to do with that?” Rob’s head was slumped down towards the ground as he forced himself to speak.  
“Aaron’s gone missing.” Jack waited a moment before inquiring further.  
“What do you mean?” Robert swallowed deeply.  
“He told me he was going to work today…..but he never showed up there…..He hasn’t come home and I can find him anywhere…..Nat’s still in town looking but I….I just couldn’t do it anymore.” Jack put a hand on his son’s shoulder, unsure what to say. “I’m so scared of what he might do dad. He’s not in a good place. He misses Liv like crazy – we both do.”  
“Would he have gone to see her?”  
“No, we’re not allowed to. He would’ve been turned away.”  
“Did you check his old house?”  
“Yeah.”  
“The park?”  
“Yes dad….We’ve checked everywhere…..I don’t know what to do.” The longer Aaron was missing, the less hope Rob had and the more disastrous the possibilities in his head became.  
“Maybe you should call the police.” Rob shot his head up at his dad. “Well, seeing as he has a history of…self-harm and that…maybe you need some help finding him.” Rob bit his lip, eyes flickering with unshed tears.  
“How can he do this to me dad? He knows how much I love him…how can he…..” The seventeen-year-old broke down in tears. Jack squeezed the lad’s shoulder in comfort.  
“It’ll be okay Rob. Try not to worry.”

Jack drove his son back home and watched as Robert slowly drifted into sleep on the sofa. They waited and waited and waited. The darker it got the more worried Jack felt for Aaron. At least while Rob was asleep he couldn’t feel the fear. Jack paced back and forth in the kitchen wondering what the hell to do. He called Andy and asked him to get some mates together and go out looking. He went into the living room again to check on Rob. A framed photograph on the windowsill caught his eye. Liv was sat on her bike with Rob and Aaron crouched down either side of her. All three of them sported wide smiles and Jack could see just how much his son loved his little family by the warm look he was giving them. There was another photograph beside it – Rob sat on Liv’s bed wither her on his lap as he read to her. She looked so comfortable in his arms. It made Jack proud. Suddenly he was torn from his thoughts when he heard the front door click open. He rushed out into the corridor just in time to see Aaron flick his shoes off against the wall.  
“Jack? What are you doing here?”   
“Oh thank God.” Jack went straight to the lad and hugged him without even thinking about it. Aaron was confused as to what was going on. “Rob’s been worried sick Aaron. Where the heck were you?” The man asked, pulling back to look at Aaron.  
“Dad, who is it?” Robert asked as he approached the hallway. When he saw his boyfriend stood there, staring back at him…it was like his heart started beating again. Rob sped towards him, wrapping him up in his arms. “You stupid idiot. Where have you been? I was terrified Aaron. I thought you’d….”  
“Hey, I’m okay.” Aaron rubbed his hand on Rob’s back as the lad cried into his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“I’ll go give Andy and Nat the good news.” Jack said gently from behind Rob and went into the living room, leaving the boys alone.  
“Don’t ever do that to me again Aaron. I love you too much.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Rob pulled back a little, staring at Aaron taking in every tiny detail. Aaron wiped his tears and kissed him. “I’m so sorry Rob.” They rested their foreheads together. Aaron knew he had to tell Robert the truth. He knew he owed him that. “I went to see my dad.”


	83. Answers

“What?” Rob kept his eyes fixed on his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.   
“I went to see my dad.” Aaron repeated. There was another moment of silence while Rob digested the news.  
“Are you okay?” he eventually asked. Aaron shrugged as Rob rubbed his hands up and down the lad’s arms. “What happened?” Aaron stepped away, shaking his head.   
“He admitted it.”  
“Admitted what?” Robert asked, unsure he wanted to know the answer.  
“It was him all along.” He could see the tears forming in Aaron’s eyes now and it broke his heart to know that vile man could still do this to him. “He was the one who got that horrible article published about you. He was the one that made the complaints about Liv being with us……He even told me, he was the one who stopped you getting signed the first time….well of course, it wasn’t him – he got someone else to do it for him but…the root is the same….” Rob just stood there in shock. “…It was him all along Rob……He’s ruined me – us…..again…….and you know what’s worse…” Aaron huffed in disbelief. “…He was boasting about it…” Aaron started to cry and Rob reached for him, pulling him into his arms.  
“Mate, I’m so sorry.” He kissed Aaron’s head, holding him close. “He’s a monster Aaron. You deserve so much better than him.”  
“What are we gonna do? We can never win against him. He’s won again. He’s taken Liv from us….and there’s nothing we can do about it…” Rob pulled back, holding Aaron by his arms, forcing him to look in his eyes.  
“Hey. He hasn’t won. Do you hear me? He will never win….because no matter what happens, we’ve got each other. He can’t win Aaron. We won’t let him.”

Rob spent some time on the internet, frantically looking for something, anything, which could help them. Surely there was some law that protected them – something that said Aaron had a right to his sister. After finding nothing he put his laptop aside and went into Liv’s room where Aaron was curled up on the bed, staring off into the darkness. Rob went to the over and sat on the edge of the bed. “Hey.” He said softly, putting his hand on Aaron’s leg. The lad didn’t say anything. “I miss her too you know.” Aaron looked up at him for a moment…then nodded gently.  
“I know.” They smiled weakly at each other. Aaron turned away, rubbing a hand over his face. “I wish I hadn’t gone. I just wanted some answers…..All I got was him laughing in my face.” Rob squeezed Aaron’s leg comfortingly.  
“It wasn’t a complete waste of time though was it? At least now we know what we’re dealing with. Before, we were completely in the dark. If you hadn’t have gone we’d still be none the wiser.”  
“I guess.” Aaron looked up at his boyfriend. He was lucky to have him. He knew that. Rob’s eyes were warm and kind as he watched him. Aaron reached out a hand and pulled Robert down onto the bed next to him. They were close – very close – on the single mattress of Liv’s pink-duvet-clad bed, but it was what they both needed. These days it was all they had to cling to…each other.


	84. See Me Right

Three weeks later…

Aaron and Robert had found their ways of getting through each and every day without Liv. It was hard and they both had their bad days. When Robert started working out in the living room with that blank look on his face, Aaron knew to give him space. When Aaron went to sit in his sister’s room for a while, Robert knew to give him space. Even without Liv in the house, she was still so much a part of their lives. They’d always talk about her. Remembering the good times was all that would get them through some days. Both lads worked harder than ever. It gave them something else to focus on – something else to aim for. They never gave up either. They spoke to lawyer after lawyer trying to find some way of getting Liv back. Nothing had come up yet…but that wasn’t the end of it…it couldn’t be.

“Aaron, I’m gonna be back later this evening.” Rob told Aaron as they lay in bed, trying to rouse themselves to get up.  
“Training late?”  
“No…um…it’s my mum’s anniversary….I wanna go…leave some flowers at her grave, you know…”  
“Sure. D’you want me to come with you?”  
“You don’t wanna do that.”  
“I don’t mind. If you’d like me there then I’m there.” Rob stared at his boyfriend for a moment, sensing his sincerity.  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
“No problem.” Aaron sat up, rubbing his face. “Text me where to meet you, yeah?”  
“Okay.” Aaron leant down to kiss Rob briefly and then climbed out of bed to get ready. Robert reached for his phone and read the message from his dad – ‘I love you son. You’re mam would be proud xx’. Rob swallowed deeply. This was the one day of the year that he found it really hard to speak to his father. He’d never forgiven Jack for what he’d done. Jack knew and respected that. Rob contemplated a reply…but decided against it. He pushed his emotions away and headed off to start his day….just another day.

Aaron was worried about Rob. He was already under pressure but the memories that today must be evoking for him were sure to be painful. Aaron texted his boyfriend often to check how he was doing. Every time Rob would just say he was ‘fine’ but when they met up after work to walk to the graveyard, Aaron could see he wasn’t ‘fine’ at all. He grabbed Robert’s hand as they walked through the gate into the cemetery. Rob walked with confidence – like he’d walked this path a hundred times before – to his mum’s grave. Aaron stayed a step behind his boyfriend as the lad stared down at the grave. He knelt down, biting his lip. “Hello mam.” Aaron could feel tears brewing in his own eyes at the emotion in Rob’s voice. The lad traced his fingers over his mother’s name engraved in the headstone. “I miss you.” Aaron carefully handed the flowers to his boyfriend who took them and laid them down on the grave, positioning them perfectly. “I don’t know if these are the right kind…but I know you liked yellow ones so…” He took a deep breath. “Vic’s really grown mam…..She’s just like you….Andy’s as annoying as ever but…he’s not so bad….and me….I’ll be okay….’cause I’ve met the best guy ever and he’ll see me right…” Aaron squeezed Rob’s shoulder as if to say ‘of course I will’. “Dad said you’d be proud of me mam….” A tear rolled down Rob’s cheek. “I hope so….” He stared at the grave for a couple of minutes longer. Then he kissed his fingers and pressed them to the gravestone. “I love you…I’ll never forget you.”

Aaron held Robert as they lay on the sofa together. He stroked his hand through the lad’s hair. They laid there for an hour or so until Aaron’s phone rung.  
“Sorry.” He whispered to his boyfriend as he slid out from behind him to stand up. He answered the call. “Yes it is…No….When did this happen?” The change in Aaron’s voice made Rob pay attention. He sat up and watched the lad. “Yeah…yes of course…but why? Actually don’t answer that. It really doesn’t matter at the moment. When can we come get her?” And with that Rob was on his feet, moving over to Aaron who now sported a wide grin of excitement. “Okay we’ll see you then….Thank you. Thank you so much.” Aaron hung up and turned to Rob, his eyes wide in shock. “Liv’s coming home tomorrow.” Robert wanted to shout in relief and happiness. Instead he practically jumped on Aaron, wrapping him up in his arms and swinging him around. When he stopped he pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s so hard, Aaron almost stumbled backwards.  
“I knew she’d come back. I knew it. I love you. I love you so much.” Rob hugged Aaron again. This was the moment they’d been waiting on for so long. Rob didn’t believe in heaven or angels or anything but in his heart it felt like this was his mum….still looking out for him. She’d always be there for him….just like he and Aaron would always be there for Liv. Today was a fresh start. Today was the first day of their new lives…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just one more chapter left - just to give you fair warning. Thanks as always for the continued support, it's much appreciated :)


	85. Home

Robert and Aaron were sat in the waiting room. They were early – Aaron had made sure of that. Rob was bouncing his knee up and down in nervousness. “Robert.” He looked at Aaron, realised what he meant and stopped his knee.  
“Sorry……Bit nervous.” Aaron smirked.  
“Oh yeah? I’d never have guessed.” He joked sarcastically earing a half-hearted glare from Rob.  
“Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden?” A woman called out into the corridor. The lads jumped to their feet and shot towards her as she waved them into a room.  
“Aaron. Robert.” A familiar social worker greeted from behind her desk. For once there was only her and them in the room – no interrogative panel ready to set into them. They took their seats opposite as she began to talk. “First of all I would like to apologise.” She said calmly, taking both lads by surprise.  
“Why?” Aaron asked tentatively.  
“Because this should never have happened.” Rob and Aaron looked at each other and then back at the woman. “Because the laws regarding your case were so…”  
“Sketchy?” Rob offered.  
“Yes, I suppose. Well it meant that dealing with the case and the issues raised was unusual and difficult. I personally feel that you two were let down by the system and that is something which we are going to look into.”  
“Well…thank you.” Aaron spoke in shock.  
“The investigations carried out in regard to the complaints against you have concluded that Olivia is very much safe in your care. She can come back to you today. There are some forms for you to sign and then you’re free to go.”  
“What…that’s it?”  
“Yes.” She produced several sheets of paper from a draw and laid them out on the desk. “If you could both sign please.” Aaron picked up a pen and was about to sign when he stopped, looking up at the woman.  
“Could she be taken away again?” She smiled at him softly and shook her head.  
“No. This document makes you two her legal guardians until she’s eighteen…or until her father is able to take care of her again, whichever comes first.” Aaron shook his head a little.  
“The sentence our dad got….there’s no way he’ll be out before she’s eighteen.” The social worker nodded.  
“I guess she’s yours for good then.” Aaron turned to his boyfriend, smiling widely.  
“I guess so.” He directed at Rob who grinned back at him. Aaron looked back to the piece of paper again and, without a second thought, signed on the dotted line. He handed the pen to Rob who followed suit.  
“Thank you.” She picked up the sheets and began to file them away. “I assume you know what time her school finishes?”  
“Absolutely.” Both boys replied in unison. She smiled at them.  
“We’ll be in touch to make sure everything’s going alright. Other than that…good luck.”  
“Thank you.” Aaron rose from his chair, extending his hand to the woman, who shook friendlily.  
“You’re very welcome.”  
“Come on. Let’s go pick up our little monkey then.” Rob said with a smile, grabbing Aaron’s hand.  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”

“Why am I so nervous?” Aaron asked in rhetoric as he and Rob waited by the school gate. Robert slung his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder and Aaron dipped his head to rest against the lad. “I don’t think I can wait much longer.”  
“Good job you won’t have to then.” Rob pointed to the swarm of children running out of the school doors. Aaron flew forward, scanning his eyes around for his sister. Eventually he saw her. They’d never been apart for this long before and just seeing her again was already bringing tears to Aaron’s eyes.  
“Liv!” He called as he ran towards her. When she caught sight of her brother, her eyes lit up made a beeline for him. Aaron swung his little sister up into his arms, kissing her head and hugging her tighter than ever. “I missed you so much buddy. I’m so sorry you had to go away. I’ll never leave you again, I promise. I love you so much Livvy.”  
“I love you too Aaron.” Then her eyes flicked to Robert. She leant away from Aaron in his arms, reaching for the other lad. Rob took her and hugged her. She pulled back after a moment, putting her hand to his cheek softly. “I love you too Robert.” She said with a smile. It was the first time she’d said it to him and it made Rob’s heart burst with pride. He kissed her forehead.  
“And I love you monkey.” Aaron put his hand on her back, smiling at the pair.  
“Can we go home now?” Liv asked, looking between the lads. They smiled at each other.  
“Yes bud. We can go home now.”

When they got home it was like Liv had never been gone. She was running around the flat like crazy while Rob cooked dinner. The little girl was giggling uncontrollably as Aaron chased her around. There was no question about it – this was how it was meant to be. They ate and laughed and played games and watched films until it was time for Liv to go to bed. Both lads sat with her and read her a story before they left her in her room and went out to sit on the sofa together. Aaron gazed over at Rob with eyes full of love. “I can’t believe this is real. We’ve got her….and this time she’s not going anywhere.” Robert smiled in reply. He looked around the room. Liv’s toys were strewn across the floor – her school cardigan discarded in the middle of the room. He’d missed this. Suddenly something dawned on him.  
“Aaron.”  
“Mm.”  
“….It’s the anniversary of the first day we met.” Aaron smirked.  
“Wow. It’s only been a year. And that’s not even a year since we’ve been together either.”  
“I know.” Aaron shuffled closer and lay down against Rob’s chest. “I’m so lucky I met you Aaron.”  
“What, even with all the grief I’ve caused you?”  
“Well I’ve not exactly been griefless either have I? Just look at the mess I made of everything when we first got together. I still can’t believe I went along with that dumb bet. What was I thinking?”  
“It’s in the past Rob. It doesn’t matter.” Rob stroked a hand through Aaron’s hair. “Who’d have thought this time a year ago that we’d be here now?” Aaron reminisced.  
“Yeah, it is a bit mad when you think about it. When I first saw you and thought ‘flippin’ ‘eck that guy’s fit’ I certainly never expected to be living with you in a year’s time.” Aaron laughed lightly.  
“Is that really what you thought? You looked like you just thought I was an idiot with a hot temper.” Aaron looked up at the other lad.  
“No. I knew you were amazing from the moment I set eyes on you.” Aaron smiled as Rob ducked his head to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips. When they broke apart, Rob stared into his eyes deeply. “Aaron?”  
“Yeah.”  
“……..Will you marry me?” Aaron’s eyes went wide with shock.  
“Are you serious?” Robert nodded.  
“More than I’ve ever been in my entire life.” The sincerity in his boyfriend’s words brought a tear to Aaron’s eye.  
“Are you sure though? I mean, we’re only teenagers and we’ve not even been together a year.”  
“Aaron. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I don’t care that we’re young, we love each other, what’s the point in waiting?” Aaron’s heart pounded in his chest.  
“Yes Robert. I will marry you.” They beamed at each other as they kissed again. It only lasted a couple of second before they were interrupted by Liv’s bedroom door creaking open and the little girl stepping out into the living room. “Alright Livvy?”  
“I can’t sleep. I’m too excited.” Aaron shifted a little to make room and extended a hand to the six-year-old. She settled between the lads. “What are you smiling at?” She commented, noticing the beaming grins on both boys’ faces.  
“Nothing.” Aaron lied. They’d tell her tomorrow. She was already too excited as it was. Liv cuddled into her brother and Rob watched them. He’d never loved two people more. They were all that mattered. He and Aaron had been through a lot since they’d met…but the most important thing he’d learnt was that nobody else really mattered. As long as they were happy and safe, the world would just have to like it or lump it. He was happy these days and that was all because of them. He’d found him home….and – just like they say in ‘Beauty and the Beast’ – they’d all live happily ever after….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end. Thank you so much for reading, it's been a joy to write for you all. I'm currently planning for new fics so watch this space :)  
> P.S Sorry about the cheesy ending but somehow I think it kind of works  
> P.P.S Good luck coping with tomorrow's episode everyone (#robronsolidarity!) :)


End file.
